Volatile Scene
by C.R.Martin
Summary: The road to repentance turns into an arduous affair when an unspeakable evil of yore reawakens, and the past unfolds before my eyes one at a time. An age-old battle now rests in my hands, the hands of a new generation, and everything I've ever known will be put to the test.
1. End Intermission

_Yaaaaaaaaahoooooooo! I'm back, baby! And a month early, if I say so myself. So, the story continues. For those who haven't read the previous story, Calamity Hoppers, I suggest you do it, as things can get pretty confusing. Think you can keep up? Good! Then read along! *evil laughter*_

* * *

><p>The blue Woo Foo rabbit…Yang…<p>

His twin baby sister…the pink Woo Foo rabbit…Yin…

Their master…mentor…father…elderly panda…Yo…

The mysterious wolf…Lupin…

A young arctic fox and aspiring practitioner of the age-old art…Weiss…

Her great grandmother…once a lover to Lupin…the weary yet hopeful Kitsune…

The well-meaning and aloof crow…feathered assassin…Noah…

The original Woo Foo knights…the Mediator and the Governor…

A tale of family bonds that have been cut by the edge of time…that can still be joined again… Fables of hope and childish fate… Promises broken, and many more waiting to be realized. Love with undetermined futures. The meaning of existing. The reason to live… One's worth to the world. Questions asked and answered, only for more to be asked, repeating the cycle. A war that has once determined the fate of the world…

Stories that will live on…from generation to generation… Immortal…

* * *

><p>November…<p>

December…

January…

Three months pass… The sands in the hourglass fall down. The hourglass itself is turned right back over again. Different destinies strewn across each tiny grain.

"Infinity Seal‼" I yell with all the strength in my lungs. "Open!"

Standing in the midst of this wasteland again… I ponder about it all. The evil that once stood and towered above all else – the old Night Master's lair. What was once a definitive warzone between good and evil. The bloodshed that described this place. One would think that there'd be remains, dried and dusty bones, of the many men and women who willingly gave their lives in this eternal skirmish. But no. There were none… Barren as the word can possibly be. Giving freedom to the wind, granting it permission to howl endlessly and uninterestingly.

And then there's the Pit. The massive, almost-bottomless hole where the hellish castle once established itself atop of. Not completely forgotten by the public tongue and still being discussed as of today. This hole was, and still is rumored to be the place where terrifying and dangerous monsters were locked up. The hole where I had sealed away my beloved Lupin… No one really knowing of the real intent behind its concept. The very, _very _few who did… Who knows what happened to them? Me being part of that elite fraction.

Deeper down the Pit… The real idea behind the hole was actually for it to be the resting place for the two original knights of Woo Foo. The Mediator, the one who introduced Magic. And the Governor, the one who introduced Might. For many millennia, this was their place of slumber. Where their existence would be preserved and taken from the world, sealed away with the powerful Infinity Seal spell. _Mugen Shirushi_, which is only broken by Woo Foo. Those who were foolish enough to traverse the Pit would be afflicted with their curse. Forever tormented and tortured by the blind ambitions that drove them.

I cast my hand over the enormous gap, an open palm looking down at the darkness. A huge glyph glowing and growing beneath it, shooting out a blinding light to pierce the clouds and the sky; I was breaking the seal that held them. Seconds pass, the wind blows wildly. From the fading light, two figures, unearthly beings emerge, their bodies hunched in a ball, holding one another's hands. Forming a circle – the yin yang symbol. Yin… Yang… Their suits of armor, a pure sky blue and a rich rose red. The Mediator…and the Governor… What did I just do? Why did I disturb them from their peaceful and infinite sleep? I'd have to have a good reason for doing so. If I don't come up with one, I'll be reprimanded badly.

Their bodies float down right in front of me. Descending slowly, hovering just above the ground. They break from their round posture, straightening their limbs, the glow now having completely vanished. I look at their visage with crossed arms and eyes that showed firm willpower. Anticipation for a difficult and pressing task that is to come.

"The Mediator… The Governor…" I recite these humbled words, still showing respect despite my stance.

Before I knew it, they spoke, their voices proud. "Woo Foo Master Yo. Are you the one who has awakened us from our millennia-long slumber?"

"Y-yes. This moment… I-it is an…honor, sir and madam." Humbling myself even further, I kneel on one knee before the two who had defined Woo Foo in its entirety, its whole fiber – the very foundation of Woo Foo. The teachings, the lessons and creeds they have implied throughout the many years of the culture's existence.

"Please, panda. Cease the formalities." The knight in red, The Governor, commands. "There is no need."

I do as he expects and stand back on my two feet. "Sorry, Governor, sir."

"Now", the Mediator, the knight in the blinding blue, joins in. "Explain to us why you have done what you have done." Why did they have to demand that?

Reluctantly, I let each word, syllable slide off my tongue. I told them every little bit. Images of a dark-furred wolf in a black longcoat and a just-as-black pair of pants rising up in the back of my mind. I strained with each image, the sentences cut off back and forth. I explained how I had used the Pit to lock away Lupin for one whole century. How the Seal spell was broken when that period had ended. My reasons for doing so, the regret I've been living with the entire time. The regret that has eaten me constantly like a parasite. And the being that has bended his will and seducted him to madness. The being known as _Makai_ – the Heart of the Infernal Beast. Rest assured, I wouldn't summon these two sovereign souls if the reason was not valid enough. I lowered my head, my piece said. Hoping that they'll believe every word, each spec of detail.

"The Blood of the Wolf…" the Mediator comments. "Grandmaster Lupin…"

"The Heart…of the Infernal Beast…" the Governor includes. "Makai…"

I confirm their considerations. "That's right."

"Well if what you say is indeed true…"

"…then we shall aid you."

"We are not sure of what Makai's intentions would be."

"Nevertheless, he must be stopped before they are realized. He must be destroyed!"

There was still something I wanted to explain. "Wait! It's been five thousand years. No one's going to recognize you two. No one remembers."

"What?"

"Surely this is false. Do not play us for fools, Yo!"

"I wish it was all a lie myself, sir. But I am sorry." No one today remembers. Only very, _very _few. But telling them this nugget could not mitigate the weight of knowing that their existence has been long forgotten.

The Mediator crosses her arms and lets out her disappointment relaxedly with a sigh, pondering. The Governor did the opposite, kneeling to the ground. His fist shaking in anger before pounding the ground, a frustrated groan following. She crouches down to him and holds his shoulders, rubbing them comfortingly.

"Brother, calm down", she said consolingly, smiling underneath her light blue helmet.

"I will not! Do you not realize what has happened? You provide salvation to a doomed world, and suddenly, its people completely forgets about you and your deeds! You're willing to accept that? Huh?" The Governor rises up and turns to her swiftly in anger. "Are you going to let this act of ungratefulness go unpunished, sister?"

I intervene. "I know how you feel, sir. But it cannot be helped. Five thousand years have passed." He eased his temper, only letting out a "Tch!"

"Please forgive my brother. Do you know of Grandmaster Lupin's whereabouts, panda?"

"_Lupin! What do you think you're doing?"_

_The silver-furred wolf, Lupin. Age fifteen. A prodigy. No, not _just _a prodigy. The first, and probably only, Woo Foo Grandmaster. Four years after achieving the rank._

"_I'm just training." Punches. Kicks. Elbow strikes. High knees. A large arsenal of spells locked and loaded. He raises his arm up high, glowing with pure white magic. The enchanted orb in his hand forming into a boomerang. "Foo-merang‼"_

_The weapon is tossed from the wielder and dashes towards a row of bullseyes, slashing each target in two. Lupin grabs the projectile upon its return and spins back gracefully, stretching his arm out. Ready to fire a spell._

"_Foo-shot‼"_

_Mystic spheres shot from his open palm, destroying the remains. Leaving culminating explosions and dust clouds. He wore a fierce face, an infuriated mask. He has never displayed such raw emotion in his training before. The spark in his soul grew into a wildfire. A raging inferno. Like a bomb, he exploded. Thankfully, he was not shooting at living, breathing creatures. Regardless, I knew I had to stop this._

"_Lupin!" I disciplined the child and grabbed his magic arm. "LUPIN! Enough!"_

"_Leggo'uv me‼"_

"_That's enough!"_

"_LET! GO‼" I release him and he pulls back instantly. He might not have appreciated what I did, but he should have. "Why did you do that?"_

"_What is wrong with you?"_

_And that's when it began…_

"_What?"_

"_Have you forgotten what I told you?"_

"_Forgot what?"_

"_That reading from the Woo Foo scrolls. About never using the art of Woo Foo in anger."_

_With a heavy chest, he exhales. "I know, Master Yo. I know that. I don't forget anything like that. But look around you. You don't see a lot of people taking Woo Foo seriously. They think it's a complete joke! It pisses me off!" His fists shake as he controls himself and mutters the unthinkable… "If I could only become stronger… If I could only show them…that Woo Foo isn't a joke."_

"_Oh, kid", I rub his head and smile at him. "I know how much Woo Foo means to you. And I'm glad you've got something to be very proud of. But you're taking it a little too far. You gotta remember. 'The fools who seek and live only by power will find ruin and chaos in every hour'."_

"_Ah… The Woo Foo scrolls again." He nods his head._

"_I think you're blowing this out of proportion. You're going a little overboard here. Not everybody really thinks that Woo Foo is stupid."_

"_How would you know? Huh? Nothing means anything to you. You're a crabby has-been who refuses to fight for something! You're on your ass on that recliner with a big bag of popcorn watching whatever crappy soap opera catches your eye! You're a lazy-ass who doesn't value anything at all‼"_

_He had to go that far… To prove his point._

"_Lupin…"_

"_Love it or hate it, I'm going to prove to this stupid public that they should learn how to take Woo Foo seriously. Don't try and stop me, Yo."_

_I stop him from storming off, grabbing his arm. Forcing, instilling my will into him. He had infuriated me with his choice of words._

"_I will not have you speak to me in that tone, boy! You will _not _do anything, and that's final."_

"_What?"_

"_And starting right now, I am shutting off your aura and the flow of Woo Foo energy in your body for one whole month."_

"_Master Yo!"_

_Disregarding his objection, I raise a glowing hand of bright white energy to my face and say to him, "It's for your own good. I'm a lazy-ass, huh? Well, you're a teenage idiot who willingly lets his manias blind him. You can't suppress and control your emotions, Lupin. And I feel that the need to do something about that is in order. Foo-tralize‼" I thrust my shining palm out to my stubborn student. A large afterglow appears behind him, shaped like a wolf – Lupin's Woo Foo Aura. A shattering sound rings as the image breaks into fragments – a spell designed to hinder both the target's Woo Foo energy and aura. The illusion dissipates._

_Lupin's fit wasn't done. "Y-you… You are ruining my life on purpose. Do you realize that? You piss me off, Yo!" He walks back inside the dojo in uproarious footsteps._

"_Grandmaster Lupin, you march your derriere up to your room, right. Now! That's an order! And you better not think I'm playing with you, young man!"_

_It was for his best. I knew it. I just knew it. I kept telling myself it was. Or was it what _I _wanted? Was it out of my own selfishness that I berated him and led him to become what he had become? Is it so wrong to really want something? _

_According to God, the ultimate penalty that you would face for committing a sin was death. Jesus Christ had given himself up, out of unadulterated selflessness and love for those that have scorned him to the very end. Those that have nailed his palms and his feet to the wooden cross… That those who have put their faith in him will not die for their transgressions. Still there is some form, some type of retribution for every little wrongdoing we commit. But I wonder… Why does the price that I paid for my sins feel steeper than dying? Why do I have to live with this guilt? This burden that weighs a metric ton? Can't I just gain that eternal rest and escape all this? Or is God doing this on purpose? Is this his way of giving me another chance?_

Lupin… He was the vessel that Makai had used, that he had inhabited in. Using his body to do his wicked will. My student was the puppet, and the Heart of the Infernal Beast was the puppeteer. But Makai had finally escaped Lupin's body. The Woo Foo Grimoire had accumulated enough Fog to enable him to do so. He was finally able to attain a physical form. A real body. My son, Yang, unknowingly played a part in this hellish opera. Manipulated and influenced. Like Lupin, myself and my daughter, Yin, he was corrupted. Depraved. It was my fault. The weight I had put on his shoulders. The burden I have caused him. It's one hundred years ago…all over again.

I sigh with uncertainty and say, closing my eyes and shaking my head, "No, madam. I…I do not know. I don't know…if he's alive…or dead." My chest twisted. "Lupin may be powerful…but Makai is capable of so many things. He could have died at his hand by now. He could still be alive. I'm not sure."

"Then we should make haste", suggested the Governor. "What of the new Lupin? Woo Foo Knight Yang? Where is he?"

"My son? He's resting…"

"See to it that he is well-rested, Yo. He and his sister, Woo Foo Knight Yin, will be of great asset." The Mediator instructed.

"That is if they do not become a liability."

"What?" The statement stimulates my suspicion.

"It is nothing. We shall aid you, Woo Foo Master Yo. Take the lead."

"Just…one last thing." There was one more thing I knew I had to ask. Just to make sure, make certain. "If Grandmaster Lupin is indeed alive and we do find him…may I ask. Just. One. Favor?"

"What might that be?"

Humbling myself again, I kneel down and close my eyes, tears piling up behind my eyelids and slipping out. "I beg you. Please do not harm him… Do not hurt him, for he didn't know any better. Madam Mediator, Sir Governor. I am begging you. I do not want to see him die. I don't want him to die. Will you promise me that? Promise me this single request?" Warm drops fall from my eyes down to my black and white fur. I have experienced losing someone. I didn't want to experience it again. The voice in my head mumbles to itself. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes… Please…_ Lupin isn't to blame for all this. He isn't… I opened my eyes to look at the knights.

In a glorious voice, the Mediator speaks. "Very well, Yo. This is a matter for you to finish, not for us."

I smile gently and ignore the falling tears on my eyes. "Thank you." The Governor stands still and moves not one muscle. Not a single limb. Firm as a mountain. I feel slightly uneasy at his rather intimidating posture, hoping that he acknowledged what I had asked him. That he has seconded with his sister.

Wiping my face clean, I turn around the opposite direction. We still have a lot of preparation to do. Makai is one of the most, if not the most dangerous individual right now. I've tasted his power, his prowess enough times to rectify that. The Mediator and the Governor may have stopped him once, but things are most certain to be different now. Everyone is going to play a part in this. Is it true or is it a gut feeling? Regardless, it's something I can believe in. The _only_ thing I can believe in right now.

* * *

><p><em>Yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead… Yesterday is a promise you've broken… Don't close your eyes… Don't close your eyes… This is your life…and today's all you got now…and today's all you ever have… Don't close your eyes… Don't close your eyes…<em>

_This is your life… Are you who you wanna be? This is your life… Are you who you wanna be? This is your life… Is it everything you ever dreamed that it would be? When the world was younger…and you had everything to lose…_

Why can't I wake up…? Ah, pellets! Come on, me… Wake up, damn it! Wake up, Mister Lazy!

I force my eyes open until they're wide, like an anime character. My surroundings stun me. A shelf full of jars, syringes, stethoscopes, cotton swabs and other doodads and whatsits. A coat rack at the door in front of me. Diagrams and charts on the opposite side of the room. Frantically I scan each tidbit, every little speck of detail. Winding down gradually and calming myself. There are a few things attached to me… Wires… Taped on me. My arms, my face, my chest, my nostrils, practically everywhere. I trace and find the source: a medical monitor. It's finally cleared up. The infirmary. The Woo Foo dojo's infirmary. Switchfoot was playing from a small brown stereo. _My _stereo. Who could have taken it out of my side of our room?

Now I remember… I was locked in battle. In that meadow. Master Yo, er…I mean Dad… Yin…my sister… Yuck… Lina… Would she hate me after I tried to kill her…? And my other friends… Roger… Jobeaux… Coop… Dave… And Weiss… Why did she come along with them? Why did she virtually risk her life…? The power that knows no bounds, that I held in the palm of my hand. The Woo Foo Talismans… The Blades of the Mediator and the Governor… The Woo Foo Crystals of Fire, Lightning, Wind and Darkness… And the Woo Foo Grimoire… I was winning. I was about to kill my sister. My raging hatred, all my feelings consumed me. I couldn't control them.

A black rabbit…created from Fog. It appeared out of nowhere…to confront us. Confront me.

"_You…are an…embarrassment… He…is greatly disappointed…in you…Yang…"_

"_Lupin thought…that you…would succeed him… But he was…wrong…"_

"_I…am the one…who will carry on…his legacy… You are…expendable… Worthless to…his eyes… He…has made…his decision… And his decisions…are final…!"_

I recall…being impaled. Staked. Pierced by my own sword. Upon impact, I saw so many things. My entire life. How I used to be. How I would push Yin on the swings as hard as I could after she begged and prodded. How she and I played pranks on Dad and got a kick out of them. All of it. And if Lupin really _was _disappointed in me. It was already bad enough that I was letting down my original master, my father. In my restless stride to avoid the criticism and to buy myself ample time to prove myself, BAM! Frustrations and undesired results right at your face! Did I… Did I really fail him? Why does it always seem like failure is just around the corner? And that you can't run away from it? Is that what God writes down on his giant drawing board? Let his creations suffer time and time again? Let them falter every now and then?

The Woo Foo Grimoire… The thing that had started it all… The same thing that saved me. Introduced me to the follies of the dark side and the consequences. I raise my right hand up to see that it's still in the form of a glove and that I'm wearing it. I had faced death not once, but twice. The first time I slapped the Grimoire on me, it was exactly as Lupin said. Excruciating. If I were to withstand the pain of adapting to it, I would pass with flying colors and be able to use it. Harness the power of Fog. If I failed and gave in, that was it. I would die. My very ambitions have led me to be manipulated. Turning against everyone I loved. Going so far as to even try and kill them. A walking weapon. A ticking time bomb. Just like how Dad and sis were before me, consumed and depraved by evil. To want something is alright, but we have to learn when and how to contain our desires. That it may go out of hand sometimes.

And yet through it all, after the hell I've brought…they helped me. They've forgiven me, in a sense. That's the explanation I'm going with. If they hadn't pardoned my sins, I wouldn't be here right now. They would have lost a friend. A girlfriend. A son. A sibling

Hmph! That's enough musing for now. I let out one silly chuckle.

My body revitalized, I removed the wires taped on my body and the monitor lets out a flatline noise. I brought both my feet off the bed and down to the floor. A sudden yet soft pain punches my side and I clutched it carefully. Feeling a gauzy material. Bandages? I pulled off the blanket wrapped around me and confirmed. Yup. Everywhere. From my chest down to my torso. From the bed I stood up, these bandages my only form of clothing. I was practically nude.

I turn the stereo off and save for the monitor, there's nothing else. There's no one. It's awfully quiet. Where could everybody be? Where could my dad be? Where could my sister be?

Focusing on the door, I sigh and make my way to it and out of the infirmary. Right in front of me is the kitchen, with the refridgerator just next to me. I open it up and grab a can of cola from inside. Popping it open with the tab, gulping it down. Wetting my parched throat. _Man, that's good!_ I thought. I proceed on over to the living room past the piano, picking up the remote off the coffee table. The television turns on and shows a few news bulletins.

"_A sixteen year-old girl has been found dead in a garbage bin at the back alley of her local apartment building last Monday afternoon by the building janitor after an intruder entered her home and having allegedly raped her. Tenants say that screaming was heard from the girl's fifth floor unit at approximately four in the morning the same day and that there were loud banging noises coming from outside. Police authorities have been looking into this matter, but no evidence has been found as of yet. The girl's parents have asked that an inquest be commenced and have approached President Muffin, who has vocally expressed a personal interest in the case yesterday at a conference in front of Town Hall."_

"_As uncommon and commonplace as these offenses may be among the public, they are still offenses nonetheless and must be treated as such. This is an example of an act of cowardice, and the people of _my _city do not deserve to suffer and live in fear because of this."_

"Hmph! That's something you don't see everyday", sarcastically, I let the sentence slide off. Knowing all too well that these criminal acts have been happening all around and might not ever end. "Stupid goat!" _That _one I actually mean.

The anchorwoman moves on to another headline…

"_Enforcers at the Bakal Correctional Facility are still looking into the cause of the massive jailbreak that took place two months ago. The warden has speculated that it was an inside operation. That their security mechanisms have either been tampered with or malfunctioned. Two hundred and thirty-seven convicts have been reported to have taken part in the escape with only four being subdued." _

"_I-it just…happened. We don't know. The sensors, the surveillance cameras, the sentry artillery, they were all…disabled or something."_

"_We did _not _know immediately until we heard somebody from the watch area going "Prison Break! Prison Break! Don't let 'em get away!" That's when we knew that our systems weren't working. We…still don't know how and why, we're still looking into it."_

"_The four men's punishment has since remained undisclosed, but among the escapees are the three minions of Eradicus: Rubber Chucky, Indestructi-Bob and Ella Mental. According to security, the three were to face a trial this Saturday which would have determined whether or not they would receive the death sentence." _

"_Catch ya guys later."_

"_I'd really love to stay and chat, but… Ah, who am I kidding? You guys are boring! See ya!"_

"_Bob leave now. Bob don't like prison no more."_

"_Danica Reyes is currently live at Bakal Correctional Facility exactly at the giant hole left behind as an escape path for the convicts. Danica, what course of action does the facility's management intend to take following this outbreak?"_

Bakal Correctional Facility… There's no way…! Two hundred and thirty-seven people couldn't have left such a huge hole on a prison as sturdy as that. But… Rubber Chucky. Indestructi-Bob. And Ella Mental. Henchmen of Eradicus… Maybe _they _caused the hole? My guess is as good as anyone's.

Still, disabling the place's security systems takes a heavy amount of planning and coordination. Even these three powerful people know that. They wouldn't just act recklessly and go gung ho on the place and trash it from the inside out. They wouldn't risk it. At least Ella wouldn't; she's the smartest out of the three. How is this possible?

Wait!

"Is it really…" I asked myself, sipping my cola. Eradicus? Not sure. "Makai…?" Probably.

Makai…the dark, longcoat-wearing wolf who bears a striking resemblance to my master, Lupin. The Heart of the Infernal Beast and the _only_ one stronger than the crimson griffin. Just because I'm not familiar with what the dog is capable of doesn't mean that I can't get an idea of what. Perhaps Makai _is _the cause of the prison break? Perhaps it's the Fog working in _his _favor? It's possible, since Fog is the remnants of the Beast.

That monster! He used me! He used Lupin! Played us like puppets. Marionettes. Masquerading as power that can be used for pure-hearted endeavors. All this time, he was working from behind the curtain. Accumulating the Fog I have gathered through the Woo Foo Grimoire, all so that he may gain a hold on reality. Become physical, become real. Something for the people of the world to fear…

I sense an approaching presence, made easier from the thumping on the stairs. Patiently I wait and just drink from my can.

"_Hisashiburi da ne, gaijin_", it spoke. I turned around to make sure it was real. That it wasn't my head playing with me.

"Lina!" I greet the purple-dressed canine.

"Yang!" She approaches me and wraps her arms around me with a teary smile. She whispers gladly, "Yang… Thank God you're okay."

"Yeah… Thank God. 'Long time no see', indeed." I bring my arms around her in return. Gently and with carefulness, whispering back to her. "I'm so sorry, Lina… I'm so sorry…"

Lina sniffles. "It's not your fault. It never was. I'm just so glad. Three months. It felt like three years. But you're alright." Three months…? I remain calm, yet I'm quite shocked inside. Feeling the warmth of her embrace and her tears. Three months… Where could Lupin be? Is he even alive? Or is he dead?

"Lina…"

"Yeah, Yang?"

"Where's Yin? And where's my dad?"

"Your sister's teaching at the Academy, and your dad…" She hesitates and lets go of me. "He's off somewhere. I don't know. He told me to tell you not to worry. He'll take care of things, and that you just rest for now." Dad…where could you be? What could he be possibly doing?

"Fine."

I chose not to go to the schoolhouse and sat near the piano, reclining against the closed-off keyboard. Arms crossed and deep in thought. My sword was nowhere to be found. I didn't see it in the infirmary. I guess they salvaged all the weapons from the cave and brought it back to the Armory, including my sword.

"Lupin", I utter the name, picturing his smiling face. The face of a proud and grateful mentor. "Where do you think he could be, Lina?"

Lina closes in on me and rubs my shoulders tenderly. "I can't say. I don't even know what he looks like. But I do know that he's not gonna forget you. He's probably, definitely worried about you. We'll find him, Yang." I hope she's right. "I know we will."

Nervously I exhale, inhaling again. Repeating the cycle. "I hope you're right, Lina. I just hope to God that you're right."

* * *

><p><em>You guys know what to do. Leave me comments, review, feedback, blah blah blah.<em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to Switchfoot's "This Is Your Life", Switchfoot or Yin Yang Yo!_


	2. Yang In My Arms

Another afternoon at the Woo Foo Academy. The scent of ink from the whiteboard pens was pretty strong. The board itself was blank. The students wrote away at their papers; this was the End of Semester Exam. I sat behind the teacher's desk with a few books laid across in front of me. Journals. Diaries. Scrolls. Everything these children have learned over the school year were put to the test. Some wrote like hell and diligently, some didn't give a damn. Some were completely stumped. My hopes were high for our star pupil, Weiss. That kid's got something special, alright. It's crystal clear. Yang and I can see that.

Yang… My twin brother… He's still resting at the infirmary. He's been through so much… He's probably felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. All this time. Because of me and Daddy… He found refuge in that teenage wolf Lupin, who's actually more than a century old. A former student of Dad's and the closest thing he's had to a son back then. Without him, Yang wouldn't have unleashed the power that slumbered inside him. His potential would have remained stunted, hindered.

I recollect on me and that geeky chicken, Coop. He was madly in love with me – an annoying trait. Proving that to me time and time again. His sacrifice against our heated confrontation against the Night Master. I was blinded. Helplessly smitten with what he had turned to. The darkness, the venom in him spread to me and took me whole. Had it not been for my brother, I would have lost myself completely.

Like sister, like brother. He turned to the darkness himself. Obtained a dose of that twisted honey. The gift of Fog, the remnants of the Infernal Beast. The original Night Master Energy. The world was in the palm of his hand; he could squeeze the life out of it like a sponge if he soever wished. I never really considered…how much Yang means to me. How much I want to be in his embrace. In those warm and welcoming arms. How fortunate I am to have a sibling in the first place. It was when I was on the verge, near death…when the Governor's massive sword was near my neck and Yang was about to end my life…that I've finally deduced all that.

Thankfully, it wasn't too late to save him. Me, my father and all my friends, we managed to save him from being undone by his actions. By the deeds he's done because of me and Dad. But one thought has always bothered me. The Azure Flower. Its pollen that Weiss carried. Day in and day out, I keep questioning myself. I've managed to save Yang, albeit with the help of those close to me. Yet… What if I'll be forced to do it by myself? Even if I'm come so far in my training and all, what if I still can't rely on just my own manpower? Am I strong enough to save my brother by myself if the need be?

That's not all, though. Yuck. I've promised _him _that I'd be the one to restore him. Bring him back to his normal, solid, definite self. Reverse the curse of the bottomless hole aptly named and known as the Pit. The hole that was supposed to lock away foul creatues. The same hole that locked Lupin away. I'd look at Daddy's small study, in his room, for references and research material to a point where it all contributed to near sleepless nights on my part.

I rub my forehead, looking at the books and scrolls I've laid on the table. All this weight. This load. It's crushing me; I can feel it crushing me. The same way Yang must have felt back then.

Bah! I worry too much…

I bring one of the journals close to me and open it up.

* * *

><p><em>Okami's Journal, Entry No. 1:<em>

_My name is Maria, a white wolf who has been given the nickname "Okami". Hot-headed, determined and always looking out for those I care about. This is my first entry in my personal journal. The first of many more to come. Under the tutelage of the tiger siblings Ti and Chai, my three friends and I have been and are being trained in the art and culture of Woo Foo. _

_The topics covered this week are Medical Spells and Basic Weaponry. Examples of how medication spells can be used to treat a person include disinfection of wounds, creating antibodies for known and foreign bacteria and reducing any form of bleeding. Standard weaponry are normally crafted from bamboo and are thus the ideal choice for mock fights and training purposes._

_But there _is _one specific topic I would like to cover in advance: the Infernal Beast and Fog. Ti and Chai would have my head if they found out that I've sneaked into the library to pluck out the scrolls and books. You know what they say. What you don't know won't hurt ya. He he…_

_As I've mentioned previously, I have three (very) close friends. Yo the analytical, ambitious and well-meaning yet fiery panda. Miriam the arctic fox, the fun-lover, the trickster. The cheerful and happy-go-lucky one, bearing the nickname "Kyuubi". And Selene the beautiful, kind and caring white rabbit. The emotional and a little reserved, yet ready to make the move if the situation demands it. Given the nickname "Usagi". The _four_ (not three) musketeers, all of us. A bunch of juveniles. Clueless and inexperienced youngsters with so much to learn and the eagerness to do so._

_What do I think of Woo Foo? Is it better than it sounds? I think it's awesome, and yeah, it's much, _much _better than it sounds. More and more, the art brings out the people in the four of us, even if Ti and Chai can be rather overbearing, if I say so myself. I'll save the rest for when I sit down and drabble again. Until then, sayonara._

_Maria_

_Written: March 13_

* * *

><p>One of Daddy's close friends. One of Mom's. Mom. Mommy. Mother. Mama. I've never been piqued this hard about our mother. She was like Dad. A gallant, brave yet kind Woo Foo warrior. Probably a Master. Not a <em>Grandmaster<em>, I'll guarantee you that. But very capable. So much power wielded by a gentle heart. At least that's how Maria has described her.

More pieces to this jigsaw puzzle are given to me. Daddy and his three friends. Maria, _Okami_. Miriam, _Kyuubi_. Selene, _Usagi_… And now, me and Yang, Weiss and Lupin. It's a safe guess that this Selene is our mother. _Could be_…our mother; don't wanna be too sure. But Miriam and Maria. Do these pieces even really fit? I guess I'll have to read more of these diaries to see if they do. Is our mom even alive after all this time?

I pick up the nearest scroll and roll it open, really indulging in all this. Digesting the whole thing. That's just me being so engrossed in something. You could call it obsessive if you like. A large title written on the case in bold and large letters: **The Woo Foo Grimoire: 101 and Beyond.**

* * *

><p><em>The Woo Foo Grimoire: One-oh-one and Beyond<em>

_Q: What is the Woo Foo Grimoire and what does it do?_

_A: The Woo Foo Grimoire is a beaconing device created from a special type of Woo Foo Energy designed to absorb surrounding traces of Fog. This is the first true attempt to capture and control Fog, and is therefore unsuited for Beginner-class Woo Foo knights. A speculated possible general use for Fog is the power it can bestow upon the one who summons. However, there are other potential uses for this substance, most of which are still unknown as of today._

_Q: What is Fog?_

_A: A material that is neither solid, liquid nor gas, Fog is the very life force of the feared Infernal Beast. The original Night Master Energy. A substance that cannot be seen by the naked eye nor can it be easily felt. It is a common hypothesis that Fog may only be found in barren, deserted, murky and/or eerie areas such as wastelands, battlefields, swamps and graveyards. That is incorrect. Such areas have a high concentration of Fog, but are not the only places where it may be found: Fog is scattered across the planet…_

* * *

><p>Great material. I'll have to look into all this later, though. I don't want to lose track of time. Not with a major exam going on.<p>

I roll up the scroll and move it to the journals, looking at them. Thinking of whose should I take a peek at next, persuading myself not to binge on this. Daddy's? Miriam's? Or Mother's? And would Yang be even remotely interested in all this?

"_Hey, Selene. Have you seen my barrette? It was supposed to be on my bed."_

"_Your barrette?"_

"_Yeah. You know, the blue one?"_

"_Oh, that's right! I think I saw Miriam wearing it."_

"_Again? Ah, where is that girl? I swear to the Lord, she snoops around my side of the room just to piss me off!"_

_Maria the wolf. Selene the rabbit. Over one century ago. It was a quiet day at the dojo until the canine discovered that her friend, her colleague, the energetic and mischievous Miriam, was tampering with and going through her belongings._

_Whenever she was infuriated, Maria would say to herself that she was the only mature one among the four of them. Not even realizing the presence of her rabbit friend and Yo the panda. Not even aware of her extreme hyperboles and tantrums._

_Outside the Woo Foo dojo, where the green grass grew and stood. An outhouse standing at the far opposite end. Maria just interrupted Selene's exercises._

_In great frustration, Maria let out a fierce howl, snarling afterwards and vowing in an devious yet comical tone. "When I find that kid, I'm gonna take her tail, wrap it around her neck and choke her out!"_

_Selene chuckled at the silliness of the sight and persuaded her friend as she carried on her Woo Foo training. "Easy, Maria. She'll give it back. I think."_

"_Sure", the lupine sarcastically says._

"_Hey, guys!" A cheery voice resounds as a stunning arctic fox in a lime tank top and sky blue jeans walked out of the dojo, the one hair accessory on her head enraging the wolf. "Maria. Selene. I see you guys're practicing again. Hope you don't mind, but I'm joining in." Her jolly expression dissipates and transforms into a nervous one once she noticed the demented grin on the other white and silver-furred canine's face, whose knuckles were being cracked. "Um… Maria. W-what're you doing? W-why…why're you looking at me like that?"_

"_You wanna join our training session, right?" Maria smirked and crept steadily for the vulpine, who herself backed away at the same pace. Knowing all too well what the wolf is capable of. "Why not? You can be the training dummy and I'll hit you as many times and hard as I can until you say 'uncle'. Whaddya say?"_

"_Uh…" The fox chuckles edgily, still backing away. "Selene. Couldja back me up here." She gestures to the wolf to calm her down. "Now, now, Maria. Let's not go overboard here. I-I…I was gonna… Eh heh, you see… Um… W-what're you gonna do?"_

_Selene throws her paw in a punch and keeps the posture, inhaling and exhaling. A sneaky and playful idea dawns on her. She smiles. "Aww, how adorable. Miriam, Maria, I'm gonna go inside. Don't wanna ruin your little bonding moment here. You girls play nice now, you hear me?" She finishes and returns to the dojo._

"_Selene!"_

_Maria says softly yet loudly enough for Miriam to hear. "Don't worry. I'll be. Very. Gentle."_

_From the kitchen, the rabbit grabs a glass from the pantry and fills it with water from the sink, gulping it down. Screaming and insane laughter were heard from outside; Miriam and Maria were bickering yet again. The wolf was chasing the fox, the former laughing crazily and the latter screaming, making crying noises and trying to get away. Both young ladies circling the dojo._

_The hare senses another being coming in and reclines against the granite counter. She turns and sees a creature with black and white fur – her friend, Yo the panda. He crossed his arms, conscious of the ruckus outside._

"_At it again, huh?" He grins._

"_Oh, yeah." Selene sips her glass. _

_The two of them giggled at the ludicrosity of Miriam and Maria. Like any other group of friends, no amount of bickering, petty arguments could outweigh how much these four cared about each other. No word can truly describe the love and understanding between these soldiers of Woo Foo. Their camaraderie, their legacy of hope, faith and friendship… Eternal._

Mom and Dad. And their two friends. They were so close. Closer than French doors. The four of them were like a group of siblings. Dad would act like the big brother in the group and settle any pitiful dispute that may arise. What could have torn them apart?

The clock at the back reads 2:27. It took a bit of time for me to pick up on it. Ah, crud! I'm so tired. I shake the exhaustion away.

"Three minutes, kids", I announced to the class. "Three minutes left. Check for any blanks that you might have left and finish up."

Time marches on. It's all or nothing now. It's not a matter of correct or incorrect anymore as long as those blanks were filled and any one of the multiple possible answers were encircled. Pencils stroking, the fragrance of the lead tip dragged across the paper. The multiple emotions they showed. Even Weiss looks like she's about to slip.

"Time!" I declare and rise from my chair. The test was done. No more chances. That was it. "Good job, you guys." The entire class got up off their seats and packed their things away. "Make sure you leave your papers in an orderly pile on this table. You can come to every class for the last month, or you can stay home, which is completely okay with me. Just remember to pick up your papers before the school year ends, alright?"

"Yes, Miss Yin."

"Um, Miss Yin?" A purple rabbit with green eyes and brown hair raised her hand and asked. And no, she's not a relative.

"Yes, Miley?"

"Is Mister Yang gonna be back? He's been gone an awful long time." Why did she have to ask that?

I close my eyes and sigh, opening them again and smiling fakely. Answering her question, despite my uncertainty. "Yes. He'll be back. He's just…taking a break." …from everything. The frown returns. I push it away, rubbing my hands energetically. "Alright, then. Class dismissed. Remember. One single, neat pile."

The kids came closer and clamored, their individual test papers sliding off their hold. Weiss comes in and looks at me with worry.

"Still in bed?" She asks. The others don't hear her well and keep the queue flowing.

I nod, arms folded and head submerged in a pond of thought.

"It'll be okay, Miss Yin. I know it."

"You're right." I smile hesitantly, differing from Weiss's brighter and more upbeat expression. "You're right. He'll be fine."

Out the wooden door she goes along with the rest of her peers. She gave it up… The rare Azure Flower's pollen. She sacrificed the chance to save her mother from her cancer. All because of us. Because of me. My faults, my mistakes. Her undying faith, it's amazing. She believes so much in that moment when her mom will finally be rid of her condition. That it _will _happen, no matter what. It doesn't matter how. It doesn't matter when. Because it will. Weiss never loses face; she lives through the pain. Fights it and overcomes it. Not allowing her sadness to pin her shoulders down to the ground. Perhaps I should draw on this… Maybe I need to think like my six year-old self. Like a much younger child again; maybe I should have that same faith and not kick and beat myself up.

I stash away the scrolls and the journals in my bag and take it with me back to the dojo. The sun looks down on the world, beaming. An easygoing Thursday afternoon beckons to me. My stresses and inhibitions wash off of my petite rabbit body. They'll come back when I sit on my desk and pop one of these four books open and give them a nice, long read.

The TV's turned on. It's the news channel. Dad? No, he's busy. Looking for Lupin, among other things. A figure stands behind the couch with the remote in its hand pointed out. The silhouette gains detail the closer I get. His whole body's covered in bandages. White absorbent strips. A dead serious face on him. It's Yang…

My eyes and mouth open wide. I gasp and hardly pay attention to neither the fact that tears were about to pour down nor to my falling backpack. My brother had healed, but I don't know how much he's gotten better.

"Yang…" I utter.

"Hey, sis", he utters back, preceding a brief moment of me sniffling. He's better.

I run to him, catching him in my arms. Yelling his name tearfully and gladly. "Yang!" Brother and Sister…together again. Hopefully forever. I won't let him go this time. Not for one nanosecond. I know he'll do the same for me. Our arms will always be open to each other. "You're alright! I'm so glad."

"Yeah. Yin… I tried to kill you. What I said to you…they were all out of line. You actually… You actually saved me. Even after I tried to kill you. After I've said those horrible things."

But technically, I never really saved him. Weiss did.

I sniffle some more and said, "I already told you, Yang. I can never hate you. Never." He squeezes me tighter, smiling more broadly now. The embrace lasted for ten more seconds. It couldn't be any warmer now. I like it. I love it.

We release each other and point a few things out, also noticing the things we got busy with.

"I think…you should put on a shirt." I wipe my face and chuckle. The moment shifted from tender and wonderful to…awkward and odd; my brother wasn't wearing anything at all if one doesn't count the bandages on him. The fact that we're the only ones in the dojo, the house, isn't an excuse. Neither is just coming out of the infirmary.

Yang chuckles back nervously, somewhat aware and ashamed of his indecency. "Maybe I should. I'll do it later."

I change the focus from there.

"So what're you watching?" I speak over the news reporter on the television screen and point towards him.

"Some news." Yang's face turned more serious now. "Things are one huge mess right now. People're dying, criminals escaping, that Makai guy's back and running loose because of me…" _No, Yang. Stop blaming yourself! _He paused and strained, closing his eyes to reflect on things. "…and Lupin's gone missing."

He misses his master. He worries about him immensely.

"Yang", I rub his back and smile to put his mind at ease. "We'll find him. Dad's out looking for him right now."

"What?" My brother gasps. "He's already started looking for him?"

"Uh huh."

His face burns with the sense of duty. "Then I'm gonna help him. I'm gonna help Dad look for Lupin!" He makes for the Armory in an outburst, halted by my holding hand.

"Yang, wait! You may be all better now, but you still need to rest. Dad said. Let him take care of this."

* * *

><p>Dad's still not back. He's still searching for Lupin. He's not going to give up on him. He really wants to make amends.<p>

"Spoons and forks set?" Yin's voice rang as she took out three plates from the cabinet.

"All set." If Dad would be back a little later than both of us have hoped, then we could at least prepare the dining table.

Sis lays the plates nicely behind three walnut chairs atop the straw place mats. I bring out three glasses from the same cabinet, thrusting my hand to lift them up with my magic and carefully setting them down on the table.

"Well, that's that", I smirk, slapping my hands to clean up. "No chilli tonight, I hope."

Yin's face was angry and looked like it was about to release steam. She scoffed. "Hmph! I _was _gonna tell you your magic's impressive. But you can forget it now!"

"Whatever." The smirk remains as I sit nonchalantly on a chair, resting my chin on clasped fingers.

A clicking noise starts; the front door locks were opening up. Someone's coming in. Yin moved forward a few steps, glancing with suspecting blue eyes. I closed mine and used only my sense of hearing. The door opens and creaks back closed.

"Hey, Daddy", Yin cried out, possibly smiling.

"I'm back, and I've got Portuguese chicken!"

Portuguese chicken… I can already smell it. The lemony and savory scent. The dark roasted crumbs, the juicy and succulent texture. That slick taste when the skin and the meat brush against the tastebuds of your tongue. I never forget anything so delicious. Coop would be pretty pissed about something like this. I chuckle at the idea.

Moving my head and opening my eyes, I see my panda father with the Woo Foo Talisman, Earth Hand, equipped, and a plastic bag with the chicken in it. His eyes open and his mouth gapes gradually as his face locked into mine.

"Yang…" He said, moving closer. Feeling glad inside. Glad that his son was still alive and in front of him.

I stood from the chair. "Dad."

A puddle of tears, his eyes floated on. He puts the plastic bag down, bringing his arms around me; that's the third time today. Heh. Only this time I'm actually clothed. "Yang!"

The poignancy of a father and son moment. The fierce force, the strong emotion emitted by a parent and child scene. No word is sufficient enough to summarize it. Dad's crying in sheer happiness, valuing, cherishing the existence of his little boy. His two children. At the same time, there's a dash of sorrow. Regret for his mistakes in the past, with a resolve to correct those faults to counter.

"My son", he says. "My son. My boy. My beautiful, beautiful little boy."

"Heh. That's the third time someone's done that to me." Through the warmth, my jokester penchants come into play. "Third time someone started crying for me and hugging me. But I like it."

Dad points out. "Mmm. You're alright. You're okay, Yang. I'm so pleased." The pressure from the earth-controlling gloves started to kick in a little there. I felt my back about to give out.

"And if you were any more pleased, I'll be looking for a chiropractor right about now." Another joke.

"Whoops, sorry." He picks up on this and releases me before doing any major damage to my spine. Chuckling nervously. "You two've set up the table, I see. Well then, let's dig in!" Yin and I take our seats behind our plates, utensils and glasses. He crosses his arms and the Earth Hand gauntlets disappear. Then turning his attention to the bag and taking out the food wrapped in foil. Opening it, presenting the Portuguese chicken he bought. Releasing all that steam and smoke. Just as I described it.

My sister and I commented.

"Mmm, good!"

"Now _that's _yummy."

A simple dinner. An uncomplicated family get-together at a Thursday night, filled with muching, mumbling and other pleasured noises. Oops, that one sounded kinda…weird. There were no need for spoons, forks or knives, too. The best chance to speak our hearts and minds.

I slow down on my chicken a bit, a heavy heart on me. "Hey, Dad?"

He answered with a full mouth. "Yeah, kid?"

"Have you…" I struggle, thinking that he might not appreciate me bringing up this topic. "Have you found Lupin yet?"

Dad shakes his head. A short silence turns into a low answer. "No. No, not yet. I still haven't found him yet."

"What do you think he could be up to?"

"I have no clue."

"Where do you think he could be?"

Each question was a hard blow to my father. "I don't know. He might still be in the city. I'm sure he'll be alright. He's not called the only Woo Foo Grandmaster for nothing. He can hold his own."

Yin joined in, raising a point that should not be overlooked. "What about Makai? He could be after Lupin, and who knows what he'll do to him. He can't be out there by himself all the time." Deep down, Dad was scared. His faith in his powerful pupil is not enough to oppose his fears. His worries that the Infernal Beast might get rid of Lupin, beat Dad to the punch. He's not trying to pretend. He's well aware of his own feelings, his own emotions, and knows when to and when not to show them.

But I still haven't put my finger on it.

Lupin… Are you trying to avoid us? Are you trying so hard to shut yourself off from everything around you? From _everyone _around you?

* * *

><p><em>Bonus points to those who can spot a cameo appearance in this chapter. Tehehehe. Here's a clue<em>

_Thanks to WooFooGirl for letting me give her OC the cameo._


	3. Tres Grande Mal

_Shorter chapter this time, thank goodness. I'm kinda surprised I was able to write a chapter like this in the first place._

* * *

><p>A small secluded building in the city, distinguishable by its considerably darker back alley. Multiple small puddles around with two large garbage bins, one on one wall and one on the opposite. The area infested with rats squeaking and sprinting about. The front entrance significantly livelier and more colorful, a neon sign showing devil horns in red and a pitchfork in black in the middle. The words "Devil's Paradise" written across and flashing in blue lights – the local strip club in the city. A disclaimer dangles beneath the articulate display, warning passers-by that the place hosts adult entertainment, hence the prohibition of those under the age of eighteen.<p>

The club itself was decorated with everything one could expect such as a VIP lounge, a bar, leather furniture and a stage with a tip rail extending from the center. Numerous small spotlights of ranging colors were the only source of light in what could have otherwise been a completely pitch black area. Music more often than not plays from speakers fitted in the background.

VIP's were isolated in a special part of the place, in the middle of the club. In front of the tip rail. Sitting on a circular sofa most likely with some alcoholic drink in hand and given the privilege of gaining an optimum view of the perfomers. The Heart of the Infernal Beast, the black wolf Makai, sat in the very center of the sofa wearing a stylish fedora hat and a pair of sunglasses, ignoring the inappropriate conditions he was under. Two purposes in his mind. To wait for the crimson griffin Eradicus to bring yet another great evil, the Night Master, and rendezvous with him there. The other, to watch and enjoy the upcoming performance. The main freelance performer on stage, the psychic and mystic tigress mage: Ella Mental.

_You know…tonight I'm feelin' a little…out of control… Is it me? You wanna get crazy? 'Cause I don't give a… YEOWH‼_

The spotlights dance, focusing on Ella as she struts around the stage, dancing without choreographers plan out her moves for her nor the need. Not missing a beat and staying in context with Christina Aguilera's lyrics. Her magical staff oddly shorter for this one occasion, being used like both a disco baton and a riding crop.

_I'm not a character. I'm in rare form. And if you really knew me, you know it's not the norm. 'Cause I'm doing things that I normally wouldn't do, ooh… The old me's gone. I feel brand new. And if you don't like it, fuck you._

_The music's on and I'm dancin'. I'm normally in the corner just standin'. Feelin' unusual. I don't care 'cause this is m' night!_

Makai bobs his head to the beat, enjoying himself. Taking pleasure in the sultry performance. Despite being five thousand years old, he has found a way and adapted to the world today.

Ella's movements were improvised and well-executed, looking polished and spot on. Biting her baton, leaning and moving up and down against one of the poles, walking and strutting proudly.

_I'm not myself tonight. Tonight I'm not the same girl, same girl. I'm not myself tonight. Tonight I'm not the same girl, same girl._

The song's hook comes in. Ella unzipped her top slowly enough and finished just as the quick segment ended, tossing it towards the VIP lounge. A devilish and suggestive ear-to-ear grin stretching on her face all the way. The dark lupine anticipated the action, catching the shirt. Purring in delight, grinning back at her and winking one of his green eyes. A brown bra remained on the feisty feline throughout the remainder of the performance.

_I'm dancin' a lot. I'm takin' shots and I'm feelin' fine. I'm kissin' all the boys and the girls. Someone call the doctor 'cause I lost my mind. 'Cause I'm doin' things that I normally wouldn't do, ooh… The old me's gone. I feel brand new. And if you don't like it, fuck you._

_The music's on and I'm dancin'. I'm normally in the corner just standin'. I'm feelin' unusual. I don't care 'cause this is my night._

Another verse is sung, and the tigress walks further down the tip rail to move to the beat some more. Her pelvis and her rump moving the most. Sometimes spinning and twirling her magic staff in place on her paw before extending it and bending her body forwards, leaning on it. Winking at the men lined up at her sides, taunting them.

_I'm not myself tonight. Tonight I'm not the same girl, same girl. I'm not myself tonight. Tonight I'm not the same girl. One, two, three, four!_

As the hook kicks in again, she undresses herself further and unclips her skirt to display more of her skimpy underclothing, never forgetting the presence of the rhythm or the music itself. Again tossing the garment towards Makai for some odd reason. The different species of males that were looking on, disarmed and aroused. Except for Makai himself, who kept his hormones and thoughts inhibited.

_In the morning…when I wake up…I'll go back to the girl I used to be. But baby…not tonight…_

The bridge signified the song's near end. For the short part, Ella leveled herself down and crawled near the edge of the tip rail, gaining the nearby male audience's attention. Stimulating their immoral thoughts. Some of them even handing ranging sums of cash to the tigress archmage, which she gladly and suggestively took and tucked into her cleavage. She left them with a wink and a dominatrix-esque smile, really entertaining the thoughts about how shallow and superficial the different creatures who watched her are. For one last time, the chorus played and from there, for the remainder of the three-minute song, Ella improvised again. Repeating very few moves. Impressing again. Leaving majority of the spectators weak-kneed and helpless at the sight of her fine figure and finesse.

From behind the VIP couch, a bird-like silhouette crept in and nudged Makai's shoulder. At his side was a bat-like being that could have blended in with the darkness in the room if it weren't for the erratic movements of the many spotlights.

"Makai!" The voice was familiar. Eradicus' voice. He needed to scream through the loud music, but it only took one try to get the Infernal Beast's attention and make him turn to face him.

"What is it?" The evil lupine asks in an annoyed voice. "Can't you see I'm trying to enjoy the show?"

"Thought you shoud know, I've managed to bring him with me. Not as easy as you might think. Here you go. Night Master, Makai. Makai, Night Master."

Makai greets the Night Master, knowing that the fact that he was the strongest among the three could justify how lightly he's taking the meeting. "Howdy, Mister Night Master!"

The bat scans the wolf with the lowest of expectations. "_You're _Makai? _You're _the Heart of the Infernal Beast? Huh! Whoever coined that title and gave it to you must have had his last brain cell die." Normally, he was not one for witty remarks, but he was unimpressed by what he saw. A dark wolf in a black long coat and black business pants with a fedora and sunglasses for finishing touches.

The song playing was near its end, and both the griffin and the rodent-like creature were stunned by the sight of Ella, her current appearance and her sexually stimulating dance routine. Inhaling the detail, her entire body. From her bra to her panties to the stilettos on her legs. Commenting on the tigress' apparent immorality and lack of dignity and self-respect, speechless because of it.

"Wow!"

"Oh my…"

At last, the song comes to an end. She rounds the night up, returning to the main stage with a triumphant pose. Holding up her mystic weapon in the air, resulting in a standing ovation among the audience.

Off the stage she jumped. On the way to the VIP lounge she made. She had escaped from Bakal Correctional Facility, the most heavily-armored and well-guarded penitentiary in the whole area. Along with her colleagues, the flexible and devious Rubber Chuck and the feeble-minded and fierce Indestructi-Bob, who that night were both guarding the unknown headquarters established by their masters. The feat could not be done without Makai's influence, however. Without his help and efforts. She would not be commanding the other jailbreaks that have sworn their undivided allegiances and lives to the dark.

Makai rises from his seat, holding out Ella's clothes in his hand as she approaches and takes them.

"Shall we go, people?" He asks, adjusting his hat. The other three just follow without a sound, the feline putting her clothes back on along the way.

Out to the back alley they exited; there was a very high chance that the public would panic if they did the exact opposite. Makai adapted a mentality. One that neither Eradicus nor the Night Master could neither comprehend nor adapt themselves. One that the phrases "save the best for last" and "make a splash" were synonymous with; the wolf preferred to appear to the people in a fashion so memorable and grand. Adding suspense and hype with each crime committed secretly to really leave their mark.

"Interesting performance back there, Ella. You oughta consider working two jobs. Y'know, make some nice cash." The wolf comments with a smirk of approval.

The griffin felt unsure, on the other hand. "It was…yes, interesting. A little weird, if I may say so."

"Morality and respect for one's self all in one day and out the other. It's baffling the chances of how one person can go so far with a career by behaving like that." The bat added, intrigued and disgusted at the same time.

The orange tigress slips on her top, having finished with her skirt. Bringing in her share while the zipper closed up. "Not just that, but you cannot believe how fickle, picky, one-dimensional and plain stupid those people in that club can be. It's like they don't respect _themselves_. Like all the pornographic crap they get from the internet's not enough for them." She scoffs at the idea, amused by how superior she viewed herself in comparison to the creatures she was just referring to. Irritated by the men back in the club themselves. "Losers."

"Somewhat harsh, Ella." Eradicus grinned.

"But it's true. You gotta admit that", the wolf rectified.

They were walking through a network of multiple smaller back alleys. Trickier than any of them thought.

Makai however enjoyed such thrills. And his impulses act again as they pass by a local supermarket. He halted everyone. "Wait, wait, wait! One sec. Got something to take care of. Be right back."

Through its back alley entrance he entered, leaving the others waiting and confused. The plan was simple, yet the result would contribute to the unrest that was already among the city. A simple crime of murder, where Makai would cloak himself within the shadows of the supermarket's cargo area and pull in a random, unsuspecting victim for him to do whatever he pleased. Mutilate. Decapitate. Assault. Deprave. Abuse, physically, emotionally, sexually or a combination of the three.

Behind the door, he lies in wait. Whatever species of animal that was unfortunate enough to pass by didn't matter, as long as his point was made. That the results are what he expected.

After seconds, minutes of waiting, a brown Kodiak bear in a yellow shirt and violet overalls moves past the cargo area door, pushing a shopping cart in front of him. Oblivious to his impending demise.

"Bingo!" Makai uttered to himself, grinning to the sound of the soon-to-be-unlucky creature's footsteps.

In a surprise attack, he leaps out of the room and grabs the bear who panicked and screamed, taking him into the solitary part of the supermarket. Dragging him by his fur and mercilessly mauling him, using every part of his body. His fangs, his sharp-nailed feet and paws. No one else was present to notice the criminal and heinous act being done. Not that it was an easy task considering how the bear's screaming noises were muffled and contained. Enhanced by the encompassing darkness in the room.

It only took five minutes for Makai to finish the job. To end another creature's life. Grinning sickeningly, proud of his actions. All to rouse up the citizens' fears even more and suspect what was false. Another to add to the demonic wolf's list of crimes; he was responsible for the numerous criminal acts as of late while still remaining behind the scenes. Each one serving the same purpose of instilling fear into the hearts of many and shift the blame towards the one whose physical appearance he embodied. Let the people put the blame on the first wolf they see. Woo Foo Grandmaster Lupin. Have him despised, accused and feared – a crucial part in the grand plan in the black lupine's mind.

He peeks out of the door, waiting. Waiting until the coast was clear. Seizing the opportunity once it introduced itself and throwing the motionless, wide-and-lifeless-eyed, blood-stained corpse hard enough to land in the middle of the aisle in front of him. A patch of Makai's black fur protruding out of one of the overall's pockets. A streak of blood left on its path as it skidded across the tiled floor. Aisle 5.

Fixing his entire ensemble, Makai takes his leaved, but is halted by the sight of a phone. A telephone rigged to the shop's PA system. An afterthought sparking. The corrupted grin returning to his maw as he grabs the device and presses the button to speak into it.

"Murder on Aisle Five", he announced the twisted one-liner out to the whole supermarket, knowing that his mark was indeed left. That this 'incident' will be featured on the nightly news. Knowing that everything will go accordingly. With that finished, he took his leave at once and exited through where he entered.

Ella, Eradicus and the Night Master were all waiting outside, impatient.

"You dare keep us waiting?" The bat demanded. To which the wolf simply shrugged, causing all of them to simply leave.

"What was the point behind that?" The griffin included.

Makai's only response was "You'll know soon. Don't want me to spoil the juicy bits now, do ya?"

Three great evils. The wicked and malevolent Night Master. Eradicus, the merciless and unrelenting griffin, and his trusted general, the feline femme fatale Ella Mental. And Makai, the Infernal Beast. The threat they pose together. With the world literally in their grasp. It would be a fool's errand to cross them.

The duration of the walk was silent.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to Not Myself Tonight by Christina Aguilera.<em>


	4. Maverick

Another year more…

_October, last year. Me and my student Yang, in what used to be Eradicus's cave. My body was hurting. My chest, in particular. The evil I have lived with, contained for all this time, was making its move. Gaining independence. Having no more use for me. The darkness I've tried so hard to repel. Out of great care and devotion for his master, Yang rushed to my side to lighten my pain in some way._

"_Lupin!"_

"_Y…Yang… I…I'm sorry…"_

"_Lupin! Please, hang in there!"_

"_I'm so…sorry… I got you into my mess… The mess I made…one hundred years ago…"_

"_Please! Hold on!"_

"_I'm so stupid… The forces of evil just love to…mess with…people's heads… Pretending to be…beneficial… Pretending to be power that…can be used…for good… I…joined the…Night Master's forces…as one of his…generals…after I found this…power… The war between his army and that…of Woo…Foo…had finished… I've been put away…in the Pit…and everyone…had forgotten about…Woo Foo…because of that…damn…amulet… I'm such an idiot…thinking that you can be the one…to end all this… I've done everything…I can…to strengthen you…prepare you for this…"_

"_LUPIIIIINNN‼"_

"_Yang…my dear…student… The one I have kept…close to my heart… You…know…what to do…" Kill me… Then and there…_

"_NO! I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T‼"_

"_So young… So stubborn… Yet so compassionate…caring…kind… Your friends…your…father and…sister… They're coming… They're near… I'll leave everything…up to you… Do…what you think…you should do… Do what…your heart…tells you…"_

"_‼"_

_I fell unconscious, and a darkness consumed me whole. Opened its maw and devoured me. My body losing so much strength. I thought I was done for. Never to see the light again. Truly dead to the world. The result of my stupidity. My stubbornness. My inability to control myself. I could've sworn Yang refused to obey me; I did not feel a sword driven through my body. There was no intense flow of blood…_

_Then…as though it were a second chance…a light pierced through this black zone. The dark blanket that surrounded me. Its source…this necklace that has been around my neck for as long as I can remember. A magatama bead hanging by the string. Releasing a warm and tender light. The feeling I have discarded. The one I have forgotten about. A caring and merciful voice speaking…_

"_I'm here."_

_Who…?_

"_It'll be okay."_

_What…?_

Around the city limits I walk, so many things to wonder about. Yang has probably reunited with his father and his sister. My iaidou blade and sheathe, Soul Saver and Soul Liberator, possibly taken back to the Woo Foo dojo. Makai has just escaped from my body. Numerous crimes have been and are being committed – a sure sign that he is still around. That he is here to stay and carry out his demented will. These people, suffering. Each terrible act all with the high chance of pointing back to me; I _was _possessed by the Infernal Beast. Where could he be? What the hell could he be up to? And this necklace. This accessory that I've had since I was a baby… Each glance I give it turns into a fixated stare that lasts for more than a few seconds. Who was speaking to me? Why did it save me?

My tail wags around, anticipating something. I can't explain it. I come across an electronics store and a coffee shop and spot two young female panthers in short pink skirts and lighter-colored shirts, giggling and noticing my presence. My stoic stare. Approaching me and clamoring around.

"Hey there, stranger", one of them started flirtatiously, stroking my furry body. The back of my ears, my back, my arms, my abdomen…getting some kind of sick idea. I don't have time for this…

"Hello", I said with my dull voice, my expression staying as it is. They somehow found my tone alluring, giggling some more at the sound.

The other one added, trying to push her friend away. Her voice similarly high and peachy. "Haven't seen _you _around these parts. What brings you here?" Guess I have no choice but to answer.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Yeah. Who? We could help you look, you know?" _Could you, now? _I ask inside.

"A wolf. Just like me. Wears the same thing as me, only he's much darker. And the biggest jackass this world's ever known."

They huddle up, whispering to each other. Not even realizing that I am a Woo Foo practitioner, the _only _one to ever achieve the Grandmaster rank. Not knowing that a Woo Foo warrior's five senses are enhanced and much sharper.

"You think he's crazy? Kinda sounds like it."

"Who knows? Can't jump to conclusions just like that, y'know. Besides, look at him! He's _so _hot." I can hear their sighs as they give me, my body actually, a quick yet analytic look. That's a little alarming…and a little awkward. I have to act before I land myself into something I know I'll regret. Come on, come on…

"Look, ladies", I act with propriety.

In a snap, they react in unison. Turning to me with smiling faces stretching ear to ear. Creepy beyond comprehension. "Yes?"

"I'm really sorry, but I must be off. I have a busy schedule ahead of me and—"

From the electronic store's window display of flat-screens, plasmas and LCD's, breaking news comes…well, breaking in, I guess. The news anchor with a serious look on his face, just as an anchor should be.

"_Just last night at around 8 in the evening, a 42 year-old grizzly bear was found dead at the local supermarket with lacerations and blood stains all over. Staff and management have added that an unauthorized message delivered through the store's PA system have eerily and coincidentally indicated the murder just as it had happened."_

"_Murder on Aisle Five!" _That voice…!

"_Police have entered the scene earlier today to start yet another investigation, and the Chief has assumed that this incident appears to have some type of connection with the recent string of criminal acts that have occurred over the past three months." _Three months…

"_Authorities have also found a small patch of what appears to be wolf fur tucked inside the bear's pockets, but refuse to disclose anymore information until further notice."_

Wolf fur… A flame sparks and roars in my eyes. Makai! _He's _behind this! He's also probably the one responsible for the jailbreak at Bakal Prison! The one responsible for setting free the Three Minions of Eradicus. And that poor teenage girl's rape and murder. No one could know about him. No one could stop him even if he was caught; he's very powerful. I have to find him. I have to stop him! Sword or no sword. But where do I start?

The female felines gaze at me with a different set of eyes. Not infatuated yet friendly ones anymore. Frightened, terrified and petrified ones. Whimpering, quivering and shivering in fear, assuming that which is false.

"What's wrong?" I reach my hand out, hurt by their changed look on me.

Fearing for their lives, they turn their tails and run the other way. Screaming in great fright. So much for not jumping to conclusions. Understandable, but…

"I…" I stutter at their wake. "I didn't do it…" Even if there was no point in saying it at all.

I sigh to the wind and continue roaming around. Each creature I come by doing the same. Frozen in terror or looking at me and imagining themselves carrying pitchforks and torches to use to drag me out of here. My hands tucked in the pockets of my jeans as I struggle to keep my head and chin up; I am an outlaw. An out_cast_. Close to being labeled as one of them. One street to another, my feet not even giving out. Stubborn to do so. Not only do I have Yang's safety and Makai's whereabouts to worry and ponder on about, but I also have these people's outlooks and opinions on me to add as overkill. Nothing I can do can convince them otherwise. Nothing in mind. Sooner or later, I'll probably find a portrait of my face printed on wanted signs and news reports.

A local park in the middle of the city. The green grass, the drinking fountains, the restrooms, the playgrounds, bushes, flowers, blah blah blah…all you can expect to find. Children running around, playing, their laughter contagious and possessing a healing force. Their parents eyeing me as a suspect, but the glee doesn't end. At the side of the main path, I rest. Sitting on a park bench, folding my arms and resting them on my lap.

Each grown up, each adult that passes by me, expressing their disdain in a variety of ways. Catching the news recently. Scoffing at me. Leaving behind scathing comments and advices towards their children.

"Ew! Don't go near that doggy, honey."

"Sweetie, just ignore the big bad wolf."

"You'll get a disease if you touch him!"

"Look at that ugly ass coat!"

I bury my head down and shut all noise off, suppressing a cry. Sniffling the whole thing away. Whispering the same thing over and over, growing quieter each time…

"I didn't do it."

"I didn't."

"I didn't…"

"I…didn't…"

The disparaging didn't cease. Who could blame them? It's pretty much my fault, when it comes down to it. How could Master Yo still care about me? After all that? After the things I've done? How could he be so forgiving? If only I had listened to him. If only I wasn't so boneheaded. So foolish, too ready too soon. The panda… I can just envision his open, wise and loving arms. The open door just waiting for me. Calling my name so that I may come home. But I know it'll never really happen.

A particular set of footsteps stops right in front of me. I hear an old lady's voice.

"Mind if I sit with you, sir?" She asks. My eyes look up and open before the sight of a shriveled up fox with beige-colored fur in a purple dress under a gray woolen schawl, a star-patterned purse around her shoulders. I can't explain it. There's something…familiar about her…

"Um, sure…" I say nothing else.

She picks up her tail, curls it around her lap and sits right down, doing nothing but. Her smile imitating the sun's radiance. She doesn't appear to be afraid of me. She isn't running for her life or anything. Everyone else just walking away and minding their own business. Humbled and bemused. The depressed haze resurfaces and thickens.

"Hey", the vulpine began. "Why so glum?"

I equip my low voice. "Why _not _be glum? Why not be upset when people around you think of you as public enemy number one?"

"You mean that load of baloney just now?" She raspberries the recent news report as nonsense and fabrications. "I think everybody's being assholes and jumping to conclusions way too soon." Again with that damn idiom… "I'll tell you something right now. One quick little nugget. The only thing worse than not listening to your own opinion is believing that everyone else's are more important. In other words, try not to let them get to you. You'll be alright." The only thing worse…than not listening to your…own opinion is…believing that everyone else's…are more im…por…tant… I nod my head with a revitalized glare and take in this piece of information. Where have I heard this before?

A brief silence comes in. I break it off and comment, a light yet uncertain smile on my face. Still a smile, nonetheless. "You remind me of someone, granny."

"Really?"

"Mmm. A friend of mine. Someone that I've loved my entire life."

"What was she like?"

"She was…something else. But…she was taken away from me. Or rather…" I sigh and picture the face of the beautiful arctic fox, Kitsune. Seeing her eyes in this old woman's. "…I left her. She's always been there for me, telling me about what to do today or reminding me to do or not to do this. It was a little annoying, yes. But I knew that she'd go the distance just for me. She was my whole world. Whenever I cried, she cried with me. It'd also be the other way around. Without her, I am not what I am right now. I can't tell you how much I love her. My only regret was never appreciating it. I regretted not telling her that enough. Breaking a promise I wanted to keep. I don't know where she is now, but if I see her…I'd tell her… Thank you…and I'm sorry." To be honest, I don't remember the last time I've opened myself up like that. Like a fresh, infected wound.

The old fox closes her eyes and shows both joy and sadness, happiness and longing. A small teardrop falling from her left eyelids.

I reach out to her. "A-are you okay?"

She answers me a little later, sniffling in between words. "I'm sure…she'd say…that she never blamed you. That she didn't want you to think…that she was getting in the way…of you living your life. That she never blamed you at all for your stubbornness and broken promises. She understood. She probably just wanted to remind you…that she's never far away if you ever needed her." She's still crying. Again, this is unusual. How she said all that. Unless _she's_…

Empathizing with her, I close in slowly on her face.

"May I take a closer look?" I ask, holding her chin carefully. Looking into those hazel eyes. A rush of images and scenes flood into me.

"_That's it, Kit! Just a little more…" Kitsune and I at the age of thirteen. She was practicing her levitation Woo Foo spell. Lifting up a bag of lead weighing two hundred pounds. She was struggling, straining, trying her darn best to keep her posture still. Her arms and hands stretched out and glowing._

"_I can't…hold it…" She breathed._

_I grab her by the hand and lend her my strength, concentrating on the same thing she was. Aiming to get the bag on the dojo roof._

"_Come on…!" I pushed on and urged her. _

_At last, it was finished; the sack of lead had been lifted up and placed securely on top of the dojo. Kitsune was worn out, breathing and gathering for air like nobody's business. Soon showing her self-satisfaction and pride with a smile._

_I pat her back and applaud her. "Good job." Staying true to my title as Grandmaster, yet seeing her as an equal. I was actually given a choice to avoid any more lessons from the panda. Just cruise through the year honing my skills and developing my powers my way. Gladly I turned the privilege down, preferring to be by Kitsune's side. Some way… Even if I had to humble myself, something I'm not exactly known for._

The last frame rests on my mind, and I'm back in the park, on the bench. Still attached to _her _eyes.

"K-kit…Kitsune…?" I gasp, shocked by this truth. Kitsune…the fox that I've known and loved my entire life and will love forevermore… She's right in front of me. In front of me! I never thought she'd be alive all these years, much less be in the position she's in right now. Her physical appearance not as…glorious as it once was. Wrinkled and worn out. Yet it doesn't change the fact that this is the real thing. I control that tear-shedding urge just a little more, even with the knowledge that I can't do so for one more second.

"Lupin", she returns simply, savoring the moment. Delighting in the utterance of my name. "I've missed you. So. Much."

Just a little more, Lupin… Just keep that cry in a little longer until everyone else around's gone.

"Oh, Kit. I've missed you too", my eyes water, but there aren't any cascades yet. "I still can't believe it. So you're Weiss's Nana, huh?"

"You've heard, didn't you?" That must mean that she's married. Probably a long time ago. While I was in the Pit for one century. The original resting place of the Mediator and the Governor, not some sort of cage for animals and beasts or some stupid shit like that. That dumb hole that kept me locked up, just above those two nights. Above _another _already-cast Infinity Spell. I guess the Pit _is _for beasts. _Powerful _ones, that is. Me, the Mediator and the Governor. Leading a happy life with the family she's dreamed of. "That kid's a lot of things, I'll give you that."

"Yeah. Yeah, she is." There's one more thing I want to ask… "So where's the great grandpa?"

"Huh? He… He's…not here anymore." Probably for a long time now. "I'm just your ordinary widow now. No one else but me, my granddaughter, my great granddaughter and great grandson." There could be a long story, so no further questions.

"Heard from Noah?" Noah…the crow. If Kit's alive, then he could be too. She nods. "He say anything? Married? Employed? Anything at all?" She shakes her head, closing those hurt eyes away.

Another epiphany comes my way. Maybe it's better if things stayed like this. Maybe if Kit and Noah don't get involved, they won't have to suffer because of me. I still have Makai to worry about. I still haven't settled the score with him. My two friends… They've already experienced the pain of losing me. Witnessed my hurting screams when the Seal spell put me away. If we were to be reunited, the chance of them reliving that horrible moment will arise. Makai could kill me, and all the people I know and love might witness it. This is a matter I have to finish. This is a matter I must end by myself. With no one else by my side. No one else's wellbeing to add to my burden.

A Hail Mary if I ever saw one. I'm shutting myself off to avoid causing anymore trouble, prevent causing even more pain. Would I be hurting them if I did this though? Would this be some sad, sick, terrible irony that God has made possible?

"Kit", I mutter and retreat my head. "I'm sorry…"

"Didn't you hear me? I said I forgive you."

"I know. I mean…I'm sorry, but…you can't stay around me anymore."

By an inch, her voice rises with concern. "Huh?"

"If you stay within ten feet of me, you'll get hurt. Weiss almost did when she met me. How could I say that I love you if I put you and your family in danger?"

"W-what're you trying to say?" She sobs, her eyes watery.

"What I'm trying to say is…when I'm around, trouble's not far behind. If you get hurt, it's because of me. I just…can't be with you anymore. Not like this."

"Lupin!"

"I know you don't like it, but it's for your own good."

"Are you breaking your promise again, Lupin?" Kitsune… She just broke me. Her eyes were drowning now. That sentence shattered me from the inside out. "You telling me we won't be together forever? After you said that we will?"

"Kit, I… I'm sorry." My willpower is diminished significantly. My eyes started swimming too. "I really am…"

That promise I made to her. One hundred years ago. She, Noah and I, lying on the grassy lakeside beneath a cherry blossom tree. The best of friends, Fate tying a knot between us. A durable and enchanted fabric. I made _the_ oath that day. That we'll never be torn apart. That this knot between us will remain firm. I've broken it once. By accident. Now I'm breaking it again. This time intentionally.

She lowers her head and her eyelids shut, tears still protruding.

"Just one thing, Lupin", she began again.

"What?"

"Just kiss me. One last time."

"Huh?"

"Right here, right now. Like we used to back in the day. Kiss me, Lupin." Kitsune turns to me. The last time we've thrown ourselves into each other's lips. It's a hazy look. Thankfully no one was around. No one to witness not just the perversity, but how I felt. No one to know that this is more than just two teenagers-at-heart helplessly smitten with each other. Something more important and crucial than that. If I truly loved her, I'd kiss her just as she asked.

Everything around pauses for a while. In unison, we then move close to each other with care. Closing our eyes.

Thrusted into a long kiss drenched with nothing but warmth. Passion. Gentleness. Tenderness. Affection. Love. No secrets. Nothing to hide. All that we are, visible for the other to see. For everyone to see, not that they'd pay attention. I let everything go, my impulses and instances. My desire to cry. The tears I've inhibited finally flow down without halt. A stinging and warm way to show my emotions. I want to relish this; this is the last time I'll be doing this. Draw out this point in time. There will never be another… No substitute. No replacement…

We pull our heads back slowly after the minute-long kiss. Nothing awkward at all. Nothing to regret.

Kitsune stands up, fixing her shawl and tail and looking at me with a cracked heart.

"Good day, Lupin", she walks away and leaves me with that and my own heart also cracked, pondering about what I just did.

Is this…is this an act of selfishness? Or self_less_ness? Is it me just being hardheaded? No. no way. This is…for the best. Unfair and sudden as it may be.

My ears soon pick up something else… A fizzling sound. A sparking, crackling noise – black magic. One big mystic projectile is coming at me at mach five speed. Like a bullseye's been drawn on the back of my head. Keeping my nerves under control, I leap away just in time, front-flipping to the grass. Landing with grace, not style like others would boast about. My long coat blowing. I turn and see ashes in the wake, replacing the park bench. Someone's trying to challenge me.

From up in the sky is that homosexual cockroach that I defeated last year, along with a bunch of other so-called villains. Adoring his purple cape a little too much. Carl I believe is his name…

"So here you are!" He declared, holding out a red limb of magic. Ready to fire. "Now you're gonna pay for making CARL, THE EVIL COCKROACH WIZARD! look like a fool."

I brush off my pants and stand sideways and tall, crossing my arms. Smirking at his "wrath" and scoffing at it. "Hmph! I thought you were already doing a good job at it. But I guess that's one more thing you need help with. Right, bug spray victim?" I've _definitely _pulled a nerve.

Carl snarls angrily and floats down in front of me. My mocking smile didn't fade. "Things're not like last year. You are pushing your luck, Rover!" I roll my eyes at the weak insult.

"Rover? Really? You lame-ass. You get that insult from inside a cereal box or something? Pathetic." The word coming out through my sing-song voice.

"That DOES IT‼" Yet another encounter. A rematch, a chance for revenge. He throws his bolts of magic at me, initiating the battle. Making the first strike.

Something else I'm gonna have to put up with, I suppose. An opportunity, a great warm-up before I take on Makai. Pushovers like this insignificant and insufferable insect. Refine my abilities and sand off whatever's uneven. This immense power in my grasp can only yield me so much against him. My shadow. My cold-hearted counterpart…


	5. Pieces

_Hiatus is pretty much over...for now.  
><em>

_This is pretty much filler, for the most part. To me, that is.  
><em>

* * *

><p>So many questions to ask. So little opportunities in which they can be answered. The <em>right <em>answers. Not only that, but chances are we're all also stubborn to get what we want. Get the responses we deserve. Yang and I looking at those scrolls and those journals, the ones that belonged to my mom, dad and their other friends, has given me that epiphany; no matter how significant or unimportant something may be, we'll go to the greatest lengths to satisfy ourselves. Even if we know there'll just be another desire or two waiting afterwards. It's a positive trait to some eyes. It's a flaw to others'. Maybe this was included in God's drawing board, maybe it was developed overtime.

A mundane Saturday afternoon. Me and my brother at the dojo backyard. Sparring, practicing our swordplay. Not that this session was really necessary for Yang. He _is _the toughest sword user around. Or perhaps he took the opportunity to act as a training dummy for me; I actually need to polish my form, my movement. My posture, y'know. The two of us wielding bamboo swords for safety reasons. Crafted from the sturdy wood, from the tip to the hilt. My hands were starting to feel it. The friction gradually crushes the skin on my palm.

"Footwork, Yin!" Yang points out, pretending to be like Daddy. "Watch your footwork. Remember. Feet apart and sideways. Don't give me that opportunity to swipe you off your feet."

A fundamental of melee combat. One that I can honestly say have not absorbed fully. If my feet are too flimsy, clumsy and uncoordinated to be entrusted the directions that my body will go, I can kiss my ass goodbye on the battlefield. Arguably the most basic of basics… Put all my five senses to optimum use. Utilize my eyes, my ears, my tongue, my nose, and my entire body for that matter. Sight, hearing, taste, smell and touch. Gracefulness and the weapon in use are just icing on the cake; it's stale without the simple yet highly crucial factor.

Now I'm sounding like an old coot. Focus, Yin! Focus! You're good with a sword, too. Just like how your brother's good with a few magic tricks.

Horizontal and vertical swings, hilt strikes, among others. Sword thrusts both quick and precise. My trusty sword – the Woo Foo Talisman, Snow Flower… I've already gained its trust, proven my worth. Bled, sweated and cried, both literally and figuratively. I can't afford to lose that which I've worked hard to achieve. It isn't about just stepping up to the plate. It's about staying on that position and making sure that it wasn't a fluke or anything like that. Becoming stronger by each day, each minute. Each waking second. Nurturing what God has already blessed me with.

"_Maria…! Selene…! Miriam…! You guys…okay…?"_

"_Shut it, panda! This is the best part here, and you're not gonna ruin it!"_

_Maria, Miriam, Selene and Yo. The closest of friends, the most prolific Woo Foo warriors. Facing what was arguably their fiercest challenge. _

_The four of them were locked in lethal combat. Their enemy, the most dangerous they've ever encountered. The Infernal Beast…Makai. From the high and large mountainside known as St. Brooke Peak, he was ready to reawaken his true devastating form. His monstrous self. Set foot on the planet once again as the large, black-furred, wolf-like beast that once laid waste to it. Breathe a noxious, vile and corroding gust. Cause everything to quake to its grating and horrible howl and roar. Reduce all life to ashes. And up until the present, St. Brooke Peak was unmatched in its concentration of Fog. Makai didn't need all of it. Only enough so that he may fully attain his destructive countenance._

_Beaten and wounded, the four gathered every ounce of their strength and pressed on, continuing on against Makai. Clutching their sides and wiping any traces of blood clean and off, assuming their fighting stances. Raising their fists and weapons._

"_You're joking, right? You're not seriously gonna try again, are ya?" Makai teased as he maintained an open palm lifted towards the sky, a cloud of Fog made visible conjured above it. _

_Signalled with fearsome yells, the quartet charged towards the dark lupine, emotions raging and hearts burning. Fueled by the notion that the world will cease to exist if the Infernal Beast is revived, vowing to never let it happen._

Another vision… This time, it's a battle. A fight to determine the future of the world. Mom, Dad, and their two friends, Miriam and Maria…against the black wolf, Makai. A moment in time that I cannot understand through reading the scrolls and journals alone. Those that I can comprehend only through actually seeing them. These past three months, spent by taking a look at countless references. I've gathered so many pieces to this jigsaw puzzle. Yet there are still so much missing. And I don't even know if half of the ones I already have even fit at all. It's already a given that Mother was a well-respected Woo Foo fighter during her prime and that she's had a history with Daddy. It's another given that they've had close friends and they've been through a lot. Through hell and back, on and on and on. But what did they go through exactly? What were they like? What happened to them?

My daydreaming catches me off guard. I feel a harsh rush on my gut, blurrily seeing a hilt-holding hand retracting from my stomach. Then I fall on my back; a tripping kick from Yang. Each of those moments leaving me groaning and grunting for oxygen. The last thing I feel is his foot on my chest and his weight applied on me. The tip of his bamboo sword just in front of my nose.

Yang breathes with an unsatisfied look, not pleased with my performance at all. "Let's take it from the top. None of that la-la land crap this time." He sighs, lifting his foot off me and walking back to where he started. His sword sleeping on his shoulder. "Pick your sword up!" Like an annoying coach in charge of Physical Education.

I turn my head and find my sword lying down on the flat grassy ground. Picking it up, exhaling. Picturing Snow Flower alive, speaking to me. Insulting me based on my inability, my weakness. I chase after it, but he avoids contact with me. Probably thinking that I'm not good enough yet. That I'm not worthy. That me being able to wield that slender blade, that blessed talisman, that artifact…was nothing more but a fluke.

In melee combat, no one equals Yang, let alone outmatch him. His form perfect and sharp. Able to overwhelm his foes before they could lift their feet off the ground or snap their fingers. An opportunist. No wonder he's so strict in this regard. He owes it all to someone, though. His mentor – Lupin, the wolf. His visage materializing in the corners of his mind. More than just an illusion or a hologram or a mirage. His lessons never leaving my brother's body. He never really was a culprit. Just a puppet. A tool used by the Infernal Beast. Its Heart, named Makai. For three months, Lupin's gone missing. On the run. Dodging every pair of eyes around him. Daddy's still out. Looking for him; three days and still no leads. No luck. But why? Why could he be running? Why is he so desperate to find that release? That escape? Could it have something to do with the state of chaos and anarchy this town is in?

We'll find him. We just have to.

"So", Yang's voice rings, bringing me back to reality. Making me realize that I've fixated my stare on the bamboo blade for a while now. "Found out anything about Mom yet?" Mom… Mother…

I stutter, thinking of an effective way to word my findings, or lack thereof. "No. Not much."

"I see. Head's up!" He thrusts at me and I respond with a parry, retaliating a second later. Swinging our swords back and forth once again. This time paying stronger and close attention to our form, our footwork. Our respective grips of the hilt.

Makai. He mentioned something that I could never really dissect thoroughly. Daddy and his colleagues didn't finish him off. He had been put into a comatose state for one century. And Daddy… Him and his friends. His three friends. Him, Mom and two others. The puzzle pieces slither snuggly. But the frame itself is still incomplete. The real question is… What does this all have to do with the present? With right now?

Five minutes in. My fatigue grows, becoming more and more apparent. Yang still standing tall. Not a bead of sweat on him. His gaze fierce as always. His musings, his emotions all viewable to me; he _is _my twin, after all. Still maintaining a perfect position and punctual posture. Kind of surprising, considering how consistent of a slob he is.

The dojo doors part. Daddy walks into the scene. Disappointed; Lupin still hasn't been found. Us twins notice.

"No luck?" A disheartened Yang inquires, only to see Daddy shaking his head in response.

I join in. "Where do you think he could be?"

"I'm not sure. But I hope he hasn't gone far. The fact that all of town's upside down at the moment sure as hell doesn't help things."

"Let's just hope we find him before things get out of hand."

"You kids don't have to worry about that. Leave it to me. Besides, your birthday's right around the corner, and I can't have you celebrating it by thinking like an old fart like me." Dad walks back inside. Leaving Yang and I surprised and thinking. Stunned by him calling himself…what he just did. Also contemplating about our birthday. What present I should get for my bro. Thirteen years in the making. He and I have marked our milestones together. Age thirteen, followed by eighteen, then twenty-one. All leading up to fifty.

The grass rustles quietly. I look to my right and see Yang walking towards the dojo. Not because he's tired; matters such as fatigue are always in last place in his list. There's something bothering him. Maybe it's my instinct, some sort of twin telepathy, or just my perceptiveness.

"Yang?" I reach out.

"Let's call it a day, sis. I'm a little worn out." Past the shouji paper and the doors, he walks. He's lying…


	6. Take It Upon Myself

_To be honest...this one doesn't feel fulfilling. I'm sorry, but I'm not that satisfied with it. Hopefully the next one'll be eventful.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold<em>

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven_

_When she gets there, she knows if all the stores are closed_

_With a word she can get what she came for_

_Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven_

_There's a sign on the wall, but she wants to be sure_

_Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings_

_In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings:_

Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven

_Ooh, it makes me wonder_

_Ooh, it makes me wonder_

_There's a feeling I get when I look to the west_

_And my spirit is crying for leaving_

_In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees_

_And the voices of those who stand looking_

_Ooh, it makes me wonder_

_Ooh, it really makes me wonder_

_And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune_

_Then the piper will lead us to reason_

_And a new day will dawn for those who stand long_

_And the forest will echo with laughter_

_If there's a bustle in your hedgerow_

_Don't be alarmed now_

_It's just a spring clean for the May Queen_

_Yes, there are two paths you can go by but in the long run_

_There's still time to change the road you're on_

_And it makes me wonder_

_Ooooooh…_

_Your head is humming and it won't go_

_In case you don't know_

_The piper's calling you to join him_

_Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow?_

_And did you know:_

_Your stairway lies on the whispering wind_

_And as we wind down the road_

_Our shadows taller than our soul_

_There walks a lady we all know_

_Who shines white light and wants to show…_

_How everything still turns to gold_

_And if you listen very hard the tune will come to you at last_

_When all are one and one is all, to be a rock and not to roll_

_And she's buying a stairway…to heaven…_

Here I am, all alone. Late at night, downstairs in the armory. The mystic guitar, the Woo Foo Talisman – _Okunokoe no Kikai_, The Instrument of Many Voices: Iron Maiden – resting its beautiful blue metal frame on my lap. I pluck one of the six strings and the last note to Stairway to Heaven, wondering. Referencing through these lyrics. What did Robert Plant feel when he sung this? When he poured his soul out? Did he used to have some sort of ravenous hunger? An insatiable thirst for money, knowledge or power? If he did, was he able to satisfy himself? How? Maybe he went on some eye-opening and life-transforming journey. To understand what it means to pursue something. How everyone is all the same. How there's that one thing we desire, we yearn for. Our own Holy Grails. Some of us might not be satisfied even after we obtain whatever we're looking for. Blind all the way. Blinded by ambition, blinded further once we fulfill that achievement. We'll more often than not always be left wanting more. All for different reasons. To fill a void, to surpass God, or maybe even out of boredom.

Three months ago… This song might as well be my theme song. I'm the woman. In the song, not literally. The one who's never happy with the things he's got. Our purposes are different though. The woman wants to reach the promised land. Nirvana. Hit the jackpot. Score the mother lode. Even after realizing that she'll want more once she's done that. On the other hand, I was on the hunt myself. For power. A source of strength. To help me protect those I care about. The difference between our respective journeys, the outcome. She might've had an ounce of common sense; she most likely wouldn't sell her soul for worldly items. Unlike me. I've given my own soul to the devil. Paying most of the ultimate price for it; I've harmed my friends and family, all because of my selfishness and stupidity. Paying the price severely, but not completely. Lupin made sure of that. I would have lost myself completely if it weren't for him. Come to think of it, he and I aren't very different. Just as Makai pointed out. Him, the Original. Myself, the new Lupin. Only, my surrogate master didn't have someone that was really looking out for him. How unfortunate.

Lupin… Why are you running? Why are you hiding? Is it because of what you've done? What you're being accused for? Why can't you think about us for once? Those who care for you and worry about you? You may be strong, but you're not God. We can be by your side if you give us the chance.

Sighing at these questions, I rise up on my feet. Making a decision. Tapping Iron Maiden's head with the tip of my finger, causing it to radiate. To glow brightly. Eventually dematerializing; I can summon such weapons with a snap of my fingers by touching them in this fashion. Only if I picture it precisely. I roam around the room, finding my other tools.

From the Governor's massive blade, to four of the Woo Foo Crystals. Fire, Lightning, Wind and Darkness. All the way to Lupin's trademark weapon – another talisman, the Justices of Lives: Soul Saver and Soul Reaper. Each one of them vanishing, waiting for my beck and call. I inspect my right hand. The Woo Foo Grimoire is still with me. Everything I need's prepared.

I'll find him myself. I'll find you, Lupin. You won't be alone anymore.

Up the stairs and into the living room. The darkness hugs everything. No traces of light at all. I take my jacket from the coat rack, buttoning it up. Proceeding upstairs; I can't leave without something that resembled a goodbye. I don't want them to worry.

First was Mast—er…Dad. Into his room. Sliding the shouji doors open. Inexplicably, even after he's stated not to go in unless it was important. Still dark, but I'm aware of every iota of the place. From the study at the right of the room to the antique lamp resting on top of the headrest. Creeping up to his bed, his visage, I lean forward. Bringing my face further in. Leaving behind a kiss on his forehead. Reassuring him. Letting him know that I'll be gone…again. That I'll be alright; he _has _trained me throughout these years, after all.

"Take it easy, Dad", I comment, leaving him. Leaving the room and eyeing the next one. The one at my right.

Another pair of doors, with the same shouji paper frame. Opening, making way for me. Our bedroom, this time. Mine and Yin's. Her side neat and organized. Mine, not so much. A pigsty. Many scattered objects on the walls. Posters and drawings and doodles of bad boys and other things. Among these images, portraits of me and her. Together in the playground, using my Woo Foo to move the merry-go-round. On the see-saw, sharing the laughter. Her nabbing my scoop of ice cream with her magic at a parlor. Amidst her, er…'works of art', sketches of us as one family. A pair of pink and blue rabbits, an aged panda and a tall white rabbit by his side – our mother. One happy bunch, nothing to separate us. Nothing that can break our connection.

Our birthday. It's looming. One more week, and my sister and I are officially thirteen years-old. Having reached a milestone. The next one being eighteen years. Our last one being fifty. If we can make it that long. What exactly do I get her? What makes the perfect birthday present? A necklace? A teddy bear? A diary? A ring?

Tch! I'm wasting time! I can reflect on these things later. I most certainly can't miss Lupin. The most unpredictable person out there. The most dangerous. My master. If going the lengths to find someone you hold dear is going against that someone's wishes…then call me a rulebreaker.

Moving towards sis's sleeping self, I lean forward. Repeating my last actions. Reaching my head towards her, giving her forehead a kiss. My eyes watering, brine-like cascades falling down my face; I didn't want this all to boil down to what it has. With clasped hands, I kept telling myself that everything will turn out alright. That the brightest possibilities are what I should look forward to, and that they will indeed happen if I do so. That all I had to do was wait. But waiting isn't going to cut it. It won't get me anywhere. That I might have to take matters into my own hands. But leaving behind worry and doubt in my wake? Letting my family worry? For a second time in a row? I've already caused them great harm. To the point where losing them was almost guaranteed. I don't want to do it again. But I… I…

"See you later, Yin", I sob slightly, finalizing my decision. Hurrying out of the room. Downstairs and out the front door, but not without my violet jacket. Giving the moon a look. Watching it look back at me, acting as a mirror.

These diverging choices still slash my soul. Like a Chinese finger trap. You pull them apart, and it'll hurt even more. Do I find Lupin or do I let God work his so-called miracles? I'm so worried. I've chosen the former. But there's still the danger of my wishes and hopes being squashed beneath His holy heel. I might be too late; he could have either left the town or his life could have ended. Time never being on anyone's side. That very fact didn't help either. I have to be quick. Very quick.

So soon, my fall from grace has begun. Giving my family a kiss goodbye is starting to feel pointless; their concern and care over me is just going to show, grow and worsen, regardless. Either way, there's no turning back. No hiding. No regrets. I'm going to find Lupin. I _will _find him.

And then there's Makai. The wolf behind the wolf. The Infernal Beast's heart. _The _Infernal Beast. His near-infinite power. The grave dangers that lie ahead of me. The fear they instill. I won't let them sway me, nothing will. With my arsenal, my gear, I'm perfectly fine.

Looking back down, I reach into my pockets, feeling inside them. Two things I can't leave without. On my left, a string. Or a wire. Seemingly connected to something. A metallic finish, rubber lumps here and there – my mp3 player. Check! In my right pocket, another rope. I pull it out and see a loop with a bead dangling below. A magatama bead. Undoing the rope and putting it around my neck. A birthday present from Dad. Before that stunning revelation. Me and Yin received one each, and we've had them for almost two years now. I originally dismissed this necklace as a cheap import. Something worth a dollar or less. Proven wrong with a simple caress of the bead – a genuine magatama bead. A source of strength, inspiration. Things will never go wrong when I waltz around with this. Come to think of it, I normally see Lupin wearing one of this.

Hmph! Not that much of an issue.

At the sound of my fingers snapping, my weapon forms. The Blade of the Governor. Gripping it tight. I begin walking forward. Starting a new search… Looking on pensively.

"Lupin. Wait for me…"

* * *

><p><em>I swear, next chapter, things'll be much more interesting. Somehow...<em>


	7. The Fox, the Crow and the Wolf

_Okay. This one's a little more eventful than the last.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Kitsune<em>

"Nana! You home?"

"In the shower, Weiss!"

Alone in my room. Lying down on my bed. Hands clasped together, eyes glued to the ceiling. The blank white. Refusing to look at the room itself. The sidetable, the closet, the antique telephone. The pictures on the wall, to be more precise. My tail curled around my waist. Wagging. Sleuthing for something that's half-way interesting. The little lie falls off my lips; I _was _planning on taking a shower. Only to be held back by many…well, _one _thing. Restraining me from bringing myself to do the things I need to. Like a pair of handcuffs or a chain and ball. Or pinned against a stone wall by a set of shackles.

About time I brought my rear end up. The bathroom was just behind me. I enter it, the door squealing and squeaking. The wall bringing it to a halt. Tiles of equal size cemented together, showing very faint reflections. On my left, the shower door. I slide it open, removing every piece of clothing on me. Leaving them dangling on the rack, entering afterwards. The water runs, the high temperature biting through my fur, my skin. Drenching them. Rinsing away the world as I come closer, closing my eyes to the hard and calming stream.

Though…I am not relaxed. The things I thought I could escape from. The thoughts that stir, those that I don't want to ponder on. They remain.

Lupin. The wolf. The one that always stayed by my side. The only one I'd pour my heart and soul out to. His beautiful face, his kindness and compassion. The tender smile he radiates to me. Those traits hidden beneath the fighter's exterior. I can already see them. All the words in every language. _Je t'aime. Te quiero. Te amo. Mahal kita. Ich liebe dich. Aishiteru. I love you. _None of them… None of them are sufficient. None of them are enough. No form of action makes the cut, either. These emotions I feel. They are a novel. Something I want to bring out to the open, but the most difficult task I can do.

My suspicions were correct. Lupin _has _been alive. All these years. For one hundred years. Remaining as what he was. Retaining his youth. An old coot in a teenager's body. Having escaped the Pit, breaking the _Mugen Shirushi_. The Infinity Seal – a feat that has only been achieved by one Woo Foo warrior so far. One century after the grand confrontation with the Night Master. A hellish conflict with me, my friend Noah and my former master Yo facing unspeakable evil. I should be happy; I _did_ get to see him again. I should be, right? Right?

Drowning in despair, I slump to my knees.

I can't be happy. Not after what had transpired. Not after saying that word. The one word I never thought would come out of my mouth this soon. Goodbye. We had parted, Lupin and I. Bid our last adieux. He is a walking time bomb. Wherever he is, trouble and chaos aren't far behind. He didn't want to take the risk. He didn't want me nor Noah getting involved. The guilt of watching us getting hurt strong enough to pin his shoulders down. He'll go it alone. Face himself by himself. Breaking our pact, our promise. Breaking the oath he said he'd keep; we can never be together. The three of us. Not anymore. It was pointless for me to argue back. Despite my efforts. Despite me wanting to fight his battles with him. Fight by his side. Lupin is far too stubborn to let reason into his heart. Shattering mine. The last kiss he and I shared, awkward and strange to the world. Yet pleasant, sweet and painful to him. And me. I'll never be with him anymore.

How could this be happening? One by one, God is taking away everything from me. All that I have left. Leaving me to wallow in my sorrow. Just like Job in the Bible. My family is in shambles. My granddaughter is a cancer-diagnosed and depressed wreck. My great granddaughter and great grandson had endured the loss of their father. The one I love with all my heart…gone from my life.

I can do nothing. All I can do is cry. Sob my heart out. I've tried to be strong. For my family's sake. For Weiss. For Tyler. For Miriam. Keeping a firm face all the way. For so long, I've done my best to hold my ground. But this is too much. All of it. I'm a grenade about to explode. I already have, actually. The tears I've contained overflow. Dropping off my eyes. Blending with the water, slipping down into the drain. There must be something… Something I can do. That course of action. It's out there. I just need to find it.

A loud knocking. Loud enough to sound through the trickling water. The flowing and splashing. A voice follows.

"Nana!" My great grandson. Tyler. "I'm off!"

"Alright!"

Off to his night shift. His job at the most popular music shop in the city – _Fermata_. Selling everything related to music. Sheets, tabs, pianos, guitars, books, saxophones, a whole slew of things. His firmness shows through his voice. His calmness, his ability to fight the pain. Live another day with renewed and repaired hope. Not just him. His little sister, too. My great granddaughter, Weiss. Neither of them are bothered by shortcomings. They look forward. They press on.

Ten more minutes in. I turn the shower off. The water halts its imperishable gait. The shower door whistles open, giving way. As the canine I am, I shake my entire self off, drying my drenched body. Splattering, sprinkling water across the bathroom. Taking the towel that hang on the rack, wrapping it around me. I exit the bathroom and leave behind my used clothes; there's something else I plan on wearing.

In my closet, I scope through the options. From the cotton dresses to the shawls to the cashmere pants, one of which I take out. A gray one. And a light brown spaghetti-strapped dress to match. Not exactly what an old lady like me should be seen prancing around with. People might mistake me for someone who tries too hard. Someone who wants to stand out. I can make it work – one of my biggest strengths. One after the other, I slip in the ensemble. The undergarments coming in first, obviously. Followed by the pants and finally the shirt. Five seconds of brushing my hair, and I'm all set.

Down the stairs and into the kitchen. A certain object coming to mind. I search the pantry, shelf to shelf. Reaching up the top, feeling through the cereal containers and boxes. Really digging in. My paws feel something foreign. A wooden item. Curved and jagged. A strip of string tied to it. I pull it out and the thing unveils itself as a weapon. A bow, but without a quiver to pair with it; it's somewhere else in the house. A collapsible bow, the string tied to both ends and wobbling about – the Woo Foo Talisman, or _Kami no Gofu_, the Beastmaster, _Gladiadora_: Artemis. A bow and arrow that inflicts many effect. Either afflict with a multitude of plagues, or sedate, befriend and heal. The weapon I've held for so long. The weapon that I would only wield when the need arises; it has. My grandchildren aren't home to notice… Good.

Closing my eyes and clearing out the phlegm, I tighten my focus. A peculiar object crossing my eyes' path and staying stapled in my brain. I have to concentrate!

"Woo Foo Elders far and near! Heed my pleas and cries, loud and clear! Compassion and determination now come together! And lend me you…lend me…your…" It's no use. I can't. "Rrrgh!" The very image flashes before me. Jostling me, wanting my attention. Gaining it.

I unarm myself and put the Artemis down, allowing it to rest on the pantry door. Crouching down to pick up the item in question: a tiny medicine dispenser. Pure white plastic. This can't be my granddaughter's prescribed medicine. The pills or capsules designed to stabilize Miriam's stomach cancer. This isn't. Scan every bit of information, and you'll know. From the logo to the composition of each pill. I look down to the same tub the dispenser originally was, and see another, slightly larger. Comparing the information, taking out one pill from each. Convinced after one whiff. Painkillers. Freaking painkillers! The nerve. What audacity! My own grandchild, killing herself little by little. Trying to escape her own suffering, doing it in the most unbecoming way possible. Blazing with anger, I throw down the dispenser. _Both _dispensers; this is the last straw!

For once in a while, I do an unthinkable act. Screaming to the top of my lungs. My own pride. Pride in my heritage. The fact that I named my granddaughter after one of the most celebrated Woo Foo warriors in history. After my mother… Miriam, the fox.

"MIRIAM‼"

"What?"

"MIRIAM, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! NOW‼" My throat burned.

_One century ago. In an old clinic. The scent of medicine, urinal and fecal samples, syringes, sicknesses and diligent doctors and nurses, all prevalent. Predominant. Screams and wails beyond the world echoing from the maternity ward. The voices of doctors' pushing through._

"_A little more. A little more… Push! Push!"_

_On the bed, the Woo Foo warrior, Miriam, faced the greatest test of her life. Her masters, Ti and Chai, on one side, looking on painstakingly. Two of her friends, Yo the panda and Selene the rabbit, watching on with wracked nerves. Both holding the normally-cavalier and spirited vulpine by her hand, lending her their strength. Acting as more-than-sufficient substitutes for her husband; Makai had taken his life. Either as a threat or a prelude to his pandemonium. Or both. The latter option, the most likely one._

"_Hang on, Miriam…"_

"_You'll be fine. I promise."_

_The procedure had gone on for three hours. Very close to clocking in at four. Miriam's strength was waning; she thought that there was no hope. Her eyes bloodshot and eyelids gaping at the farthest. _

_Fifteen minutes. Four hours. A crying was heard. Miriam sighed. No, not just a mere sigh. She tried to regain her breath, having exerted so much. Her body pained, extremities relieved. She did not mind. She did not care. Her biggest concerns: is it a boy? Is it a girl? Is it healthy? Will she grow up to be something extraordinary? Revolutionary?_

_The midwife neared the exhausted canine, a bundle cradled around her. Clothed wholly, save for a hooded patch. Beaming tenderly, she hands over the light load to the drained fox gently. A newborn baby must be handled with the greatest care, after all._

"_Say hello to your brand new daughter."_

_Joined by her friends, Miriam peers through, locking eyes with her brand new child. The tiny fox pup wrapped in the soft cloth. Her breath taken away. Still neverminding her dwindling strength and stamina. Tears overcoming her eyes. Her daughter. So peaceful, so radiant. Delicate. Beautiful. No sight as precious, let alone more._

"_Look at those cute little ears", Yo commented._

"_What'll her name be?" Selene asked. Perplexed: the name is the most important part of the whole thing. At least to her._

_Miriam's smile stayed, her mind made up. Already aware of her decision._

"_She's going to be…" for suspenseful purposes, she paused briefly. "…Kitsune. My little Kitsune." Kitsune. Japanese for "fox". Hints of unoriginality abound, but Miriam did not let this possible opinion bother her. Captivated by her child's charm._

"_Kitsune. Kit… Welcome to the world."_

"_Shh! A little lower, Yo. Poor little thing's asleep."_

_Then, Woo Foo Masters Ti and Chai approached. Their purposes obvious to the naked eye._

"_Miriam, would you like us to—"_

_The fox shaked her head, still smiling and knowing their intentions. That they were going to predict, foresee, her daughter's destiny. Her suggestions opposing theirs, reflected by her constant look at the fox pup. The crying having long died, replaced by fond cooing._

"_No. She's going to find out for herself. She'll know her fate when she makes it. I'll do the parent's job – watch her and nurture her. Support her cause, like any good mother would."_

_A mother's love. Nothing as reassuring and comforting. No other source of strength more powerful. The young Kitsune lived on with this knowledge. Valuing the love showered to her and her widowed parent's valiant tales._

How dare she? I gave her that name for a reason. I named her after my mother so that it may live on. That I may do it justice. How dare she tarnish it? Who does she think she is?

Footsteps thumped. Thudding across the stairs. Coughing echoed along, becoming the only sound once the creature had reached the bottom. Through the distance, my ungrateful granddaughter, Miriam. Wheezing and coughing indiscriminately. Annoyed. She has no right to be. I do, but only for this moment.

"What?" She exclaims towards my turned back.

My fists shake, my face scowling in anger. At the fact that my own flesh and blood is degrading herself. And will continue to without the necessary action on my part.

"Nana?" Miriam asks another, suspicious. Taking cautious steps, creeping towards my mostly still body. Extending her arm out. "Nana…?"

She lays her hand on me. My response, a vicious one – an instant backhand towards that insolent visage. That disgusting face, knocking it down along with the remainder of her body. Heralded by a feral yell. I turn a good one-eighty and stare at her, voice searing and exhaling. emotions running around. Flailing their arms about, like a pack of hyperactive children. She brought this upon herself. I didn't want to do this. But she's gone too far. She's pushed my buttons, ending up pushing the wrong one. A little farther, and… No. I melt off the very thought. My tail whips around with equal feeling.

"OW‼" She sniveled. "What the hell!" Not the words I wanted to come out of her.

I parrot the phrase, the power behind it increasing thousandfold. "'What the hell'? 'What the hell'? What do you mean 'what the hell'?‼ Huh!" I start losing it and find the painkiller dispenser by my right foot, picking it up. Showing it to her. Showing the blasted thing to her face, actually. "I found _this_. Lying around."

With blatant disregard, "Miriam" retorts back pathetically. And yes, those quote marks are intentional. "So?"

"So? You little shit…" I've crossed the line with that line. I've gone even further by giving her another slap, this time with my forehand. "Do you have any idea what these little buggers do to you? Do you have any damn clue how your kids are going to react when they see you gulping…" I shoved the container even closer. "THIIIIIS‼ down!"

"Bah! What is wrong with you, Nana? Get that thing away from me!"

"Shut up! My own granddaughter, a druggie! I never thought I'd see the day." I wished I wasn't surprised by this. That this was eventually going to happen. Yet…

"What's it to you? You wouldn't care. You wouldn't understand!"

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't knock you down and intimidate the living daylights out of you. I wouldn't do all this if I didn't want to try to understand. But you are making it such a pain in the ass to do!" My patience is running thin. Miriam is silenced. Infuriated. Hurt. Her eyes flooding. Calm down, Kit. Try to be rational, now. I crouch down to her, my feelings tamed and leashed. A more welcoming expression surfacing. "Why? What's gotten into you?"

She turns her head away from me. I don't really blame her. I guess slapping her twice was out of line. Out of character.

"Miriam, please. I can't help you if you don't tell me." Still, she says nothing. Leaving me with my only choice – deciphering and guessing. "Is it because Anthony's gone? Is that it?" My grandchild's deceased husband, Anthony. A brown fox of fairly muscular build. An industrious individual with no qualms for the things he's done; he preferred to confront his faults without the sickly taste and queasiness in the stomach and resolve them. His life was taken after a horrendous nighttime car accident. In an attempt to return home an intoxicated bundle of nerves. The vehicle spiraling like mad, slamming into an oncoming station wagon. Injuring all members of the unfortunate family in it. All because of money. Whether it's spent replacing our worn-out and out-of-date commodities, pampering the children with superfluous and unnecessary items or stashing it all away for safe keeping. For future purposes.

Such a petty reason. It made me sick.

Miriam closes her eyes, sobbing underneath. I've guessed right.

"I should've listened to him", she cried, displaying her anguish for the first time. Ignoring the rule she had set for herself. That weakness comes from showing emotion. "I should've seen eye to eye with him. Now…Anthony's dead. I'm such a horrible wife. Hell, Weiss and Tyler might be thinking I'm a horrible mom, too. Look at me. I'm so pathetic. You probably think I'm a horrible granddaughter huh, Nana?" She sniffled some more.

Easing her pain, comforting her, I move towards her. Stroking her face, wiping her tears away.

"Miriam…do you know why I gave you that name?" She doesn't. Why'd I have to ask that? "I named you after my mother. She was a great and powerful Woo Foo warrior. Her and her other friends as well. She lived her life the way it's meant to be. She enjoyed it. Because you'll never know when your time's up. Everything she did wrong, she didn't let them bother her. I gave you her name to honor her. To let it live on."

"A little corny, don't you think?" She retorts, having lightened up.

"My point is this isn't what you should be doing for the rest of your life. You can't just lie down in bed all the time and slowly kill yourself, taking it all out on your own kids and beating yourself up for something that isn't your fault. Yes, I mean it. Anthony…leaving isn't your fault. If he were alive, he'd be really upset to see you like this. My mother would be, too. So please…stop this for their sake. If not, then do it for your kids' sake. For _your _own good. I've lost my two best friends, y'know. It hurt so much. And if I were to lose my only grandchild…it'd hurt even more."

Her eyes open. The wrong question comes out. "You know what it means to lose someone?"

"Yeah. But that's a long story. Now go back up and rest. I think I've shaken you up quite a bit. Sorry 'bout that. That was so out-of-line of me."

"Okay", she nods, gradually rising back up on her feet. Turning the other way, no hints of a smile. "Um, Nana?"

"Hmm?"

"You want me to—"

"No. Just rest. Leave it all to Tyler. And don't worry, you can trust him." Still not a smile from her. Just a thoughtful look down the floor before going up the stairs.

I wait for the steps to end; she can't find out about me. Or maybe she has, considering the hints I've explained. That I've told her that my mom used to be a revered warrior. I can feel her gaze from heaven above. She must be proud of me. Or perhaps that's me being senile. Being so fixated with the past, what has happened, and staying like that. So caught up in history that the present's presence is completely ignored.

The noises cease. Miriam must've taken my word, going back to bed with it in mind. For her sake. It's about time. Sighing at this, I pick up Artemis again and strengthen my focus, reciting the incantation for a second time. Not fumbling on a syllable. Nothing else to bother.

"Woo Foo Elders far and near! Heed my pleas and cries, loud and clear! Compassion and determination now come together! And lend me your strength, the one that cannot be measured! Beastmaster! _Gladiadora_: Artemis!"

The weapon before me glows a bright beige and unfolds itself. The hinges churning and clipping, the string straightening. A large bow reveals itself, levitating. An artifact I've kept for safe keeping. Now put into use. I grab its body and carry it around me, safe and secure. The string sturdy and the frame itself even more durable.

That's one part I can check off.

Crouching down again in front of the pantry, I search the small tubs of medicine. Pulling out a small light yellow box. Kanji characters written on it, one on a separate face. 不死鳥の血液, or _Fushicho no Ketsueki_. The Blood of the Phoenix. Pills crafted by Woo Foo Elders in olden times. Another item I've taken and kept away, entrusted to me by my godparent and master, Yo. Only to be used in emergencies. Ingesting them grants the taker the finest quality known to the world. A great portion of youth is restored. Granting back the person's vigor, strength, appearance and durability. With a body as withered and worn out, wrinkled and frail as mine, this is an absolute necessity.

I flip the box open and take one, swallowing it. My body radiating in response. Glowing. Sparkling. Every joint, muscle, bone, nerve, tissue and organ in my body. My five senses. Rejuvenated, revived. The light around me fades, and I turn around to give myself an in-depth scope. My teenage body. It's mine again. How long the effect lasts doesn't matter. The awkwardness of my attire is no longer an issue, too. Good thing.

Noah… Noah the crow. My other friend. My best friend. I can't do this by myself. Not without him. Strength in numbers, and all. My cell phone, on the dining table. I pick it up and search through my contacts. Pressing the green phone button and bringing it towards my ear. Listening to the ringing tone. My face, a mask of determination. Danger lies ahead of me. I'll have to press on. _We'll _have to press on. A friend in need, a friend indeed.

A voice sounds through from the other side. "Hello?"

"I need your help, Noah."

"That you, Kit?"

"Mmm… It's Lupin."

"What about him?"

"Well…"

Sorry, Lupin. This time, I'm breaking the promise. I won't let you go it alone.

…

_Three days later_

…

_Noah_

A whiff of my cigarette. That's all it takes. Out on my patio, staring at the star-studded sky. Having a staring contest with the moon. I inhale the smoke, and all the unnecessary thoughts and feelings burn away. Ashes fluttering to God-knows-where. Carefully preventing my pointed beak cut the paper. Same goes with my wings, my sharp feathers.

One sigh is all it takes to remind me of the pointlessness of it all. Looking to the sky to think will make you feel like crap in the end.

Noah's the name. Just like the Biblical figure. An old retired warhorse. A black crow with obscure violet traces on his plumage. A being with nothing to value. Nothing left. A vagabond, for any of you eager ones out there. Drifting through life with no purpose, a lack of understanding. I used to be the trickster, the joker. The one who loved to poke fun at, er…well, everything, really. Irreverent and immoral, spontaneous and quite the wisecracker. The smoking, just a placebo effect to the whole appeal. You can pretty much call me the Avian version of Spike Spiegel from _Cowboy Bebop_. An asshole with a heart. Blessed with the two greatest friends ever, Lupin the wolf and Kitsune the fox. They're still out there. Doing what I should be doing. Making use of my life. Lupin, my rival. My source of competition. My comrade. He's escaped from his prison. His century-long torture chamber. The Pit. Perhaps he's out for revenge. Hunting for the scent of blood. That of his, _our_, former master, Yo. My guess is as good as anyone else's. I didn't want to believe it – a natural skeptic. That I am.

Just recently, I've received a phone call…from Kitsune. With a much younger voice; she went there, alright. An urgent one. A cry of emergency. Kitsune…she'd gone on about Lupin. That he really _is _alive. That he _has _escaped from the Pit. A troubled wreck, the guy. The fingers point towards him; not one single period of rest presents itself. Constantly blamed for the atrocities committed across town. That poor girl's sexual abuse and following demise, the prison break at BakalPrison, the murder of that grizzly bear, everything. He'd never do that. None of that.

"_He can't _really _be alive and kicking. Can he?"_

"_He is. Look, I know it sounds hard to believe. In fact, I don't blame you for not believing me. But I'm telling you now, Lupin. Is. Alive."_

"_Even if he was, he probably must been suffering from trauma-induced amnesia or something. He might not remember us. He might not have the slightest clue of who, what and where he is."_

"_Noah, I know you can't be _that _silly. How could he forget all that? If you don't believe me, just take my word. I met him."_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wh-what? Now _I _know that you're bullshitting me."_

"_No I'm not. He was as real as you and I. He hasn't aged. He's pretty much what he was before being sealed away in the Pit."_

"_Oh, that's just terrific. We get wrinkles, hoarse voices and osteoporotic bones and he doesn't. That and he gets to keep his precious six-pack. Lovely!"_

"_Noah, focus! I. Met. Him. At the park, last week. He's all depressed that everyone in this godforsaken town're being judgmental asses and start pointing their fingers at him and blame for everything happening right now."_

"_Okay, let's assume that—"_

"Not _assume. Believe."_

"_Alright, alright! Lemme reword it, then! So you did meet him. Did you talk? What did he say? What did you tell him? Did he mention anything about me?"_

"_Yeah, we talked. I wanted to help him, but don't forget that he's stubborn. He'll settle this by himself. If you don't believe any of that, then maybe you'll believe this: he and I kissed. There, I said it."_

"_Oh Jesus, Mary and Joseph…"_

"_What?"_

"_A teenager and a pensioner. Mouth to mouth and tongue to tongue action. I'd rather have porn, thank you. Actually, scratch that; that was weird and downright wrong. Are you sure you're not pulling my talons?"_

"_No, I'm not! And I'm sick of repeating myself, damn you! He needs us! You hear me? Lupin needs us. I can't do this by myself. I can't find him without you. I need your help, Noah."_

"_Alright. I'll see what I can do."_

One last glance at the moon, and I enter the house.

I'm welcomed by my living room – a lovely leather lounge. Leather sofa, leather chairs, leather everywhere. My fireplace just by my right, a rocking chair facing it. On it, a few of many, _many _trophies. All others placed in the shelf just next to my television. Trophies, framed certificates, plaques and medals. From both sanctioned and unsanctioned fighting tournaments. All gold, no silver or bronze; I'm at the top of the food chain. Reflections of my achievements as a martial artist. A virtuoso of the Assassination Art of Woo Foo. The more intricate and lethal side, emphasizing on precise and fatal strikes and overall relentlessness. Not just an Assassination style of fighting. But multiple arts as well. Shotokan Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Muay Thai Kickboxing, Aikido, Ninjitsu, Eskrima, Kalarippayattu, Mixed Martial Arts, and many others that'd take me an entire page to fill. Yet…this is nothing. This laundry list does nothing to change the fact that my life is a hole. Emptier than one. Nothing really satisfies me anymore. The little things that many would be exalted for growing even smaller to me.

But that phone call. Kitsune wouldn't lie, unless if for a prank. She'd collapse if she attempted to. Despite my inborn ability to not hastily put my faith in things, I believe her. One of the very few left. For once, my cup is full. I'm whole again. Lupin is indeed out there. I can't lose him. His unpredictability makes this even more of a hassle.

"Lupin", I mutter the name, engraving his lupine face into my head. "We'll find you. I promise."

From atop the hearth, I spot a gray, impenetrable box. A means of storage entrusted to me by our old panda master Yo a long time ago that can only be opened with a key. A key that I don't have. Positioning myself in front of it, channeling my energy to my wings, making them glow light blue.

Beneath my breath I whispered, forming a cross with my appendages. My eyes closing to knot my focus, my concentration. "Woo Foo Technique." Both pairs of eyelids force open and reveal my irises. I brought my right wing around for an outward slash, sending a crescent of Woo Foo energy out. Slicing the box open. "Ivory Slasher!"The blast smashes the wall, leaving a small hole amidst a cloud of dust. Nothing a good plastering won't patch up.

I sweep off the dust and take out the halved box, along with a smaller, less durable paper box. The Blood of the Phoenix. _Fushicho no Ketsukei_. Or "Fountains of Youth in a Bite-Size Package" as conceived by my clever wit. The almighty revitalizing, rejuvenating capsules that grant back one's former self. The exact one that Kit herself had taken. Blowing the rest of the dust away, I open the box and take in one capsule. My body starts adjusting, shimmering. Bones and joints healed, senses recovered, tissues repaired, ruffled feathers reformed, beak toughening. My former strength returning to me. Like injecting botox to the entire body, except much more pleasant and more therapeutic.

The glow around me dissipates. My body is brought back to its former glory. A young, smooth, slick and skilled crow. I was fifteen years old again. I'd need it.

Everything said and done, I pass the kitchen and out to the garage. Flipping the lights open and witnessing the same, oil-stained scene. Shelves of oil and gasoline cans, metal polisher and other detergents and liquids. Tools laid out on the opposite walls. Hammers, torches, drills, a nail gun, all else in between. But the star attraction in this showcase is my motorcycle. My vehicle of the week. Right there in the middle of the room. Light shining down on the metallic, automotive beast. With the ability to reach a top speed of one hundred and fifty miles per hour. The rush of having my feathers being blown by the gale. The kaleidoscopic streaks as I pass the asphalt road. The thrill never leaves. Never repetitive.

Making my way towards it, the garage door squeals open, rigged sensors feeling me pass beneath them. I rest on the smooth leather, slipping the key into the ignition, striking down the gear shift with my talon, shifting to neutral. Flipping the power on and revving the gas.

_Straw huts around, both big and small. A large collection of crows of all ages. The younger ones playing, chasing each other. Laughing all the way. Their parents watching keenly from inside their respective homes. A small village at the outskirts of town – the Karasu Village. Populated strictly by the dark avians. Renowned for their unfaltering loyalty towards each other and their breed of assassins; its ancestors are the founders of the nearly-extinct Karasu Ryu Assassination Art. Known for their unresolved feud with Woo Foo, constantly living in the shadows of its recognition and appraisal. Their jealousy a raging Napalm fire. Despite conclusions regarding their blood-thirsty demeanor, they are a peaceful group. Never initiating conflict, but will immediately resolve any directed towards them._

_A certain day. One hundred years ago. At four years old, Noah awoke from his afternoon nap and rose from his cot. Searching high and low, disregarding his hut's low height. Searching for his grandfather, the village elder. From behind the woven curtain he saw two silhouettes. One of a hunched bird – Noah's grandfather. The other, another old creature. One with ursine features, ranging from the ears to his rotund frame. Noah knew it was the Woo Foo panda, Yo. Both engaged in a conversation with each other._

_For so long, Yo had tried to settle the dispute between the Karasu Village and the Woo Foo Knights. Extinguish the flames. Understanding the innumerable amount of convincing required, but still hopeful in the fact that it's worth it. This was the tenth time in three weeks. Will the Elder overcome his pride or not? The signs told Noah that the former was possible. These signs being constant nodding, ground-ward stares of contemplation, crossed arms and a handshake to end the negotiation._

_Both parties having made their own separate ways, Noah clasped his wings together, wondering about the outcome. His grandfather emerging through the curtain, giving his descendant a confident and caring smile._

Ugh! Again. A recurring memory. That boy. That was me. But…where was I? Who was I watching? Who was that old bird?

Tucking away this thought in my pocket, I shake my head and focus on the now. Looking fixedly at the black horizon. Releasing the clutch, and taking off. Kitsune in mind; I'll have to pick her up first.

_Lupin_

So much to cope with. So much to keep track of. Day after day. Villains chasing me one after another. Thinking about that handsome bounty on my head, envisioning themselves taking my battered self to that pathetic excuse for a President and claiming it. Society's fingers are still pointed at me. Following me around like a lovesick lunatic. Still treating me the way a maverick, a criminal, public enemy number one, a monster…is meant to be treated. Blamed for my atrocities. Those that I have not caused, those that no amount of reasoning can dispute.

A rougher part of the town. A more urban feel exuding. I've been running, avoiding angry mobs flinging random objects and pointing out pitch forks at me. Others who aren't part of these small and active congregations run the opposite direction, screaming for their lives. The pedestrian path I pass diverges, and I make the turn. Stumbling across a rodent-infested alley. Leaning on the large garbage bin to recouperate. My body about to crumble; this is too much.

Every hour is a rising battle. I can't look back. Not even once. I can't mourn, I can't cry. No matter how much I want to. I'm on the run for what is probably the rest of my life. Despised by many and all, overcome by so many emotions that combine so terrifyingly that it crushes the soul. Unable to circumvent the pain. I am an outcast. A renegade. My powers, my only source. But even that isn't going to be enough. The title of Woo Foo Grandmaster and my capabilities can only do so much. My powers aren't enough, despite what many say. So many lives at stake. Innocent lives. A weapon of mass destruction. Trouble is never far behind where I'm around. Everything I touch is reduced to rubble and refuse. A bane to everyone. Anathema to those I hold dear. Like Jesus Christ. Only he did not fight his fate. He accepted it.

Yin…

Yang…

Yo…

Noah…

Weiss…

Kitsune…

All the teachings I've learned. The same ones I've passed down to Yang. My ability to abide by them was growing weaker. My body also growing weaker, insult added to injury. My dreams, my hopes, my wishes. They don't mean a damn thing. A wanted criminal can't carry on the art and culture of Woo Foo. Not in as pitiful a condition as mine. Everything I believed in…gone. My hope and faith…gone. By running away from those I love, in a blind attempt to save them, I've most likely caused them pain by leaving their side. Breaking promises along the way. My heart is like ballast. The weight stops me in my tracks. It hurts. I've taken this lonely road. Fitting my bloodline to a tee – a lone wolf. I don't know what to do. I'm a martyr with nothing to die for. Most of the time, I just wished that Makai would show up, and we'd have our fated fight. I knew it was going to be a losing battle, but the freedom through death…it's bliss. If I lose my life, my plague will end. The pandemonium will cease. Die and free myself from the misery I cause as well as my own.

When will my release come? Is it imminent? Or do I have to suffer and writhe some more? I keep asking these questions. WHY WON'T ANYONE ANSWER ME?‼ WHY. WON'T. THE. SIGNS. SHOW. UP?‼

A pain rushes to me amidst my contemplation.

"Argh!" I gasp and clutch my suddenly aching head. My coat and pants drenched from contact with the small puddles around. The mice around me still prancing about. Running from my sudden voice. "What. Now? Gah!"

Each ounce of pressure mounts on one another. Like a pyramid. My discomfort shown with no need for hints.

My head. It…hurts…

_Multiple buildings, high and low. Engulfed in flames, bathed in fire. As were its people. Screaming horrifyingly, ignited. Cries and wails of newborns, infants and toddlers contributing to the chaotic effect. Most of them running around in a pained panic. Many losing their strength and left with the only option of letting the blazes disintegrate them. Vehicles, signs, street lights and many more destroyed._

_The sky reddens. The clouds gray. One at a time, the structures collapse. Crashes and explosions roar. No life would survive._

_A silhouette stands in the middle of the destruction. A lupine-shaped figure. Standing menacingly. The cause of the miniature hell. The coat on his back propelled by the warped wind. Gazing with burning, blood-red eyes, reflecting no vestige of remorse. _

What…was that? Was that…me? Am I. Going to. Do that?

This must be what everything will be like if I stay alive. If I continue walking this planet. Resign myself to this gruesome fate. A preview of this doomed world. And I will be the cause of it. The instrument. The me I don't want to be. The me that I will be, no matter what.

The scene replays itself, like a DVD chapter on repeat.

So painful. I want it to stop.

"No… No!" I cry out, closing my eyes and clutching harder. Having had enough. My voice weakening with each second. "Stop it! Stop… No… Please…" My eyes flood; I can't contain it anymore. My sobs escape my closed maw. Streams of tears falling down my face. My heart becoming heavier, just cracking my chest and my ribs. Piercing through the tissue like nothing.

_No! Stop! Stop it… No…no… Please. Please…_

Then it happens.

Among my sorrow and agony, something chimes in. Not a bell; there isn't one within this radius. My teary eyes open, beholding my magatama necklace. Watching it radiate. These demons, these visages, dispelled. Replaced by white. Replacing everything. This ragged place.

_A zone of white. Nothing around. Empty. And at the same time, it's the most peaceful and tranquil place I've ever been in._

"_What…is this?" I show my curiosity, my chest lightening._

_From somewhere, a voice echoes. A familiar one. Female. One with tenderness, mercy, love and compassion. The same one that saved me from my demise three months ago._

"_Do not worry…my dear."_

"_Who…?"_

"_You are strong. You will prevail against your sorrow. There is no need to ask for death's release." Wisdom that I've heard countless times now._

"_I'm not _that_ strong." I swear, I've heard her before._

"_Dear child, I will be your source of strength. There are many others who will do the same. There is no need to cry. I will be here. I am always near."_

"_How will I know?"_

"_You will know…because I am near only if you allow it."_

_A shadowy figure emerges from the distance. Its features akin to mine. The wolf ears. The tail. The traces of fur. Maybe looking at me with a parent's eyes. Caring and loving eyes. This must be the one talking. I reach out to her and draw myself closer to her, wishing she'd wrap her arms around me._

_The image drifts away. I continue, despite the knowledge that I won't catch up._

"_Wait!"_

_She's gone. I stop myself and ponder. She says that she'll be there to comfort me. To dry my tears, to give me that relieving embrace. Only if I allow it. Who was she? So familiar, yet so…not._

_I sigh at it all. Sitting down like a domesticated dog instead of an untamed one. Humbled and relaxed. My tail curling around my left leg. These feelings inside of me simmer down. I release all of it and let out a lengthy and proud howl. Restoring my spirits – one of the many effects the howl of a wolf can leave._

The cry continues, and the white field takes me back to the alley. I stand back up on my feet and cling to my necklace, looking at it. Noticing the glow having faded. A lucky charm? No; I'm not one for superstition. A real load, if anyone asks.

This bead. This magatama bead. It's not an ordinary one. I've had it for as long as I live. Ever since I was a pup. A Woo Foo treasure? Only the grains of time have the answer.

Another familiar voice cracks through, catching me off-guard. "Lupin."

Gasping, I turn to see this creature. Stunned. Surprised at the lengths he will go. "Yang…?"

* * *

><p><em>I feel a little guilty about the constant Bible references in here. I'll simmer down on that next time, hehehe...<em>


	8. Rage

_One-year Anniversary of Calamity Hoppers! Yee-haw! And I'm finally back from NaNoWriMo!  
><em>

* * *

><p>"You are absolutely stubborn, kid."<p>

"What can you do?"

"Well…apparently nothing, but I'll try. Why're you following me? Are you sure you don't have any other talents? Like giving your father and sister aneurysms?"

"They'll understand. Unless they come after me."

"That means they care, Yang. It's too dangerous. Get far away from me while you still can. While Makai isn't around yet."

"No… I've made this choice, Lupin. This is my decision, and it's final. I'll go it with you all the way, whether you like it or not."

"Why don't you listen to me?"

"Why don't you listen to _me_?"

"Uh…"

"You told me not to lose sight of why I'm fighting, right? That's precisely what I'm doing."

"If you're around me, you get hurt! I can't have that on my shoulders!"

"So what are you saying? All that training, all those pep talks, are they all for nothing?"

"Wha—! I'm not gonna listen to this."

"Tell me I'm lying, Lupin. Tell me that you took me under your wing for…something! Anything!"

"I did, and it was a mistake! It's dawned on me, Yang: training you was a mistake! The first time I met you, I knew that you'd undo everything I've done. I knew that you'd be the one to stop Makai. My gut told me that!"

"Oh, so now everything's based on your gut feeling now, is it?"

"W-would you let me finish? I prepared you for the day that Makai would be fed up with using me and escape my body. The instant I saw you, I was reminded of myself. I knew in my, er…heart that you've got what it takes to take him down if I couldn't. And you did. But time's passed, and I saw a flaw. I shouldn't have put this burden on a child's shoulders. I shouldn't have dragged you into this. No one has to get hurt because of my selfishness. I've brought this upon myself…and I'm finishing it myself. This is my responsibility. No one else's."

"It doesn't have to be just _your _responsibility. Like I've said, I've started going down this road. I'm not looking back. You won't have to take on Makai by yourself. No regrets. I promise. And if I ever get in the way, just let me know."

"Oh, jeez… You seem very sure about this. Alright then. I won't stop you. I won't impose my will on you, even if you've kinda imposed yours on me."

"My bad…"

"Whatever. But I have to warn you. Makai is _not _like the other Night Masters you've fought. He's not like that bat guy or that griffin thing. This is a whole new ball game, and the stakes are higher. Slip up once, and you'll pay for it. Dearly."

"Not a problem. I've been trained by you and my father, haven't I? And I've got these. The Blade of the Governor, the Fire, Lightning, Wind and Darkness Crystals, Iron Maiden and… Now that reminds me. I believe this belongs to you."

"Soul Saver…and Soul Liberator…"

"I figured you'd need it."

"Hmph! Alright, so our next move will be…"

From one block to another. They walk tirelessly. Their search and their target on their mind. Woo Foo Grandmaster Lupin. He who bears the Blood of the Wolf. He who is neither fazed nor contaminated by the ominous energy Fog. The next possible Infernal Beast. A massive threat to the world. They have taken it upon themselves to neutralize this irregularity. Approaching it in the most rational way possible.

The original Knights of Woo Foo. The female of sky blue, the founder of the Mystic – the Mediator. The male who dons red as rich as a rose and blood, the founder of the Might – the Governor. Brother and Sister. After a five thousand year slumber in the resting place known as the Pit, they have awakened. Their magnificent power still in tact. The mission they thought they've fulfilled has not yet been resolved. With clenched fists and resolute souls, they will finish what they've started. Slay the Infernal Beast before it awakens.

Like any brother and sister, the care and affection between them is reciprocal, even if it may seem obscure. One will act as a voice of reason should the other be morally on the brink. They'd willingly give up their lives for each other. Any petty argument or dispute between them is washed away effortlessly. Their bond may seem obscure, but it _is _there.

For countless hours they've circled and scoped the large unrested town, many eyes peering their suits of armor with piqued minds. The beings before them unfamiliar. No stone left unturned. From offices to shopping areas to the local park, no leads. Nothing for them to work with. To make matters worse, their familiarity with the town is not as remarkable as their strength. Yo the panda is nowhere to be found. His family priorities came first – a balancing act between finding his son Yang and making arrangements for their looming birthday celebration. His faith in the two knights justified. He could rely on them.

"We are but dogs chasing our tails. We can never find Grandmaster Lupin at this rate", the Governor mentions, irritated. His voice muffled by his helmet. As opposed to his sibling, he is quick to anger and will not rest until he is soothed.

"We must try. For the sake of Master Yo. He has put his faith in us, and we cannot fail him."

"Always so dutiful are you, sister?" He halts in his path, showing his skepticism in his sister's means. "What do you intend to do when we do find him?"

The Mediator pauses too, holding her waist. "Take the sensible and proper approach, as per usual. Why do you ask? What do _you _intend to do? How will you approach the occasion?"

In response, he cocks his head up, crossing his arms. "I will approach it the way it must be approached…" Vestiges of hostility were littered in that sentence. He continues on, his armor clattering again. The Mediator still motionless. Dropping her arms to her side, curious and intimidated by her brother's choice of words.

"Brother…"

Majority of the time, the siblings see eye to eye. The instances of them _not _seeing eye to eye are rare. But the consequences are much more severe than with a normal brother and sister. Disasters and cataclysms normally result. Either those or a losing battle on their part. They may be powerful, but their strength is increased many times over when in perfect harmony. When synergy and symbiosis between the two are achieved.

Their walk across the streets continues. The Governor was only a few paces ahead of the Mediator. Looking at the scenery indifferently. Staring around with a dull outlook. The area looked alright, but piece by piece, it's crumbling from the inside out. Many were on the verge of despair. Several have allowed fear to consume them. The crimes committed by Makai, the phobia that he has sowed. The same ones that Lupin is blamed for. To the Governor, the "better safe than sorry" principle was put into action. It did not matter who had committed these heinous acts. It did not matter who is accused. Both Lupin and Makai are the world's greatest threat. They must be eliminated. Neither Yo nor his sister are aware of this mindset; he has enough of a heart to avoid causing emotional distress out of his sense of duty.

From out of nowhere, both knights bump into a gang of reptilian teenagers, distinguished by their bright green scales, long sleeved shirts and denim jeans, and their irreverent attitude. Four of them.

"Watch it, tin can!" The leader exclaimed, angered.

"I beg your pardon?" The Governor reacted, not one for insults and rebukes.

The remaining three reptiles joined.

"He said watch it, Sir Turd-a-Lot!"

"Yeah! Watch your step unless you wanna end up compacted!"

"That's right!"

Words of pride to these punk youths, a death wish to the red knight. "Do you not know who I am, you whelps?"

This was going to get out of hand…if the Mediator doesn't step in.

"Dear brother, please. Do not cause a commotion."

The troublemaking leader provoked further. "Yeah, pal. Don't you have a princess to rescue from a fire-breathing dragon or a dungeon or a high tower or something?"

"He can't even see where he's going!"

"Yeah. How could he save some chick if he keeps bumping the tower's front door?"

"How's he even gonna _get _there in the first place?"

A jeering laughter bursts through. The hysteria overwhelms the four of them. Like a dynamite stick has been ignited, The Governor's clenched fists shake and try to control themselves.

Several seconds more of the mocking laughter and the incendiary explodes. The Governor throws one of his fists forcefully and knocks the leading reptile down flat on his face.

"Brother!" Shocked, The Mediator involves herself into the mix. Grabbing her brother by the shoulder. "Please, control yourself."

The red knight growls, his voice scalding underneath the helmet. "Unhand me, Mediator! They will be punished for their insolence!" He swats his sister's arm off like a fly or mosquito and concentrates on the now-fearful teenage lizards.

Their phobia started to show upon noticing the Governor's suddenly-glowing hand – a mark of his uncontrollable provoked anger. Partially recovered, the leader joined in their state of fright, still on the floor and slowly inching further and further away from the rageful Original Knight.

"H-hey now," he pleads with both his hands trying to stop the red knight. "C-come on, man…! I was just kidding. I-I meant to say that—"

"Silence!" The Governor exclaims, his irate voice halting the sentence directed at him.

From behind him a crowd looks on, tense from what is about to happen. The blue knight picks up on their unnerved eyes and calms her brother down with a grab of his arm, stomping out the flame before it spreads and grows without warning.

"Governor. Brother, stop," she asks with a lighter tone. "Please consider your actions carefully. The people of this town will fear us, and not in the way we want them to."

His fist shakes despite his sister's hand clutched around his wrist. He draws on her rationality, his careful thinking evident through his breathing. Still, his impulses caused him to ache inside. To punish these young ruffians before him and risk ending their lives…or not to.

The Mediator keeps her gaze on him, acting as a conscience. The gang of lizards are still afraid, droplets of sweat dancing downwards on their brows and sliding off their faces. He hasn't finished thinking.

Finally he dismisses his power and pulls his hand out of his sibling's grasp, left with seemingly no choice but to listen to her. Prevent tainting their yet-to-be-established reputations among the townspeople. The Governor was always one for action. Rarely, if ever, did he employ a tongue as lethal as his fighting ability to resolve conflict. Not that he couldn't. He simply does not understand the rashness of his deeds. Or rather, the knowledge slips in one ear and slips out the other, repeating ad nauseam. Perhaps it's a matter of pride on his part. Or maybe he didn't want to show at least one moment of weakness for those he had saved.

Continuing on the path, he takes the lead. The Mediator has relaxed her stance, trying not to think of a possible repeat of this scenario. Setting her mind into their objective: locating Grandmaster Lupin. And if possible, as well as finding Woo Foo Knight Yang.

"Never do that to me again," The Governor spoke softly and venomously – proof of his pride, his irrationality. His tendency to put an end to a clash as quickly as possible, no matter how harsh, superfluous or unnecessary the means may be. The poisonous words seep into the Mediator for future reference as she follows her brother from behind.

In front of them they spot their mark standing by himself with crossed arms, his head wandering around in search of something. What it might be, a mystery to both the Original Knights. That did not stop them from approaching him, attempting to find out.

The Mediator whispers with an indecipherable emotion in her tone. "Grandmaster Lupin." Was she grateful that she's managed to find him? Or is this feeling really suspicion?

"Hmm…" After a brief pause, he takes the lead again. Both of his hands clenched into two fists…wanting to exact a form of punishment…

* * *

><p><em>I don't like the looks of this...<br>_


	9. Adrenaline

_Gonna be focusing on college/university, which means break time for my fics for now. Sorry..._

* * *

><p>Another night on the road, on my motorcycle. Normally, I'm riding on my wheeled treasure to find some sort of release, a sort of escape from the mundanity, to search for something significant. These rides have led me nowhere. I'm usually by myself. Left and right, I've searched…and nothing. Either I'm not looking hard enough, or what exactly I'm looking for does not present itself.<p>

This is the third day in a row… Damn!

The breeze has lost its refreshing force long ago. My time of leisure has become the equivalent of a household chore. All the colored blurs that pass me by are no longer spectacular, to the point where I might even call them a nuisance. No fear or excitement towards the blistering speed, the stuttering needles of the gauges in front of me.

I hope this can all change. I hope it happens when and if we do find Lupin.

Joining me on my 'joyride' is Kitsune with a bow and a quiver of arrows around her person – the _Kami no Gofu_, Artemis. She was asked to take the weapon for safe keeping, in case of dire situations.

"Noah," she whispers, leaning forward against my leather jacket. "You think he's okay?"

I have no sure answer to that question. Even demigods have their fair share of flaws. Considering Lupin's power, he can fend for himself with no effort whatsoever. But he might be feeling awfully lonely, overcome by some powerful emotion. Knowing how much he values his close and loved ones, he must be concentrating on them, ingraining our visages into his mind. Storing them like an image in a frame.

Our emotions are so strong. But is Lupin just as strong, or stronger?

_One hundred years ago, back when my three friends and I were together._

"_Alright, everybody. Smile," our panda master Yo said as he looked through an ancient camera he had aimed towards us._

_We were outside on the dojo front lawn, dressed in the best formal clothes we can whip up. Lupin with his metallic gray suit and brown tie, Kit with her ravishing tourmaline-studded aqua dress, finished off with a purse…and me with my leather jacket and silk pants. The three of us were off to a cruise party held by the local rich snob in the neighborhood, who had the generosity – or audacity – to invite us in the first place; he's not very fond of Woo Foo and anyone who has the right mind to practice it._

_Everything was all set. Our fur and feathers were gelled up, cologne and perfume sprinkled from head to toe and we looked appropriate. Appropriate _enough_, in my case; the silk pants circumvented the odd feeling of my decision to wear the leather jacket._

_The flash nearly blinded us. Lupin and Kitsune were smiling, ready to escape from their cares. But knowing Lupin, his fuse may light up because said rich snob whose name shall not be mentioned might instigate something Woo Foo-related._

_We did not strike poses. We just looked good. _Real _good._

"_Alright. Don't move, you guys," Yo insisted, wanting to take another shot. Measuring us with one hand, the other holding the camera steady. Trying to, anyway._

"_You're getting our good sides, right?"_

_Kit giggled at her 'boyfriend's' sudden attention to detail. "Relax, Lupin. Stress marks're showing."_

"_Crap. Alright, there."_

_I chuckled blatantly at the silliness and with a sense of punctuality. I didn't want to be late for the party. Beneath my beak, I muttered. "Oh, Lupin." I'm not jealous or anything. My lack of a date or escort isn't as big an issue as some of you might think. Romance is on hold for me now. Don't like it? Too bad!_

_Quickly I withdrew the small smile, noticing Yo's cue for the picture. Folding my wings together._

"_One. Two. Three. Smile!"_

One hundred years. The years…don't seem like years at all. Time flies when you're having fun. But really, time flies when you don't pay attention to it and urge your ass to get busy with something. That's just a feeling, though.

Kitsune's embrace, her reclined head, their combined warmth patches part of this hole in my interior. There's still a gap in there, and it's just as noticeable. And even if it isn't, there's no denying it and no use in doing so.

Gradually, the significance of these nighttime rides, the meaning of it all…they're returning. This motorcycle ride is not a lost cause. A rusted sword steadily regaining its luster and rigidity. I don't care where he is, I don't care how well he's hidden himself and I most certainly do not care how powerful he is. We're going to find Lupin. I swear it on my grave.

In front of me…

An intimidating figure stands in clear view of my headlight to impede my path. It's a large bird-like creature a few inches taller than me, with talons and a set of wings. Just like me, but not absolutely. It has a rugged body for an avian. The silhouette sprouts more features the closer I reach it – an enemy to Woo Foo, to the world.

The crimson griffin…

"Eradicus!" The both of us gasp, befuddled by his survival. He should've died after that battle one year ago.

He thrusts a talon out and an invisible force rips through my vehicle. The gears, pipes, pedals and other pieces separate from each other in an explosion that sends us flying through the air and passing through him, causing us to land violently on the pavement.

Our bodies are injured, no doubt. Nothing to cry home about. But my motorcycle…destroyed. My pride and joy…dismantled before my own two eyes. Eradicus… He _will _pay!

I lift myself up from the ground without paying heed to the dirt around my person, wiping the drool off my beak. Kitsune clings to her gut and does the same, Artemis and her pouch of arrows staying fastened.

"Thirty-two thousand eight hundred and ninety-nine dollars…down the drain," I indicate painfully and angrily, a fist of mine clenched up.

"You were…supposed to be dead…! The Woo Foo Army got rid of you!" Kit pointed out, not yet reaching for her bow.

The griffin creeps towards us, flexing his claws. "I made a…little deal with the Devil. He scratches my back, I scratch his. He was feeling generous enough to endow me with nigh-infinite power. And I'm feeling generous enough to repay him ten times over." The Devil… That has to be an analogy. But to what? The slight sting made it a little hard to think through. "I will do exactly that by bringing the Woo Foo Grandmaster to him. I'll start by making his two friends squirm and writhe in pain! So do me a favor and scream your hearts out! Let your best friend hear it and come to your rescue!" Woo Foo Grandmaster. Best friend. Now _these _can't be analogies. He meant to use them, refer to Lupin. Take him to this 'Devil' he mentioned.

This search has turned into a race against time. So many people out for Lupin's head. The reward for his capture, rather. A ten million dollar prize to the first creature who brings his body to the Town President, dead or alive. Looking at Eradicus's expression, he's not in this for monetary gratification. He just wants Lupin, but why?

"Well you're not laying a claw on him!" Kit vows, pulling out her bow and an arrow.

I strike my fighting stance and put one wing out in front and another to defend my face. "This one's for Lupin _and _that one of a kind motorcycle you wrecked, you asshole!"

The two of us charge at him, and he himself charges at us with a predatory sneer.

He can't win. He must not win!

_Promise Me_

I have no other choice, no alternative. Yang insisted on taking me back with him. But I told him that I can't. That the risks are too great. His terms changed; he's decided to stay by my side, solidifying his loyalty to me. Or perhaps he's doing this for Yo. Do everything he can to protect me on my former master's behalf, when in truth I should be the one protecting him. I hope he's aware of this. I hope he knows that he is my full responsibility.

Out here in the open, waiting for Yang. He's inside the novelty store behind me, looking for a birthday present to give his sister. I've lent him three quarters of my remaining money. It should be enough. He could buy something like a bracelet or ring or necklace.

Both swords are with me for safe keeping, what with the store's 'No Sharp Objects' policy. The Blade of the Governor and the iaidou sword and sheathe, Soul Saver and Soul Liberator.

"_Ichi, Ni, San." _

_A mundane afternoon at the Woo Foo dojo. Me at the age of eleven, two months after earning the Grandmaster title._

_On my hands were Soul Saver and Soul Liberator. I was honing my form, refining my technique, improving my footwork. The sword slashes the emptiness. The looseness of my gi allowed me enough freedom to do all this._

_The numbers fell from my mouth. My movements were stiff to preserve control, yet relaxed to avoid ruining the nerves._

_But there was one impediment that bothered me, despite my efforts to ignore it._

_A magical ball and chain attached to my ankle – a Regulator. It wasn't as heavy as an ordinary ball and chain, but it was unique. Its defining feature is its ability to suppress the bearer's Woo Foo energy, hence its name. My powers were inhibited by it. Yo had attached it to me as a way to control my rapidly growing innate abilities. It caused my ankle to itch, but it wasn't the big deal. The big deal was that the old fart doesn't trust me with my own powers. Point or not, I couldn't perform optimally under such condition._

"_Lupin, dinner. Come on, kiddo," he called from inside the dojo. I sheathed away the iaidou sword and headed inside._

_Why do I even have these powers in the first place?_

_Lupin…_

_Lupin._

"Lupin!"

Someone brings me back to consciousness. I gasp and my eyes jerk open, noticing Yang by my side. In his possession is a chain with a jade-like pendant hanging down.

He takes his sword back, storing the necklace in his pocket afterwards.

"Any change?" I ask.

"Nah. Sorry."

"Whatever." I intensify my grip on my sword and look to the buildings.

The silence is abundant. No one else is around. My fur protects me from the dusk chill. It's just me and my student in this part of the town. Everyone must've gone on home. The street lights paving the path for the vagrants.

Footsteps make themselves known. Clanging ones. There's someone else. My ears rise to capture the noises. My tail bangs the sidewalk we're on. The volume of these steps was rising.

"Hm?" I pronounce quietly, preparing my sword. "On your toes, Yang. We're not alone." He clinches his hilt and joins me. Two shadowed figures walk forward from one street light to another, disappearing into the black as they move forward.

At close proximity, they reveal themselves to be…let's call them a sight for sore eyes. Both stop right there in front of me and Yang. The two most important figures in all of Woo Foo's history. The five thousand year-old Knights of Woo Foo: the blue female knight of Magic – the Mediator – and the red male knight of Might – the Governor. Brother and Sister. They were released from their millennia-long sleep, from their resting place in the Pit.

There has to be a reason for all these arbitrary occurrences.

"Lady Mediator and Lord Governor…!"

With due respect and immediate recognition, Yang and I kneel down before them. Baffled at the unraveling.

"It is an honor, sir and madam," my voice trembles slightly. I notice Yang not addressing them and nudge him, prodding him to do so. "Yang…!"

"Yes, Lady Mediator and Lord Governor. It truly _is _an honor."

The Mediator returns with an address of her own, stating on her and her brother's behalf. "Likewise, Woo Foo Knight Yang and Grandmaster Lupin." Underneath that blue helmet, I can feel her beaming at us. The Governor stays silent throughout.

The Pit… Images of it won't stop infiltrating my brain, and the tortured thoughts that come with them. The freeze frames of me possessed by Makai and fighting alongside the Night Master and his army, shots of me utilizing every last drop of power contained in my body and taking on the forces of Woo Foo, obliterating them single-handedly. My vision was hazed, as was my heart. The only ones who could even the odds were my friends and my master. Yo, Kitsune and Noah…they were the only ones. The panda had no choice but to seal me away from the world; it was for everyone's good. The last picture comes in: my entire self falling deep into the Pit and reaching my arm out towards a heartbroken Kitsune. I was to join the Mediator and the Governor in their permanent rest.

But that leaves me one question. How could they have awoken? Or better yet…who woke them up?

Fifteen seconds more of our exaltation and metallic steps ring. The Governor nears us and looks down upon our humbled selves. Five seconds spent exhaling. The air becomes coarse. Something is going to happen.

And then…an even coarser feeling. A plated boot, a red sabaton, to Yang's abdomen! The kick flings him against a wall and sends him crashing into it. Something didn't just happen. Something doesn't feel right.

"What the? Yang!" I stand quickly to check him only to be stopped by the Governor hissing and breathing, feeling his hand grabbing my coat and draggin me forwards by it. His clenched fist shines with burning strength and he brings it to my gut, drawing a cough and spit out of me and tossing my lightened body down along with Yang.

The Knights must've caught on. They must have figured out that I am a target, an enemy to all living things. And they're going to eliminate me and anyone who dares protect me.

I can't blame them for wanting me dead, for trying to kill me. But I can't die yet. Not yet. Not without cleaning up the mess I've created, finishing what I've created.

All these words whirl inside my head. The hurting in my stomach subsides with my clinching of it, and the coughs ease slightly. My sight fights to stay strong, to scope out what is happening right now.

Lord Governor is still nearing us with killing intent, _both _hands brimming with unspeakable, incomparable brightness. A light that leads the way, a radiance that also destroys with haste, without warning or remorse. He's about to cast his judgment on us. At his side, his sister reasons with him as she grabs his shoulder, turning him towards her.

"What has gotten into you, brother?" She demands, infuriated; only the Governor wants us dead. "You promised—"

"I promised nothing!" With a just malice he returns. _Promise…?_

"We promised Yo! We are not to harm the Grandmaster!" They promised Yo? He doesn't want me dead?

"And we are to exercise our judgment, sister! Grandmaster Lupin is a threat to all society. He has caused Makai's resurrection, him and Woo Foo Knight Yang. There is no light in either one of them. Why can you not perceive the situation like I have? They must be expunged! If you do not wish to do so…then perhaps I shall have to do it myself!"

Omniscient and omnipotent. That's a brief summary of the Mediator and the Governor. Nothing passes them. No significant event, no important sentence, they don't miss anything. Even as they slept in the Pit, they knew of everything that the world had experienced. As if they were God watching from his cozy throne in his heavenly haven. They know everything about me. From my birth to my upbringing to my unbroken bonds to how far from grace I've fallen…to the very fact that so many lives were affected because of my deeds. They know and they are aware.

This is my retribution. One that I cannot face just yet.

The knights are still arguing, taking drastic measures to support their cases.

"Brother! That is enough! I will not let you! You will not deny them the right to live!"

"Monsters have no rights…" That is really getting old. The Governor exhaled coldly. "Now unhand me…!"

"No…"

Not the answer her brother was looking for. He didn't want to hear it. The fuse lights up and he explodes, bringing his fist right around to the Mediator's helmet. Knocking her down. She was surprised, stunned that her own sibling would do that to her. He points to her with disdain and states.

"I told you to never do that to me again!"

He resets his sight on us with blood-thirsty hands. He's more powerful than I, than me and Yang combined. Much stronger than anything I've beheld.

"Oh, crap…" Yang comments, a phobia embracing him. "Lupin, what now? Do we fight or hightail it?"

There is no shame in fleeing to fight another day. There is no loss of honor when one makes a hasty retreat, though many say otherwise. But running is out of the question. Totally out of the question. Even if we did, it'd be no use; either we'd get caught in some very unfortunate dead end, they'd catch up to us anyway and kill us or someone'd beat them to the punch and do us in before they do. The Governor, that is.

The Mediator made Yo a promise: to find me and ensure my safety; he doesn't want me to die. Bring me back unharmed. A more rational solution as opposed to her brother's drastic extrenes. On the other hand, the Governor had feigned making a pact, made a false promise. A promise he does not intend to keep, actually – an action that he is conscious of and will do without regret or hesitation.

My strength returns and I reach a decision. I clutch my iaidou blade's sheathe with one hand and ready to pull it out through its hilt with the other.

"We're gonna fight," I breathe. And I can tell what you people are thinking – what in the hell am I thinking?

"What?" Yang did not think he'd hear me say what I just said.

"You heard me. We're going to fight one of the Original Knights." I expected strong doubt, an abundant lack of faith in my temporary pupil. But the holding of his hilt handed me the one hint I need. He has faith in all that I do, foolish or not. He justifies this with a brandish of his large sword, pointing it at the vindicative Governor.

"Okay."

There's a simple answer to that question you guys might still be keeping in your minds. I'm waiting for one of two things to happen. One, the Governor executing me and slicing the thin string that is my life. Or two, some form of miracle is going to happen. Given everything lobbed my way, the former outcome seems more likely. _Is _more likely.

As a response, the Governor halts in his path and folds both of his arms in expectation.

Our muscles tense up and foresee the worst.

The unseen hands give us a sign. Yang's large sword shimmers, the sight surprising us. The red knight is not fazed, however.

"Oh no…" Laying down on the ground, the Mediator speaks with an indescribable horror in her voice, fearing for our wellbeing.

With no foreshadowing, the sword disappears from Yang's possession.

"NO‼" The shock on his rabbit face could break a soul like a twig. His main tool of combat…gone in a snap.

His sword is gone. Gone back to its rightful owner – into the Governor's hand. He brandishes the weapon, spinning it by its hilt and assuming a stance. This is what the Mediator had feared a while ago.

The red knight scoffs. "I must credit you, Lupin and Yang. I did not expect you to forget how our own weapons cannot be pointed against us, nor hold on to them for this long. As a reward…" The knights weapons' cannot be used against them…? He inches towards us mid-sentence with crystal clear intentions. "…your punishment shall no longer be slow and agonizing. It will now be swift and painless!" With a sprint, he commences.

"Brother, DON'T!" One last attempt to halt her brother. It had failed.

At the very last possible minute, Yang defends against the Governor's offense, another weapon materializing in his hand. The purple guitar, the Talisman: Iron Maiden. Gripping its neck with his right hand and its body with his left one. He breaks the clash, the steel creaking and sliding against each other. Halting his momentum, the Governor points his blade at us again to ready another assault.

I draw out Soul Saver from the sheathe, preparing for battle. My disciple goes into a pose and places his hands on the neck and strings.

"I hope you can keep up, Yang," I ensure.

"Don't I always?"

Yelling, the three of us race at our targets. Our feet stamping, voices piercing, metal clanking. Spells that command the clouds, the thunder, the lightning and the wind.

Three souls put on a trying trial. The Governor – the Original Knight, the Originator of Might. I, Lupin the wolf – the Fallen Child, the Redeemer, the Prodigal Son. My penance can and will wait for another day. Until after I slice Makai's head off his shoulders. My student, Yang – the one who has lost his way, the Reckless Soul, the so-called New Lupin. Like master, like pupil. He has become what he is, strayed from the righteous path, all because of me. Now he's trying to atone for the sins that he has never committed. Those that are my own. A blind nobility.

"Ancient Woo Foo Art: Spirit Jolt‼" I screamed.

"Woo Foo Technique: RIDE THE LIGHTNING‼" Yang invoked.

All these words, these syllables, their individual meanings, are poured into the bubbling cauldron, this instigated conflict. My strength, my energy are driven out of my body with every slash, somersault and strike, with each technique performed. Each one of them bearing my very thoughts, my sense of duty, that feeling of cleaning this stained slate. The desire to make things right once again burns and boils my blood.

Just as everything I am was made known in this heated fight, my student's inner musings were too revealed. Hands of cards placed down on a table during a fun yet deadly game of poker. It's not just a matter of redemption for him. It's a matter of loyalty, and half of his lie to me. He will not let me go. He won't stand by and watch me do it alone, see me get hurt or hurt myself. Keep me from losing my grip on this dying world. Like a dog staying ever faithful to its master. Looking at the fact that I am the canine here, I also see the irony.

So far, a pure battle. No major damages to buildings and public property both minor and significant, no unnecessary casualties, just a fair battle between warriors. The Mediator did not bother stopping us. Maybe she couldn't be bothered anymore, or maybe she saw how we can handle ourselves. By virtue of either a heavenly blessing or sheer willpower, we managed to keep the odds evened. Yang and I are evenly matched against the Governor. As though his tricks and powers were second nature, as though we knew them like the back of our hands. The sweat on my brow was gleaming and building up. If I can only keep the fatigue out for a little longer.

It's a stalemate. We stop our advances, wheezing for oxygen.

"Why do you not surrender? Why must you persist!"

The beads of sweat drop from my fur. "I can't die, not just yet. There's still something that calls my attention."

Beneath her breath the Mediator speaks. "Makai…"

"Yeah. And if cleaning up the mess I've left means I have to blow my way through you guys, then I'll keep this up all night." I keep my sword held out.

"Ditto," Yang holds Iron Maiden firmly by its neck, putting the rest of its frame down to the ground.

An explosion rings from afar. Smoke furled into a cloud rise high into the sky. Three additional bangs sound, more puffs spreading out. Drawing our attention. Boy oh boy, this has been a hectic day so far. Just from these signals alone, I can already tell that there will be no breathing room.

I sigh confidently, putting my blade away. "Already one step ahead of me, I see. Well not for long…! That's our cue, Yang."

"I'm ready," he mutters, Iron Maiden disappearing from his hold.

The two of us burst as fast as possible into the scene.

"How dare you ignore me!" The Governor halts us one last time with his sword.

"Brother, no. I mean it now! This is not the time! Let us help as best as we can, instead." She rationalizes with her brother, doing the best she can on our behalf. If things pan out, two birds will be killed with one stone. The Knights' target will be terminated and this problem will be solved.

"Very well. But just this one time. After that, your lives I will take!" He quickly clenches a fist, pumping it down to show his intents put on hold.

The four of us run to the site of the explosions in a rush. But not without a scoff and a reply.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you guys've had a very Merry Christmas and that your New Year's will be happy.<em>

_And Daedalus, I give up on DocX. It's too much of a hassle. There has to be some effective alternative I can use. If you know one, let me in on it. I'm still willing to share._


	10. Testament

_Last chapter before I go into my final end-of-trimester exam.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The diary set out in front of me closes as I finish reading one more journal entry. Both ends shut in a thud, and I cast it aside. To the left side of the piano I was sitting in front of this entire time.<p>

I've peeked inside my father's nightstand drawer, where he sometimes puts away things when he's cleaning up. He never really was good at deciding where to store his belongings. And neither was Yang…nor I. Out of the two journals I've picked, I chose to read only one. If I force-feed myself, I'll collapse or my body'll grow feeble. And it's a good thing that Dad doesn't mind too much, even if my constant intrusion does grate on his nerves.

Already, within just a week, I already know so much, if not enough. Referencing through these scrolls and chronicles of old has given me knowledge more valuable than any other. From the teenage years of my mother, father and their two companions – Maria and Miriam – to their rambunctious and outlandish antics to their battle against Makai to their christening and anointing of their shared title – the Four Pioneers of Woo Foo – to their unexplained dispersion, there is not one thing I've browsed that I haven't intimately familiarized myself with. I haven't even scratched the surface. Clawing my way past it might lead me to what I'm looking for.

Four hours I've spent reading through this journal – Miriam's journal. The last entry stuck to me like a suction cup on a glass door.

Miriam, the carefree, upbeat and happy-go-lucky fox. The one who puts on a smile because she doesn't want to feel sad, because she doesn't want those around her to be unhappy. She explained how she had always fantasized about finding that special someone, the one whom you'd give your whole heart, mind, body and soul to, a partner. A boyfriend or girlfriend. These fanciful dreams were as bright, intricate and perfect as she could make them. She'd get married. She'd have her own children, to whom she'd tell her tales as a Woo Foo, as a friend to Maria, my mom and my dad, to. Her kids would be proud and boast about how great their mother is, flaunting their heritage and willingness to continue it on. Everything any girl could every dream of. A desire shared among the four of them. Yes, even Daddy.

It also struck to her one important factor: their safety and wellbeing. No, it isn't just that. Not just wanting to protect them. It's about wanting to be with her children, even after death.

Looking at my own person, I spot a magatama necklace wrapped around my neck. A present for our twelfth birthday. Yang has his own as well. Grabbing the bead, I recount the notes I've read, syllable by syllable. This isn't just an ordinary magatama bead. These were crafted from a very peculiar ore. Reciting an enchantment with a piece of this mineral in hand will tie the reciter's soul into it. Upon death, the reciter's soul may enter the fragment as a means of communication and protection. There are four of these necklaces. One for each Pioneer.

That's strike two for Daddy; he received his first strike three months ago with his little blurb about him and Mom, how he knows about that godforsaken Woo Foo Grimoire that my brother keeps wearing. One more and I'm going to confront him upfront, no questions asked. Amnesia or not, I've had enough! I'm not going to have things hidden from me anymore! There's a fine line to everything! Daddy realizes these small things, but it pours out of him. He's a sewerage system that filters out the things he deems unimportant or minute.

For a while there, I had forgotten about my waning strength, my dwindling consciousness. I was so exhausted from all this reading. My fatigue catches up to me, and my eyelids droop. One long-winded yawn and all goes black; my eyes fully close. I'm boarding that express train and zip straight to the realm of dreamers and their train of thought.

_The local town hospital, in one of its interconnecting halls. He sat there just outside of the maternity ward, holding out a newspaper in front of him and reading the trivial topics it covers. He was by himself. No one was around._

_To those who could have passed him, he was a steel wall. His whole frame was firm and unwavering. Calm, cool and collected._

_But in truth, he wasn't. He was the exact opposite of all of this. His nerves were wracked. Inside those two doors were his wife, Selene, and a group of trained doctors and nurses tending to her care. He did not let himself inside, fearing that he would be too big a distraction and break his spouse's concentration. Still, his worries lingered on, and they were there to peck at him like buzzards and vultures feasting on corpses and carcasses._

_Four hours in. Every ten seconds he'd ask himself. _What is taking them so long?_ The hall was so quiet. So hollow that the loudest sound in it was the meshing gears of the large clock facing the ward. And it was grinding at his spirit._

_And finally…_

_From the room, after a tense wait, an orange-furred tiger and a light blue-furred tigress exited the doors – the late Woo Foo masters, Ti and Chai. In their arms, two bundles wrapped in separate soft cloths were cradled – a pair of twins. A pair of ears protruding from each one._

_As he made eye contact and filled his face with immense joy, he neared his mentors._

"_Yo, these are your children," Ti, the tigress, stated with a grin._

_The panda took both bunches into his arms, his countenance melting at the miraculous sight. His own children. They have been brought into the world. This was a moment that he did not think he would imagine, let alone be possible at all. But the moment was there, and it was all that mattered. Nothing else. How, why, they meant not a thing._

_He murmured to the newborn babes. "Aww, my own little—" Although something was amiss. Yo might be rather slow in absorbing details, but this particular one was so obvious that it was baffling how he did not notice it. How they were rabbits, contradicting his wish for precise mirrors of him. "Wha—? My kids? They don't even look like me!" A small and sudden burst and stench followed quickly, to which he picked up on with glee. "And the blue one makes his own gravy…"_

_Ti humorously commented. "Much like you did when you were—well, you still do, actually."_

_Her brother Chai joined with what sounded like wisdom in his tone. "And like you, they will grow up to become great Woo Foo warriors."_

_Without a trace of regret, the tigress voiced a rather drastic decision. "So we'll make you forget they ever existed."_

_Following this, a supporting statement from Chai. "You must train them without bias and without fear, or they will never reach their full potential."_

"_Hang on, I—" Yo could not finish; Ti had waved an enchanted hand over him, wiping his memory clean. The value of his own children, their significance to him, diminished in a snap of a finger. In this oblivion, he was still charmed by the sight of the pink and blue hares, but could not recognize his connection with them; it was gone. "Oh, a couple of little baby rabbits. Thank Foo they're not mine. Now back to my carefree, bachelor lifestyle."_

_He did not see the gravity of what he had done. Yo couldn't fully open his eyes and witness how he discarded his own children, left them in the care of his mentors. He left them behind with not only his feline teachers, but to the leporine wife he did not know. No broken heart was in his chest…just a nonchalant, deluded and stray one._

_The distance was widening and widening until their student was out of sight. It had to be done. It was a request. A favor for Selene, their other student. For her, it needed to be done for two reasons. The first was her husband, Yo. She didn't want to see his heart break again; losing Lupin was enough. Losing his actual children would be a double whammy – her second reason. She was ready to sacrifice her well-being and protect her daughter and son from the worst case scenario. But it had to be done with careful timing and execution. The smallest slip could be fatal. Regardless, these truths crushed her. It was going to be difficult._

_Ti and Chai were not quite sure themselves. But they've read the certainty and purity in Selene's heart and agreed to the plan._

_Fifteen seconds._

"_He's gone," Chai muttered._

"_Exactly as she had planned."_

_With a resolute gaze, the tiger siblings reentered the maternity ward. The doctors and nurses had left. The pieces of equipment were unmanned. To their surprise, Selene was on her bed recovering from the procedure at a respectable pace._

"_Did you do it?" She asked her teachers, who responded with petty nods. She was relieved…for now. "Yin, my daughter. Yang, my son. I can't let Makai get his hands on them. Yo musn't know about this. It's too risky. Besides…he's seen enough." Her head falls to the left side, where the heart monitor she was attached to was placed. A cascade dropped from her left eye, falling all the way down across her face. "He's seen enough…"_

"_What age, Selene?" Chai asked._

"_Ten. Until they're ten years old."_

_The length of time that they were to be raised by Ti and Chai. Once they've reached that milestone, their memories will be replaced by those of vagabonds. After reaching the age of ten, they will roam around in search of their destiny. That was Selene's plan. Draw Makai away from Yin and Yang as best as she can. Her faith in her masters were tried and true. She would not be the lady she is without them._

"_As you wish, dear student. They will be in good hands." Ti smiled._

"_If you guys don't mind, I'd…like to be alone. Take Yin and Yang with you. It'll be…trying if they stay here with me."_

_Without question, they complied, Yin in Chai's arms with Yang in Ti's. The ward doors swung like a pair of flapping wings. They remained on that one spot, wondering if things will either come apart or come together. There were other matters that demanded their attention. Bringing up twin babies would hinder them._

_Then, without a sign or alert, numerous visions infiltrated Chai's head. They weren't exactly one for coincidences. Everything that happens happens for a reason. Future sights of an enigmatic silhouette standing in the midst of a flame-engulfed city with unfeeling, evil red glows in its eyes. A rabbit with a large sword in its hand, reveling quietly in the carnage and the panicking folk. From behind, a black swirl gradually culminating into a levitating shadow of a wolf figure, grinning a toothy grin and pairing it with similar red glowing eyes._

_He was groaning and straining in pain. It showed in his face. He struggled not to drop the newborn Yin, falling to one knee._

"_Chai!" His sister exclaimed, gathering strength to hold the newborn Yang with one arm. Using the free arm to alleviate her brother's headache._

_Recouperating, Chai steadily rose back to his feet, shaking his head away. _

"_Are you alright?" Ti inquired, keeping her hand on his body._

"_Yes. I-I'm fine."_

_An ominous sight into the future. There was a terrible fate awaiting one of these children. One of them would continue the cycle. One of them would succeed Grandmaster Lupin and his dark acts, and aid the Infernal Beast in its resurrection. Another stray and misguided soul, blinded by ambition and other reasons that many let out of their control. It was possible to avert this path. But for Chai, he did not want to take that risk._

_He stared at the newborn Yang with an irrational sense of justice, an uncontained impulse of duty._

"_The boy," he mumbled, turning towards him._

"_What?" Concern was growing in Ti's eyes._

"_He must be killed!"_

_And that same concern turned into denouncement. "What…are you saying?"_

"_It will be a repeat of the Grandmaster Lupin fiasco, and we can't have that!"_

"_Has the cat litter gone into your brain? We promised Selene we'd watch them!"_

"_Some promises just have to be broken for a greater cause, Ti…." With an enraged disposition, he raised a burning fist, intent on smiting the poor rabbit child. "…and I'm going to break mine RIGHT NOW‼"_

_In the most narrow nick of time, Ti intercepted her sibling's killing fist, holding his wrist. "NO‼ No, Chai! We're going to make sure that whatever you saw will not happen. But not this way. We're going to find some other way!" Her tone had quiet down, and her draining emotion reflected this perfectly. Giving the twins a quick glance each, seeing how they have long since fallen asleep, she whispered with some certainty. Juxtaposed against her overwhelming _un_certainty. "…somehow."_

"Yang... No… Masters…Ti…and…Chai…. Don't kill… Bro…"

I eject myself from this nightmare and rise up from the piano, and just in time too. _Take it easy. Breathe in, breathe out. _I do exactly that. _Much _better.

My breathing isn't the only sound around. Someone else was respiring right next to me.

"Geez, gave me a heart attack there." A green rabbit with an amorphous body. He startles me with his voice.

"Oh. Sorry… Bad dream and all."

"What's it about?" Yuck leans forward, concerned for me.

Masters Ti and Chai, when they were alive… They were more or less our godparents. They saw Yang and I come from our mother's womb and into the world, witnessed us receiving our names. It never really struck to me why they had to wipe Dad's memory clean until now. They had to fulfill a promise for Mom. She wanted to draw the Infernal Beast's attention away from us. If she and Dad were together, our chances of survival would've been slim. At least even when Mom's gone, Dad will still be there to shape us, mold us into the warriors we are now. But he can't do that without knowing the truth. It hurt Mom because of two things. Dad had been through so much. Losing Lupin, the closest thing he's had to a son, struck such a blow to him. She didn't want to see him get hurt again, even if it means having to hurt herself along the way; erasing Dad's memory means that he won't recognize her. She knew that it had to be done, though. For our sake. No alternatives.

But Master Chai saw something in my brother. A premonition, a warning of the chaos he was going to bring. How he was going to bring back the Infernal Beast, a task which Lupin was manipulated into doing but failed to accomplish. Master Chai was about to act without rationality; he was going to kill my brother then and there to prevent this vision from becoming a reality, only to be stopped by his sister Ti. What a horrible irony. All this time, they nurtured and raised us, watched us grow. What's worse, I've only just deduced this. I've only remembered just now that Ti and Chai raised us first until we were old enough, all to keep a promise they made to our mom. And when the time was right, it'd be Dad's turn. They could have stopped that prophecy then and there. It was like their faith was a chew toy for the Lord.

Truly ironic…in the most painful way imaginable. My brother could've been killed by our godparents. But doing so would break their promise to our mom. And it's all lead to this…

I explained all this to Yuck without skimming off anything. At first he thought I was delusional, but started to lighten up to my story. He was steadily starting to buy everything I had mentioned.

"Really? God sure loves fucking with us."

"I don't know. Maybe he's not fucking with us. Maybe he's testing us."

"Testing us?"

"That's the best I can come up with."

I also had to apologize for…one more thing.

"Yuck, I uh…" I fumble my words like a basketball pass.

"What is it?" He sits on the piano, staining it with his goop.

"I…still haven't found a solution yet."

His head retreats disheartenedly. "I see."

I retreat mine as well, closing my eyes. Counting the total number of hours I've spent reading through my parents' journals and scrolls. I haven't been balancing between that and finding a way to dispel Yuck of his…affliction.

"I'm sorry," I sigh to him.

For the next five or so seconds, there's no reply. The dojo goes silent. Yuck breaks the quiet, getting off the piano and staring at the open infirmary door behind just ahead.

"This is so silly," he utters. "I feel like an idiot. I should never have gone down there." The Pit… "How deep do you think I've fallen, Yin?"

Staring at the unread journal and planning to read it, I deduct an answer. "Depends if we can or can't find a cure. I know that you're not in too deep." I'm not giving up. I'm going to find a way to cure Yuck if it draws my last breath.

He asks skeptically. I feel a smirk creeping up on his face. "Ah, yeah? How so?"

"It's not actually about 'can or can't'. It's about 'want or don't want'." Whether we want to pick ourselves up or not. We can, but it's simply a matter of urging ourselves to doing it.

He scoffs… "Hmph. You keep that little philosophy handy, Yin." …and heads into the distance.

Have I made a mountain out of a molehill? Am I biting off more than I can chew? Was I in way over my head when I said those things?

I'm sure the answers will come to me, or I'll find them. One way or another. With a sigh I discard these questions. With a curious gaze I yank the unread journal and flip it open. Right off the bat, a very noteable feature appears before me – a magenta hairclip with an insignia of a howling wolf clipped on the first page. A large title is just under it: _Maria's Journal_. How apt.

Every topic I've read, every title that's been bolded or italicized or underlined, they've all gripped me in some way. They wouldn't let me go. At the same time, I couldn't put them down. I was sure that it was the same for Maria and her chronicles.

Fifteen minutes in and I gain a general idea of Maria herself. She, like her friends, used to be a stubborn one, moreso than Miriam, Mom and Dad. Sometimes she even wished that she were born a boy; she's the tomboy of the quartet. She can't enjoy being athletic, outgoing and spirited without getting a bit of slack from a few boys and men, whom she begrudgingly refers to as "misogynistic bastards". What an enigma this wolf was. Not even her masters Ti and Chai could decipher her emotions and why she was what she was. She liked it that way half of the time, but the other half is spent wishing that she wasn't at all complicated. That she didn't have any sort of intricacies or eccentricities, that she's just normal.

After thirty minutes, I've discovered a…let's refer to it as a peculiar finding. It was when the legendary battle against Makai was still in process. The Infernal Beast was on the losing end. He gave Maria one last warning before being hit with a killing blow. He informed her of her lupine appearance and blood, that those of it draw power from the Fog without total worry; the Infernal Beast bearing the appearance of a wolf seems like a support to this theory. The Fog that floats about in the world is an ecstasy to wolves and it is their ambitions that drive them to crave for more of it. Like a capsule that kisses the tongue, once you've had one lick, you'll never stop. If Maria were to embrace the power that Fog offers, she'd fulfill her wishes quickly and effortlessly. But she dismissed Makai's babble and swore to herself that everything she did, good or bad, she'd do as her own self and no one else. Her decisions made, her actions taken, they were to be through her own heart. Makai's only answer was a bewildering, spine-chilling one: _"Exactly what I wanted to hear"_.

Maria took this event into account, and it's this same event that drove her to thoroughly study Fog, how it works and how one can properly harness it. She wanted to contain portions of Fog and manipulate them in a way that their corruptive qualities are removed while still maintaining their empowering traits. It's taken her months on end to fully grasp the concept, and at the same time she's formulated the perfect implement for any creature to control this tangible substance – the Woo Foo Grimoire. But this perfect implement was just an idea in the end; she was only able to create prototypes of the Grimoire without being able to use her past mistakes to create the definite model. This project seemed hopeless. She kept going at it, banging at the sucker with a battering ram. And it took a very strong convincing from her friends and her teachers to make her believe that this endeavor _is _hopeless. She's just chasing a lost purpose. She's lost her way, and maybe even herself. If it hadn't been for Mom, Dad, Miriam, Ti and Chai, Maria would've completely lost herself.

Maria could've become the Infernal Beast. If she has that chance, then that means Lupin also has that chance. He is also a wolf and he bears lupine blood. Instead, she just approached this methodically. She studied Fog and in turn created numerous prototypes of the Woo Foo Grimoire. Just like Daddy said: a former colleague of his was responsible for the Grimoire in some way. But I didn't expect this involvement to be this important. She is the root of this madness. She is the reason that my brother had gone mad.

Yang… All this time, he's only had a dummy version of the real thing. That glove on his hand isn't the real Grimoire. _Is _the real Grimoire out there? Is there _even _a real Woo Foo Grimoire? More importantly, would it make a difference if Yang had the real thing instead of a dummy?

Ack! More questions. Marks of my impatience or my curiosity…or both.

My head is starting to feel heavy from all this reading. I push the chair out of the piano and head for the kitchen. From the first cupboard I see I pull out a glass and fill it with water from the sink. One little drink should work that wonder…and it does. The water quenches my thirst and relieves me of the stress and the pressure.

"I'm real close," I comment. I'm close to the finish line. I'm near that point of discovering everything. Everything I need to know. "Just a little more." The way that last sentence slipped out made it sound like I'm under a strong agent, chemical or medical. It's scary.

Knowing that I can put up with such a small concern, I go back to the piano and sit back down on the chair, my eyes darted at the deep blue cover again. I'm up to the last few pages of the diary. I turn to them and see two things I thought I'd never find in any of the four diaries: marriage and birth certificates clipped on the final pages. The words written on them were just as disarming.

"_This is to certify that Maria the Wolf and Yo the Panda were wed on the 20__th__ day of May…"_

"_This is to certify that Lupin, weighing 6 lbs., was born on the 27__th__ day of August to Maria the Wolf and Yo the Panda…"_

These phrases pulled a gasp from my lungs.

Maria and Yo…were married at some point. She was his first wife. And it was them that gave Lupin life. Lupin is a son to two of the Four Pioneers. I…have a half-sibling and a stepmother. But what drove Daddy to marry my mom? What else is that old fart hiding from me? How long did he think he could keep this from me?

My blood boils from asking myself this question. If he remembers being married, then he must also remember being married twice or more. I'm going to distil him dry if I have to!

A swishing sound sneaks in. The front doors open.

Guess who it is. Back from his little hunt for his other child.

He dusts off his coat and puts it on the rack. He makes his way into the living room. Does _he _have a mouthful coming at him…

I put on a stern face, expecting him to know what exactly's coming. It's not a pathetic pout, and it's certainly not just a small scowl. It's one filled with betrayal.

Gathering myself, I start to act, picking up Maria's journal and revealing both certificates.

"Explain this!" I demand with much force and thrust the diary out in front of him.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked back, confused.

"I happen to come across these just a while ago. Care to explain?" If I could tell him a little louder.

"What's gotten into you, Yin?" He really does not know.

No more! I'm not buying anymore of this bullshit! "I'm talking about these! Look. At. Them‼" I almost hit him in the face with the diary. "Is there something that maybe you'd like to tell me, Dad?"

His eyes finally widen and he puts his hand over his mouth. But it's odd. He doesn't look like he's seen any of these before. Maybe he doesn't remember.

"Where did you find these?" He asks and snatches the journal from me, almost pulling my hands out of their sockets.

"They were in there for a while. Why?" It looks like everything's coming back to him.

Dad mumbles to himself. Probably reading the certificates to him word by word. With each syllable uttered, his body was losing its ground. With the last phrases spoken, he falls to his knees and both his arms fall to his sides. He really only found out just now.

I can't believe the way I had just acted. I feel awful.

"Maria…" Daddy whispers, broken. At a loss for how he could forget about his first love, how he didn't realize that Lupin, the beloved pupil he lost a hundred years ago, is really his own son. His first child. Not only was he a horrible teacher, but he was also a horrible father. What he'd think to himself, that is.

Drawing closer to him, I try to console him. "Dad? I-I'm sorry…"

"N-no. It's not you, Yin. I just…" Dad struggles to get back up. "I just need to be alone for a while." The sadness in his eyes can't be described well enough. It wasn't like anything I've seen or felt from him.

"You gonna be okay?"

No answer.

I'll give him time. The news must've broken to him so hard that it might take him weeks or even months to pick himself up. A new decision crops up: I'll find my brother in my father's steed. Not just my brother, but my half-brother as well. I'll find both Lupin and Yang for Daddy's sake. Anything to bring back his smile. That bright expression I had robbed him of…

_Four hours later_

Everything I need is with me. I've arranged my equipment and I've brought the essentials. Snow Flower's here, along with three of the Twelve Woo Foo Crystals: Water, Ice and Light.

But the one bother oddly enough is the Crystal of Light. Whenever I touch it, I feel a small corrosion of some sorts welling up in my insides. Perhaps the meaning of this will come naturally. I just hope it isn't going to be cumbersome.

Seven o'clock. Dad still hasn't come out from his bedroom. _Daddy, I hope you'll be alright_. I knock on the infirmary door.

"Yuck? You awake?" I say loudly.

"Woke me up. What is it?"

"I uh…I need your help."

It's quiet. I don't expect any footsteps at all; Yuck has no feet at the moment. Just a head and an endless stream of slime and goop that can be conjured up into weapons.

The knob clicks and the door squeals open.

"What do you need my help for?"

As an answer, I tell my story, my findings, in their entirety. Not a single nitpick is left out. I need his help. I know I have to do it, but I can't find Lupin and Yang by myself. I'll be dead before I know it if worse comes to worst, if I have to fight them and taste their power again.

* * *

><p><em>My apologies if I sort of cheated by taking an excerpt from the final episode 'Yin Yang...WHO?'. Thought I'd <em>_stick something in there to make the series stay faithful to the show. Lemme know if that's cheap._


	11. A Final Decision

_Back with a new one after probably a month. I think this is the rate I'll be going for with these chapters. Once a month. Or hopefully less. As long as it keeps you guys appeased._

_And forgive me if you don't get an update alert. is being a piece of shit at the moment._

* * *

><p>The blistering cold doesn't rest…and neither do I.<p>

At the local park. On the bench, Yang rests. His head lies atop his hands, his body turned to the right. With clothing like his – his gi – he was sure to freeze to death.

I take my coat off and lay it down on my pupil. He stops shivering altogether. My wolf fur should provide me all the protection I need. But it won't protect me from these scars on my body, these marks that have been scourged on me. The messages they entail. The foolishness of my actions, those that these closed and obvious wounds eagerly remind me of. I've already lived with something equally scathing – disappointment. It's nothing that I can't endure.

But one more glance at Yang reminds me of something else.

Every second I still consider not bringing him with me. There's too much blood on my hands as it is, and I can't let his join the mix. But he's so persistent. He's like me. If I don't keep things in check, he'll eventually wind up down that same road I've taken. And I can't have that happen. I can't have a repeat of the sins that I've done. I know he wants to help me. So many have made that clear. But the risk of him either straying from the path he's supposed to take – the righteous one – or losing his life is obvious. It'll be another strike against my already blemished record. I'll even lose Yo's trust entirely, and that's making an already terrible situation even worse.

Turning away from him, I look at the starry night and plan my action. Something to relieve my head of this cluster. My next move decided on, I speak, the beings that are addressed immediately approaching my side.

"Lady Mediator. Lord Governor."

The impenetrable mail of their armors clutter and rattle. As they drew close enough, they halt. The noise ends.

I face them and make a drastic choice. "I'm going to patrol the town. I need both of you to watch over Yang until we return."

The Mediator nods. "You need not worry, Grandmaster. Woo Foo Knight Yang will remain safe."

"And I trust that he remains safe in your watch as well, Governor?"

The red knight keeps quiet. His sister faces him with probably a stern expression beneath the helmet.

"I will not completely guarantee his safety, Grandmaster."

"I'll accept that." I don't care whether or not he's one of the Original Knights. He _will _pay if he kills Yang.

With these in the back of my head, I run further into the park. At the very end of the cold grass path, I spot two familiar faces, both of them approaching me.

"The hell're you going, Lupin?" My crow friend Noah asks, his wings crossed. His tone sounding crossed.

"I'm gonna scope out this town. Look for clues, signs, whatever can give us a lead." A lead on my shadow Makai's whereabouts. He should still be around, but that's more of a hunch than my actual instincts in use.

My vulpine friend Kitsune interjects with strong disapproval. "Oh, no! You're not going by yourself."

"I know. That's why I need you to come with me. But I need you to stay here."

Realizing that I'm speaking to him, Noah responds. "You want me to babysit that boy? Whatever."

"No, not him." I state… "_Him_." …and point to the Governor, who's sitting on the grass with crossed legs and meditating. I don't trust him one bit.

"Got it. You can count on me, old friend." The crow nods and reassures me, taking off to the opposite direction.

Everything else cleared, I myself turn to Kitsune and tilt my head downwards.

"We good?" She queries, her arms crossed. On her back is the age-old bow – the Talisman, _Gladiadora_: Artemis – and a quiver full of arrows to come along with it. Playing a numbers game could help against Makai. Emphasis on 'could', as in it's not guaranteed. We could have duplicates of ourselves and still be outnumbered.

"Yeah. Let's go. You take north and east, I'll take south and west. Patrol those areas for at least fifteen minutes. We see anything suspicious, we don't take on it head-on by ourselves. Got it?"

"Okay." She nods once.

We took off to our separate paths, into the moonlit darkness. Off to the deep chill of midnight. Soul Saver and Soul Liberator are with me, should things go awry. From rooftop to rooftop I jumped, looking down on the streets and corners. Making sure that there were no signs of danger to the public, while at the same time looking for hints on where that bastard has gone.

The only sound that was heard was silence. It embraced this entire town with its unseen arms. A gentle hold on the people dwelling within these buildings. Perhaps to fool them into thinking that nothing is wrong. That there is no great demonic presence that preys upon them, that walks these streets.

Ten minutes in and I've just finished covering the areas I was meant to patrol. Makai must have called it quits for now and regrouped, planning to fight another day. He'll rally up his elite to fight with and for him. This 'elite' being those hoodlums and lowlives who've escaped from Bakal Prison. Not so elite, to be precise.

Means more time for us to prepare, in conjunction with less time to fool around.

It was time to head back. _Almost _time. I decide and head back to the park.

_The flames blazed and roared, devouring all that interceded. Creatures of many species, of all ages and genders, were running in terror, fearful for their lives. Bucketfuls of blood was spilt. A time of judgment. Armageddon._

_Within these embers, the wolf stood. Fists clenched and fangs bared, he obliterated all in his path. His heart contained neither remorse nor consideration. Only bloodlust and the desire to reduce the world to ashes. His eyes, of the scarlet shade that defined the blood that he drew from his victims._

_On his back, a deep black armor of malicious make. Above him, a cloud of Fog gathering and entering his body. Acting as a beacon._

_His claws and his fangs were drenched in red. But for him, they were still clean. They were not at all stained._

_A growl escaped his maw, preceding a twisted, flesh-hungry howl. On all fours he crouched, and pounced his prey one at a time._

These visions again… They're back to torment me. To piss me off. It didn't hurt this time; I've seen it before.

But something just as strange, or stranger, also occured.

I clutch my magatama necklace and look at it, running back at the same time. It didn't glow. It was supposed to ward off these visions. But it didn't. I've yet to find out the prerequisites to make it happen. Until then, I don't know if I can count on it too much.

Arriving the starting point, I discover that Kitsune had returned earlier than I did. She was standing there eagerly, arms crossed and tail waggling. The stars dancing above her and casting their light on her.

Her ear twitches; she notices me approaching.

"My sides're clear. 'Bout you, Kit?" I state.

"Nothing suspicious where I looked. Guess I can call this thing off now. It's starting to get to my back." She takes Artemis off her back and shrugs the weight off. At her beck, the bow and quiver disappear into small particles, which vanish as well.

That mask on her face, that determined look. Her heart is set in place. She has no regrets. Her and Noah. They know about how there are great dangers lying ahead, even if they don't know these dangers specifically.

"Hey, Kit."

Don't take this the wrong way, I appreciate the loyalty. I'm more than grateful for it. Hardly would I ever come across this kind of devotion.

"Hm?"

"Listen, I…uh. Thanks."

"For what?"

"For doing this. Thank you, Kit. You and Noah. I couldn't ask for anything more. I know Yo won't forgive me for what I did. I can tell you're a different story."

But I can still change this…I think. I can still convince them. They don't have to do this. They don't have to bleed for me, to die for my sake. I'm just one being and nothing more. At the end of the day, even with these 'gifts', per se, I am not that significant.

I'm just astray. I need to find my path again through my own power. Having this much people on the back of my head, friend or not, would only make it harder. Not that I don't care about them. It's the contrary, in fact. Kit seems to understand, but she never fully grasps it. Or she stubbornly doesn't want to.

"But you can still turn back." I suggest. "You have a family that needs you." There goes my shot a romance. Poofed out of here and into thin air. "And I don't want to get in the way of that."

She turns to me, engraving her resolve. "You're not getting in the way. Trust me. I've raised my children right. My great grandkids are gutsy enough; Tyler's resilient and he can take the reins. And Weiss knows what to do and what not to do."

"When you put it like that, it sounds like _you're _getting in the way." I change tactics. Using the wrong ones, though.

"My decision is final, Lupin!" Her voice rises as she nears me. "Noah and I are here to stay, we're here to help. We'll fight by you, _I'll _fight by you. We're not gonna lose you, Lupin." The will residing in her exudes through her face, through that voice. Then, as though her body had been drained, she leans on my chest and caresses it with her fingers. "We're not. Not again." She speaks those words in a lower tone and with a changed expression. A saddened, distraught and frowning one. Her arms lace around my body.

They've finalized their choice, probably long before they've joined this two-person entourage. This is a regretless choice. I am left with none, bringing my arms around her.

"You're sure?" I whisper.

"Yeah."

_Five Hours Ago_

"Come on! Hurry! We can't lose him!"

"Running as fast as I can here."

There were explosions from afar. A fierce fight was raging on. The smoke and dust soared high and melded with the vapors in the sky. There never really was a dull moment in this hellhole of a town.

I readied the only weapon I had left. At my command, the Woo Foo Talisman, the Iron Maiden guitar, materialized in my hands. Held by its neck. The large claymore blade I used to wield returned to its rightful owner. But the supply of power in my possession was still enough.

Several hundred meters or so and we reached the source and paused for a moment there. Engaged in intense combat were a bird, a fox and a griffin. Leaping from one spot to another. The griffin was all to recognizable. He never really was dead, just expelled from the face of this dimension.

"Eradicus," I uttered the name in disbelief. No place was safe from Makai's influence; I knew that it was involved with Eradicus's release from confinement. He was as powerful as I last experienced. I've gained and learned so much myself, so this would be on even grounds.

On Lupin's face was also an astounded face. He knew exactly who the bird and the fox are. It was an easy guess.

"Kitsune? Noah?" He murmured, jaw almost falling out of its socket. "What are they thinking? They're gonna get killed! Let's go, Yang!" His blade slid from its scabbard and its edge pointed at the fight's directiong.

"Roger that!" Assuming a readied position, I heeded my mentor's call. The two of us ran, not minding the Mediator and Governor and leaving them behind temporarily.

Lupin thrusted his iaidou sword up high and summoned its power. Hearing his silent plea, the blade glowed a pure white. He made himself known and yelled. "You're not laying a talon on them, Eradicus! Mana Cutter‼" He brought the blade around in a huge downward slash, sending forth a crescent of energy trailing the asphalt beneath our feet and scraping it. The shot made its mark and propelled the red griffin and slammed him against the opposite building's wall.

That was enough breathing room for us. We raced to the downed Kitsune and Noah. Dirt and bruises covered their bodies. They were clenching the parts that hurt the most.

"Kit, Noah," Lupin crouched down to check on his friends' condition, planting the tips of his sword and sheath onto the ground. "What are you thinking?"

"We should be asking you the same question."

It wasn't turning out to be a warm and fuzzy reunion. Doesn't stop it from being such a cliché.

"At least you guys are still alive." His hand brimming with light, Lupin thrusted his arm and restored both Kitsune and Noah back to good condition.

I stepped forward and made acquaintances. "So you're Kitsune and Noah."

"Autographs are fine, but no flash photography, please." The crow bantered, managing to find in himself that ability to grin even when in pain.

"And that makes you Yang, right?" Kitsune spoke and disarmed me. How did she know?

"How did you—"

She interrupted me, "One of your students at the Woo Foo Academy, Weiss. She and I are…related. I'll explain if we make it out of this mess alive." _Weiss…_ It was as though she knew what I was thinking. This Kitsune…is related to Weiss, and it's definitely a significant relation. The pieces fit and it was the biggest giveaway ever.

I put my hand out and take Noah by his wing, pulling him back up on his feet. Lupin did the same with Kitsune.

This entire reunion was a mess in and of itself. Both of Lupin's friends are still alive and kicking, they've still retained their younger selves and they're here to lend a helping hand…or wing. Eradicus joining the mix and conducting an attack only added to how spontaneous this event is.

"You're not shaken up, are you?" Lupin checked again for good measure.

"Nope. Perfectly fine." Kitsune answered.

"Thank goodness."

The conversation went on, and from the rubbly horizon was that ruthless griffin recovering from the blow that had been dealt to him. Picking up on it, I alerted everyone and stood forth and take the lead.

"You all better save that lovey-dovey, mushy crap for later."

In an unbridled fury, Eradicus bursted out of his debris-laden predicament, wings spread out and casting a hideous shadow on the earth.

"I figured that you'd take the bait. Hook, line and sinker!" The griffin declared, talons aching and itching. "And what's this? Woo Foo knight Yang's part of the entourage. As if you're going to be of any help to them. This should be easy enough."

"What're you flapping your beak about?" I thrusted an index finger at him and demanded.

"It's not you I'm concerned with, boy. It's the wolf I'm after!"

"What could you possibly want me for, Eradicus? What makes you think I'm going anywhere with a nobody like you?" A statement that would be said by one who doesn't want to live.

His beak almost frothing out of infuriation, he suppressed the urge and simply replied. "Conceited little… It's not me. Makai wants you."

The utterance of the name lit the fuse attached within my master. "Makai…?"

"That's right." Eradicus hovered back to terra firma and crossed his fore talons. "I'm returning the favor. He was gracious enough to set me free from my detested place of banishment. Don't know how he did it, but you'll have plenty of time to hear it from him personally after I take you to him. So kindly save us all the trouble and give up quietly."

That explained why he escaped. Makai helped him. My bet was on them making a pact, a covenant. Eradicus would be released from his prison under conditions disclosed by that black wolf. What these conditions were could not be a good sign for us.

Just as he finished, an ominous gateway ripped through the spatial fabric. From it stepped forth Eradicus' second-in-command, his most faithful minion. The tigress, Ella Mental.

"I can see that everything has gone accordingly." She said, approaching her master. "But still, is our target being troublesome, sir? And if the answer is yes, would you like me to take care of the problem?"

"Oh Ella, you always take an initiative." Eradicus chuckled. "I admire that. Grandmaster Lupin here was just going to cooperate and save his friends' lives and calmly come with me."

But my lupine teacher said that only word to stir Eradicus further. "Actually…"

"What do you mean 'actually'?"

Soul Saver and Soul Liberator were summoned. In Lupin's paws they were perched, and he pulled the hilt from the sheath. "How about I bone you and your dumb broad over there and send whatever's left of the both of you to Makai as a little warning. Then maybe – emphasis on 'maybe' – I'll give myself in to him."

Ella was astonished at the insult directed at her. Raising her staff, she returned angrily. "Dumb broad? DUMB BROAD?‼ Did you just—"

"Uh huh. That's right." Lupin's tone changed from dead serious to patronizing in a matter of seconds. There was no denying that he was more than capable of fending for himself, but to cross Eradicus and his cohorts and to nonchalantly admit it. Is it bravery or stupidity?

His talons clenched in a shaking fist, the griffin spoke deeply and ominously. "That will be the last mistake you make, boy…"

Wings spread wide and feathers unfurled, he sprinted at near mach five speed. Lupin quickly struck his fighting stance and braced for impact. The two collided into a raging battle, passing us by and almost sweeping us off our feet.

Lupin was doing remarkably well, parrying and defending Eradicus's strikes with his sword and returning with his own. Putting into use his sword and sheath, neverminding the currents of air blowing his coat around.

"He's not gonna last long," I suggested. "We better help."

All four of them agreed.

"Gotcha."

"Alright."

"Very well."

But our path was blocked by Ella; she anticipated this thanks to her telepathic traits. Accompanying her were groups of creatures, mostly male, with hostile expressions and intentions. Punching their fists together, cracking every possible joint. The numbers game wasn't in our favor.

"Leaving already?" The tigress hovered above and in front of us. "Well you're dead wrong. My master's got his hands rather full with your annoying friend, which means there will be no interruptions. For now, you get to play with me and these lovely boys I've gathered up from that jail. Should be enough to give Eradicus time to do what's needed, at the same time keep you from getting bored. Have fun."

She blew a kiss and vanished in a bright flash.

Our hands were full. Every one of us. Lupin has Eradicus to deal with, while me, Kitsune, Noah and both the Mediator and the Governor have these Bakal Prison escapees circling us. Not to mention that Ella and feather brain's other lackeys were still looming around waiting for us to drop our guard so that they could pounce us.

A snap of my finger summoned Iron Maiden again. Everyone else readied themselves. Noah and the Mediator were reliant on their fists and spells. Kitsune had the Talisman, the bow _Artemis_, and the Governor had his large blade.

The tense moment drew a sweat from my complexion. I painstakingly identified each prisoner and looked for that one sudden movement, that sign. That small raising of an arm, that quick little step, the unnoticeable grunt. Anything for me to capitalize on. I did my best not to make any movements of my own, so as to not ruin my focus.

One of them made that step and yelled that yell, and I slid my hands down Iron Maiden's neck, bringing the instrument around all the way to the creature's head. Knocking him back, like a home run swing during that big baseball game people earnestly paid good money for.

That was the cue.

Both parties joined in a combined, ferocious yell and locked themselves in the shackles of battle. Our side kept our strategy as simple and clean as the words allowed them to be. Punches, kicks, elbows and knees, all precise and leaving the desired effect.

"Spirit Presto‼"

"Hazardous Volley‼"

Every Woo Foo spell possible used and doing their part. All the weapons in play were used in any and every fashion possible; the Artemisbow was put into use as both a ranged and a melee tool. The same was true for Iron Maiden.

The inmates, as expected, resorted in underhanded and dirty tactics. From petty eye gouges to cheap shots to choking to the most simple two-on-one's or all-on-one's or other kinds of gang-ups. They tried it all and failed them all.

One at a time, every hoodlum and every lowlife were put out of their misery and into their place. Their deceitful methods were either avoided or defended against and reversed back to them.

Several suffered highly agonizing bruised, while others shed untold amounts of blood, their bodies strewn with scarlet cuts. Many if not all were caused by the Governor's blade; to his eyes they were the very definition of evil. Their punishment was justified fully.

Scores of these convicts were taken down one at a time. Eventually the numbers completely thinned out. All with minimal damage to the town itself, which was refreshing for a change.

I planted Iron Maiden to the ground and leaned on it, regaining my breath. Everybody else was exhausted, and they didn't hide it, nor did they let it factor in.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Ella descended from a building in front of us, feigning disappointment. How typical of a villain, how clichéd. "I should've known. They weren't much of a challenge or a threat. But then again they're not in our league." 'Our' only meant more worry for us. "Chucky! Bob! Get out here! We have our work cut out for us."

She was accompanied by her colleagues, the malleable Rubber Chucky and the rugged yet dense Indestructi-Bob, who made their entrances immediately. They knew how formidable they were, and their toothed grins said it all.

"My favorite," Chucky slurped. "Pound cake. Get it? 'Pound'? 'Cause we're about to pound your faces and your ribs in." There he went again with his intolerable tendency to toss out terrible puns. All the more reason for me to rip them both open a new one.

"Oooh! Bob like cake!" Bob joined with his own little…eccentricity.

They started, dukes raised and weapons drawn. We stood our ground and held our own tools at the ready.

But an urge welled up in me. They were here for Lupin. They want him. I wasn't going to let them have their way. Already my gut was talking to me and saying, "You can take 'em. Don't let 'em drag Lupin away. You have what you need. Do it…"

The Grimoire. My instincts were talking about the Woo Foo Grimoire. I'd run the risk of losing myself, trading my sanity if I dared call on the cursed thing. At the same time I felt that things were going to be different. Everything would work out in my favor. The Grimoire had put its trust on me. It _wanted _me to wield it. Its whispers were circulating around my mind. It did save me once, and that was proof enough.

I barricaded the others with both my arms, throwing them out. Both hands clenched up.

"Stay back," I muttered, trusting in my decision. At the same time, the glove on my right hand has awakened, emitting charges of electricity. A wisp of Fog flooded into the Grimoire.

"Kid, are you crazy?" Noah called. I've had a history of doing crazy, off-the-wall things. This was hardly any different.

"Crazy, yeah. But I know what I'm doing."

Kitsune protested. "No, you don't! You are _not _taking them by yourself."

I rejected, still wanting to forward my idea. "Yes, I do! Again, stay back!" That finally convinced them to stay put.

Readying myself, I pushed my open gloved hand upward, calling upon an even bigger bundle of Fog to give me its strength. Putting my faith into the Grimoire, knowing it'd work with me, for me, that time.

My other weapons resonated, glowing their bright lights. The Crystals of Fire and Lightning, and Iron Maiden, all three of which I had taken from the Armory, were responding to my pleas. I felt like a god. Invincible. Indestructible. Abundant with strength and power. Poised and prepared, I inched once…and took off.

Everything was running accordingly. I've left many apparent marks, landing my spells and strikes. All that I've learned still remained. A portion of my movements seemed choreographed, while the rest were just rough and intense. A slash and burn method, if you will.

"Blast Purge‼"

"Symphony of Malice‼"

"Tartarus Blaze‼"

Iron Maiden's sharp edged body penetrated the toughest surfaces. Even Indestructi-Bob was showing very painful lacerations; I had punched quite a hole into his hollow body, blasting him away almost immediately with one of my many spells. Chucky took a mix of burns and cuts, his face meeting all sorts of material. From the wood of the benches to the metal of the street lights all the way to the cold pavement. Their pained and agonized screeches attested their anguish.

Bringing these three down was still a chore. Taking one of them out was the same as taking out a portion of an army. But I took them anyway and performed remarkably. All without razing too much of the town.

On the ground, lying and defeated. Minions of Eradicus. It only struck me then. How far I've come. The progress I've made. I should've been surprised long ago, but I was too blind, too arrogant, to really think it through.

Not even Ella-Mental and her telekinesis could survive long enough. She quickly fell, bleeding from my slashes and magic. Gagging on her own blood and struggling to keep her staff held. I stepped on her throat, drawing her suffering, and gave her a message.

"Tell this to your boss, Makai," I uttered. "Let him know…that he's still got me to deal with if he wants to take Lupin. Infernal Beast or not, I don't give two shits. Make sure this get across to him."

With all the squirming she was doing, it was hard to tell if she understood. If everything I've told her merely passed in and out of her ears.

I swore it to myself. No one was going to take Lupin from me. No one. Not even the Infernal Beast himself.

The Grimoire went to rest, the sparks around it dying out. My other weapons did too, leaving my service. Iron Maiden had vanished and both the Crystals in my arms dimmed their shine. That confrontation took quite a bit out of me. Not a lot, though. Nothing a tiny exhale couldn't solve.

Footsteps thumped as the lot approached from behind. They were speechless.

"What…was that?" Kitsune asked, trembling.

"Never in my life…" Noah could not finish.

The Mediator pointed out. "The Woo Foo Grimoire."

"_This_…is the Grimoire?" The bird and the fox repeated with even more bewildered voices. Probably having only heard of it by name. The stories they've read about it have been rectified.

"Caught me red-handed." I admitted with a hint of shame. Humility for the sins I've committed. Against this town, its people. My friends. My family. I couldn't blame them if they still held resentment for me. "Can't say much about it, though. If you want answers, you'll have to ask Lupin. He's the one who gave it to me. I just did…and I lost myself."

I heard Lord Governor drawing his sword and felt the cold metal on my shoulders. The edge on my neck. "You have justified exactly why I must purge you from this world."

Mail pieces clanged together; the Mediator intervened again. This time with more effort. "No, brother. He and Lupin have much to answer to, but not this way."

"Yeah," Noah seconded. "You off one or both of them now, we'll never be able to hear the full story."

"So put it away, Lord Governor." Kitsune finished.

For once, the knight listened to his conscience. He developed enough rationality to dismiss his weapon.

"Lupin!" I had just realized. Lupin was still dealing with Eradicus. Who knew what the outcome might be? Or if the battle hasn't ended yet…

We ran across town and saw marks on the pavement. Lupin was crouching on one knee, holding his sheath and hilt. The sword was returned inside. Behind his back laid a scarlet-coated Eradicus, groping his gut and struggling to get back on his hind talons.

There was no sweat, no trace of breath coming from Lupin. If he could take on the mighty griffin by himself, then we would have much less problems against Makai.

He stood up and turned a one-eighty.

"Had enough?" He shouted, a large clump of anger. There was only groaning. Meaning yes, the bird has had enough. "I hope your little pal is watching. I've made those cuts as soft as I can. Don't want you to end up a vegetable before the big showdown." He was obviously referring to Makai. I knew that he was indeed watching.

After some time, he finally rose from his bloody predicament. Wings ruffled and hurt, but not permanently broken.

"Rest assured, boy…" he gagged, still finding it in himself to grin. Albeit pathetically. "This is far from over. We _will _get our way. And not even you can stop us."

He hightailed it. His minions might have hightailed it too.

The war was over for a moment. No doubt that it was going to resume. Who knows when and where… Best to be prepared and stay prepared.

"We'll see about that," my master whispered. His weapon vanished, and he turned to face us. "Everyone's in one piece. Good. We're gonna need it."

We all nodded, understanding the seriousness of the matter.

But there was still the ice for Lupin to break. He, _and_ I, have much to answer for.

"That aside," Kitsune approached.

As did Noah. "You have some explaining to do." Looking at both of us, wings holding his hips. "The _two _of you."

* * *

><p><em>Alright, that's done. Next chapter will be from a...unique - special is too strong - someone's viewpoint. But that'll take a while.<em>

_For now, it's back to Equestria for me._

_**This chapter goes out to my aunt who passed away two weeks ago. May God in heaven above lead her to his eternal home up there. We'll miss you.**  
><em>


	12. The Infernal Beast

_Filler chapter, coming right up. Sorry guys, not much to offer for now.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Beyond the very fabric of the world, in the midst of a hollow dimension that none can access, an enormous black fortress floats. From its windows, one could see any and every corner of the world. Its interiors capable of fooling priests into mistaking it for a cathedral with its stained glass patterns, large candle holders and chandeliers from quarter to quarter.<p>

Across and within the fortress halls, sounds of laughter ring. That of Makai, the Infernal Beast. Or rather, its very core.

He stands in his personally-furbished quarter, grinning malevolently and laughing.

"Hmm. Nope, that won't do," he comments to himself, dissatisfied with his laughter. He is having difficulties finding an evil laugh that suits him, that truly reflects him.

Makai tries again, focusing this time on a more basslike tone. Shaping his lips into a circle, slowly expanding it as the sound progresses.

But it didn't click with him. "Nah. That won't work, either." As he said this, he rested his head on his knuckle, thinking a little harder that time.

Another idea strikes him, and he goes for a treble-centered cackle. Only a quick second and he already dislikes it. He dismisses this method, thoughts of being mistaken for a hag or a witch or other repulsive female creatures appearing and scaring him. Clearing his throat.

"_That's _not gonna work," he says and blows a raspberry, his mind flustered from the thinking. At an elevated platform behind him is an ominous throne befitting those of his power, to which he takes to and rests upon. Legs crossed and head perched on his fist, Makai sighs.

His ears pick up an approaching presence. A jetting shadowy trail enters his room and stops before Makai. It materializes into a bat-like creature upon stopping.

"What is so funny?" The Night Master questions, having heard Makai's constant and loud laughing from afar.

The black wolf shakes his head, eyes closed and slightly grinning. "Nothing. I thought I'd practice my evil laugh. Y'know, find one that suits me, for whenever we make a big entrance or something."

"Don't you think you should be focusing on things that aren't…trivial?" The bat suggested, disliking Makai's childish disposition. "You aren't even making any progress trying to find this Woo Foo Grandmaster."

That patronizing remark did not sit well with the dark lupine. Being called out on account of his decision never sat well. They were grounds for punishment. But Makai, who started fuming inside and was ready to froth in the mouth, considered deeply, thinking about the combined worth of the Night Master and Eradicus. Their _current _worth to him.

"Au contraire, Mister Night Master," he spoke with condescension and upbeatness, countering his partner's insolence. "You understand how Fog works, no? Either way, I'll word it in a way that your pellet-sized mind can swallow up. Fog is basically what the Infernal Beast, or should I say _I_ am made up of. No one can see the Fog, but it's there. A portion of it can make up my feet, my head, my nose, my ass, you name it. You know the legend, right?"

"Of course," the bat responds, referring to the Black Brigade. "You were defeated by the two Original Knights and the first Woo Foo warriors. And your entire body disintegrated and disseminated across the world."

Makai wears a sadist's grin, delighting at how his curse remained on the planet even after defeat. For five thousand years. "It's like the poison no one really knew. You take a whiff of it, you go insanely batshit…no offense…but you gain 'unlimited power'." The last term was spoken in a mocking voice. "And even if you do survive, you'll crave for it like some spoiled brat at an impulse buy shelf. That's the very gist of it: every bit of Fog are my eyes and ears and the Fog is everywhere, thus I feel everything that's happening. I know what's going on all the time everytime, who's who and where they are and what they're saying. Annoying, yeah I'll admit. But it still comes in handy."

Even after being well acquainted with him, the Night Master was still astound at who the Infernal Beast really was. Condescending and carefree. He thought to himself how such power could potentially go to waste, only to conclude that they aren't well acquainted so much that he can rightfully make hasty assumptions.

Yet it didn't stop him from raising these queries.

"If you put it that way, why are you here doing practically nothing? Why can you not go out there and do what you ought to do yourself?" His voice blistered.

"I needed a guinea pig," Makai shrugged. "I needed someone to see whether or not Lupin and his entourage were going to be a nuisance. And I thought beak-brain would fit the bill nicely, so I—" He paused at mid-sentence to find another entity, or three, stepping forth into his room. "Well, wouldcha look at that? The guinea pigs are back!"

Without a wasted second, Makai ran down the platform and approached the bloodied, exhausted and lacerated Eradicus and his henchmen. From top to bottom they oozed that red liquid, struggling to keep it all in.

The griffin slinks down on one talon, unable to keep his footing. The minions at his side follow suit.

"A minor setback," the bird gags, clutching one of his injured wings. "He really _is _the sole Woo Foo Grandmaster."

"And that damned Yang has grown up a lot," Ella adds, her staff rolling off her grip. "I couldn't do anything."

The remaining two servants speak.

"Ugh… No witty comment from me. It hurts too much."

"Bob not feel…good."

Makai starts reconsidering. Their worth to him is slowly diminishing. At least now he understands how capable his opposition is. Even with the army of masterminds and escaped Bakal Prison convicts he holds in his command, even if they do make his agenda easier to forward, their contribution overall falls short in the end.

Scoffing smugly, he waves his coat back and makes an exit. His intentions signified by a glint in his green eyes and a sneer on his lip.

"Yo, Night Master," he beckons before leaving. "Rally up some of our escaped convicts. It's _our _turn."

"It's about time." With that, the Night Master vanishes into a streak of black. Into the outer corridors, towards the lesser quarters within the fortress.

"Oh, and Eradicus," the wolf speaks again. "When all of you are done healing up, I've got some headdresses and aprons laid out in that cabinet over there. Be a couple of dears and put 'em on and keep this place spic and span." The final sentence ends with a chuckle as he takes his leave. Beneath his breath came one final retort. "Least I know that you're still any good to me."

The fortress's great doors heed Makai's presence, spreading open for him. One meager step outside and the black wolf disappears. From the demonic fortification…and into the opposite realm.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Equestria with me. Revisions and new chapters abound for that story, if you so happen to be interested.<br>_


	13. Falling Down

_Tell me if you guys find Skyrim and Queen references here._

* * *

><p>A fresh aroma hovers around me, teasing my senses. It's a combination of newly-sliced greens and a wide assortment of meat. I leaned against the wall and let the scent tickle my nose.<p>

Kit and Yang are at the opposite end of the cashier, waiting. Just like me. By the way she's holding his hand, it's easy to mistake them for a parent and child or a brother and sister. Not that they're any of those, especially that last one; I've already been told that Yang has a twin sister. But I've yet to meet her.

Lupin, on the other hand, isn't here with us. He's outside, trying to hide from everyone. It's natural and understandable if you have a bounty on your head, if you're wanted for criminal acts that you did not commit.

Five hundred thousand dollars.

He's been very careful lately about what he does. The last thing he wants is to be hunted down and captured by an angry mod of civilians. If there's too many people around, he won't be busy. Unless the situation demands it…

They both start eyeing the tables placed in every corner of this sandwich shop and the pure red seats that were behind them. Like one of those humble diners back in the day. Just like every other run-of-the-mill restaurant out there, with each entering and exiting customer, the door's bell tolls. It's an old-fashioned model, yet it doesn't feel out of place. Matter of fact, I appreciate being reminded of who the three of us really are. Kit, Lupin and myself.

The waiters told us it was going to be a ten minute wait. I close my eyes for a moment, leaning my head against my clasped wings.

"_Grandfather, what are you up to?"_

_Noah at seven years old. He stepped out of his hut and moved right next to his grandfather, asking about his doings as per usual._

"_Nothing important, Noah," the old crow replied._

"_What do you mean nothing? That panda Yo was here just a while ago, that's obviously not 'nothing'. Are you two at it again?"_

_The village elder crossed his wings and pondered hard. _

_Many years of animosity between both parties. It has always been one-sided; the Karasu's hatred was birthed by their jealousy, their envy towards Woo Foo's larger recognition, the praise it has been given. The Woo Foo warriors never retaliated to the bitterness of the crows. In fact they've praised them time and time again for their vigilance, their bravery and the closeness they share amongst one another._

_Yet these praises were never enough to quell the Karasu. It was a matter of pride. Pride that the Karasu held dead, pride that they would protect whatever the cost._

_And it happened that day. Both the Karasu elder and Yo have reached a decision. The years spent by one hating the other, all the days wasted giving a cold shoulder, the panda was willing to wipe them all away and begin anew. It took enough convincing to persuade the elder to do the same; he himself has had enough of the feud._

"_Noah," the elder said._

"_Yes, grandfather?"_

"_Tell everyone to get out of their huts and gather by the fire. I have…a few things to say. An urgent issue that the Karasu must know."_

"_Okay." The young crow chick made for the distance, awaking every villager of all ages and sexes._

_Wings still folded and expression unchanging, the elder looked on without a hint of regret for the things he would say to his people. Looking at his grandson, he reflected on the thing that scared him the most. The village's hatred and rage would continue on, even after his time. _

_For his people to know nothing but hate… He wanted to act immediately and erase their history. Make them forego their rivalry with Woo Foo. The thought of his fellow crows not knowing how to love one another frightened him. He did not want to die knowing that his people have wasted their lives wishing to spill the blood of their non-enemies for petty reasons._

_The very fact that Noah, his grandson, his heir, lived and breathed enabled him. This address to his villagers was for the better…_

Another vision, the same setting. A village with green straw huts and a large flame at the core consuming the wood that ignited it. I saw the same people I saw before…an old crow and a young crow.

The old geezer called the little boy by my name. It's so obscure, so unclear. Was that who I was? Did I used to be like that? If this is all true, why is it all coming back to me just now? When did I forget.

"Ticket number thirty-seven," the waiter's voice passes my ears. "Thirty-seven, your order's up!" I look at my right wing and find a small sheet being held in it. The digits on it match the number being called out.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah! I'm number thirty-seven, over here," I break out of my haze, tossing my wing up and flailing it. Kit and Yang near the cashier as well.

"Here you go." The waiter hands over a bag, a searing scent oozing out of it. "One six-inch salmon surprise with extra salt and paper, a six-inch goin' green with vinegar and two foot long chicken schnitzels, one with extra barbeque sauce and one with extra teriyaki. Thirty-four seventy-five, please."

"Thirty-four, seventy-five? Are you shitting me?" The price surprised me. I used to pay much less back then.

"Easy there, Noah," Kit calms me down, holding my shoulder. She steps forward and pulls out a wallet, plucking out a respectable amount of cash. "Lucky for you, I made one hell of a living with my now-retired knitting business. If I wanted, I'd pay for the entire menu, which I'm not gonna. Here, thirty-four…seventy-five." She tosses the bills down, picking up the bag.

We finally exited the restaurant. The first thing we saw was the Mediator and the Governor with the former leaning on the wall and the latter's arms folded, their swords dismissed to prevent unwanted confrontation. But Lupin was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Lupin?" I approach them, grabbing my salmon surprise sub from Kit on my way. Leaving behind a sloppy bite mark.

"Patrolling the town on the rooftops. He should return soon," the Mediator's muffled voice answered.

"Are you sure you can finish that, Yang?" A concerned and disgusted Kitsune asked.

"I obviously haven't introduced myself well enough," the rabbit chuckled, getting to work on his food. Addressing the knights with an occupied mouth. "You guys don't want anything? I mean it's gonna take a lot outta you if you keep hauling all that armor around." And to think Lupin and I were uncivilized at times.

"We are not hungry, Woo Foo Knight Yang," callously, the Governor said. Not a hint of concern on him, he began to change the subject. "What is taking the Grandmaster so long?"

Speak of the devil…and he shall appear. In a burst of light, he materializes. The glow fades, and he dusts off his precious coat. What information does he have for us, I wonder.

"I'm here. Simmer down, cola can," Lupin quips, to which Kit and Yang giggle. He notices the crumbs on his rabbit student's mouth. "Chicken schnitzel, huh? Good choice."

"Here, I got yours, just like you asked," Kit pulls out a large wrapped submarine, giving it to Lupin and biting her own afterwards. "So what do you propose we do?"

"We'll wait."

"And what, waste time?" I'm not exactly the waiting type. So it's natural that I'm impatient. But I've gotten better overtime in that regard. Somewhat.

"It's not wasting time, Noah. Makai already got the message. That, I am positive about. We'll let them take the fight to us, and we'll work from there. It's much easier that way. And we'll be careful with all these civilians. I have things under control." If only I could believe that.

"But we'll be sitting ducks. We're not sure what we're dealing with here. At least, me, Kit and the two knights here don't."

"Well I do," he answers, a solemnity crawling from his tone. "I'll take the lead and we'll go from there." He draws Soul Saver out of Soul Liberator, both him and his reflection looking pensively at each other. "Leave it all to me, and we'll be fine. You can count on me, I promise." Finishing, he takes an unnerved bite from his sandwich.

He's putting all that weight on his shoulders. All by himself. This is the safer alternative to "you'll only get yourself hurt" or "I don't need you". I can't tell whether to be concerned or be offended. Part of him says that we'll only get in the way. The other fraction tells us that he'll take full responsibility, without anyone's help.

I trust him. I trust Lupin with every fibre of my being. I know that I have him to turn to for anything. But he doesn't understand that he is not some kind of god, that he is still mortal. Even a Grandmaster needs to know his bounds.

No, scratch that. He _does _understand. He's just too fixated with keeping our best interests in mind. As long as he's the only one who gets hurt, then all is fine. It's been this way ever since.

"Lupin, you're getting a little too worked up," I utter to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude, it's very obvious."

"I am not getting worked up!" He spits back, his tone contradicting what he has said. Pausing to reflect on what has come out of his mouth, he tucks away the sacred blade back into its sheath. He speaks again, calmness reformed. "I am only thinking about your safety and I'm doing the best I can to keep you guys unscathed." He folds his arms defensively, holding his claim dear to him.

Approaching him, I hold his shoulder and exhale. "_You_ are getting worked up. We can see it. Please, Lupin. Don't stress yourself out too much. It's not worth it."

"Not worth it?" Lupin explodes, swatting my wing off of him. "You call being responsible for bringing back the Infernal Beast 'not worth it'! The _Infernal Beast_! The thing that almost killed us all way, _way _back! For all we know, he'll try it again! If I don't take up the mantle, if I don't do something, then we'll all be dead in the future. _All of you _will be dead!" Unloading his pent-up frustration, he backhands an adjacent lamp post. "This world is going. To. Burn!" His head drops lifelessly. His breathing becomes searing hisses. "And it'll all be because of me…"

I have no counter to that. I don't really know what to tell him to alleviate his guilt. If the world ends, it will because of him. Because he tried so hard to impress his master, because he wanted to share Woo Foo to the world. He heeded to the call of temptation.

Our happiness was always at his expense. The expense of his sweat, his blood, his own joy. But what good is it really if I, er…_we're _happy, safe and well if our friend isn't?

Empathic, Yang approaches his master and holds him by his arm.

"Lupin," he says. "When I told you I'd join you, that wasn't because I was fighting for you. I'm not some ordinary tagalong kid either who's going to get in your way. I joined you because I'm willing to fight alongside you. We all are."

Kitsune steps once. "He's right, Lupin. It won't be just you. We are going to share the burden and the responsibility. That's why we're all here in the first place."

"But what if you get hurt. I can't have that hanging over my head."

After a quick glance at my sandwich, I tell him, "It's a price worth paying. Remember what we used to say. Together today…"

"Together tomorrow," Kitsune added with a smile.

Lupin smiles as well, rather slowly though. "Together always."

Without warning, the air chills and another voice booms, prodding us to wander to and fro to look for the source.

"Well, well. What an interesting find."

A black trail zooms from up above, darting down to the ground. It shapes itself into a fear-inducing entity. An enemy to Woo Foo, an adversary to all that is good. The _Night Master_.

"The magic of friendship," he finishes, eyes burning with pure rage. "What crock!"

All of us hold our positions, going into our readied stances. The scene goes into a temporary standstill. Neither forces make a move.

"Well this is fine and dandy," Yang quipped sourly. "First Eradicus and now…ugh, _you_. Could things get any more ugly?"

By no means a coincidence, a dark spatial rip breaks through. Out of it, a claw peeps. Following behind is a foot, finally joined by the rest of the body. A wicked visage stands before us, standing by the Night Master's side. A darkened mirror of Lupin, from the ears to the maw to the tail right down to the coat and pants.

"I guess I'm late. _Fashionably _late, I hope," he grinned.

"That would be a 'yes', things got a little more ugly," Yang groans.

"Lookie here. It's the prodigal sons and their entourage. How delightful."

"About time you showed your face, Makai," Lupin draws his sword.

"So this is Makai," I say for confirmation.

Behaving like some upper crust gentry, he takes a graceful bow, seeing the situation as a game. "The one and only, monsieur Noah. And I believe that makes _you _madame Kitsune, am I correct?"

"How do you know that?"

"Babe, the Infernal Beast knows everything," his grin unfading, he holds his hip with one of his hands. "As long as there's Fog around, nothing gets past me. Of course, as we all know, Fog is everywhere. Ooh, and it seems that someone's whipping up a nice fresh bag of popcorn. I hear it calling my name, and I could really use a bite to eat—"

"Enough! Your judgment is at hand, Makai! It would be best for you to be very afraid right now," the Mediator's voice blasts through the mail.

"Your hunger will be the least of your worries after I force this sword down your gullet," the Governor remarks, siding with his sister. His trademark sword appears on his hand, which he brandishes and points.

"Well," Makai remarks, pretending to be offended. "Since we're all very testy and in a hurry here," at the snap of his fingers, many different creatures appear from a large black energy dome. All of them, distinguished by the same orange outfit they wear. The Bakal Prison escapees; they're under the Beast's employ. "I'll let my boys play with you for now. Try not to strain yourselves. I don't want a handicap for later. Night Master, you take charge now. I'll be over there and enjoy the show."

He vanishes, reappearing on a park bench with a bucket of popcorn in his possession. As he watches from the sidelines, he reclines leisurely and flicks popcorn pieces into his pecker. Completely full of himself.

Cracking joints and knuckles are heard coming from the mob of thugs. They want every last piece of us they can get their grimy hands on. Hungry for flesh, thirsty for blood. Their eyes, those of a creature who has fallen far from grace, an irredeemable being. The fact that they've taken the Beast's side alone denies them forgiveness. An impardonnable sin, they have done. It's too late for these poor beasts.

_No mercy for the wicked. No pity for the depraved. No pardon for the damned._

My mind mouths to me. It's telling me not to relent, not to mind their feelings for they have none. They've discarded it.

"They've fallen off the deep end. Take no prisoners, everyone," I say.

"No. Don't go beyond a hundred percent. It's what Makai wants, it's an old trick from an old book. We wear ourselves out, we'll be easy pickings later on."

"What then, Lupin?"

"What, Yang? When did a couple of mooks get to you all of a sudden? We can take 'em, one by one."

The Night Master intrudes, overhearing our discussion. "That still leaves one more problem, you fools: ME!" He rockets high into the air and initiates an attack, diving down at breakneck. The prisoners follow suit and run towards us with rampant yells and raised fists.

"Yang, you're with me! Rest of you guys, take 'em!"

"Got it!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Understood!"

"Very well!"

Their weapons called forth, Yang and Lupin leap up and intercept the shadow's offense. As our enemy takes his original form, they start exchanging blow after blow, staying in one spont only to leap into the other. Iron Maiden and Soul Saver left their signs with their respective blasts of lightning and spirit-powered flashes.

The rest of us hold our ground and brave the group of ruffians. The plumage on my wings stiffen, hardening like steel. By the looks of it, the numbers reach around or even go beyond the hundreds.

We begin our assault without further hesitation. Kit reduced the numbers with her proficient sharpshooter skills, delivering fatal blows or lingering aftereffects with the help of _Artemis_.

It was hard to tell, but the Mediator took down wave after wave with her unparalleled magic without once breaking her concentration. Every element, at her beck and call. Fire, water, ice, lightning, wind, darkness, light, air, everything but the kitchen sink. She proved exactly that she birthed Woo Foo's Mystic side.

The Governor wasted little to no time eliminating scores of them, those unfortunate to feel the tongue of his sword meeting their untimely ends. His techniques, precise and dangerous. Although it was more of the latter than normal. No forgiveness, no mercy. Just judgment delivered to those who have sold their souls. Swift and painful. _Extremely _painful. Scary, in fact. From this alone, it was obvious that the Might of Woo Foo came through him.

I wasted no time myself and sprinted from convict to convict and struck with grace and finesse, using my feathers to my utmost advantage. The fringes sliced through their skin, and the quills were thrusted deep. All that I've learned were incorporated into my own personal style, not only limited to Woo Foo. A form of fighting that can be whatever it wants to be, be it ruthless and straightforward or swift and unpredictable or patient, precise and painful.

Makai remained outside of the heat of the battle as a spectator, putting tabs and having a snack to boot. He still wasn't taking it seriously, despite his forces losing. Badly.

Like others before it, the aftermath was ugly. Corpses lying on the ground, oozing blood from their cuts and saliva from their mouths. No breath came out of them. No heart thumped either. Our battle has finished, but Lupin and Yang's still went on.

"Ancient Woo Foo Art: Black Queen's March!" Yang cried, strumming Iron Maiden wickedly. Causing an army of phantoms with electricity coursing around them to erupt from beneath the earth, lead by a knight in female's armor.

They advance forward, straight for the Night Master, at their summoner's behest. At close proximity, they let loose an incredible burst of energy and cause the despised villain to let out a pained scream and slam hardly against a building.

The four of us regroup with both of them, fists still raised and weapons still held out.

"Man, that kid sure is something," I comment to Lupin underneath my breath. It's shock and awe for the promise that his student Yang has shown. Like looking at Lupin back when he was his age. So young, but greatly gifted.

"Uh huh. Makes me proud to call myself his sensei," he grins back. Yang says nothing, lowering his head and thinking. Probably hearing what we had just said.

A clapping pair of hands sound, ruining the mood. We turn around and see that it's Makai, still sitting on the same park bench.

"Bravo, bravo! Encore! Take a bow, you guys," he jests, faking amusement. Grabbing popcorn bundle after bundle and stuffing his mouth with it. He rises and shoves even more popcorn in his opening, gulping it all down, rinse and repeat.

"Tch!"

"Y'know I must say, after being stuck in that goddamned Pit for one hundred years, I've forgotten how fun the sight of blood and dead carcasses is." He walks towards us and kicks off whatever body is in his way. "But do you guys wanna know whose blood and carcass would be even more fun to look at?"

"Would it be _yours_?" Yang reacts vehemently and angrily, raising Iron Maiden. Threatening to strum its strings.

"Good guess, Yang. But not quite." A black puff forms on his hands. It circles around as Makai continues to speak. "The sight of all your bleeding carcasses would excite me a lot. But it has to be done right. I can't do it in this bland form, nononono NO! I need to kill you guys in my original, spectacular self. To do that, I need to gather up a large enough dose of Fog I can get. And _you_, Yang, you happen to have a surprising amount in you. I'm amazed you haven't gone completely insane yet. Eh, goes to show how strong the spirit of someone like you can be."

"You shut your mouth, you‼"

"Oh, don't get me wrong." My wings and talons are just itching, _dying_, to rip off that smirk. "I always knew that there was a kind of spunk in you. I mean sure you got a small taste of the Fog and went crazy, destroying everything and everyone who rubbed you the wrong way. Because let's face it, you never could contain yourself. You don't really have full control over your emotions."

"I said SHUT UP‼"

Lupin restrains him. "Yang, don't."

These words were grinding away at Yang's soul. Makai's trying to make him reflect on his actions, consume him with his guilt. He simply stood there and listened. He couldn't deny it. He couldn't ignore the fact that the Fog tainted him.

"See? There it is again," Makai persists. "But wouldn't you know it, those same emotions actually stopped the Fog from turning you into some one-bunny demolition machine. Those 'feelings' that you can't put a leash on, they stimulated your Woo Foo Aura into suppressing the Fog. Odd, isn't it? You get touchy-feely, you do things without thinking them through. But at the same time, when you get touchy-feely, your dear Woo Foo works wonders for you."

His fists shaking, blistering with rage, Yang lets loose. "That's it! You want touchy-feely? _I'll _give you touchy-feely! Woo Foo AURA‼" At the sound of his cry, a large blue rabbit of energy is summoned.

"Oooh! That's what I expected. Since obviously the Fog in your body won't do jack shit for you," the swirling smog takes shape throughout the sentence, assuming a completed physical state: a set of chained sickles conjoined together by the same chain line, "I'll be taking it now, through force or through your surrender. Whatever happens, I don't care."

We're all stunned by the weapon that had appeared in the Beast's hold. I recognized its design already, remembering my lessons from one hundred years ago. The things I've learned from our days under Master Yo's teachings.

This weapon had been lost in time, lost in the sands of history. This is by no means an ordinary tool. The very few who've seen it have been rumored to meet their untimely demises.

"T-th-that's a Woo Foo Talisman!" Kitsune was the first to point out.

The Talisman or _Kami no Gofu_. Hell's Fangs, _Jigoku no Kiba_: Fenrir and Cerberus. Twin sickles that were fabled to be crafted from a special type of tissue. A tissue that has originated from the Infernal Beast's teeth, hence their name. The blades were said to rip open gateways that lead to a desolate dimension.

"Wh-where…did you get that?" Yang asks, flabbergasted.

"Does it really matter? All that counts is that it's gonna serve me well in taking back the pieces of me. The Infernal Beast is going to make his grand reappearance, and it will be marvelous."

"How…could this happen? One of my weapons, misused. Used against us," the Governor drops down to his knees in horror.

"Too bad you won't live to tell about it."

He hunches forward and chuckles with Fenrir and Cerberus in his hands. The chuckle becomes louder and he stands upright quickly and lets loose a vile laugh. It continued on for all the world to hear, for them to know that their end is imminent.

The sky blackens until the sun's rays can no longer pierce through.

Yang takes one step and hints us on his next move. I squint my eyes in total focus with some kind of awareness on what he's going to do.

"I've had enough," he mumbles. "Lives are destroyed because of you. Bonds are tested, bent and broken because of you. And all you ever do is laugh at the misery and suffering that you cause. Well I have news for you, Makai. The buck stops here!" With that, he yells to the darkened heavens and braves the Infernal Beast.

Everyone else join the fray with weapons at the ready. The first clash of steel harmonizes with a strike of lightning from high above.

We were giving our all, showing no mercy to the Beast. Doing everything in our power to try to put an end to his terror. Brandishes, arrow shots and casted spells were joined with heartfelt screams that mirrored the very things we were fighting for. All six of us attacked from every possible direction, all while also anticipating and reacting appropriately to whatever offense was coming our way.

Little by little, our energy, our stamina, they were dwindling. Our hardest hits, our most pinpoint maneuvers, were nothing more but mosquito bites. Makai kept brushing them off like dust. I was afraid that we would wear ourselves out. But he made no truly threatening advances. He was just toying with us.

One more slash from Lupin, and he dodges it perfectly with a teleport movement backwards. The chains of his sickles clatter as he prepares them.

"My turn," he grins. _This is going to hurt…_

He slices the air several times, and sharp black streaks emerge all over us. We felt each swing, every slash ripping our flesh, our skin. Drawing our hurting yells and large amounts of our blood. The Knights too bore the brunt of this unrelenting force. Cut marks were left behind on their formerly glorious red and blue suits. Yang's aura had dissipated as a result. There were fresh and stinging wounds all over me, all over us. Wet blemishes of red covered me from my face to my wings and talons. Not one of us could hold our footing.

Just when we thought the worst was over, Makai brings both sickles together, side by side, and performs a large, leaping slash. The large crescent cuts us open and knocks us down. Our equipment drops to our sides pathetically. My five senses grew weaker. Everything, everyone were indecipherable blurs.

Someone was walking, making his or her way for us. I was busy coughing out the spit and blood to even see who it was.

"Aww, don't feel bad, you guys," it was Makai. His walking stops. "This _is _the Infernal Beast you're facing. What chance did you have anyway?"

Yang tries all that he can to get back up and continue the fight, even using Iron Maiden as a cane. He rises eventually, somehow. Coming to his senses, he clenches one of his fists and attempts another shot at Makai, to which he responds with a thrust of his palm and pinning him against an adjacent wall with shackles of dark energy.

"Don't get carried away, Yang," he mocks. "It's pointless. You're coming with me."

"YANG!" Lupin lifts himself up through Soul Saver, stubbornly neverminding his injuries and unsheating his sword. Just to end up in the same predicament as his student.

"You're coming, too."

A dark dome encases a large portion of land, growing larger the closer Makai draws himself to both Lupin and Yang.

We call out to him in fright.

"Lupin!"

"Lupin! No!"

"Grandmaster!"

Picking my body up, I muster the needed power and head fast for Makai. He catches on, unfortunately, and sweeps me off my feet again with a push of gale.

"Ta-ta, everyone," he bids and takes a bow. "Don't be sad. We'll meet up again soon." He ends with a grin. The dome expands, and with Makai's snapping fingers, it retracts and disappears.

The lifeless bodies of the Bakal convicts have disappeard with Makai, the Night Master, Lupin and Yang. Where they left to, I don't know. I'm beginning to worry. I rarely show the peak of my concern. But our friends' lives are on the line here, so it's natural.

"Shit!" I exclaim and pound the ground in disappointment. The fact that my dear friend, the comrade I've lost for the past century, has been taken again was gnawing away at me, adding to the still fresh wounds on my body. "He's gone again. Lupin is gone again."

"We're going to get him back, Noah," Kit sides by me and dismisses her bow.

To raise my hopes up only to have them dashed in mere seconds. I've felt it before, I've felt it many times to not forget it. I don't want to let it happen again. To hope for the best is what I want to do, but I don't want those hopes to be trampled on again. It's hard to see them break over and over, no matter how many times I make reparations. No matter the things I do to keep them from being crushed.

The Knights gather behind me too and speak. "We _will _find them, Woo Foo Knight Noah." "And we will wake this world from this nightmare. We will destroy the Infernal Beast."

I stand up and clinch my gut and take that risk I've taken time and again, keeping a fresh image of what we're up against glued in my mind. "I hope so. You won't get away, Makai. Lupin, Yang, hang on. We'll figure out a way to get you back. Somehow."

* * *

><p><em>If anyone needs me, I'll be in Equestria wreaking havoc and mending the cavities caused by my reign of terror. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<em>

_PS: If you're gonna review, make sure you leave your two cents on Makai, 'kay? That way he'll continue to be a slimy, wicked arsehole for your reading pleasure._


	14. The Necklace

_I'm pretty proud about this one.  
><em>

* * *

><p>My body feels…odd. It feels like it's dropping, yet it's suspended in mid-air. I'm slowly regaining consciousness. I'm dangling from something. There's a cold metal surface against my wrists. Each time I move them, a clanging sound rings.<p>

I open my eyes and find myself in a dark, sinister-looking room. A shady chandelier hangs from the ceiling, bearing a set of candles with undying flames. Other than that, though, this place is empty. Shackles are clipped around my wrists and pin me against a stone wall. I see my sword beneath my feet, as if it were placed down there for a purpose. To mock me, to reiterate to me how helpless I currently am. I've been taught that one's self is the perfect weapon. But even then, even with this in mind, already, things are not boding well for me.

Someone else is here. I turn to my left and see Yang, knocked out. Head drooping, eyes closed. Unaware of what can come.

"Yang. No," I mutter, shocked. "Damn. I have to get him out of here."

The last thing I can remember is our battle against Makai and his hoodlums. We were close to coming out victorious. But when it came down to him and us, he took all of us down effortlessly. Yang and I tried again, and everything turned to pitch black. We can't stand up to the Infernal Beast, not in this present state.

I feel so inadequate. So pitiful. All the things I've taught Yang up to now. Those same things that I've learned, that my friends and I have learned. They can't all be for naught. This struggle isn't a lost purpose. The Beast was defeated before, and it can be done again. It's only a matter of figuring how and the time it'll take us, much of which we don't have a lot of.

A laughter fills the air. The familiar voice speaks and taunts me.

"Look who's finally awake. Did you sleep well, Lupin?" Speak of the devil. There he is, in front of us. Wearing his jeering mask. "Y'know, your friend over here really gave the Night Master one hell of a beatdown. You should keep a closer eye on him. You know how kids' tempers can be, right? Always ready to go boom like a dynamite. And you'll never know when they do blow up."

"Where are we?" I ask him, my rage contained by my clenched fists.

"Why, you're in my humble home, of course. Where else? Sorry if this room doesn't quite meet your standards. Refurbishing can be such a pain, especially if you're trying to think of ways to instill fear into your prisoners."

"Your—"

"Yeah-huh," he interrupts me with some form of twisted cheer. "You're in my realm, baby. This is my territory. Everything I say goes around here, so no funny business until I'm done doing what I need to."

"And what would that be?"

Makai paces around as he explains. "Why, I'm going to take back what's rightfully mine. Like I said, Yang over here has done an excellent job gathering Fog for me. Don't be glum, Lupin. You were a great help too; you _were _the first one I chose. Without you, I wouldn't be here right now." He's careful with his wording. He wants to carve away at me, use my sins to pierce through my soul. "He got his cut of the deal and now he's got pieces of me inside of him. But that Woo Foo Aura of his kept the Fog at bay. And since he's not using it anymore, I want it back. That way I'll be one step closer to being whole." He turns his back at me and flashes a toothed smirk. "And to burn this world to ashes."

Persistent as always, I struggle some more. I tell myself that the chains will break eventually if I keep going. Even if it seemed useless, and it probably is, I budge at them restlessly. They rattled with each movement, each pull. _For the love of… Come on, break! Break apart already‼_

"You're only gonna hurt yourself, y'know?" Makai taunts once more.

"Shut up!" I barked at him.

"Now now, no need to get in a tizzy. Oh! Seems your friend's about to wake up, too."

After hearing that, I pause and turn to Yang, whom I see groaning and peeking his eyes. He catches sight of his shackles, his present helplessness and this whole room. His impulses get to him and he jerks around, hoping to break free.

"Yang, calm yourself," I urge him.

"Wha-? Lupin? What's going on?" He faced me upon hearing my voice.

Behind those eyes was a frightened child. I saw through Yang's bravado. He was afraid, and as was I. I was scared not for myself. I was scared at all the possible things that Makai was going to do to him. Silence befell me as this all dawned in my mind.

"You'll find out soon, kid. By the way, I hope those shackles aren't too tight on you." He approached, grinning and both hands behind his back.

"You‼ Son of a…" Yang exclaimed once he locked eyes with him. "Just you wait. Lupin and I are gonna get out of these chains and when we do, we're gonna tear your head off your shoulders!"

"How tenacious of you, Yang. Y'know, that actually reminds me of someone else. Her spirit, actually. An old enemy of mine. She's dead now, but I digress. That's in the past, and I'm all about the now." Who was he referring to? 'An old enemy of his'? "And what I'm going to do now is take back the Fog that's in both your bodies. You guys don't need it anymore, so no reason for you to still have it. Make it easy for all of us and fork it over."

A drastic decision comes to me. If preventing the Infernal Beast from regaining its true form meant to keep a part of it in me, to keep a portion of Fog in me, then so be it. Better for me to corrode with it than to let it fall into his hands.

"Over my dead body!" I change tactics immediately.

He chuckles at my answer. "I figured you'd say that. Oh well, guess I'll have to force it out of you. I tried to keep it simple and painless, but now I'm going to make it hurt."

"Not while I'm alive, so don't hold your breath, you stupid mutt!" A stubborn Yang lashed out, keeping that face of bravery on.

Makai makes his approach, cracking his knuckles. His fangs bared in a cold smile.

I struggled again, fearing for Yang's safety. He wasn't going to get hurt, no. Not on my watch. My blood boiled restlessly and erupted once Makai was at close proximity.

"If you lay a finger on him," I threaten.

"Oh, put a sock in it. This is gonna be quick." He places one of his paws on my student, eliciting my ire. "Relax, Yang. Think of it as one of those immunization shots from the doctor. Y'know, like a teeny little injection."

"DON'T TOUCH HIM‼"

My words pass through him, leaving no effect. He flexes his fingers and retains his grin.

"Alright, I'm all set. Let's get this over with before Lupin over there throws a tantrum." Without warning, Makai thrusts his arm and reaches into Yang's body. The four walls contained Yang's screams of agony, keeping them in for us to hear.

There was no wound inflicted, there was no blood dripping out. But it hurt, regardless.

"YANG‼" I called for him. "STOP‼ STOP IT‼ Enough!" My yelling continued.

My eyes were wet, but I ignored them. I've hardly felt this useless at all. Watching Makai hurt my student, being chained against a stone wall forced to watch the Infernal Beast inflict pain on one of my loved ones.

I never knew how badly helplessness felt. Once I found out, it was horrible. Though I'm perfectly fine, I'm also watching someone else suffer. Makai was exploiting this.

A few seconds clock in and he pulls his arm out. My dear student's head falls down, exhausted. Unconscious. In Makai's possession, a visible ball of Fog. The Fog that has been residing in Yang for a long while.

"Yang," I whispered the name, witnessing the unconscious body.

This meant nothing to Makai. He stood there, placing his hand on his chest. Reclaiming the Fog he has taken, neverminding the damage he is capable of. It didn't matter who he hurt, so long as he got what he wanted. Blood, suffering, death, he is not swayed by any of them. He is motivated by them.

_I'll get you out of here, Yang. It'll be okay. You'll see the light of day again, even though I might not._

"Ah, that's much better. You're next, Lupin." Makai sets his sights on me next and heads my way, about to extract the Fog inside my body.

"You crossed the line, Makai," I barked.

"I've crossed the line many times before. Old news, Lupin." He flicks his fingers at me with utter disregard.

The more I was fighting to break my shackles, the looser they were becoming. I could feel the stone wall giving way. He was right there, and I came to a stop. I braced myself for what was to come, wincing in anticipation. My heart darted at high speed as he thrusted his claw.

I don't feel anything coarse, though. Makai must have stopped. All I hear is a chiming sound. There's a warm glow coming from nearby. A bright, cleansing light that penetrates the darkness encompassing.

Opening my eyes, the first thing I notice is my necklace. The magatama bead on it, rather. It's causing this sudden surge of light, and it's hurting Makai. He's trying to block it off, shield his eyes with his arm, screaming in pain at the same time. It was overwhelming. As bright as a supernova.

The glow fades, allowing me a clear view of my necklace.

"That's the third time," I indicate, curious about this bead's qualities. Thankful for it. "Why is it doing that?"

I've had this necklace ever since I was a child. All I know about it though is that Yo gave this to me as a present.

I can still recall clearly how it was just him and I in the dojo celebrating my fourth birthday.

_The whole place was empty and untouched. I had just finished blowing out the candles on my cake. I didn't mind the obvious lack of presents, so long as I had someone to share the day with. So long as Yo was there._

_And then he neared me with something in his hand. He smiled at me and went no further than that, preferring to get straight to the point. Crouching down to me, he instructed me to close my eyes. His arms were around me, doing something. I opened my eyes again, as he had said, and I saw it laced around my neck. A cream-colored stone dangling down and on my chest. I fell in love with it immediately._

Rarely do I part with it. No. I don't part with it at all. It's my one tie to my previous life. A relic to my days under Yo's guidance. Whatever mystery this piece of jewelry holds, I'm glad I have it with me. I'm equally glad that I never considered dispensing of it.

Makai recovers from the bright blast and, in a fit of rage, rushes to me to yank my necklace off me. Turning around and mumbling at it like a maniac.

"Makai, you bastard! Give that back! Do you hear me? Give my necklace back‼" I explode, acting like a spoiled child.

From the distance, I hear his crazed muttering. Like the thing holds some meaning to him as well. I take it that the meaning isn't pleasant to him.

"You think this is funny, Maria? You think _this_ is funny? Because you don't see me laughing. And do you really think you can stop me from getting my way? Well you're wrong! You are dead wrong, bitch!"

_Over one hundred years ago. On that day, on the highest peak of a neighboring mountain range. St. Brooke Peak._

_Four young Woo Foo warriors stood on that peak, facing the greatest challenge they would experience in their lives. Maria the wolf, Miriam the fox, Selene the rabbit and Yo the panda. Their entire beings, their very fiber, they have shaped them for that one encounter. Prepared for the fight that would determine the future of the world they vowed to serve and protect. The battle against the Infernal Beast._

_With hearts true and in a valiant air, they have endured the full force of the Beast's wrath. The scars on their bodies, their tattered garments, a testament of a trying conflict. Likewise, the Beast itself withstood the combined efforts of the four companions. The tide had shifted back and forth, leaning to one side before being abruptly pulled towards the other. Until finally, the battle is won. Until the world has been reclaimed from the hands of malevolence._

"_Your time on this world is over, Makai!" Maria declared with her sword pointed out, rightfully claiming victory._

_The remaining three added, holding out their own weapons and approaching a battered and beaten Makai._

"_We warned you not to underestimate us."_

"_But you did so anyway."_

"_Not a clever move on your part."_

_Spewing blood onto the ground, Makai lifted himself up on one knee, inching back just near the peak's edge. Still managing to wear that mask of a grin._

"_Alright. You win this time. But be warned, Woo Foo warriors," he warned, taking the role of a prophet. Intent on leaving his adversaries with a premonition and a sense of worry and doubt. "The Infernal Beast does not end here. It is more than just a creature. It is also a tradition, a legacy that will undoubtedly carry on. Though I may disappear, another shall take my place. There will be another monster that will cause ruin and destruction. So long as the pieces of me, the Fog around you, continues to exist, the possibility of a new Beast to come will also continue to exist. It may not happen soon. Heck, it might even happen after a few years. But it _will _happen! It's a guarantee!"_

"_Stop your babbling‼" Maria threatened, gripping her hilt with both hands._

"_Come on, Okami. Don't deny it. You are among one of many! You are a wolf and possess the blood of the wolf. You and I…are no different. I am a monster, and you are too."_

"_Shut up!"_

_Yo halted her, aware of Makai's trickery. "Maria, don't. He's trying to get into your head."_

"_And it's working. Deny it all you want, it is! Your relentlessness, your yearnings for battle, your hunger for flesh, your thirst for blood, your inability to contain your feelings. Do you not see it, Okami? Those are the marks of the Infernal Beast. And you've taken a dose of Fog already. That means you're one step closer. Even if you don't become the new Beast, you are trapped to pass this down! Your children, your children's children, they too will become my successors, whether you like it or not."_

_Maria's fist shook, her wrath provoked and miraculously still confined._

"_You don't decide how I live my life, Makai," she retaliated. "I'm not chained to fate. I shape my own. And I swear it on my grave, whatever destiny I forge, it won't be what you described. I'm going to make damn sure. I'll make sure I don't end up a pitiful worm like you. Until the very end, I'm going to make sure that I make my decisions as myself!"_

"_Exactly what I wanted to hear," he chuckled, glad for Maria's response. Knowing that he had done what he needed to do, Makai stood on his feet. Clutching his arm, he leapt from the edge and down a great height._

_The four friends watched as his body plummeted and eventually disintegrated into streaks of Fog, the last detail dispersing being his fanged smile._

_For these brave knights, this outcome was momentous. Not only for the world, but for themselves. As friends, as renowned fighters. Through their heroism, they have obtained their new title, wearing them proudly. Proclaimed as the four Woo Foo Pioneers. Generations would tell of their tale, their struggles immortalized. Their lives chronicled for new, young and aspiring warriors to draw upon._

_Maria moved on with the course of the world as per normal, leading the life she had always dreamed. With a family of her own: her husband, Yo, and her son, Lupin. And with her friends to lean on to. While she cannot completely cast aside what Makai had told her, she refused to let it become a bother and a hindrance._

The stone surface behind me wiggles. I'm almost about to break free.

Three more pulls and I undo my shackles. Partially, though; the chains are still attached to the stone slabs. Landing on the ground, I bear my claws out and pounce on Makai, throwing out a hefty slash at him. Knocking him very far to the opposite side of the room and down momentarily and grabbing my necklace.

"Touch this again and I'll fillet you," I spit at him.

My necklace is back where it belongs, on my person. I take the opportunity and grab my iaidou sword, unsheating it and cutting myself loose of my chains. Both my eyes are then set on Yang, and I command my blade to shine.

I aim for his shackles and swing the weapon, sending a blast of energy to cut him free. His body falls limp into my arms. The face was still as water, his limbs also motionless.

"Yang," I call out to him, slapping his face in hopes that he'll wake up. "Yang, come on. Wake up. Wake up! Hurry!"

He woke up too late. Makai was back on his feet and rushing at us ferociously.

"Lupin?" Yang asks weakly.

Right ahead of me, two large doors stand. Presumably a gateway to the other side. I have to get Yang out of here. He will not survive at this rate. I've already taught him everything he needs to know. There's no reason for him to die here. That would mean many months of training down the drain.

Yang. Must. Live. Even if it means I myself have to die. Even if it means I have to be alone again. I know there'll be a way, but that's not my concern at the moment.

Two voices echo in me, right before my decision is made.

"_Hey, Lupin. Watch this!" _It's Kitsune, giggling. As if she's showing me a trick she's recently learned.

"_Come on, dog boy! Show me your bite!"_ Noah spoke, too. Issuing a challenge to me.

I'd have to leave them behind again. That promise will have to be broken one more time. I know there'll be a way, but I don't want to think about them getting hurt over me. This is just me doing what I have to.

Realizing what must be done, I energize my sword again and give it another slash, cutting the doors in two.

"Go, Yang! Go‼" I ordered.

"No!" He returned.

"That's an order, young man! Go! You have to survive!"

"What about you?" He asks solemnly, almost in tears.

"I'll catch up with you later. Trust me! Now go! Get out of here‼"

His strength recovered, Yang bolts towards the entrance and leaps into the void. He should be safe. Now I have two issues at hand: to follow through on what I had said before my student left, and the Infernal Beast.

…

I'm back in my world. Out of that terrible realm. Lupin isn't with me, however. He's still there, struggling against Makai. Struggling against himself. I've lost him yet again. _We've _lost him yet again.

Clutching my chest, I pledge to myself, hardening my resolve. "I'll get you out of there, Lupin. If it's the last thing I do, I'll get you back."

Many voices start calling out to me from afar. I pick up on this and recognize them.

"Yang‼"

"Over here, kiddo!"

"Woo Foo Knight Yang!"

I ran up to them and greeted them, explaining what had happened. Leaving no detail, met with their saddened faces. We're going to save him. We _will _save Lupin. We will. We will…

* * *

><p><em>Got him back, and then lost him again. Our heroes aren't exactly having the best of luck here.<em>

_*goes off to Equestria doing God knows what* See you guys in a few weeks time. ;) Don't forget to click on that friendly looking speech bubble that says reviews. teehee _


	15. Reach In Me

_Still finding my definitive writing style. Maybe I'll find it once this story ends (which is pretty close)? Who knows?_

_All things considered, enjoy.  
><em>

* * *

><p>For the umpteenth time now, I turn to the mirror in my room, watching the emptiness of my eyes. That pathetic shell, that crumbling façade. I near the reflection, clenching both of my fist. They ached with a desire to blast that fool in the mirror and end his existence. Looking at him was disgusting, but knowing that I <em>am<em> him was worse.

On my nightstand, an open book, a journal, lies waiting to be picked up. Its covers worn out and slightly charred. Yin had been so engrossed with it, having read it and going so far as to stay up late hours just to do so. Stapled on the last pages are two certificates with familiar names written on them: _Lupin _on one of them, a birth certificate, and _Yo _and _Maria _on the other, a marriage certificate.

I touch the mirror and close my eyes. After counting for twenty seconds, I open them again. Before me, a young female white wolf in a elegant kimono dress patterned after the spring time. Chirping birds hovering a lush meadow with a lake at the distance. On that beautiful portrait though is a dispirited frown. Not a petty, overplayed and overdramatic pout. A genuinely heartbroken face on the verge of crying.

She's upset. She's hurt. Hurt because I forgot how much we meant to each other. How much she meant to me. How I loved her. What she doesn't know is it hurt me just as much as it does her. But she won't know that.

No. She won't. She's gone… In heaven, with Him on His high home. She's dead.

_The white wolf Maria. Age 19._

_On a Friday afternoon, she confined herself within her room, windows shut and door locked. Rarely granting entrance to anyone who knocked. The room was littered with documents and notes, most of which were gathered on her study. Either written or neatly printed from the typewriter, which she frequently used._

_Each sheet of paper led back to the same topic: the Infernal Beast and the Fog all around. A mark of the wolf's venomous obsession. Her unbroken focus. Her dedication towards her research and her purpose._

_Also arranged in her room were jars containing curious material. Blood and tissue samples of a wide range of species. From avians to felines to reptiles to canines, all grouped respectively. Shot glasses filled with a strange black liquid were placed next to each jar. Fog in a liquid form, to be mixed with the samples to further understand the deadly substance._

_Nearly two months have elapsed since the battle at St. Brooke Peak. The battle against Makai. Even after making a vow to live her life as herself and not a monster, Maria could not forget what the Beast had told her. His legacy would live on even after his passing. Wolves of all ages, of all generations, were doomed to become the new Infernal Beast. She was no exception._

_That knowledge drove her to isolation in order to study the Fog inside out. To discover ways to somehow harness that wellspring of power without worry, without the dangerous effects, or even negate them._

_Once in a while, Yo would pay her a visit and knock on her door, moreso than their other friends. Their fellow Pioneers. He worried about her well-being, but mostly remained discreet about it and kept his concerns to himself._

"_Maria? You done in there? Movie marathon's on right now, and the couch is one person short. We could really use you there," he persuaded, knocking in between sentences._

_She answered with the same, tired excuse. Worded differently each time, but untrue all the same. "I'm almost done. I'll be down in a few."_

_He did not accept the answer that time. He stayed behind and knocked three more times._

"_Something's bothering you, Mary. You've got Miriam and Selene fooled, but not me." Both Miriam and Selene also knew that their lupine friend was troubled, but were much less persistent – and for Maria, downright irritating – than the panda._

_Paying no mind to her friend, she carried out her work and proceeded to pour every glass of Fog diligently into each jar, careful not to spill some on her. The results were staggering…and worrisome. Blood sample temperatures peaked to critical heights, while the tissue pieces expanded at a surreal rate._

_Instinctively, she jotted her findings down, switching between slamming the keys of her typewriter rapidly and scribbling on her writing pad. As though there were no tomorrow._

"_Come on, Maria. You're not gonna stay in there forever, are you?" The panda pestered, his knocking eliciting an annoyed wince from Maria. She needed more time, and more space, to finish her research._

_The knocking continued, now alternating with his calling of her name. Again she ignored them. She grabbed the last shot glass and gulped its contents down. She expected to experience the results her experimenting gave._

_Like the poison it was, the Fog patiently came into effect. Her body steadily felt weak and her vision grew hazy. She struggled for air, fighting to stay awake. Until she could no longer remain on her seat. From her chair to the carpeted floor, she fell on her side. The weight that gathered on her head was overwhelming._

"_Maria? Maria, you hear me?" Someone called out to her. Her senses have deadened so much that she cannot even make out who the voice belonged to._

_Swift as lightning, it struck her. She was cloaked in a black aura that grew gradually. Her chest ached violently, and many terrifying images filled her mind quickly. Devouring her whole._

_A city set ablaze. Buildings reduced to rubble. People running about in fear and despair. In the midst of the disorder, a giant lupine being. As it was explained in Makai's premonition. In his stead, a wolf will rise as the new Infernal Beast. To take the mantle and purge the world._

"_No! Get. Out of. My...head‼" She cried, keeping hold of her head with her right hand and her chest with the left one. "Stop it! STOP IT‼" Her screams resonated, rousing Yo's concern, who did not stop knocking on her door._

_Maria feared that the monster in these pictures were what she could become. _She _would bring about the world's destruction. That dose of Fog quashed whatever hope she had of not becoming a monster; she will become one, whether she liked it or not. No amount of researching or determination could prevent it; it _will _happen._

_As the epiphany tortured her, her bedroom door clicked and creaked open, revealing a horrified Yo looking on. The life in his eyes completely drained out, his hand dropping the spare key used to open the door._

"_Oh my God. Maria!" He raced into the room, crouching down and holding her. His hand was set aglow as he casted a spell to pluck out the Fog from her, now in a small black globe. He recognized it instantly. And with the danger that it possessed, he feared for his friend even more._

_There was breathing coming from Maria. Soft and slow breathing. She was not harmed. But she was shaken from her most recent experience._

"_What. Were. You. Thinking? Putting yourself through _that_!" Yo demanded angrily, worriedly. It was the last thing that Maria wanted to happen. "You already know what Fog does to you! Why? WHY?‼"_

_She could not bring herself to admit it; she did not want to. The truth was hard to accept, much less say it openly._

_Yet…somehow, she did, albeit softly. Brokenly._

"_I tried," Maria murmured. "I tried to find a way. But there _is _no way."_

"_What are you—?" The panda asked before being interrupted._

"_Makai was right. I _am _a monster. I will become the next Infernal Beast. And there's nothing I can do about it." Maria fell into a momentary silence. Knowing that she was cursed, doomed, since birth began to take its toll on the white wolf._

"_He's playing with you," Yo attempted to console her. He only just realized that his tone of voice was not appropriate. "I'm sure you won't be the next Beast."_

"_YOU WOULDN'T KNOW, YO‼" She lashed back at him, falling into silence afterwards. Leaning on her side, facing the ground and close to crying. "You can't imagine what it's like to know that you're gonna be responsible for the death of hundreds! Thousands‼ MILLIONS‼" She fell into Yo's embrace and started sobbing, her eyes closed and wet. "I'm scared, Yo. It's going to happen, like Makai said. I don't know when or how, but it will. It's scaring me."_

_Closely, Yo held her in his arms. Her annoyance towards him eventually turned into thankfulness. She was glad to have him to lean to. As a comfort. He cared for her, for Selene and for Miriam, as much as they have cared for him. His display of care was jarring at times, but she did not want it any other way._

_He stroked her head tenderly, easing her pain._

"_Mary. I'm not gonna let that happen," he whispered with a solemn voice._

"_Huh?"_

"_I may not know about being a monster, but I know about being a person." He leaned his head towards hers, closing his eyes. Meditating on his words. "You're not a monster, Mary, and I'm not letting you turn into one. I swear it on my grave. You are a person, a normal one. And whatever happens, you'll always be our Maria. We'll never stop loving you, _I _won't stop loving you. That's not gonna change."_

_The wolf's heart ached less. Her tears dried and she fell into near slumber, a blissful smile cracking on her mouth._

"_Thank you…Yo."_

I can feel it all rushing back. It feels heavy for my head, but I need it. I need it to regain myself, to reconnect. Those memories, pecious and painful. My mind was flooded with them. Everything's so clear now. Clearer than before.

Keeping my hand on the mirror, I fall to my knees, close my eyes again and weep as the playback begins. I hold on to my chest and reach in.

There we were, on a beautiful lakeside garden. Lancaster Lake. A sanctuary so tranquil, so pure. Sakura trees gently shedding their blossoms on the grassy surface, finished off by a large lake where the most exotic, most elegant of fauna would take refuge. Flamingos, swans, ducks and other birds fluttered over the water chiming together in harmony.

It was the perfect setting for our wedding to take place in. Me and Maria. My first love. I vowed never to leave her side, to be her abode when times grew harsh. She made the same vow to me. Saying that we cherished each other was never enough. It was more than that. So much that it has become indescribable.

Gathered in front of us, many esteemed attendees, with our two other friends, our fellow Pioneers, at the front row together along with our masters, Ti and Chai. Also sitting next to them was our respective parents, proud in their children for finding a significant other. Everyone was well-dressed, well-groomed, for this momentous occasion.

We slipped the rings into each other's fingers, smiling warmly and losing ourselves in a passionate gaze. The priest finished his proclamation, and Maria and I came together in a kiss. We savored the moment, picturing only ourselves and shutting out the rest of the world. Nothing else mattered to us. Not the past, not the future, none of that. Only what was happening then. How we felt, how far we've come and how nothing could tear us apart.

Two years after, and the family I dreamed of having became a reality. In a maternity ward at a local hospital, my beautiful wife had given birth to a precious pup. Like the Lord and Savior Jesus Christ, no crying came from the delicate child. Only a soft cooing before silently falling asleep. We gave that baby boy that name that continues to haunt me, until the present day. _Lupin_.

And then…

…everything came crumbling down. Four months after the birth of our child, I witnessed unparalleled horror. I came home from our weekly shopping routine, buying supplies and groceries. Our once-peaceful home, engulfed in a roaring inferno. Maria and Lupin were supposed to be inside, along with Miriam and Selene. I had been gone for at least three hours. For a while, my eyes shrunk at the sight, until I snapped out of my temporary trance and ran my quickest, putting out the flame with a Woo Foo spell of wind.

I entered through the destroyed entrance, searching frantically for traces of life. The entire house was destroyed. Wooden beams were charred, the furniture now ash. Portraits and other furbishments turned to refuse for the ground to swallow. A sign of hopelessness. Small embers danced on the ground, only to be put out by my heels. More and more I panicked. As I scrimmaged past the devastation, my hopes dwindled.

Thirty minutes of searching, and there was nothing. Everyone was dead. My poor, unfortunate wife. My dear son. And my two best friends. Gone. All of them. Nothing mattered to me anymore. I had lost the most important things in the world to me. What was worse was the lack of traces, the lack of remains.

Falling to my knees in defeat, amidst the destruction, I cried the hardest I have ever cried. I wanted to let it all out. To lighten my heart, to at least ease the pain partially. I wanted to rage against heaven, against He alone who could make these heartaches possible. I wanted to scream. Yell at the top of my lungs.

And so I did. In an uncontrolled fury, my voice exploded in a wicked scream directed towards the sky above. A shout loud enough for all the world to hear, to extend beyond heaven itself. But still not enough to make me feel any better. To stop those eyes from shedding cascades, to take the hurt away. Really, could anyone blame me for having a twisted desire?

Everything was coming together. I understand now. It all began when I promised Maria that I would not allow her to become the new Infernal Beast. When I promised her that I could not love her less because of that. She and I formed a bond so strong that it would hurt those who tried to break it. A bond that would lead us to holy matrimony, and eventually the foundation of our own family. The birth of our son Lupin. All of which were taken away by that one incident. That fire that destroyed our home, our family. That destroyed _me_.

Since then, I've been stuck in a neverending catatonia. A stupor induced by my misery. I had never felt so defeated, so broken. I never spoke a single word. At times, I would remain in one spot and not budge a muscle. Hunger and thirst sometimes became the least of my worries. I felt like such a loser.

Fortunately, Miriam and Selene managed to survive. How they did was not explained, but at least they were alive. It was not enough, though. They did everything they could to break my trance, to bring back that smile. They even tried to share my sorrow, to grieve with me. None of them worked. I knew they both cared about me so much. Their actions showed how much I mean to them.

"How could I?" I say to myself quietly, disgusted. Dispirited. The tears did not cease. "How could I forget? Maria. All this time, I never knew." Even if it is possible, I can't forgive myself. Inside my nightstand drawer, I see those rings we wore at our wedding. That's what they were all along. My ties to the past were right here with me, all along. I clench both rings into my fist, overcome with sadness. Powerless to overpower it. "My beautiful Maria. My dear, beautiful Maria. Forgive me. Forgive me for everything."

I recall the battle against the Night Master fifteen years after, when the pain of losing my wife had subsided. When I was reunited with Lupin, only to lose him again after he gave himself up for power. When I was forced to face him and seal him away in the Pit. Also when the erasure of Woo Foo from the world also began and my mind would be wiped clean for the second time. The beginning of a hundred years of emptiness. An oblivious solitude where I had not a glimmer of an idea of what I was and am.

And that's when Selene came to me, after being separated for what we feared was an eternity. She did everything in her power to remind me of everything, showing me the journals that are in my possession as of now, _their _journals. She was there for me as usual, just as I was always there for Maria when she was alive. Our bond grew and our love blossomed, similar to how Maria and I once were.

That's where I chose to marry for a second time, marry Selene. Strangely, she did not mind, even though she knew very well that I was a widower and I did not. My family was renewed, and I did not know this either.

And then, it all disappeared. My memory disappeared. At least, that's what I believe happened.

I had been living a lie, these past one hundred and so years. Whenever it seemed that it would end, that false life would begin anew. I'm caught in a trap, and there doesn't seem to be a way out from it. One can only hope I'm wrong.

But there's one more question left. What happened before all this and after I lost Maria? How did I let go of my loss?

My surroundings then disappear, and I hear two familiar voices echoing.

"_Poor Yo. It's been like three months now and he's still stuck like this." It's Selene._

"_And we've tried everything. We called up his folks, we called up Mary's folks, and even they can't snap him out of it." That's Miriam's voice._

_They're talking somewhere outside of the dojo. Presumably the backyard or the front entrance._

"_I don't think I've seen him eat these past few days. I'm worried, Miriam."_

"_He doesn't come out of the dojo a lot nowadays, either. I doubt he knows that we've managed to save Lupin from the fire."_

"_No. No he does not, sadly."_

"_There has to be something else we can do. Something. Anything. Anything to make him smile again. Anything to bring him back. I don't want him to end up like this, Selene. He's a fricking mannequin, for crying out loud."_

"_I know, I know." Selene's eyes took on a sad look, disliking the idea she has arrived at. "I guess we can—"_

"_You're not thinking of," Miriam intruded, astonished. Knowing the rabbit's intention._

"_Yeah. That's right," Selene intruded back. "We'll make him forget about it all. About _us_." She said the last phrase disheartenedly._ "_We'll let him get better first. Then we can remind him about what he is and his loved ones."_

"_We have to go through this carefully. We can't tell him about his marriage. It's gonna be hard for him…and us. He won't remember about his pain. About us." As the fox uttered those last two words, she closely held where her heart was and shed one tear._

_The rabbit began to cry herself. "He's not gonna know what happened, but it's for the best. Come on. Take my hand. Let's get this over with."_

"_Now?"_

"_Yup. I don't wanna talk about it any further. So let's get this done now."_

So that's what happened. Miriam and Selene wiped my memories clean so that I no longer had to dwell on my loss. A clean slate. It was like being born again. You have no idea about the world, its true nature and what you're set out to be…or _was _set out to be. I knew they cared, but I didn't know they cared so much that they chose to erase any knowledge I had of their existence.

All that attention, all that empathy, that sympathy they gave me. I didn't react to them. I pretty much threw a pie in their faces when I ingored it all. Because of my hurt, my depression. If I hadn't wallowed too much in the loss of my beloved and paid my friends more mind, none of this would have happened. They wouldn't have had to resort to such a drastic measure.

If only I could thank them. If only I could come back in their good graces. Perhaps I still have that chance to prove myself.

Maybe it's not too late.

"Miriam. Selene. Wherever you guys are," I rise up and inhale, rebuilding my strength, my state of mind. My morale. "Thank you." The last flow drops down from my eyes to my cheeks to the carpet. A grateful smile finds its place on my face. "I'll make it up to you guys. I will. I hope you're all watching me."

Now is the perfect time to arrange my next motive. As I do so, another set of memories revolve in me, giving me a clear indication.

"_Can you tell me that story again? About how you defeated the Infernal Beast?" Lupin, at four years old. Tucked in his bed, excitedly asking that I tell him about our battle against Makai as a bedtime story._

"_Wow! This is exactly what I want! Oh, Master Yo. You're awesome!" Lupin again. This time slightly older, at the age of six. Throwing himself at me in an embrace out of joy for receiving his first bicycle as a birthday present._

"_Um, I don't get it. I think my posture's wrong. Could you help me, Master Yo?" It's him again, at age nine. Close to perfecting a Woo Foo technique, and me assisting him in getting down the proper stance._

"_Hey, Master Yo." And finally, Lupin. Age eleven. Just days after being granted the prestigious and elusive Grandmaster rank. "Are you proud of me? I've been a good student, right?"_

"_I can't be anymore proud of you, kid." I told him, as the two of us laid there in the backyard, on the grass. The sun shining in our eyes. "I might be the luckiest guy in this world."_

"_No. I think I'm the luckiest kid in this world."_

"_Well this is a first. Now I've got a warm, fuzzy feeling inside." In a sudden shift of mood, a loud belch escaped my mouth. It was from a taco I had eaten earlier in the day. Realizing the obscenity of my behavior and the change in atmosphere, I sheepishly said, "Whoa, nelly. Gotta pardon me, Lupin."_

"_Heh. That must be that warm, fuzzy feeling. Oh, and it smells like Mexican food."_

_Finding the humor in this, we chuckled together._

_Lupin and I basked beneath the sun, sighing in delight. Forgetting about tomorrow, as if there was none. We were as close as father and son. Or possibly closer._

Yes. I know what I must do. I'm staying with plan A: finding Lupin. My son is in danger. Yin and Yang, my other children, are also in danger. If I can find either one of them, then I'm sure to find the rest. That is if Makai hasn't gotten to them yet. One can only hope that he hasn't and they're still alive and well.

I'm by myself this time; the Mediator and the Governor have parted with me, deciding to find Lupin on their own. Where they are now is anyone's guess. I might meet up with them as well. And we can go from there. I'll have to stay vigilant. Keep my eyes and ears open.

"Earth Hand! Rise‼" I shout and at my voice, the _Kami no Gofu_, the Earth Hand gauntlets, find their place in my arms.

Once they slipped in snuggly, I scrounge across my closet. In the drawer, three stones shining in lights of brown, green and the darkest violet. The Woo Foo Crystals of Earth, Nature and Dimensions. If I'm going to have to face Makai, I'll have to be well-prepared.

I grab each one and focus. They vanish, entering my body to lend me their strength.

That takes care of that. Now to make things right again… To patch up old wounds and begin anew.

_Maria. Miriam. Selene. Watch over me. I'll make everything right between us, my friends. Your sacrifices won't be in vain. I swear it._

My right hand clenches into a fist. With a feral yell, I exclaim to the world, "FOO-PORTATE‼"

And it's out of the dojo…and on the town's rooftops. Where do I start?

"Unh! My arm!"

"Something wrong, Yin?"

"It's my arm. It hurts for some reason."

"What do you think it could be?"

"Must be the Crystal of Light. Look at it. It's glowing brighter than usual."

"Whoa! That piece of rock's going nuts. We should sit down for now. I don't think we'll get anywhere with the two of us in pain."

"I can…go on. I have to, Yuck. My brother needs me."

"That's very noble of you, but also stupid."

"Beg your pardon?"

"I'm in no condition to take another step and neither are you. We know what's wrong with me, but we can't explain what's wrong with you. We go any further without knowing why you're hurting and things could get ugly. Yang can watch himself. You need to do the same, know your limits and stop when you've reached them. Besides, we've walked around this damn town and outside and we still haven't found any leads. We. Need. To rest."

"I almost lost him once, Yuck! I'm not gonna let that happen again! If it means letting my insides burn to be with him, so be it!"

"You two are more alike than you think, you know that? You're both pretty hard-headed and—well! Speak of the devil!"

"There he is…"

* * *

><p><em>I'm kinda worried that this series is becoming generic. Oh God, I hope that doesn't happen.<br>_


	16. Messenger

_Alright, I've finally got something after two damn months.  
><em>

_Sorry for the wait. I'm not giving up on this story.  
><em>

_Anyway, just a little foreshadowing, there's probably five or (fingers crossed) less chapters left until this is over.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The town's outskirts. Our surroundings couldn't look any more uninspired and empty. We're at an old gas station. By the sight of it, it looks like it's gone bankrupt or its staff have moved on to something…actually useful. The five of us are minding our own business, not bothering each other. It's one of those times when you just need some room to think. To hold on to the thread you cling to so dearly, even though you know it's about to break.<p>

Kitsune's leaning on one of the pumps. The one that's been battered into obsolescence. She has her arms folded, her head tilted to the ground. Staring aimlessly and pensively at the dirt. She must be thinking of Lupin. She has to be. I've told everyone about my encounter with Makai, how I barely escaped his dark realm. Already she's worrying. Imagining the potential, horrible things that bastard could do to Lupin. Even her faith in him has its limits, and it's painfully obvious that she's about to reach them.

At my right, the Mediator and the Governor are conversing. Based on their relationship as brother and sister, they might be arguing. Like how Yin and I do. They're arguing about what justice really means, whether or not I and Lupin should pay for our sins, our wrongdoings, with our lives. She wants him to see the bigger picture, the grander scale. To see things from her perspective, and vice versa. Polar opposites, also like how Yin and I are.

Noah… What can I really say about the guy? He's lying on the ground and resting his head on his wing, letting his cardigan collect the numerous specks of dirt. Besides already gathering those blown by the wind. Of everyone in our party, I can't decipher him. He's thinking of something. That's all I can say. No. What I can also say is that his humorous personality is but a guise, or at least he uses it as such. The kind of person that doesn't let anyone in and puts up an appearance to deceive those around him. To conceal what he feels should stay confidential. He only expresses what he feels comfortable saying, not what those around him want to know and have a right to know. Not that I disagree with that decision. Not that I don't empathize with it, but it must be hard for Kit and Lupin to deal with someone who hides behind a mask. Figuratively speaking, of course.

I am under the blistering sun instead of the gas station roof, practicing my Woo Foo. Everyone kept pestering me, suggesting that I not needlessly tire myself. I keep telling them not to worry, that I'm more than able. They took my word. Yet, I can still feel someone's eyes peering at me. The Governor's eyes. That desire to wedge his sword into my body and make me repent for bringing the Infernal Beast back to life was apparent…and uncomfortable.

"Could you please not waste your entire afternoon staring at me?" I implore him, infuriated. "It's like being watched by some creep while taking a shower."

My own words actually scar me, planting that exact scene into my head. Why is my choice of words so poorly thought out and timed?

"I am not staring at you, Woo Foo Knight Yang," he answers in a muffled deadpan voice. "I am merely admiring your…regimen. Completely different."

"Sure. I'll buy that," I snark at him, resuming my training.

My surroundings disappear as I concentrate. Paying attention to everything, to what I issue my body to do. The sound of the whipping wind, the dust glittering on the ground, the distant chatter in the town, all vanishing.

Fist strikes, palm thrust, high and roundhouse kicks, a balanced posture, acute senses… My body slashes the air with every attack it initiates. The perspiration seeps out of my pores, falling unavoidably to the ground. I reach an epiphany. There is always room for improvement. Perfect feels unattainable. It _is _unattainable. I convince myself that I am always off with my movement, my strikes. No matter how ´perfect' I or anyone else see my Woo Foo, I can exert more. I can do more. Go beyond my body's limitations.

I will always have faults, I will always fall short. But I won't have it any other way. They give me an incentive to press on. A motivation. Just as my master and father, Yo, said to us. It makes everything all the more…interesting.

The realization circles in me along with images of the panda. _Old fart's not that senile. Guess I really misjudged the guy._

I then proceed to the next phase of my training: my magic spells. One at a time, blasts of different magic shoot out of my hands.

_Ray Javelin_

_Cloud Nine_

_Dragon Fang_

_Foo Snipe_

The elemental spells are a unique case, though. Streams of electricity and jets of fire, both amplified by the Woo Foo Crystals of Fire and Lightning. The artifacts that I…borrowed from the armory. Yes, I stole them. But I had good intentions, and that has to account for something, doesn't it?

But there _is _another Crystal I took – the Crystal of Darkness. For whatever reason, it refuses to work for me. In spite of my beseeching, my invoking of its power, the blasted thing would not lend it to me. Not during the most critical of instances, such as our clashes with Makai and his cronies. Instead, I feel a painful chill in my arm, where the Crystal is lodged. A chill that runs through my veins and finds its way into my chest. I can't explain it. The Mediator, the one who created these Crystals, isn't of much help either. She's so cryptic.

She's left me with one clue. _The sun sheds not darkness, but light._ Another conundrum. As if I didn't have enough.

There _is _one conundrum that's eating away at me.

I left for this search for power to be a better person, to make everyone proud. To protect them. Where has this led me? Harming my friends and family. Destroying whatever stood in my path. How ironic. Yet there's no hilarity. I've made a mess of things. Blinded by the power I've sought for, I nearly killed those close to me. They paid the price. My friends, my dad, my sister… I almost ended their lives. And in turn, in my blind pursuit, I resurrected the Infernal Beast. A double whammy.

That's why the Governor wants to put me out of my misery. I can't blame him, but I can't let him.

What could they be thinking of me at the moment? Have they forgiven me? Or not? Would they?

I can't cope with all this thinking. If only it'd all go away. If only I didn't have so much responsibility, so much problems, to confront. I sometimes wish that the Governor would just end me, right then and there. And it's tearing me. Splitting me in half. I want to earn everyone's forgiveness. But the other part of me just wants it all to end. To rise to that higher place where everything is meaningless, where duties are a distant memory.

Damn it, this is annoying. If only I had someone to own up to. Someone whom I can REALLY own up to, like a friend I've known for so long. Like a certain person I can safely call both friend and family…

Like my sister. My half, my other… She's annoying, she's unbearable, we fight a lot, I'll admit. But she listens to me and takes me seriously, always knowing what to do. I'm the older twin, so it's natural for her to look up to me. But I'm the one who turns to her for answers. If only I could speak to her. Ask her to forgive me as well.

At least if I die sometime soon, I'll die knowing that I'm back in someone's good graces. That there'll be someone who will miss me.

I gag a little at the cheesiness of it all, breaking up my practice routine. Regaining my composure with a swift shake of my head. Corny as it may be, I need her. I really do.

Just there, I can hear her calling out to me. Uttering my name.

_Yang…_

_Yang._

"Yang?" Speak of the devil…and she shall appear.

She called out from the horizon, waving her hand up high. Running up to us. There was someone with her. Probably one of our friends. And before I knew it, she was in front of me, panting. Catching her breath.

Behind her was not who I expected to tag along. It was Yuck, still deformed and eldritchly in appearance. A big mass of green slime. He hasn't found a cure to his condition. To his ignorance, his stupidity.

"I…finally caught up to you," she wheezed, dropping her sword to the ground. Not even realizing that she may have defaced a sacred Woo Foo tool. And I thought I was clumsy and indifferent. Go figure.

I answered her, drawing an amused grin with a light chuckle. "Yeah, you did. You caught up. Now what? What. Are. You gonna do now? Take me back home or something?"

She shook her head, standing back up to look me in the eye. Picking her sword up, her ears falling down her face. What a haggard mess she was.

"I'm not going back, sis. Not yet. I still have much to do," I persuade her, also convincing myself. Telling myself to keep going, to finish what I've started. Even if I don't know if it's worth it anymore. Swallowing, I add, bracing myself for her response. "You'll have to take me back the hard way."

"Knew it!" Yuck states and takes the initiative to form a pair of enormous fists from that blobby mass, pounding them together. I _did _expected him to jump to a conclusion. "I knew he wasn't going to cooperate. You want to do this the hard way? Fine. Come on, put 'em up."

"Yuck, wait!" Yin said, stopping him in his tracks. It was surprising. "Cool your heels. We're not fighting anyone, and we're not taking anyone anywhere against their will." She approached me, losing herself into my eyes. "I want to talk. I've got something that I think you'll want to hear."

"Alright, then." Wasting little time, I led her over beneath the old station, near one of the broken-down pumps. I told her along the way, "While you're here, you might as well break the ice and introduce yourselves with these guys. They won't bite."

What surprised me even more was that I believed her. There's no doubt. No doubt at all. I just…took her word, and she followed through on it.

Everyone got to really know each other. It was awkward. It was hard to believe everyone's ends of the story. Kit's and Noah's de-aged bodies and their history with Lupin, the Mediator and the Governor escaping from the pit and the promise they made to Dad, all of it. But eventually, Yin and Yuck eased up on them. There was a firm look on Yin's face. She knew how significant the situation was. Understood exactly why I could not go back yet. Not until we found Lupin and saw this through to the end.

"So you're all caught up in this…because of one guy," Yuck comments skeptically, stroking his chin with his gooey hand.

"We know it's farfetched," Kit justifies. "Stupid, actually. But Lupin's our friend. And I know he's made some bonehead mistakes." She turns to the Governor and continues. "But I believe in second chances." Those words possessed a sort of influential power.

The gaze in her eyes is an amber mirror that told so much. Behind them is a resolute soul, an unyielding spirit that will never again lose her beloved. She knows where her heart is. She will fight the world if she must.

As usual, the Governor answers with silence. That helmet makes it hard to understand his intentions, but I can see the hesitation hindering his body, preventing it from acting at all. Whether Kit has managed to sway him, whether she has somehow made him think his course of action through, I don't know.

This situation overwhelms me. It's all coming at once, with no breathing room for me to leap towards. I glance at my sister and formulate an excuse in hopes of dealing with all this at a manageable pace.

"Could you guys excuse us for a minute?" I voice and gain their approval, taking Yin with me to the sidelines, over to the farthest gasoline pump. I have to get this out of the way first. "So, we're by ourselves now. You said you got something to tell me, sis."

"Huh?" Yin asks absent-mindedly, until a spark of realization sets off in her. "Oh! That's right. I found something that might be useful. You know those diaries that Dad has in his nightstand? You'll never believe what it says in one of them."

The journals in Dad's nightstand. Those diaries that drives Yin to snooping, poking her nose into where it's not meant to be. Whatever information she has was sure to be vital.

Perhaps more vital than I thought it would be…

She told me everything she discovered. About the Four Pioneers of Woo Foo: Dad, Mom, Maria and Miriam. The Woo Foo Grimoire and Maria's research on Fog; I was repulsed by the fact that I was nothing more but a guinea pig for a century-old failed project. How Dad and Maria married and had their first and only child, Lupin; by far, this startled me the most. It was all before he married our full-blooded mother.

It all makes sense. Everything ties together perfectly…and uncannily. Our family is much larger than we thought. My surrogate mentor, my master, is related to me and Yin in some way. Lupin…my teacher, is a half-sibling to me and Yin. His mother, Maria, is a stepparent to us. I want to be happy for this, but all I feel is disbelief. And not the particularly good kind.

"So Lupin is…" I reiterate the incredulous news, the disbelief taking over.

"Yes. He and Maria were Dad's entire world. He really loved them," Yin confirms, looking away from me. The guilt in her voice stands out. She just told me about her…sin.

"And he doesn't remember any of this?"

"Yeah… And I yelled at him because I thought he knew. I thought he was hiding something all along." Her head turns to the side, still enduring the guilt. "I hope I didn't hurt him too badly. You think he'll forgive me?"

"Knowing him, he will. He's probably as surprised as we are now."

Now I know I can't go back yet. I know how dire this situation is. How significant everything has turned out to be. To lose Lupin would be losing a lot. A close friend. A lover. A son. A half-brother…

My right hand clenches into a burning fist. This is exactly how Kitsune feels. Her devotion, her compassion towards Lupin. To care. To really care for something, for someone. I know what I must do. Not just for redeeming myself, not just to earn the forgiveness of those that I have wronged. It may be foolish for me to take on the Infernal Beast… It may be a folly, a losing battle, but I will not raise the flag in defeat too soon. I'll fight the world, if I must. I'll die fighting, if I must.

In a blazing flash of light, Iron Maiden materializes in my grasp. The Crystals in my possession shine brighter than before. But there's still a slight graze on my left arm. A scrape on where the Crystal of Darkness is.

"Yang, I know you can't come back home yet. I know that you still have something to do," Yin says, clinging on to my arm. There's a warmth in her touch. That could only mean… "That's why I'm coming with you. Me and Yuck. I'm not letting you go this by yourself." She unsheathes the ice blade, _Yuki no Hana_, Snow Flower, brandishing it with refinement. She's more sure of this than she's ever been sure of anything.

"You both know the big risks with this, right? And I mean BIG risks. Makai's nothing like the Night Master or Eradicus. You two need to know what you're about to get yourselves into."

"That's exactly why we're here. You need us, Yang. _All _of us." She points to herself and the rest of the group. "You know it."

She's being overly perceptive again. She sees right through me. The fact that I'm trying to take up all the load here, that I'm willing to take matters into my own hands. By the look in my eyes, by the discomfort that this is all causing me, she can see my intentions. She _is _my twin, so I suppose that it makes some kind of sense.

But I'm glad, nonetheless. Glad…and relieved. Relieved that she's so willing to forgive me, let bygones be bygones. That she sees me through and is there to pull me up.

A smile surfaces steadily on my face, showing everything I'm feeling.

I fold my arms and close my eyes, hoping not to lose face. Underneath my shirt, I feel something round…and lumpy. Tied around my neck. Right next to the magatama necklace.

It's the birthday present I got for Yin the other day. That jade pendant. How could it just slip by me? How could I forget what today was?

"Oh!" I say in a startling fashion.

"Yang, what is it?" Yin asks urgently, rushing to my side.

"I almost forgot." Correction: I _completely _forgot. In a frenzy, I reach inside my shirt to grab the pendant, pulling it out at the risk of breaking it. "I got this the other day. It isn't much, to be honest. But here." The chain unclips, and I put it around my sister's neck. It looked perfect on her. "Happy thirteenth birthday, sis."

"Thirteenth bir—Oh! That's right! Today's our birthday! I forgot about that!" She's as clueless as I am. It's almost hilarious. She turns from ditzy to endearing at the sight of her birthday gift. "Oh, Yang. I love it. This is absolutely gorgeous." Without any forewarning, she leaps at me for a hug. "Happy birthday to you too, big brother. And thanks."

My cheeks flush deeply. I cross my fingers, wishing that the others aren't looking at our direction. But I can't deny how nice it feels, at the same time.

Her embrace has always been my abode. My source of strength. Being wrapped in her arms puts me at an ease nothing else can give. I dwell and moan too much on how unlucky I am to have a sister that I often forget how fortunate I am to do so in the first place.

She releases me. That guilty look reemerges in her eyes. "But…I didn't get you anything. You're not mad, are you? Oh, please don't be, Yang."

Her weariness draws a chuckle out of me. "Of course I'm not mad. You really are such a worrywart, sis."

"It's not funny." She remarks jokingly, backhanding my arm out of annoyance.

Not a second sooner, I see a faint white glow on Yin's right arm. Going on and off, causing her a slight bit of harm. She's wincing, gasping for small bursts of air.

"You alright?" I ask, approaching her.

"I-it's nothing," she says, fighting the sensation off. Groping her arm. "Just getting used to a few Woo Foo Crystals. They're rough on you the first time you use them, just like those old scrolls said."

Just like how my arm kept hurting from the Crystals I use.

Five or so seconds later, and the hurt on Yin's arm subsides. The others approach us at that precise moment.

"So what's the plan?" I ask.

"Plan A," says Noah, trying to be cryptic. With bad timing, to boot. "We take the fight to the Infernal Beast himself. Then we can find Lupin."

"Only Makai can pave the way to his sanctuary. Try as we might, we will have to wait until he sets foot here again, and then we strike," the Mediator elaborates. She's talking about Makai's realm, specifically the enormous building floating in it.

We've tried reaching it and fail pathetically. Nothing could conjure up a gateway to that dark realm. Not the Grimoire, not even the powers of both the Mediator and the Governor combined, nothing. Meaning we're stuck with the option the Mediator just said. We wait patiently and we strike.

We need to take action. I'm tired of waiting, honestly. I'm sick of helplessly standing by, unable to do anything at all. But if it means reaching our mark, then I have no other alternative.

Kit's ears start moving in swift twitches. She feels something nearby. Something important, hopefully. She closes her eyes to pinpoint what it is exactly.

"Kit, what is it?" I ask her. The grip on Iron Maiden tightens, its strings leaving marks on my palm. "What are you getting?"

"There's something going on in the town."

The ground vibrates beneath us. It confirms her suspicions. A sure sign that another chaotic event is unraveling close by.

Her eyes widen in horror. Her actue senses have already deduced this happening.

"Let's go," she says with a ghostly expression. Her low voice showing her hardened will and a critical feeling. The mighty bow, Artemis, appears in a glow at the sound of her snapping fingers. She restates in a much louder voice, rushing towards the town entrance. "Come on! Let's go‼"

We follow right behind her, the tremors under our feet growing stronger. Resonating in our ears.

* * *

><p>It's late in the afternoon, and the sun makes yet another descent. The street lights across the sidewalk turn on in a flicker. I sit on a bus stop bench underneath the shine of one of these lights, waiting.<p>

There was no class for this week at the Academy, which meant a day at the mall with my friends. Tinkering away at the machines in the local arcade, using whatever pocket money was left to buy some lunch. Answering the mall cops who questioned why we were 'left unattended'.

My big brother's shift at the music store behind me is soon to end. I'm patiently waiting for him to take me home. Curiously twiddling my ten fingers as time passes. It does nothing to kill the boredom, or at least make it manageable.

In my backpack, I search for my mp3 player. The one that Nana got me for my seventh birthday. I feel the foam padding of my headphones on my fingertips, yanking the thing out of the bag at a moment's notice. Carefully I catch the music player as it comes flying out through the zipper.

Just the sight of the darned thing makes me think about her. As if her face is reflected through the screen and mouthing sentences incoherently as if I'm really going to hear them.

I'm scrolling through my list of songs until I reach the name of the artist I'm thinking of. Kelly Clarkson. Her songs can soothe spirits as well as break them or breathe life into them.

One of her songs start playing at the push of a button. My brain soaks up the lyrics.

_You're going crazy, running on empty_

_You can't make up your mind_

_You try to hide it but you had to say it_

_Restless all this time_

_So completely drained on_

_Everything that's in your life_

_It's so wrong but you had to scream_

_Every thought you kept inside_

_One minute you laugh_

_The next minute you're slowly_

_Sinking into something black_

_I get the feeling that lately_

_Nothing ever really last_

_I keep trying to get up_

_But I keep falling back_

_And you love and you hate and you wait_

'_Cause one minute goes fast_

_You just can't escape it, you're losing patience_

_You wonder what went wrong_

_Everything changes, happy then jaded_

_Always a different song_

_Playing in your head_

_Just when you think you've got it down_

_Out of nowhere you realize_

_It's different music playing now…_

"_Weiss!" _Someone calls. It sounds like Nana.

The voice startles me, almost knocking me out of my seat. I pull the headphones out of my ears in annoyance.

Thoughts about my great grandmother are still ingrained in my head. It's been that way since she took off. Could it be that the stress of watching over this family's gotten the better of her?

Again, I reach into my pack. This time, to search for a note that Nana left for all of us. I put my hand into the pocket and feel the piece of paper in my hand, taking it out. I recognize the cursive handwriting on the thing so well.

_Off to go looking for…something very important. Don't know when I'll be back, but I will. Until then…stay strong, my great grandchildren._

_Nana (Kitsune)_

Tch. Nana can be so secretive sometimes. That's one of the few things about her that I'm not very fond of. We turn to her when we need help, but she doesn't turn to us whenever she's the one in need of help.

What could possibly be so important to her that she can't tell us? Why does she not want me…_us_, to at least try to understand her?

This family of mine is such a mess. My mom's fallen into a purgatory of depression and sickness. My big brother's overworking himself and carrying the load of being the one in charge. Alright, technically Mom's still in charge. Mostly. But he's taking the reins after Dad left us in that unfortunate accident. And my great grandmother, the one I often turn to as my abode, is quite mysterious at times. Now she's gone off to look for whatever it is that's important to her. Her 'holy grail', per se. I'm not trying to sound selfish or mean, and I can sort of see why she feels bothered lately, but she could've at least told us in person instead of letting a small note do the talking for her.

Although…knowing her, she never goes back on her word. When she makes a commitment, she follows through on it. So I'm not worried in that regard.

Nana always told me to look for that faint ray of light that pierces the darkness. To hold on to that glimmer of hope, the faith that everything that happens will eventually turn out for the better. I never forget to do that. Times're hard for us. For me, my big brother, my mom and Nana. Yet somehow, I find comfort and strength in everything Nana's taught me.

I know it's a tired cliché, but it's true, nonetheless.

And things _have _started getting better. The gaping wounds are healing. The scars will remain, though. Mom's been…bizarrely and welcomingly nicer to us. She's come clean about her dirty little secret. Her hidden stash of painkillers, in addition to the smokes that're killing her slowly. She doesn't stress out my brother as much, and she's taken me and Tyler out for afternoons of family bonding. Her way of showing us that we mean the world to her, and that she wouldn't want to lose us the same way we lost Dad.

My mind wrings at the thought. I shake my head to dispose of it immediately before it takes greater effect on me. I've been dwelling on things too much anyway.

The sky dims gradually, making the street lights brighter and more apparent. Slowly, the night stars glow into place up there, joining the beautiful full moon. My mouth hums out a makeshift tune as I stay put on the bench and stare at the pavement. As well as my legs which swing back and forth aimlessly.

Time unwinds even further, and past the shine of the street light above me is a silhouette standing several paces away from where I am. That of a dog-like person, standing on two feet. Fingers flexing, eyes darted towards my direction. He must be looking at me.

It could be that wolf guy I met a few months ago. That Lupin person. That person from Nana's past. Although this figure's posture looks a little too menacing, and he gives off a rather…unpleasant vibe.

Come to think of it, maybe Nana's searching for him. Or at least something to remind her of him. A memento that keeps the memories of him fresh in her, ready for her to look back to when the need arises.

Ugh! My thoughts are scattered all over the place again. I file them neatly and prioritize on knowing who this person is.

Each step I take sends a quiver down my back. This isn't that same inviting feeling the first time we've met. It might or might not be Lupin, but I need to make sure.

"Mister Lupin?" I utter, getting more and more nervous. "Mister Lupin? Is that you?"

He doesn't answer. He steps forward instead, moving beneath one of the street lights. Revealing who he really is. His terrible appearance.

"Not exactly. But good guess anyway, kid," says Makai with a fang-bearing grin.

"You!" I exclaim. "You're—"

He interrupts me, preferring to skip any formalities. "Yeah, yeah. It's me, Makai. The Heart of the Infernal Beast. Blah blah blah. We both know who I am at this point, so let's just get down to it."

I hold my ground, wearing an intense look to avoid showing him any fear.

"What did you do to Mister Lupin?" I demand, both my hands set aglow with Woo Foo Magic.

He chuckles at my question, finding amusement in it. "He's a little preoccupied with my posse. Everything's panning out quite well, if you ask me. I've got him right where I want him." He has Lupin held hostage? That's bad news, there. "But I'm not here to talk about good ol' Louie. I'm here to talk. About. _You_."

What could he possibly want with me?

"Me?"

"Right. Or rather, your…lineage. Y'know, your family. That whole kinda deal. Guess the apples don't fall too far from the tree." He's babbling nonsense. Just when I thought that he couldn't be any further off his rocker.

"What _are _you talking about?" I can't tell whether to be scared or confused.

"Why, you come from a line of great Woo Foo warriors, dear. Where do you think you got the inspiration to learn that stupid martial art? It runs in your family." He has the nerve to insult Woo Foo. He doesn't understand that it's not only a martial art, but a culture as well. "Think about it. You're an aspiring warrior, and your great grandmother was too before you."

Makai's mention of Nana proves how omniscient and aware he is. He knows about me, from head to toe. My heritage. The look in his eyes, a sadistically fascinated one. As if I'm an open book and he's reading me. Taking pleasure in the unease it's causing me.

I shake my head defiantly, preventing his mind games from working.

"So? What's it to you?"

Another chuckle leaves Makai's mouth. He's enjoying torturing me. "Had a feeling you were gonna ask that. Which brings me to my next point. It goes way back to your ancestor. Your great grandmother's mother, Miriam. She and her three friends – the Four Pioneers, all really fricking strong warriors, by the way – had the audacity to dispose of me in a fight of epic proportions. You didn't know this, did you? Your 'Nana' hasn't told you any of this, has she?"

No, she didn't. She did tell me stories about the Four Woo Foo Pioneers. But she left out that little detail. That she is the daughter of one of them, and that I am a descendant.

I recall my very first day at the Woo Foo Academy. The day before, specifically. Nana tried to talk me out of attending. I persisted. I was so eager to learn. She was reluctant in giving me her blessing. I never knew why…until now.

She's experienced the dangers of being a Woo Foo warrior, and learning the news that I was going to become one inspired her worst of fears. Nana was just trying to protect me.

We're both at fault. Nana is at fault for trying to keep me from my pursuit, for hiding the truth of our family. I'm at fault for not realizing Nana's good intentions.

But that still leaves me one question. Why is Makai concerned with this?

Then…as though he's read my mind, he speaks.

"At any rate, I've put two and two together and come to a painful conclusion. Well, painful for you, anyway. I can't have a descendant of one of the Pioneers running around now, can I? If I leave you be, there's a fair chance that you'll ruin everything for me. You might ruin my plans to become whole again. To get my glorious, monstrous and rather sexy true form. Which is why you're going to have to die now, kid. Come on out, boys!"

He snaps his fingers, summoning an army of his lackeys to enter through a black rip in the air. Their bodies surrounded by a dark mist-like aura, iris-less eyes peering at me. Mouths frothing, like savage animals. Their thoughts and actions are not their own.

They're all wearing the same outfit: an orange prison jumpsuit. The escapees from that prison break. They're prowling towards me, covering all directions. Growling, hissing, making other sickening noises. I stumble to the ground in an attempt to get away. I can't handle them by myself. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Am I really going to die here?

"Weiss, my shift's done. Let's get the heck outta here," says my brother, the music store's doorbell chiming to signal his exit. "Weiss? Weiss!"

_Big brother! Big brother, over here!_ I yell out, but the words don't come out. My body's frozen, paralyzed from the overwhelming fear.

"Weiss! Don't touch her, damn you!" His instincts kicking in, Tyler sees me and runs my way, fending off the gang of criminals. Throwing straight fists, elbows and kicks. Using anything and everything in his vicinity to deal with them. Avoiding any oncoming attack on him, at the same time. He takes out legions of them one by one, running up to me. About to pick me up… "Hold on tight, Weiss. We're getting out of here."

…only to be stopped cold.

Makai's laughter echoes nearby. He appears in front of us, arms folded. Grinning.

"It's so hard to find good help, I swear," he says, shaking his head out of disapproval. "I swear, I have to do most, if not all of the work here. So you must be this kid's older brother, huh? I've hit the jackpot. Now I can get rid of both of you right here, right now instead of wasting time chasing the other one up."

He creeps closer to us in a menacing stride. His subordinates have gotten back up and joined him. Tyler's efforts were for naught.

I feel my brother's arms wrapping around me to protect me. Trembling, I close in on him. My frightened cries contained, both my eyes closed in fervent wishing. Hoping that we'll survive this. Somehow.

Then, from out of the blue, an arrow emitting a crimson glow is shot in the middle of them. Without warning, the arrow sends forth a forceful, fiery blast, repelling the gang away from us. Leaving Makai the last person standing, shielding his eyes from the smoke.

"Who the hell?" asks Makai angrily.

"You get away from them‼" Someone shouts.

We're approached by a unique bunch. A group of seven individuals… I recognize most of them, but the rest are unknown to me. Two of them stand out the most.

"Miss Yin? Mister Yang?" I ask, seeing them brandish their weapons. Pointing them towards Makai.

"You okay, Weiss?" Mister Yang asks back, to which I give a nervous nod.

Behind me are two more familiar figures. Knights in armors of red and blue. I've heard of them before, during my lessons at the Academy. The Mediator and the Governor.

Right beside them, a green mass of goo with a rabbit's head on top. A scimitar on one side and a shotgun on another both acting as his arms. He calls himself Yuck… And aptly so.

The last two, however, I have not a clue about who they are. A fox, just like me, and a raven or crow.

"Did he hurt you? He didn't lay a finger on you, did he?" The fox asks, crouching in front of us.

"No. No, he didn't. We're both okay," my shaking voice utters, and I try to get a hold of it. "T-thanks for saving us."

There's something about this fox that feels familiar, though. I think I've seen her somewhere before. Her handling of that bow in her possession, that determination, that spirit. Even those two amber eyes. I recognize all this.

I gaze at her one more time. _Who are you?_

"I'm just glad you and your brother are fine." Did she just say what I think she just said? How does she know that me and Tyler are siblings?

"How do you know that we're brother and sister?" Tyler asks, also bewildered. "Who the hell are you?" She looks insulted at the use of profanity towards her. In complete disbelief that someone would have the nerve to talk to her in such a manner.

Unless…

A deeper look into those amber globes, and I make out this fox's identity. The fact startles me, drawing a gasp of shock out of my mouth.

"Nana?!" The question comes out, leaving a stunned expression on her face. This young fox is my great grandmother. I can't deny it. The look in those eyes, the affection mirrored in them, are exactly like my Nana's. _What happened to her? She looks so…young._

"Nana?!" Everyone parrots with equal shock and awe. Among them, Tyler continues on to clear the fog. "Weiss, what are you talking about? How could you tell that this person is Nana?"

"Because I am, Ty," she responds, clarifying her identity with her use of my brother's nickname. "I _am _your Nana. _I'm _your great grandmother."

The whole gang starts speaking, causing even more confusion. At the worst, most inappropriate of times, too.

"So these are your great grandkids, Kit? Heh. I can see the resemblance."

"Wait. You guys are related?"

"_You're _the Nana that Weiss has been talking about all this time, Kitsune?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute, wait a minute! Hold up," Tyler demands, raising his voice. Quieting everyone down. Our adversaries are just standing there, all speechless and stupid. "If these guys say that you really are Kitsune, our Nana, then prove it to us. And no, just because you know my name and said it doesn't prove anything."

Nana sighs, annoyed by Tyler's uncharacteristic lack of respect.

She goes on to list many points to prove who she is. A lot of these points are kind of embarrassing to hear. She runs through them.

The age difference between Tyler and I: we're roughly fifteen years apart.

How Tyler used to be a claustrophobe and Nana helped him overcome that fear.

How they both took turns in putting me to sleep at night by singing me lullabies that they knew.

My collection of two-nicorn related paraphernalia.

And the instances when Tyler would have his tail caught by a door after entering and closing it, causing him to fall hilariously on the ground. Everyone's giggling at this last point, including the Mediator herself.

At that point, he's heard enough…

"Okay, I think they get. I know I do," says Tyler, irritated. Cheeks flushing out of humiliation. His frustration soon turns to guilt once he finds out the poor choice of words and tone he used on Nana. "I'm sorry, Nana."

"That's fine, dear. Make sure you watch yourself next time." Nana smiles and nods at us. She immediately remembers the presence of her bird friend beside her and introduces him to us. "Oh before I forget, Weiss, Tyler, this is Noah. An old friend of mine."

"Yeah, hey there, kids."

The introduction's cut short, though.

"Um, you guys might want to worry about making acquaintances later. When we get the hell out of here alive," Yang forewarns, his attention directed at Makai, who's holding a pair of chained sickles he must have pulled from out of nowhere.

"The wittle wabbit's right, people. It's a big mistake and plain insulting to ignore me, y'know," he jests, swinging one end of the chain wildly in his hand. His teasing voice then switches to a deeper and far more intimidating one. "Now you're gonna know why they call me the Infernal Beast."

Like stubborn children, the prisoners rise back on their feet again. Hunched forward, voices seething. Their mouths foaming even more.

"Tyler, stay here and watch your sister. This shouldn't take too long," says Nana, to which my brother nods firmly.

Both sides lunge at each other, announced with blood-churning cries to the sky.

The skirmish looks like it's in our favor. Everyone's using their tools and their skills as best as they can.

Miss Yin using the power of the Snow Flower sword to command both water and ice.

Mister Yang beckoning the Iron Maiden guitar to blast his foes away with fierce shots of thunder and massive arc flashes.

Yuck's conjuring of a large assortment of weapons, from crossbows to daggers to brass knuckles.

On the other hand, both the Mediator and Governor are cooperating to strike down wave after wave of enemies with their mastery over their respective schools of Woo Foo.

Nana and Noah are also working together, the former making use of her bow and arrow. Displaying nigh-unmatched bowmanship. Her arrows leaving deadly, lingering aftereffects. And the latter, using techniques and moves I've not seen before. Most of which are either self-taught or from other styles.

We're winning. At least, that's what it looks like. The mob hasn't a chance against us.

Still, the fear in me stays. My concern for their safety, flashing in my eyes. My brother's tightening hold on me tells me that he's just as concerned. I can even hear him mumbling beneath his breath. "Come on… Win, Nana. Win. You gotta win this."

I feel so helpless. So unable. I want to help them. But I'm just going to get in the way. I'll be a liability. Anxiously, I close my hand into a fist, shaking it in frustration. Frustration towards my inability to contribute.

Shutting my eyes, I recall the last time I 'helped out'. A few months ago, when Mister Yang had gone rogue. When the darkness in his heart swallowed him whole and drove him to his indiscriminate actions. His thirst for power. A small army of Woo Foo warriors rallied up to face him, with me foolishly thrusting myself into the mix. I did nothing but stand idly. Watch the fight ensue, look on as a spectator. The only thing that made bringing me somewhat worthwhile, the pollens of an Azure Flower. I was…just excess.

I don't want to be the one who holds others back. I don't want to be a liability. The hindrance, the nuisance. I can help. I know I can. But I don't know how. I want to know how.

"They need me," the phrase leaves me in a whisper.

"Huh?" Tyler asks.

The stubborn side of me, that half of me I never thought would emerge or even be there, speaks out. "They need me out there. I gotta help them. Lemme go, big brother! Let. Me. Go! I want to fight!"

"No you don't!" He restrains me. I restlessly fight him off, knowing that he'd do the same if he were in my position. Or would he? "You're not doing something this stupid. Not on my watch!"

"But Ty, I'm Woo Foo, too. I can take them!"

"Are you sure? Do you want to get yourself killed? You're my responsibility, sis. I know you want to help, and so do I. But we just gotta trust Nana and her friends."

The epiphany sticks to my mind, and I cool myself down. I'm in no position to be doubtful. To question the authority of my elders. My brother's right…

But so am I! I want to be of _some_ use to them. Watching them get hurt over my safety is hard to take in.

My whole body, and Tyler's, stills…and stays that way. Frozen in place. Petrified. Immobilized, as Makai leaps towards us. Glaring down at us with a murderous green stare. Hands clamping the chained sickles. His cronies are buying him time. Just enough for him to get his grubby paws on us.

"Really?" asks Makai, smirking. "Think you can trust that she'll save your asses in time before I off you?" At the sight of his readied weapon, we cringe. Bracing ourselves for the blow.

As a swift response, Nana appears next to him. Arrow pointed at his head. Her feral mask belying and revealing her instincts. Her protectiveness.

"Do _you _trust that I won't let go of this string?" she asks in a threat.

He doesn't flinch, nor does he quake. He simply keeps that grin plastered on, amused. Letting out a chuckle that rises in volume. "Oh I know you won't. Wanna know why?"

Snap goes his fingers, and an additional group of mooks emerge from thin air. Their numbers too great compared to ours. All of them, circling us. Twitching. Their thoughts, not their own.

Our forces back up against one another, giving each other cover. Estimating the numbers, in search for a solution.

"Damn it," Yang comments. "Surrounded by too much ugly." Even in peril, he manages to crack a wise one.

"Really? Is it too much to ask for a bit of personal space? I can feel you guys breathing down my neck. And it ain't a pleasant smell, either." Even Noah can find it in himself to make light out of a dire situation.

Sarcastically, Makai retorts. "Very funny. I hope the afterlife's got a stand-up comedy joint, because that's where you're headed to…right now."

Before he makes the swing, an apparition leaps into the crux. Its face shrouded by a wooden mask, donning a garb as loose as a set of pajamas. Fastened by a black belt around the waist. Another foe? Or another ally?

Silence blankets the scene. The grains of time begin to slow in their descent. A rising tension, roused by the anticipation. Everyone's awaiting this figure's next move.

A full minute passes. The enigma sprints forth, striking the entire army down in one sleight of hand. Returning to the initial position, finishing with a motionless, focused posture. Nana picks us up, dusting the dirt off of our clothes. Dismissing her bow.

Makai is infuriated. "You enjoy pissing me off, do you?" The way he said that has got me thinking. He must know who this person is. They must have had a previous encounter.

He lunges at us. As a response, the masked entity strokes out a Kanji letter with magic-filled fingers. The sign explodes in a brilliant white, leaving Makai dazed. Blinded. Giving us enough room to escape.

We're teleported somewhere. To one of the building's rooftops. A clear view of the aftermath presents itself below us. Makai is standing in the middle, shielding his eyes. Swinging his other arm wildly to search for something. Blurting out sentences loudly, hysterically.

"The HELL?!" he roars. "Wait 'til I get my hands on you‼ When I get out of this, when I find you, I'm gonna grope your little neck and shake it like a lunatic until you can't breathe no more! Then, when I'm done with that, I'm gonna take this sickle, plunge it into your chest and work my way down! I'll find you. I know it! I'll find you, and END YOU‼"

Like watching some kind of black comedy skit. The Infernal Beast makes a complete imbecile out of himself. It brings a smile on my face…and a giggle out of my mouth.

The mystery person looks down as well, ensuring that we've gotten as far enough, away from him.

"That'll keep him at bay for now. Hold tight, everyone," she advises, raising her hand up high afterwards. Casting a spell, teleporting us to a different place.

A place farther outside of town…

Taken into an indoor area, which looks like some kind of living room. A shelf of fine china on one side, adjacent to a door that probably leads to a room or outside. Simple yet fine furniture resting in a circle. The sweet aroma of scented candles hovering around. Windows concealed by bamboo blinds.

No electronics around here. Nothing. Maybe except for a few appliances in the kitchen, wherever that is. Just a simple, not-so-convoluted and refreshing environment that makes the most common city folk go mad.

We all wander around, our fascination running away with us. Commenting one at a time.

"What is this place?"

"Where the heck are we?"

"Kinda old-fashioned."

"Tell me about it. No television, no radio, no _phone_."

"Oh please don't say 'no toilet'. I can't stand the thought of that."

"At least we're all safe," says Nana, seeing the brighter side of this. She turns to the masked person and continues warmly. "Thanks to you."

This is killing me. Why won't this guy or girl take that mask off?

"Yeah. Thanks for the help and all, and no disrespect but…who are you?" I ask as politely as I can.

The figure removes the mask slowly, undoing the strap or whatever keeps it fastened. Beneath it, the face of an old female fox. Much older than Nana.

"Woo Foo Pioneer…!" says the Mediator, astounded.

"Miriam," the Governor adds in a similar tone.

Nana also adds, her astonishment outdoing theirs. "Mother…?!"

* * *

><p><em>Hmm.<em>

_I really want to explore the Pioneers a bit more, and everyone else's subplots. And no, Lupin, Kitsune and Noah are NOT the Pioneers, just in case it doesn't seem obvious. Hahahaha  
><em>


	17. A Flicker of Flame

_So after a hiatus spanning over a year, I have returned. To say that it's been a while would be a massive understatement.  
><em>

_And I'm sorry if I happen to have dashed the hopes of all you wonderful readers. I'm sorry if it seemed that your faith in me was for naught. Thank you, nonetheless, to those of you who have stayed faithful and loyal to the end. I have been too occupied lately that I simply have neither the will nor the time to continue this story. But with newfound strength and clarity, after much soul-searching and coming into terms with myself, I can safely say that this story will reach its conclusion soon._

_I'd like to give a particular mention to two undyingly devoted friends, Daedalus370 and PenGator. Had we not come into contact with each other at some point in time, this admittedly drawn-out tale would've been stuck in oblivion, and I wouldn't have that said strength and clarity. Thank you for reminding me that the talents/gifts given to us are meaningless when we do not share them._

_Now that that's out of the way, onwards!_

* * *

><p>That's the third glass of water flowing down my gullet. I've spent a good ten minutes drinking so that I can somehow process everything that's happened. All these things that have happened within the span of days, not even close to a week. Like sheets of paper scattered on a floor in front of me, waiting to be picked up and organized. Where do I begin? Everything is of equal importance, and I can't find a good place to start.<p>

My thoughts finally gathered, I start by taking in my surroundings, albeit for the tenth time or so. I don't care how many times I've assessed this place, so long as I have a path I can navigate through. The kitchen I'm sitting in sinks in, with all the major articles followed by the more minor of the nooks and crannies. There's a refrigerator at the side, a series of cupboards adjacent to it, and this wooden counter where my hands rest.

And then there's the rest of this cottage, littered with antique furniture and decorations, framed photographs, and a predominant scent of lavender that tickles the nose. It's inescapable. Wherever you go in this small house, it will find you and allure you. Not that it's a bad thing, but it gets repetitive when it's the only thing your senses can catch.

Standing from my stool, I cross over to the living room, which is barren at the moment. I train my eyes on the photographs that dangle on the wall. Depicted on them are a panda, a rabbit, a fox and a wolf – the famed Four Pioneers of Woo Foo, Elders who are on a class of their own. Yo, Selene, Miriam and Maria. This was another nugget of Woo Foo history that I've only seen in the scrolls and other references. To think, my mother and my father were a part of this group. What an honor it is to know that the art ran in my blood long before I discovered it, and it was that same lineage that made our art known across the world. I jump from picture to picture, and with each scenario I see, my fascination grows. One particular image has caught my eye. It's the four of them, much younger than what they are now, sporting swimwear, sitting together in a bundle on the sands of a beach. My mom, of all people, was wearing a bikini, while Dad wore red trunks. I chuckle. At least their physique is remarkable.

They looked so happy together. So inseparable. The scrolls of old told of their struggles, their unbreakable bond, the sacrifices they made for each other. Dad had them all in the dojo. They were his links to the past. Why couldn't he revisit them? That would have at least jogged his memory.

Moving on from the living room, I head for the door that leads to the patio outside. The Mediator and the Governor are out there, discussing something. I hide behind the wall to listen. They're talking about me and Lupin. He wants us dead for the atrocities we've committed, but she won't have it. I instruct myself not to go out there, not to go near them, since it will incite his ire, and if he wishes it, he can kill me on the spot. He has the strength to, and I can't match his might; he regained his sword back, leaving me without my most valued tool. She reminds him of the promise they made to my father. A promise not to kill Lupin should they see him. There are signs of relent in him, an indication that he may just yield and comply with his sister. She encourages him to think this over before doing anything rash, to which he concedes. That will buy me enough time for me to find a weapon I can claim for myself.

I continue down the cottage. I find the room that Noah is staying in. The sound of plucking strings hum from inside as he sits on the bed and toys around with Iron Maiden. The _Kami no Gofu _seem to have minds of their own. Their sentience is evident when they heed the summons of those who touch them, and their subsequent acceptance or denial of their would-be wielders' requests to harness their power. He's had that damned guitar for the whole day, and I can sense that it doesn't want me as its owner anymore. While Noah isn't in his room, I'd venture inside to get a hold of it, but it would repel me with a small electric current running from its neck down to its body. I suppose it's a warning not to touch it ever again. It's the lesser of two evils, the second evil being the wielder's death should he be deemed unworthy. Why? Why him, though? All he's doing is play a few chords and riffs with it, which I admit I find to be impressive. And already, it's chosen him. It's favored him over me. I thought that it was his musical talent that caused our falling out, but I concluded it to be a silly line of thought.

First, the Blade of the Governor parts with me and returns to its rightful owner. Okay, maybe that's sort of justified. Next is Iron Maiden. I've perfected numerous techniques with it, some of them being my own made-up ones. Besides that, I can't play it to save my life. I can't play a musical instrument that isn't a drum set to save my life. Silly? Yes. But it's plausible. And unfair. I've used it more times in combat than he ever has. And now it decides I'm not good enough for it. Although, I didn't exactly 'acquire' these weapons, per se. If anything, I simply borrowed them. But still. My possessions were being taken. I'm unprepared for what's to come. And sooner or later, everything I care about will be taken.

"Hey, buddy," says Noah warmly. He's noticed my right ear protruding out of the doorframe. I might as well show myself to him. "Something bothering ya?"

I shake my head, teeth clenched in my mouth. "No."

After that little lie, I leave his sight and walk to the next room. Weiss is asleep on the bed, her delicate face settling. Tyler sits on the chair opposite to his sister, watching her with wary eyes. This is as overwhelming for him as it is for me. For all of us. Leaning against the wall, facing towards me, is Kitsune. Her arms are crossed, her legs are together, and her eyes are shut. She's contemplating, as usual. She hasn't said a word ever since we ended up here. Out of everyone in our little group, she's the one who's most encumbered. She's upset. You can easily pinpoint this through that scowl she wears. That angered expression she won't take off. She's a bomb waiting to be set off.

It then hits me that now is not a good time to approach any of them, so I leave their sights.

At the next room is my sister lying on a bed wide awake, observing the pendant I gave her. She fiddles with it a few times before trying it on. Then she turns her attention to the magatama bead that's already around her neck, inspecting it carefully. She doesn't turn to me until I enter the room, giving me a quick glance and then going back to the necklace.

We keep to ourselves out of respect for one another's privacy. I sit on the bed farther in the room. The window near me gives a view of the mountain ranges close by, and I peer out. I relish in the abundance of nature, losing myself in its beauty. The scenery is an indication that we're outside of the city. This is just what I need. A temporary escape. Some room to let everything sink in before I can dive back into the heart of conflict.

Before I notice it, the fatigue catches up on me, and keeping my eyes open has become its own struggle. Gently lying myself down, I fight to stay awake, but my efforts prove futile…

_The last of my adversaries falls before my strength as I tear them asunder with a swing of the Governor's Blade. I scour my vicinity and find the bodies of many of my enemies. From Herman to Saranoia, from the Manotaur to Badfoot, from Carl to the Night Master, they lie unconscious, dead, on the ground. Not a huff of breath leaves their lungs._

_Just as I bask in my apparent victory, their bodies disperse into the darkness that begins to rise around me. The circle of carcasses are replaced by a number of cages covered in cloaks of red. They are removed to reveal my friends and family inside these cages, clinging to the bars. Fear written on their faces, they call out my name for help. At least, that's what I'm led to believe._

_I leap high enough to reach the chains and bring my sword around to slice them, but it vanishes from my sight. I recoil a little, but land on the ground feet first and regain my balance. Green, glowing globes surface in the pitch black and stare me down in a narrow mask. A familiar chuckle resonates from every direction, causing my hands to clench into fists in anger._

"_Come on, little bunny rabbit. Make your move," Makai's voice taunts, becking me into action._

"_No, don't! It's a trap, Yang! Get out of here while you still can!" Lupin shouts._

"_You'll get yourself killed, man! Run for it!" my sister includes, attempting to break free by shouldering, elbowing and punching the bars. They only hurt her, but it doesn't stop her._

"_Oh, shut up, all of you. You know he won't listen. Isn't that right, bunny?" Makai intrudes._

_My ears are met with a cacophony of alternating shouts. On one hand, my friends are urging me to run for my life and leave them be. On the other is Makai mocking me for my stubbornness, exploiting it. He knows full well that I'll ignore what everyone else has to say and do my own thing without second thoughts. And if I do, if I go ahead and try to save them, he'll make them suffer. And I am without a weapon to use._

_I reach into my shirt and feel a smooth surface run along the tip of my fingers. My other hand follows and searches the other inner pocket; there's two on this side. When I pull both of them out, I find three Woo Foo Crystals. There's Fire and Lightning on my left, and Darkness on my right. Putting them to use, I summon blazing storms and electric currents with ease. They have little effect on Makai, who simply laughs off my attacks and derides me for my efforts. I raise the Crystal of Darkness to the sky, not knowing what power it may bestow me with._

_The Crystal is triggered, but it fizzles out. Makai raises his eyebrow at this. It reignites and crackles with power, and I feel my body withering at a steady pace. A numbness flows from my hand, working its way to every other part until the gravity turns too heavy. The temperature drops to dangerous levels. My senses start to deaden. Already, my sight and hearing are fuzzy. Something is swallowing me. As I'm being consumed, my grip on the Crystals of Fire and Lightning loosen while my grip on Darkness stays firm, more firm than it was._

"_Silly boy. Dumbass. You haven't figured it out yet, have you?" Makai mocks once again, as the Crystal of Darkness works against me. Why is it doing this?_

_Everything is slipping from my grasp. The deeper this shade swallows me, the more obscure the cages become. My own power is betraying me. It's a worse fate than dying. I move my arm into view, which proves to be increasingly difficult. It's completely black. It's only a matter of time before the rest of me is devoured._

_I'm lying on the floor, sprawled and desperately reaching out to the dangling cages, my body weighed down by the darkness. Just as it seems that all hope is lost, I feel a warmth pouring from behind. The place glows a bright amber, a loud, shrill cry is uttered, and the warmth spreads across my body, overriding the blackness that surrounds me. When I feel that I can move again, I look back and see that a new entity has arrived into the realm, possibly on my side. It's a bird-like presence, its body comprised of a brilliant flare. At the right distance, it is soothing, inviting. But when directly in front of it, just a few inches, it burns._

_The place has turned so bright that the glaring, malevolent eyes vanish. And where those eyes used to be is Makai, shielding his eyes from the splendor, cringing in irritation._

"_Too bright! I can't see!" screams Makai, unable to at least squint his eyes open._

"My power is yours, young knight. Claim it for yourself, and allow me to be your aid," _someone whispers into my ear. Only I can hear her._

"_What are you talking about?" Once I ask the question, a pillar of fire erupts right before me. It dissolves and reveals a sword in its wake. A double-edged article of beauty, its steel is magnificent as it is powerful. Printed on its guard is the face of a bird, its eye a dark red jewel, one on each side. The face trails into the hilt, which is peculiar. It resembles the throttle of a motorcycle, with a lever to be pulled right next to it._

_Approaching the sword, I wrench it from the ground and test it with a few short swings. With each slash, the fire in me that was snuffed out by the darkness is rekindled. I sense a link being established. A link between me and this sword, a link that is mine alone, that no one else can replicate. One more stroke, and I am certain that this is _my _weapon. This is my instrument, and my enemies will fall before the symphonies I play through it._

_Resting the weapon on the ground by its hilt, I churn the throttle. The fuller glows with an orange light, the same color as the firebird. It's faint at first, but by the fifth rev, it is bright as the sun. The jeweled eyes of the bird emit their own radiance, giving an illusion that it may be alive._

_Brimming with a newfound strength, I lock my eyes at Makai, narrowing them in an unwavered stare. He cowers when he sees my teeth-baring smile, his eyes and mouth agape with pure fright. I rush at him with both my hands on the hilt, leap to the sky and angle my sword towards him._

"_Wait, stop! Don't!" he shouts. The last I hear from him is a tortured scream. And then, the glow from the sword shoots out in a burst of light that disseminates everywhere. I don't know if my friends have been released from their prison or not._

Waking from my sleep, I rise up from the bed, turning my legs to the side. The waxing moon glistens, its light refracting through the window. A cluster of stars dances along its vicinity, and I take a minute to admire the scenery.

I leave the room to search for everyone else. They're all minding their own business again. Yin's out on the patio, practicing with Snow Flower. Weiss is there as well trying her hand at a few spells and techniques, showing signs of promise. Tyler sits by the sidelines, and I ask myself if he's aware of his heritage. The Mediator and the Governor are at the living room looking at the photographs. Yuck's at the dining area having dinner with Miriam, the sole resident of this cottage. They're discussing his situation, his journey into the Pit, why he became what he is now. A gooey abomination, so far into his degradation that restoring him might be a lost cause. I still don't buy into his claim that he's had a change of heart. Who can make such a change in the snap of a finger? Yin seems to believe it, especially considering that she was the one who gave him the chance in the first place. But I don't. Not yet, anyway.

Before I can leave, Miriam's voice attracts me and persuades me to listen. I watch from a few feet away, certain that I won't be spotted here.

"That sounds a lot like me when I was young," says Miriam, smiling. What's there to smile about? The guy's dying.

"Don't tell me _you've _been down the Pit," Yuck quips, a hand sprouting from his slimy form. He leans on it to listen.

Miriam chuckles. "Actually, I have." I figured that there'd be a reckless member of the Pioneer quartet. I didn't expect this magnitude of recklessness, though. "It was a bet I had with my friends. Call it a gamble if you want. The bet was that I go down the Pit to see how deep it is and make it back in one piece. So I did. I took the challenge and scaled down the wall. The deeper I went, the darker it became."

"So you came back fine. What did you get out of it?" asks Yuck, a curious squint in his eyes.

"Ten bucks." Her humor is mistimed and leaves me unsatisfied. Yuck doesn't look all that amused, either. After a short, ten-second silence, Miriam exhales, leans back and folds her arms. Her humor is absent now. "Do you want to know how I got the nickname 'Kyuubi'?" I'd like to know, but Yuck shrugs, as if to listen solely for the sake of listening. "Well now you know. When I reached the darkest depths of the Pit, I was asked that same question you were asked when you went down there. And I answered 'yes'. I made a pact with the Original Knights. All I had to do was ask, and my power grew a hundred fold. My enemies trembled knowing that they were no match. Even my friends were scared."

"That's amazing," says an awestruck Yuck.

"Is it?" asks Miriam. "Enlighten me, Yuck. You're in the same situation as me. You went down the Pit, you got what you wanted, and at what cost? Your sanity? Your very existence deteriorating? Having the life sucked out of you? Tell me what's amazing about that." Yuck has nothing to retort with. Her tone shifts into a more commanding manner, bordering on ridiculing. "I thought so. You may have a brain and a heart, at least you might still have them, but you're young and you don't use them enough." Another silence passes. Their breaths are audible that the whole cottage quakes from them. She tilts her head downwards to reflect on the harshness of her remarks. "When will history stop repeating itself?" She assesses him, her stern mask eventually changing into one of reassurance. She smiles, optimistic. "But I digress. There's still hope for you. You have my word."

"Will you help me?" asks Yuck, almost pleading.

Miriam nods. She takes his slimy hand into her own, neverminding the residue that slithered into her fingertips. "I will do everything in my power. We all will."

"So are the other Pioneers like this?" Yuck questions one more time.

"More or less," says Miriam with a smile. "We have our own little secrets. Now you know mine." She casts her gaze at my direction, but I hide before she spots me.

Feeling uncomfortable, I walk away and explore the cottage a little more. I enter one room I haven't been to, which is a gallery of sorts. The area is set apart from the rest. It exudes a sacred feeling, like this place is holy or something. It's identical to the armory back in the dojo: littered with valuable Woo Foo objects, salvaged before the common person would lay his hands on them. My eyes open in amazement as they jump from weapon to weapon, from artifact to artifact, treasure to treasure. This supposedly small house could not possibly get any bigger.

While I'm wandering about in the gallery, I repeat Miriam's words in my mind. Specifically, about two things. The first is her mention of 'little secrets' that each of the Pioneers have. It must be another way of saying 'imperfections'. Whatever they have to hide, they can't be too bad. Can they?

Second is her query regarding history repeating itself. The way she spoke to them felt so…defeated. Like these things happening now could have been avoided. Things like my fall from grace three months back. I hoped to become stronger to protect everything I care for, so that I wouldn't have to feel ashamed of myself anymore. Alas, I found it, only to go against what I stood for. I guess being stripped of my weapons is my recompense for my crimes. That's my price to pay for being so headstrong, so reckless, so idiotic. My punishment is the drawn-out kind with multiple phases involved. Ridding me of my weapons is the first. I can't tell what comes in between this and the very end, but I feel that it might end with me dead. Broken, with no way to undo the damage.

I come to the very end of the collection, where a glass case stands. An inscription rests in an incline on the base. There are Kanji characters and their Romanization. The Talisman known as _Hono no Ikari_: Phoenix Wing. The case itself holds the exact same sword from my dream. The rare, double-edged reflective steel, the throttle-hilt, the firebird patterns that trail into the hilt and the lever. Carefully I lift the lid, letting it recline between the base and the wall behind it. I grab the weapon, adjusting to the weight. It's heavier than it was in my dream, weighing more than me. The effort I put into carrying the thing has me doubting if this weapon really is mine. I need to lift it with both my hands, one on the flat steel and the other on the hilt. And I barely avoid knocking the case off and smashing it to pieces.

As I set it down on the floor, I see myself staring back at me, mirroring my weariness, my second thoughts. Swallowing, I gather myself and remember the incantation to awaken the weapon. The words pour into me, and subsequently roll from my tongue. And my uncertain look is exchanged for one of a hardened will.

"_Woo Foo Elders, far and near. Hear my cries and pleas, loud and clear. My heart burns with a resolute flame. May you deem me worthy as I utter your name. Of victories shall this blazing soul sing. Let my spirit soar, _Phoenix Wing‼_"_

A cracking noise sounds, and shards fly from the sword and dissolves; the seal suppressing the sword's might has been broken. The weapon flashes three times and then stays aglow, the avian eyes lighting awake. A spin of the throttle, and it lets loose a wild screech. I am unfazed. I am in control. The steel is blanketed in a fire, and I let it rage on before pulling the lever to cool it off. A delighted smile spreads across my mouth as I become one with this weapon. Becoming at one with myself.

Someone speaks to me from behind. "Having fun?" Miriam is at the doorway, leaning on the frame with folded arms and an amused smile. I ask her if anyone has caught on, but thankfully they haven't. This is my moment, one that I wish to live out alone.

No one else learns of my acquisition of Phoenix Wing until later on in the week when I finally show it to them, to their amazement.

On the fifth day of our stay, I am at the patio practicing with my sword. Training alongside me are Yin, Noah and Weiss, the latter receiving guidance from none other than her ancestor in person. While Miriam is showing her the ropes, the four of us are picking up from where we left off. I fumble here and there with Phoenix Wing, trying to envision what possible scenarios it may be of use. It's a similar case with Noah, who's only getting accustomed to Iron Maiden.

I see Miriam moving from Weiss over to me, comfortable that her successor will be fine without her guidance.

"It's taken a liking to you. It wants you as its owner," says Miriam, who starts moving fluidly in a pattern, getting back into form. She catches sight of my nervous, uneasy motions. "You'll be fine. If you can get a hold of that, what's another sword to you?" It's supposed to be encouraging, but it doesn't quite have that effect on me. As she says this, she glances at my hand, the one wearing the Grimoire.

I give the glove a thoughtful look and return to swinging the sword around. My mind is now flooded with memories of Lupin, the one who took me in, the one who gave me the Grimoire. With the pictures that fill me, the questions too roll in. I discard all the chaff, all the superfluous thoughts so I can better focus on him.

Miriam must know something. A lot. Exhaling, I out my queries to her, hoping to clear my doubts, to confirm many things. I relay everything Yin told me a few days back, asking her if all of it is true. She is silent for a while, the air around us growing cold, turning somber. Her motions slow down whilst she goes into her explanation. Or at least tries to.

"Yes. Sort of," says Miriam, and I see the hesitation. I pause in my training to stare at her, insisting her to tell me, that it's imperative that I know. Clearing her throat, she quickens her moving a little. "I don't know how to put it, really."

"Please. I have to know," I beseech her, stopping in my tracks to face her squarely. She resumes her training, tapering her eyes, mustering the will to explain it all. Her explanation puts me into tranquility, and with each word of hers that I register and envision, I'm improving gradually in my use of this sword.

It began a hundred years ago, back when they were young. Their fearsome battle against Makai had ended in victory, but not without a last resort from the demon. He left them a warning, a crystal clear premonition. Though he would die, the legacy of the Infernal Beast would live on in Maria, the 'dreaded one' of their group. She was referred to as dreaded because of her blood. Wolves are by nature descendants of the Beast itself, and she was fated to be the next incarnation.

Maria was defiant of his claim, declaring that it wouldn't happen. How wrong she had turned out. She spent her days studying fog, hoping to employ it without being consumed by it. Through her discoveries, she created the Grimoire. Or rather, several failed iterations of the thing. She has had more failures than she has successes, if she ever had them. The result was all the same: the Fog could not be contained.

I give the glove another look, Maria's latest model of the Grimoire. I've managed to control the Fog just fine. There haven't been any misfires since I first donned it. Yet…

"I'm a guinea pig," I utter disdainfully, my hand closing into a fist. It trembles in anger. How I hate the thought, but it's true. I dispel the idea and ask for Miriam to carry on with her tale.

The other Pioneers also made their own oath to protect Maria. They swore with their lives to prevent her fall from grace. Specifically, Dad was most devoted. He dedicated himself entirely to protecting her, so much that it bordered on possessive. Still and all, his cause was just. And with each passing day, his devotion transformed into something more. It was an infatuation at first, but turned into an affection that was true and powerful. She returned his care for her, and that same love the two of them had for one another eventually brought them Lupin, and with him immeasurable happiness. Everything seemed perfect. The stars and planets seemed so intricately aligned. Nothing could tear them apart. They were inseparable.

But their happiness was frail. Their joy ended the day she died. What would have been an otherwise normal day ended horribly. Their home had caught fire, and to this day, Miriam has not a clue as to how it happened. Dad was out grocery shopping, and it was only the four of them: Lupin, Maria, Selene and Miriam. She and Selene were instructed by Maria to escape with Lupin, and they were reluctant to follow through with her wish as she used the last of her power to make an opening on the nearly-collapsed building.

I don't need any window as to how heartbroken my father must have been after beholding the sight. He surfaces in my mind, standing before the blaze, falling to his knees in realization that his friends, his family, his wife and son, were being taken from him. His screams of agony are audible, and they're loud enough to reach past the clouds above. At my command, the image banishes itself. I've seen enough.

"Poor Dad," I say in a murmur, halting in my practicing and then continuing.

My next query for Miriam is about the days that follow. Having isolated himself from the world, Dad was a shell of his Pioneer self. A mess, through and through, so wrought with grief, with the guilt of not being there to save them. Him blaming himself was what hurt the most. He despised himself for something that was out of his control, not his fault. What made it worse was the lack of approval, the lack of a blessing, from Maria's parents. There was no consent of any kind for their marriage, and her parents were already unapproving of him to begin with.

Dad continued wallowing in his pain while Miriam and Selene lived as per normal, raising Lupin in secrecy at the behest of Ti and Chai. There was nothing right about keeping a father and son separated, Miriam believed, even now. They agreed to have them reunited, but on the condition that Yo's memory be erased so that he would raise him in an unbiased fashion. It's similar to how his memory was wiped clean when Yin and I were born. All this mention of clean slates and erasures brings up the question: how many times has the poor guy had to go through all of this?

"It had to be done," Miriam justifies, closing her eyes in a flinch. "It was for his sake and Lupin's. Think about it. Would you rather him be an immovable mope for the rest of his life? And would you rather have Lupin not know how to fend for himself?"

She has a point. Although I can't help but think that there must have been another way. Her questions fully sink in, and I conclude that there is no other way.

A warmth shoots out in front of me. I turn my head to find that Phoenix Wing is bathed in a flame. The fire extends slightly past the sword's tip. Down the hilt, the jewels on the bird-shaped guard glow in the same claret light from the dream. I could've sworn I heard that shrill cry as well.

"Ancient Woo Foo Art," I utter to myself, raising the sword high. Miriam recedes to give me space, and my hands move horizontally, slashing with the weapon. Out of the fiery afterimage the swing leaves, an array of feathers lie in wait, their tips pointed like arrows. They are stationary until my word is spoken. "Tempest of Feathers‼" They lunge a few steps away from where I stand and start swirling, with half of them going one direction and the other half going the opposite way. The plumage turns into a firestorm that towers high. It swirls for half a minute and then dissipates to reveal a patch of grass burned into a crater-like circle.

The others watch, awe-inspired. Miriam is unmoving, but still amazed. As for the Original Knights, it's hard to discern as always. The old fox gives me a pat on the shoulder and beams at me to tell me of a job-well-done. "See? What did I tell you?"

I look at her, but as I do, something else catches my eye. Kitsune is at the door to the cottage, leaning on the frame with folded arms and a narrow-eyed glare. She storms back inside, not saying a word. She's been quiet this entire week. Miriam stops me in my attempt to reason with her and goes inside by herself; this is between a mother and her daughter.

Something compels me to go after them anyway and overhear their conversation. A feeling that whatever Miriam has to say will no doubt be invaluable. Had I gone in there and listened to the two of them, this would mark the fifth time this week I've done so. The swelling urge dies quietly, and I'm glad it does.

I pull out the magatama bead dangling from my neck and scan it, bringing myself back to two nights ago. To the fourth conversation I've eavesdropped on that involved Miriam, a conversation between her and Yin. This is no ordinary jewel. Made from a unique type of gemstone, it's a countermeasure made by the Pioneers. Miriam herself said that for each offspring that they bore, one of these necklaces would be made. The gemstone that these things were crafted from was said to hold a realm reserved for the departed. If one of them were to die, their spirit was said to be conferred to this miniature realm, but they would still be sentient somehow.

The bead is clutched tightly in my fist as a clarity settles in on me. Maybe that was what happened when Lupin and I were taken by Makai. An intervention by Maria, her consciousness, to protect us. That explains why his bead glowed and why mine didn't. It gives me hope and dread simultaneously. Hope because this means that Mom is out there somewhere, biding _her _time, waiting for _her _moment to act, just as Miriam is doing now. And dread because Lupin won't know, will _never _know, what it is to be in a mother's embrace. Partially related or otherwise, he'd still have me, _us_, but it might not be the same for him.

Tucking the bead back in my shirt, I carry on with my training, swinging my weapon in unison with Yin, who's also let this little interlude slide. It's her _Snow Flower_ and my _Phoenix Wing_. A roar of flame, and a glitter of ice. Beauty and strength. The trails our strikes leave are harmonious, attuned with the other. Equally ferocious, equally evocative of our purpose. Our resolve, our duty as warriors, as the descendants of the famed Woo Foo Pioneers. The last of our swings send trails that manifest into their respective namesakes: a radiant, five-petaled blossom with a bird of prey draped in fire orbiting around it, wings outstretched once it summits the flower.

By the end of the week, I am adept with my sword. It's gone to the point where I can lift it with one hand, as its design intended. The firebird would mark its return in my dreams with its powerful, soul-tapping crow. I'd communicate with it and it accepts me as sincere. The creature takes my wish to change for the better, to repent for my misdeeds, the harm I've caused, and fight the good fight, as genuine, embracing me in its plumage in turn. These dreams would manifest into a larger, brighter, lighter-colored blaze on the sword itself.

I pull on the lever to call off the flame, staring at the setting sun in satisfaction, spinning my sword by its hilt to show off. Old habits die hard, indeed. I chuckle at the imagined saying. My good mood is adjourned when I pull out the Crystal of Darkness from my pocket and I try using it and get nothing. At least it isn't working against me, but who knows when and if it will.

"Yang, come inside. You need to hear this," says Yin through cupped hands. She waves one of them when I see her. "Hurry up."

I waste little time and get to the cottage. She walks with me to the living room, where everybody is assembled. Miriam shifts her eyes to us and motions us to sit wherever we wish. I sit on the carpeted floor while Yin picks a vacant spot on the sofa, filing in with Noah and the fox siblings. At the other end of the room, the Governor locks his eyes at me, or at least I believe he is. But the lack of venom or animosity tells me that he isn't.

My muscles tense in anticipation from the prolonged silence. I'm observant of Miriam, awaiting for her mouth to move. We're all impatient.

Miriam takes a sip of her hot cherry blossom tea, shifts her eyes back and forth and chuckles. "Aren't you all just so relaxed? Y'know what that tells me? It means you're paying attention. That's good, because I need you to listen closely. And I want to make damn sure that not a soul in this room misses a single thing I say." She means it, evident by her serious tongue and repeat inspection of us. The easy-going, lackadaisical elderly vulpine has shown her other self. Her dead serious self. "I'm sure everyone of you knows it by now: Makai is back. The Infernal Beast is back." When she makes mention of the monster, I have no choice but to listen. "He's as dead set as he ever was to finish what he started."

"He will not rest until he assumes his true form," the Mediator adds.

"And everything is slaughtered," says the Governor grimly.

Again, the room falls to silence. There's unease in everyone from listening to this talk of death, monsters and fighting a five millennia-long war.

After another sip, Miriam gestures for Kitsune to come closer, and she grabs her hand as if imparting something. Her eyes are towards her and then towards us. "I must ask you all: what did it feel like to stand face to face with him? To stand before the Beast himself?"

We all take turns giving an account of our experience with Makai. For Yuck, it was like looking in a mirror. He had caught a glimpse of what would become of him once his degradation peaked. Without conscience, without remorse, of the destruction caused. For Noah and Kitsune, it was a staring contest with death himself. He'd know that you were fighting a losing battle and waited for you to crack as he exhaled his pernicious breath and it ran down your lungs, down your skin and beneath it, and enfeebled you. Yin and I give our account, saying that it was like hunting down a criminal, a perpetrator that had wronged you in the past. Everything pent up in you is revealed like an open book in that decisive moment. And you fall just short.

Everyone says their testimonies. All of them have one thing in common: inadequacy. The feeling of being so useless in the direst of situations. In these matters of life and death. Your suspicions of falling apart come true, and there's nothing you can do. As I hear these accounts, I see Weiss trying to gather herself, her fists trembling in disquiet. Her shuddering fades almost entirely when it's her turn to speak.

"I agree with everyone," says the eight year-old fox. "It feels like you're about to die. You get to that moment you've been waiting for, and it kinda feels hopeless." The last of her shudders stop as she stills her shaky hands. What she says next is simple, yet sage-like. "But it's not. There is hope. You're strong when you tell yourself you are. And you can make it out alive if you keep up the fight. You gotta keep that hope up. That's all there is to it." Her words have me entranced, and I take five seconds to notice that she's looking at my direction, a determination burning in her countenance.

I spoke these words plenty of times. The first was when I was eight, on a weekend afternoon. Me and Yin were at a playground, and she crossed the path of monkey bars without breaking a sweat, whereas I would fall over and over, and the best I could do was reach a quarter of the path and then lose my grip. And after reminding myself of this, after beating myself into trying again and again until my arms were pulled from their sockets, was I able to cross the path from start to finish. The saying stuck with me since, and I had repeated it whenever a situation looked bleak and unfavorable. I'd impart this to the students of the Academy whenever they were in similar positions, mostly during sparring and magic training.

There's a spirit to Weiss I've always admired, and I'm seeing her potential slowly being realized. And I just might have had something to do with it. Miriam grins in amusement; there's a bit of us in this girl. _This _is like looking in a mirror.

"Spoken like a true Woo Foo," says Miriam, linking her fingers together, resting her chin on them. "Which leads me to my next point." I brace myself, and Yin rests a hand on my shoulder, anxious. "I talked about this with my daughter. This battle has gone on for too long. Generation after generation, we've fought, only for our efforts to be in vain. But who knows? Maybe we might just win, and this will all be over." She darts her eyes to the carpet below, her steady breaths dispersing around the living room. "My fellow Pioneers and I had been running away for too long. We ran and ran to drive him away, to keep everyone we cared for safe. But no more. That wasn't the way to go." Another pause, and she reflects on all the goodbyes that were said. The goodbyes she said to Kitsune when the threat of Makai was looming. The same goodbyes Mom said to us as she left us in the care of Ti and Chai. "Now it's in your hands. I leave the decision to you: you can choose to fight or not take part in it. Whatever path you choose, I understand. Regardless of the path you choose, I will be here to help you whenever I can, however I can. I want you to rest assured that you can rely on me. Now make a choice. For those of you who wish to fight, please raise your hand."

Without hesitation, we all raise our hands. All of us, eager to fight. Eager to wake from this nightmare and end it forever. All of us, but one. I lean forward for a better view of that one person. In his face, I see uncertainty. A feeling that this is too much to take in. For his age, I would not have imagined it. Yet I can empathize. He has troubles of his own, and involving himself in this fight, at this late a stage, is unnecessary.

Kitsune observes him from top to bottom. "Is something wrong, Tyler?"

"I don't agree with my baby sister putting her life on the line. She's eight years old, for God's sake," says Tyler, obviously hiding the other reason. He's afraid, nonetheless. "She deserves to be at home, just like you do. The both of you. Let them fight their little fight. Let's stay out of it. I don't know about you, but it's only been one week for me, and I've seen and heard enough. And I'm sure you have, too." He doesn't quite have a full grasp of the severity of our situation or what's at stake. How could he call this some 'little fight'?

Weiss loosens herself from her brother's grasp, like how Yin would do the same to me. "We'll be fine. And stop babying me! If it wasn't clear to you already, I'm not helpless!"

"Yes, but still—" Tyler insists on coddling her.

"Stop. Just stop, will you?" pleads Weiss, shoving him away from her. "I made up my mind, and it's final!"

"Nana, will you please help me here?" asks Tyler with a sigh.

Kitsune chuckles. "How? What's to stop her?" Tyler is at a loss for words.

Yin intrudes by putting a hand on him. I hope she knows what she's doing. "It's her choice. She wants this, more than anything else."

"She's in good hands, like she's always been," adds Kitsune, beaming lightly at him.

"That's not it," says Tyler, his voice sending a chill that the tea can't warm. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" asks Noah, interjecting himself. He rolls his eyes, insensitive.

Slouched and head lowered, Tyler's voice continues to lower. "Everything. I'm afraid of everything, okay? This is not my fight. It may be yours, but it sure as hell isn't mine. I have enough problems of my own." He takes a brief pause to recollect himself. "Maybe someday, I'll dabble into this Woo Foo thing. But not now."

Miriam reclines, leaning her head on a fist. "I understand." One more sip of her tea, and the cup is empty. She sets it down and breathes in and out. "Do give your mother a warning. If she doesn't change her act, I will personally go to her doorstep and give her an old-fashioned ass kicking." She jests. Rambunctiousness appears to be hereditary in this family.

The passing days that follow are spent practicing, honing our skills and learning new ones. I'm more comfortable with my new sword than I ever was with any weapon I've wielded. It's become second nature. Even with her baby steps approach to her learning, Weiss is showing signs of a fast learner. Her developed senses, spells and strikes prove that Woo Foo runs in her blood.

I'd ask about Lupin, whether or not to kill him if worse comes to worst. If the circumstances turn him into a liability, a threat. The responses I get are varied. Yin says we shouldn't. Kit is strongly opposed against it, probably due to her feelings for him. The Governor is impassive as usual, saying that if it must be done, it will be done. There's simply no convincing him to forego his bias. There's no way to tell him that there's such a thing as a second chance, and Lupin, with all that he may or may not have committed in the past considered, is deserving of it.

On the last night of our stay, we make our last few preparations and bid to Miriam our farewells. We plan on leaving the next morning. Just finishing my preparations, I see Kitsune out on the patio, seated on a wooden rocking chair next to the flowerbeds. Her eyes are closed, deep in pondering. She must be thinking about the same thing as I have.

"Good kids should be in bed at this hour," says Kitsune, her keen senses surprising me. I briefly see her in her actual, elderly body rather than her rejuvenated one, laughing to myself.

"You sound like her," I say with a laugh. "Anyway, you think he'll be fine?"

"I know he will," says Kitsune, a pining in her tone.

I sit myself on the patch of grass beside her chair, setting off a glow on the Grimoire. The surge of Fog flowing into it doesn't hurt as much as it used to.

"Don't do that," says Kitsune, annoyed by the hissing wisps coming in and out. To which I apologize. "I _will _get him back. We _will _get him back." From behind her chair, she pulls Artemis out, and an arrow from the quiver. Poised and aimed for the sky, the arrow is released and sets off a small explosion. "No one's getting in my way."

Before I can agree with her, I ask of the extent she will go to. "No one? Not even him?" I refer to the Governor, who's persistent to do anything for the greater good.

Kitsune sets Artemis down. "Not even him."

I only hope it doesn't come down to this. I don't want to fight him again…

* * *

><p><em>One little anecdote that I was quite flattered by. My original story,<em> Calamity Hoppers_, is a featured story on the show's FanFicRecs page on TVTropes._

_To whoever made that recommendation, you have my sincere thanks._

_And it might seem that thing are going to fast in this chapter. I hope to fix that and any other inconsistencies that you guys have pointed out._


	18. Clarity

_So I just found out about the new image feature for this site. About time it was included.  
><em>

_That leads me to asking. For any talented artists out here, would it trouble you if I requested you to whip up a cover for both Calamity Hoppers and Volatile Scene? I'd really appreciate that._

_Drawing was once a trade I was once decent-at-best at. But alas, it's gone._

_Anyway, enough of me dilly-dallying. Onwards to the chapter!_

* * *

><p>Back when I was seven, I wanted my own bicycle to ride. I didn't know how to ride one, but I was willing to learn. That, and I didn't want to be the only kid in my neighborhood who didn't own one. It irked me to see those kids that were more or less of my age riding around, riding in front of the dojo, as if to flaunt. It was half and half between those who meant to do it and those who didn't.<p>

So I came to him that day and asked him to get me one. He told me that I'd get it 'eventually'. To me, 'eventually' meant 'never', especially when it was uttered by him. Obviously upset, I threw one hell of a fit, unleashing my Woo Foo magic and sending every piece of furniture in the dojo flying about in a frenzy. He calmed me down, but it took almost that entire afternoon to quell my rampant powers. And still he didn't change his mind, telling me that each pout I made is a step further away from the bike.

That afternoon was also how I ended up strapped to a ball and chain designed to suppress one's power. It wasn't heavy at the slightest, though.

I took his words to heart, but each day-no, each _second _that fleeted was a trial, and it only got harder. It was when some of the kids passed by and blew their raspberries and made their faces that I lost it, and I undid their handlebars with my spell, which surprised even me since the ball and chain could not restrain me. Not completely, anyway.

And that's that. I am not a patient person. Waiting is smeared and obscured in my vocabulary. That explains why I fell to the dark as I did, why I surrendered myself for the strength to show the world what Woo Foo is and prove the pride I have in being a practitioner. That explains why Yang suffered the way he did when I gave him the Woo Foo Grimoire.

That's exactly how I'm feeling now, locked up in this cage, inside Makai's domain, waiting for him to return so that I can confront him one more time. Seated on the cold ground with both legs crossed, I touch the bars with my claw slowly, draw it back as a balled-up hand and strike. It's impenetrable, but it was worth a try. Since the shackles didn't detain me, they opted to keep me locked up like an unhinged monster.

One week incarcerated like this, and away from the world at that, can make someone go mad, break them like a twig. Though I may be impatient, I'm not insane. Not from all my training, my sharpened senses. In fact for some, this kind of isolation is just the fulcrum they need to hone their senses to perfection. I guess a little rest plus some contemplation is all it takes.

My heightened hearing catches every sound that rings in this fortification, no matter how far it may be. Most of them are indistinct and usually chatter amongst the inept goons that Makai stupidly enlisted as part of his troupe; I could take them all out easily, kill them in fact. The conversation on the upper floor between Eradicus, the Night Master and Ella piques my curiosity, however, and I lean against the bars to hear them better.

The three of them have been busy as of late. Judging from their choice of words, they've had their hands full with the construction of something. Of what, I'm not certain. All I know is that Woo Foo magic is a much needed component, and knowing beforehand that I won't cooperate in that regard, have opted for an alternative. That alternative being a replica of the magic that's required.

How dare they try to debase my art?

"After all this time studying, I still don't come close to the real thing," says Ella-Mental, irritated.

"None of us have," says Eradicus, sharing in the frustration with a groan.

"Maybe the dog will know," suggests the Night Master. "We'll…extract what we can from him. Shall we?"

In cocurrence, Eradicus's voice drops in volume before shooting back up mid-way "He got lucky. Bob, Chucky, come."

The five of them descend, with Indestructi-Bob planting himself face first on the floor like the idiot he is. At the snap of the griffon's talon do the bars collapse into nothingness, freeing me from my prison.

Rising on my feet, I pick Soul Saver and Soul Reaper up from the ground, flicking the blade out of its sheath to catch a glance of my reflection. I comb the small bangs on my head to the side, crack my neck, stretch and yawn, among other things showing tiredness, as a way to taunt the bunch and get them riled up.

"Didn't you see the staircase over there?" I ask mockingly, scratching my leg with the tip of my sheath.

With her staff in her grasp, Ella takes the lead with a single step. "We could use a bit of your Woo Foo magic." She's adamant. They all are.

"Is that so?" I ask contemptuously, brushing imaginary dirt off of my sleeves. I'm purposefully acting bored to make them mad, and it's working. "Ironic. The mage wants my help. What? Those old bones of yours not up to it?"

Ella growls at me and threatens to shoot me down with her spell. Her fellow goons restrain her, and Eradicus takes over, snapping his talons again. A small glow flashes, fading shortly to reveal his frame completely adorned in a dark silver battle armor. He nears me and butts his head against mine, bearing his teeth in a seething scowl.

"You are pushing it, little one," hisses Eradicus, his breath bile and base. "I'd do best to wipe that shit-eating grin away if I were you. You were lucky, and you know it. Cooperate with us, or I will dig my talons into your chest."

Eagerly I flex and crack my fingers. This should kill my boredom and be a good warm-up until Makai comes back. Them five against me. I can't be too complacent. They are well-known and feared for good reason. With the numbers stacked in their favor, they should give me a good enough challenge. A practice for when I face the real menace amongst them.

I consider what the griffon said just now about me being lucky. He had better not disappoint me.

"You need me that bad, huh?" I say with a chuckle, my grin plastered on. My right thumb flicks my iaidou sword out, and after two steps back, I catch its hilt and take my position. "How bad, exactly?"

"Insolent little," says the Night Master through clenched teeth, his growing stature casting a large shadow. He lunges a claw, which the shadow imitates. A tricky maneuver which I narrowly avoid. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Regardless, you _will _cooperate, whether you like it or not!" The bunch of them ready themselves, their ill will mirrored in their toothy expressions.

"Can't hit what you can't catch, cocksuckers," I provoke, making the preemptive strike.

I pick them off one at a time, engaging with another adversary only when I'm forced to, etching their strengths and weaknesses for me to capitalize on. Indestructi-Bob is just that: all strength, and nothing more, leaving his mark with his goliathan strength. Besides that, I dispatch him with an enchanted punch to penetrate his stout frame, his insides soft, like I've reached into innards or something. Repulsed, I fling him to the end of the fortress, shutting off his pained screaming. Rubber Chucky is more of a nuisance than anything, my attacks missing him. That is, until I catch him with an absolute zero spell, hindering him in a brittle state and hitting him where it hurts. Ella fires a projectile my way, and I dodge, but not without a small graze on my foot. The pain is mild, nothing severe. When I get to her, though, I tear at her with both my powers and my wolf-like tendencies, ripping her with my paws and my fangs. She lies there on the floor in a growing scarlet puddle, her staff rolling from her limp hand.

Now all that's left are the Night Master and Eradicus. As the minutes wear on, I multitask between the battle itself and keeping an eye out for Makai. The more I observe my surroundings and see the emptiness, the harder it is to suppress my impatience. Thoughts of digging my claws and fangs into his tainted flesh the way they dug into Ella-Mental cloud my mind, distracting me.

These five are only my chew toys, and Makai is my real prey. He's a much bigger threat than this bunch put together.

The ill thoughts vanish in time for me to catch sight of the Night Master's black claw grabbing me by my shadow's tail, lifting me up and leaving me vulnerable. I drop my blade to the ground, and Eradicus lunges at me talons out. I manage to break free by biting with my fangs in thin air, which my silhouette imitates and does to the Night Master. The griffon misses, faceplanting into the wall as I drop to the ground and regain my footing.

"You son of a," says the Night Master, groping his arm where I had bitten it.

Leaping for my sword, I grab it by the hilt and focus on a spell while the two of them are disoriented. Images of Yang, Kitsune, Noah flood me, fueling my spell with the strength necessary, a certain serenity. It is balanced out by images of Makai and the fury that comes with them. As I muster all my power, I hear the Night Master and Eradicus charging at me from both sides.

My weapons radiate in a pure white light. "Ancient Woo Foo Art: Penetrating Radiance!" Swiftly I draw my blade and use it and the sheath to fling air-cutting slashes at their directions. The strike puts them out and sends a twister-like current of wind across the room that tosses the minions' carcasses flying madly and slamming.

I withdraw the sword and inspect. They are all unconscious, battered and beaten, their breaths inaudible. The room is in disarray, the furniture scattered, the antiques shattered. This is my power, and it inspires many things. For some such as myself, it's amazing. For others, it's terrifying. Looking at the disorder reminds me of the old days, when I was but a kid. When I was so eager to preach about my art. To the point where I lost myself and, out of my blindness, inspired fear, caused destruction like I did just now. I never wanted any of that. I only wanted to spread word of how great Woo Foo is. I only wanted to make him proud.

On the upper floor, the air whooshes and explodes. A black globe takes form and then erupts to show Makai standing in its place, and the sight of him is the trigger that prompts me to assume my stance once more. He is in disbelief at what the place had become in his absence.

"What the hell happened here?" he shouts, infuriated, head wandering back and forth. He looks at me and the river of mangled bodies, facepalming and letting out an unamused sigh. He teleports himself to the bottom, stepping on a puddle of blood. "Idiots… I am so not cleaning this up. Screw that."

I narrow my eyes to keep him trained on me. "What are you up to?"

"Excuse me?" he asks, more worried about the state of his home than the tip of my sword pointed at him.

"These idiots need my help with something. What is it exactly?" I ask. My muscles tense from holding this posture.

Makai chuckles and folds his arms. "You don't need to know." At that note, he faces away and is about to teleport again.

I refuse to let him off, so I shoot out a crescent-shaped blast from Soul Saver that grazes his arm. By the way he clutches himself, it must have hurt. And more importantly, it means the Infernal Beast can indeed be killed. Somehow.

"Talk!" I shout. Makai turns back around, still holding his arm tightly. His breath is slightly labored. He turns around so quick that I see an object dangling by his neck, swinging as he moves. It's my necklace, which has not emitted its glow since he took it from me. I have to get it back as well. "Talk, or I'll do it again!"

Makai removes his hand from the scratch and looks at it, his eyes widening in shock to confirm that he can indeed die. "You wanna know? Fine. Yes, we need your Woo Foo, but that's all I'm gonna say. Don't like it? Too bad."

There's a silence following his statement. I stand upright to try and speculate what he might need me for. "Better for me to drop dead than be your puppet again. Wasn't that what you wanted? To off me? You took that piece of you out of my body, so I must be no good to you anymore." As I take my stance again, I quiver out of apprehension, preoccupied by his vagueness. He does this on purpose, the tricky bastard and his impeccable timing.

"That's what you think," says Makai, shaking his hand free of blood. His mouth adjusts into his usual insidious smile, and whatever pain he showed just now is gone from his face. "But no. I need you, Lupin. More than you or I could think. I've only just realized that."

Makai zips straight for me, and I slash at him, but he dodges and catches me before I can react. I withdraw my sword and opt for my bare hands and feet so that I can move faster. He does the same, as I don't see him resorting to his powers or the Talisman in his possession. It changes nothing, though, because he seems to overpower me regardless. The way he moves, his reactions towards whatever I do, are reminiscent of my own form. Sharp, precise, controlled and fluid. It feels like déjà vu, like I'm fighting myself. It's like I'm looking at a mirror, and someone has breathed life into the reflection. Maybe it's because he became a part of me that one time, and I've rubbed off on him. There must be more. He's purposefully leaving something out. Something that I must know. What could it be, exactly?

The two of us are at a stalemate. I notice the others coming to themselves in time to watch us. Makai breaks the tie by swiping his claw along the right of my abdomen. The cut is small but deep, and I stagger from it, covering it up with one hand. He sweeps his leg against mine, tripping me, pinning me down before I can get up. He raises his hand and snaps his fingers to summon tendrils of black that tie around my neck and secure me to the ground. I flinch a bit in anticipation for the final blow, but remember his words from earlier and relax.

Several more tendrils sprout from the ground and latch onto me, rendering me in a spread eagle position. Even pulling against these bonds is impossible, and I can't turn my head around. I hear the footsteps of the battered villains growing louder as they near me, their intentions differing from Makai's; they want me dead. Makai won't have it, and they won't have the audacity to challenge him. At least, I don't think they will. But this is not the time for me to rest easy.

"How the tables have turned," says Eradicus, alternating between laughing and straining from the injuries I dealt him. I chuckle at his pain, but the Night Master stomps on my head to quiet me. He too struggles against his injuries, which I also enjoy.

Seething in anger from her bloodied and disfigured appearance, Ella ignites her staff and aims it. "Laugh all you want, for it'll be your last."

As I expect, Makai intervenes after a very short absence, most likely a maintenance of his pet project.

"Knock it off, all of you," says Makai, pushing them aside, neverminding their injuries. "No one's killing him." He mounts himself on top of me with that sickening smile. I feel his breath trickling along my face and sway out of his eyesight in disgust. When he speaks again, he uses a mocking, malicious tone under the guise of a benevolent one. "Oh, don't be like that. You still have a life ahead of you. Stop it already with the whole 'waiting for death' thing. And besides, I can't have you die now." He crouches down until our faces almost touch each other. The necklace hangs from his neck, outside of his coat, taunting me. His exhaling reaches into my nerves, undoing them, instilling in me a fear that feels foreign. "You. Complete. Me." The words are whispered into my ear so that they etch into my heart, into my brain.

'Complete him'? He can't possibly mean what I think he means. Then again, it might. That must explain why I am the way I am. Impatient, irritable, quick to anger, apathetic.

_No. Pull it together, goddamn you_, berates my mind. That's just what he wants. I can't buy into his words again. I can't let his poison contaminate me again. He and I are nothing alike. I have to shut him out. I am who I am, what I forged myself to be, and he won't change that.

Makai leans forward further, and the necklace burns brightly once it accidentally caresses my face. The light is warm and emancipating to me, and it undoes my bonds. For them it hurts, blinding them temporarily, their exasperated shouts thundering as proof of that. That's the third time this thing has saved me. Whatever it may be, it must be designed to protect me.

This is my chance. I tear the thing off of his neck, tie it around mine and run for the door. I gather every last ounce of my power and transmit it all through the palms of my hands to pry it open, but it's heavy and moves slowly. An opening is unveiled, which I can barely fit through. Chains rattle from behind as Makai calls for his chained sickles Fenrir and Cerberus. I leap for the gaping cavity, but he nails me with his sickles. The area where he left his claw mark worsens when it is slashed at again, and it starts to burn as fiercely as the sun, growing hotter the more blood I lose.

"Close the door, you idiots!" barks Makai angrily, but by the time any of them can react to his order, I have already escaped into the black, soundless void. A circle of white leading to somewhere rips in the emptiness, and I dive it, not knowing where I may end up.

My landing is a series of violent, impactful tumbles and rolls along a dirt ground. I roll and roll until I skid to a stop, and I assess which between my sprained arm and my bleeding stomach is worse. I'm indecisive, as they're similarly bad. The loss of blood combined with the sheer aching along my arm escalates and drags me to the pitch black that is unconsciousness.

"_Who are you?" I ask. Although a better question would be why am I eight years old again?_

_I'm back here in the hollowed white space. For some strange reason, I keep finding myself here. I don't question it and relish in it for what it is – a temporary escape. Now, I have the body I had when I was a child. I check my features and test them, reminiscing blissfully and wishing I had this body again before returning to reality. _

_Sitting on a lone chair inches away from me is the one person who has been with me in this place the entire time. I can't quite make out who it is, but I know a few important things. One, it's a female. Two, she's a wolf just like me. She's facing away from me, her shadow showing her sitting calmly, motionless, with both hands on her lap._

"_Hello, dear child," she says, ignoring my question. Her voice is serene, and the aura shining from her is incorruptible. I am drawn by her mystery, but she remains an enigma even when I near her. "My, have you grown."_

"_What?" I respond._

"_How long has it been?" she asks. "One hundred years, was it?" I don't recall ever seeing her or hearing her voice in my life. My admiration is replaced by anxiousness._

"_Um, do I know you?" I return. Yet, even with my lack of memories of her, I feel that I've known her._

_She lowers her head, saddened by my query. "I see. You do not remember me." Her words are gloomy and put me in a state of guilt. _

"_I'm sorry," I say, the sullenness in my voice matching hers. I'm not relying on my instincts like I normally do. She's somewhere in that vault where my deepest, untapped memories are. But I can't seem to find it. That's why she's upset._

"_That's okay. You'll find out in due time," she says, her benevolence returning. "Hang in there, my dear. The road ahead may be harsh and you will find pain and misery, but never surrender. Never forget who you are and the strength that lies in you. You are stronger than what you think."_

"_How do you know?" I beseech, awaiting more of her wisdom._

"_You have me in you."_

I awaken to a bright shine from my necklace, which fades into a sequence of blinks within the magatama bead. It pulsates and then fades, and I lift my upper body off the dirt ground.

What I see after rising up is a wasteland with no one around. I stand up and wander around, staggering every three or four steps from the pain. I recognize it as the old battlefield where the war between the Night Master's forces and those of Woo Foo was fought. The same place where his domain once stood. Right now, it is but a mound of rubble, but even that is nowhere to be seen.

A few feet from where I stand now is the Pit, fabled to house the evils of this world when really, it was the resting place for the Mediator and the Governor. They chose this fate so that the world could stand on its own two feet. Now look where that's lead to…

One brief look down the depths, and it comes back to me. The battle was fierce, heated. It was one-sided because I had joined in the conflict an unannounced participant. My strength nearly led the Night Master's army to victory, until I was subdued by them. My friends and my master. No word could do justice to how great their grief was when they saw the _Mugen Shirushi _spell taking shape and pushing me down the chasm. It was the only way for them to stand a chance, and they hated it.

Before taking another step, I direct my Woo Foo to my hand and wave it over my cut and my arm. Restorative magic is not my forte, but I know enough of it that I can patch up a wound or lessen the hurt. My arm does not ache as much, and my cut has almost vanished. I leave it there so that they can heal naturally. With that finished, I set my sights on the Pit again.

"You know things have gone bad when you wake the Original Knights up and ask for their help," says a voice I've known for so long. I turn around, and my astonished eyes meet with a somber, dead serious gaze.

It's him! A coincidence? No. He has his reasons for being here.

Reverence takes over me, and I fall to one knee before him and lower my head, stripping away my pride. "Yo…"

* * *

><p><em>That feeling when you worry that you might have made at least one Mary Sue in your story...<em>

_Gosh, I worry too much._

_There's actually a tidbit about the Four Pioneers I wish to share. You could say it was my inspiration for their conception. I'll mention it during the last chapter, which won't be too far now._


	19. Moment of Truth

I never imagined we would meet under these conditions. The last time we stood face to face, we lashed our weapons out at each other, him with his sword and me with my gauntlets. He wished to end my life for ending his long ago, and I wished to reverse the effects of my actions. My sternness, my overprotectiveness towards him.

But here we areI. There is no hostility between us, only a yearning. A longing to be free from the past once and for all.

"Master…it's been a while," says Lupin, going down on both knees, bowing his head. Even though I'm undeserving, he still holds me in high regard.

I ask Lupin to stand, lending a hand to assist him. Our eyes meet, and my feet are iced to the ground so that I may behold his sight, as much as it hurts simply to look at him. Neither of us can avert from the other's stare.

"Lupin. My dear Lupin," I mutter, taking his hand into both of mine, much to his confusion.

Woo Foo Grandmaster Lupin. The very sight of him is hard to bear, especially with my memories having returned all at once. He resembles his mother so much that she might as well have come back from the dead. They're both so alike, in appearance and in attitude. Looking at him is a reminder of my failures as a husband, a teacher and a parent.

Every demon I thought I've repelled comes back in full force and keep my eyes trained on him to draw out the hurt. I still cannot turn away from him, but it's not like I have a choice. I swore to myself to face the music, and that time has come.

Something flashes on the right of Lupin's torso. I part his coat and see a large red welt that hasn't fully healed yet.

"Who did this?" I ask, although I have a hunch as to who. An instinct takes over me, and it isn't the kind I'm accustomed to. It's the instinct of a parent, not a teacher. It's somewhat stronger, more persuasive. The heat from touching the wound

Lupin traces where I'm looking and inspects the cut, which by the looks of it is recently inflicted. "You know who."

My hand trembles as it clenches into a fist, and I scowl at it furiously. "Damn him. He's going to pay. I'm going to make him pay." The words don't feel like my own, rolling out of my tongue in a fury I've not felt before. No doubt it's these instincts in me manifesting. These urges that constantly tell me of Lupin's importance to me and persuade me to protect him. It's natural, I suppose, for a parent to act this way.

Again, Lupin is bewildered by my behavior. "I'm getting better. Really. I've had much worse than this. It's no big deal," he says, pulling the coat off of my grasp.

To be honest, I'm glad that I brought up his wound. This gets me out of trying to break the news to him for the time being.

"Are you sure you're fine?" I ask again, insisting that I inspect him a little further. But it only rouses his suspicion. I'm hasty with how I move, it seems like I'm panicking.

"Yes! Geez," says Lupin, annoyed. "We're not going through this again, are we?"

When he asks that, I am left without an answer, and I stop whatever it is I'm doing. Maybe I am panicking. I'm being too unreasonable, like I used to. Too untrusting of him. Of anyone. How can I get him to trust me when I can't trust him?

Frustrated, I kick a nearby pebble, which then skitters along the ground and down the Pit. After one hundred years, I still haven't learned a thing. Nothing ever changes. Losing Maria has taken such a toll on me. I've never been so…empty. So devoid of any modicum of worth, so out of touch. That's probably why I get so afraid whenever anything significant, anything precious, enters my life. I become protective to the point of untrusting, unreasonable. Possessive. It was selfish.

"Sorry," I say, regaining my composure. "It's just that…we haven't met like this in so long. I guess I got a little carried away." What an understatement that is.

"A little?" Lupin jests, alleviating some of my burden.

Things appear to be turning out fine, and I am chuckling along with him, transitioning into a conversation. "Okay, okay. I got carried away." Like I always do whenever I get so scared.

Lupin folds his arms in rumination. For a moment, the air returns to its original sullen state. "And I was too stubborn for my own good. Too hard-headed. You were only doing what's best for me. But I didn't listen to you, and I should have known better. I'm such an idiot." He winces at his admittance.

I shake my head and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't say that."

His frown vanishes as a chuckle escapes his mouth. "Look at us. We're talking." I chuckle back. It's refreshing to not have to raise a weapon at him for once.

I let go and share his chuckle. "Like the good old days. Sure miss those."

From there, our conversation consists mostly of reminiscing. We recall the days gone by, which have become more profound to me now with my…most recent discovery. Translucent shards flitter in my mind and assemble into images of the past as Lupin makes mention to it. I recall the day when I found him on my doorstep, a mere pup wrapped in a cloth, crying his eyes out. I see him at seven years old pleading for me to buy him a bicycle, and the tantrum he threw which sent his innate powers haywire. I see him at the age of ten getting into a fight with a neighbor four years his senior and much taller because he had insulted him. I don't know what for, but the fight ended with Lupin beating him into a bloody pulp.

Lupin scratches the back of his head, sweating out of nervousness.

"I should've held back a bit."

I'm not sure what surprises me more. The fact that my former student doesn't want to kill me, or the fact that we can hold a conversation without it having to devolve into some squabble.

Without any indication, I throw my arms around him. My eyes shut and my head leans on his shoulder. His fur rubs against mine, and I revel in his touch. The chaff that reside in my mind dissolves, leaving nothing for me to think of except the warmth I feel now.

"We've been looking high and low for you," I say.

"What about them? What about Kit and Noah? Yin and Yang?"

"All of them. They'll be glad to have you back."

"So where are they?" His voice glints with hope.

Something prevents me from answering. It's not hesitation. Instead, I am hindered by a figure entering the scene. A shadow stepping out of a portal that has ripped through the spatial fabric.

"Oh, dear. Am I interrupting something?" says Makai in his usual demeaning voice, announcing his arrival. Joining him are the rest of his party: the Night Master, Eradicus and a legion of criminals from the prison break several weeks back.

One by one, they move into a circular formation to stop us from escaping. The lackeys are all hunched over and staring us down with their bug-eyed gaze, like predators stalking their pray, with a response for any possible outcome. None of them pose a threat, so I set my eyes on those who do, taking my stance.

Whisking his arm back, Lupin calls for Soul Saver and Soul Liberator, the steel ringing as it slides out of the holster.

The trio gear themselves for battle. Eradicus dons his armor, the Night Master's shade spreads along the ground, and Makai summons the lost Talismans, Fenrir and Cerberus.

"I've chased you down, and I'm not about to lose you," says Makai, spinning one of the sickles by the chain in his hand. That's my line.

My chest thumps hard at Makai's words. Like a lump of clay refined into an ornate ceramic vase, the fear over losing what's precious to me turns into a resolve that is harder and burns brighter than it ever has. I've only found Lupin, and I'm not going to let this demon have his way.

"Stay the hell away from him!" I declare, pointing a finger at Makai. I bring my foot around in an axe-shaped motion to catapult a wedge of the ground, which I lance his way with a punch from my gauntlet.

Makai brings a sickle towards the piece of earth in a backhanded swipe, splitting it in two. The sneer in his face is to tell me not to take him lightly, and why would I? "Oh come on, Yo. Don't be so cold." He feigns a pout. "But I guess that's just you. Always preferring to do things the hard way. Fine. Eradicus, if you would be so kind as to do the honors."

Thrusting his talon forward, Eradicus yells for everyone to attack. The cronies go first while the trio remains behind.

Lupin and I engage the opposition from opposite sides. For the first time in so long, the two of us are fighting side by side. A master and pupil. A father and his son.

Every punch I throw brings me closer to my old self. My glory days as a Woo Foo Pioneer. The strength I once possessed returns in successive ounces, and I am able to push myself beyond my limits like I used to, even with this withered body. What were once impossible feats become achievable. My strikes are at their deadliest, my spells are more potent and one lowly thug after another falls before me. Not even the earth beneath my feet can resist trembling at my renewed vigor.

On the other hand, Lupin shows no mercy, not even the slightest. His power is as awe-inspiring as it ever was. Perfection incarnate. A mastery over Might and Magic. Proof of why he is the one and only Grandmaster. And in each swing of his sword, in the assortment of spells at his disposal, I see her. I feel the same spirit she had. The fighting spirit of his mother. It's as if she never left. As he glances at me, I shake off the illusion and concentrate on the battle.

The last of the thugs drops like a fly, and Lupin and I are staring daggers at the trio with our weapons at the ready, not even breaking a bead of sweat. All three of them are struck with astonishment until Makai breaks away with a series of slow claps and a suppressed chuckle. He inches towards us, the chained sickles dangling along his neck.

"That's what I'm talking about. That's the spunk I've missed so much," says Makai with a grin. The chain clatters as he pulls it out of his neck and plays with it again, the blur from the spinning sickles impeding our view and forcing our eyes on him only. It appears that he may be fighting us himself, without the aid of anyone else. "Show me some more of that, both of you." A note of confidence plays in his voice. An arrogance that is befitting of the Infernal Beast.

We take the cue and affirm our stance. The wrinkles rise on my face from the anticipation as I decide whether to make the first move or wait for him to do so. But it's not us who acts first. Instead it's Eradicus leaping over Makai's head and the Night Master emerging from a shadow along the ground.

Eradicus goes first and lunges a claw at me, but the attack is deflected by Lupin's blade. We find ourselves covering the other's backs once more after I fend off the Night Master's blind attack. And then we disperse into our own separate exchanges. Me against the shadow, and him against the griffon.

Our battles are long fought. The tide turns to one side, shifts to the other and back again. Wash, rinse and repeat. When our fights converge and we are within spitting distance of each other, that's when Lupin and I come together, switching sides, assisting the other when required. The unity between us pulls the tide heavily in our favor. I can tell, seeing as both our foes have now resorted to more underhanded, desperate tactics. Eradicus in particular tries to gouge us with his talons, aiming for the eyes or maybe cutting deep into the flesh.

I grab Lupin by the hand, and the two of us channel our strength to one spot, setting off a spark that enshrouds us. "Woo Foo Aura!" The image formed from the spell is a glowing amalgamation of panda and lupine features, with a stout frame, a pair of canine paws and a tail that causes the earth to tremble from its wagging.

Both of our thoughts course in me, in this Aura. I feel my hopes as well as his hopes, my strengths and my faults along with his. This very form of Woo Foo magic happens when the caster is at one with him or herself. Everything is revealed before us. I wonder if he'll pick up on the truth now that we are as open as a book.

"Get a load of this," shouts Lupin, readying himself. "This is the power of Woo Foo‼" As if with a will of its own, my body moves in sync with his, following his motions. The aura does what we do, as we command it to, swiping its claw in a flurry at our enemies. For the finishing blow, the Aura raises both hands as they crackle with our strength. A sphere of energy surfaces above the palms, and we fling it at both our enemies.

Our victory looks so certain with how battered they are, how the two of us are still standing, breathing laboriously from having given it our all. We're so sure we've won…until a sickle races to where we are and parts me and Lupin away. Having the Aura broken like that is a huge strain on me, and my senses go awry from the pressure. Wherever I cast my eyes, all I see are blurs. My hearing isn't affected, as the sound of clashing metal reaches my ear.

Once my senses are restored, I see Lupin and Makai locked in combat, the former with his sword and sheath and the latter with his sickles. I intercede, and it's the two of us against him. We fight with everything we have, exerting as much strength as we can in our assault. Sparks spray from our weapons as they clash again and again, one of them grazing the side of my face.

The long stalemate ends with Makai kicking me in the gut and capitalizing on it with a downward swing of his sickles which summons a black wolf-shaped apparition that bites into where Makai had hit me. I fall from the conjuration's fangs, groaning in hopes of staying conscious. And I'm helpless to stop the growing puddle of blood flowing out of my body.

I tell myself it's up to Lupin. But despite his perseverance, Makai gains the upper hand. With what little strength I have left, I lift my head from the crimson puddle and see a pair of feet approaching where I am. The sickles spin in place, like the wheels of a speeding vehicle, and I'm the creature with the misfortune of being run over. One hundred years of fighting, the valiant efforts of myself and my friends, our lifetime of fighting off this evil will be nullified the instant he closes the gap. I utter what may be my last words. _I'm sorry. _Sorry for everything I've done. For the falling out between me and Lupin. For my incompetence. To everyone who's gotten hurt because of me. A rightful death for being the senile old coot I am.

I'm turned on my back and lifted by the neck, at the edge of one of the scythes, briefly catching a glimpse of the blood I've lost from the last fight. I also catch a glimpse of Lupin, beaten badly and reaching out to me pathetically, wanting to help but without the strength to do it. That's when I shut my eyes and await for the demon before me to take my life. To end the animosity between us.

"You've got ten seconds. Say your last words now," says Makai, foregoing his glee for a while. He counts the seconds as they pass, but I allow nothing out of my mouth or in my head. I've said everything I can possibly say. This is his method of drawing out the suffering of his victim. Like the predator that circles his prey before going for the kill.

A blast of energy rockets at him before he lands the blow. It sends him flying, but not even a scratch on his body. I hear pairs of feet running as fast as they can. _Rattle, rattle, rattle_. Pebbles jump up and down, shuffle here and there, and skitter at the sound of the steps, and someone lifts me off of my puddle of scarlet.

These limbs… They're feathered. I turn to whoever has picked me up, and I am met with a face that causes a bell to chime. "You look pretty beat up, pops," says Noah. Another student of mine. First, Lupin. Now, Noah. My past is coming back in small increments. I'm teetering on that fine line between surprise and gladness. And I tilt fully on the former end. I'm not dreaming. Am I? "Hey, don't give me that look. You want me to help you or not?" That's the confirmation. He _is _alive, and apparently time has been very kind on him. That could also mean…

A different entity heralds its arrival amidst the thumping feet, and my stomach suddenly tingles as I hear a twanging, glittering noise. Flashes of gold emanate in that one area. The feeling is initially harsh, but after I adapt, it's relieving.

"Hold still, Master Yo."

Weiss holds out both of her hands, which glisten with the golden light. A healing spell, and a proficient one. I doubt that small frame of hers will handle the stress any longer. The wound patches up mostly, and I ask her to stop. She lifts her face reflexively and I look at her. Only it's not her that I see. It's Miriam. It's momentary, reverting back to reality in seconds.

Seeing the strength returning in my body, Noah lets go and looks forward, raising his wings in a fighting stance. Weiss sides by him and gets in on the fight.

I'm beginning to have second thoughts about getting her involved in this. About what being a Woo Foo Knight entails. Lunging towards conflict head-on without a damn, risking all of you for everything. Mostly for people who won't repay this debt, or who will overlook your valor. Once you're in, you might not ever come out. You might as well throw away your future. I chose this path to make a difference. And I do not regret this decision. I'd even say I've had it better than most others, my heroism immortalized to serve as a spur for the impressionable youth of tomorrow.

But she's certain. I've seen it the day I met her. It's the same certainty that the four of us had back then. And I guess I'm in no position to decide for her. Like how I never was in any position to dictate how Lupin should live, or how Yin and Yang should live, for that matter. This is her life. Their lives.

Several more spells shoot out from the distance and land to where Makai is. Streams of ice and flame, and one shaped like an arrow. I look over my shoulder to see six silhouettes running our direction. I make them out to be Yin with _Yuki no Hana_, Yang with the Phoenix Wing, Yuck and his body of slime, the Mediator and the Governor, and a female fox with Artemis. Having caught up with us, they assume their stances.

Kitsune stands in front of me and crouches, leaning an arrow back against the bow. The resolve emanating from her is identical to Weiss's. Identical to Miriam's. At first it isn't apparent, but upon a deeper look into their eyes, I surely conclude the relation between the three of them. Why am I slow on these things?

"Are you okay? Can you fight?" asks Yin, noticing my wound. I nod to her. And there, underneath her eyes, underneath that composed stature, that relaxed breath, I see the white rabbit Selene. Like the last vision, it fades in a matter of seconds.

Yang races over to Lupin and gingerly helps him on his feet. "What about you?" The apparition reappears and vanishes.

"Yeah," says Lupin, picking his sword up.

I inspect our party briefly, asking myself if I'm dreaming or awake. If this is a coincidence or it was fated. With all of us standing here right now, history has repeated itself. Five thousand years worth of fighting has come full circle. This is the war that the Mediator and the Governor began, the war that myself, Selene, Miriam and Maria – whose apparitions I see through my younger comrades – have fought. The very same war that can begin anew right now, with just the right spark, the right incentive.

"Would you look at that? Everybody's here," says Makai, his eyes shifting from one of us to another, landing on me last. I only find out that he now has his sights set on me just as he continues. "This sure brings back memories." He grins at me mockingly.

_Tch! _I realize just what he's referring to. I know what he means to say. Memories of his past incarnations. From when he first arrived to this world and started the Black Brigade, to his second coming and the Second Brigade. These memories only serve to tease me, and I can't help but relive them.

"Why, you…" I respond, suppressing the memories. Blocking off his trickery. I sprint at him and throw a punch, but he teleports out of the way. Yin, Yang and Lupin side by me, weapons at the ready.

A chill wafts the air as Makai's voice booms. "That's it. Yes, that's good." He teleports back and forth, appearing here and there. "More. More!" At one point, he warps right in front of Weiss's face, touches her by the chin and smiles at her wickedly. Being right at death's door, staring right into the Infernal Beast's eyes, is most terrifying, as she finds out. Instinctively, Kitsune repels him, and he vanishes again, only to reappear. The torment continues. "Show me more of that wrath. Hate me. Loathe me. Hold me in contempt. Let everything you've ever felt come full circle."

His toxic words reach my brain. Those horrid pictures replay in an unending loop. Pictures of the burning house that had Maria and Lupin in it, and pictures of me sealing Lupin away in the Pit. Not only are the visions clear, but the sounds are audible as well. My bloodcurdling scream as I witnessed the flames engulfing the things I cherished, as I finished the disquieting deed of locking my son away for one hundred years.

I notice my hands shivering and my teeth bared in anger. The same one that I felt when I last saw him, when this calamity first began. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP‼" My fist slams into the ground and causes a wave of monoliths to home in on Makai, but he avoids that as well.

Everyone's looking at me with bewildered faces. I don't even care that it's uncharacteristic of a wise and knowledgable master. That I'm losing my cool right in front of them. Right in front of my children, right in front of Lupin. Surely he'll feel the same hatred I feel if I just tell him right now. If he learned of the truth right now. They all will. But it's that hatred that keeps me from saying anything.

Makai materializes at his original spot, still smiling smugly. I'm falling prey to his game, as he has planned. But I don't care. So long as it means getting my hands on him, I don't care.

Yin, Yang and Lupin take turns throwing whatever attack they can. A shower of icicles, a trail of fire, and an array of glowing swords, shooting out from their respective casters' wills. But Makai swats them away, his very figure a silhouette behind the blanket of smoke from the explosions behind him.

"That's more like it," says Makai, sneering as black wisps enshroud his hands. "That's the spunk I know so well."

"What are you talking about?" asks Lupin, every muscle in his body stiff from the Beast's unpredictable tongue.

Nonchalantly, Makai shakes his head. "Never mind. Now we can get this show on the road!" The last sentence comes in a yell, and he leaps into the air, brings his arms upwards and thrusts them forth.

Emerging beneath our feet is a black, hollow circle that grows into a dome, imprisoning us, submerging us into the depths below. We strike the walls, but nothing happens. Outside the dome, Yuck, Kitsune, Noah, Weiss and both Original Knights try to pierce past the dome, to no avail. Before we sink, I catch a glimpse of an additional wave of lackeys surrounding them.

I'm powerless to do anything. Not from the fact that they have their hands full with petty thugs who for whatever reason serve under Makai; I'm certain they can defend themselves well. No. Once they've fought every last goon off, what's going to become of them? What will that demon do to them?

Those questions will have to wait, though, as we continue to descend further and further. To my surprise, we reach a blinding light that robs me of my consciousness. Whatever it is, it lulls us into slumber. Into silence…

* * *

><p><em>Why do I get the feeling I'm turning into the next Bleedman (aka Vinson Ong, the creator of the Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi)? I mean, it's pretty eerie, the similarities between him and I, when you get down to it. We're both busy and we're both Filipino. :p<br>_

_Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter, where the confrontation grows tenser._


	20. Come To Terms

_Um... These new chapters will be churned out on an irregular basis, it seems. At least this time around, the updates will be more consistent than when I tended to this story before the hiatus. _

_Anyway, this is one of the longest chapters I've written, and so far it's the longest in this story. It took me a while to work out a few kinks, some of which may still be here. At any rate, I'm happy with the result._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>"It is better to conquer yourself than to win a thousand battles. Then the victory is yours. It cannot be taken from you, not by angels or by demons, heaven or hell." <em>

_Buddha_

My eyelids part open and find that I am no longer within the plains of reality. There appears to be a surface to walk on, as I am able to get on my feet. But the rest of my surroundings is indiscernible. Darkness is abundant in this place. So much so that it's the only thing that my eyes can catch.

When I regain the ability to think, the first thing that springs to mind is Makai. This is his doing. There's no mistaking it. Phoenix Wing materializes in my grasp in a burst of light, and parts of my body go rigid as a reflex. An instinct. I calm myself somewhat, my heartbeat slowing down, so that any reactions I'm coerced into are fluid. That, and I have to discipline my existence into avoiding his bait. I have to refrain from falling for his charade.

"Look who's finally awake."

The voice startles me into spinning a one-eighty. There goes whatever calmness I've exercised.

Yin, Dad and Lupin are here with me, having recovered before I have. Dad's taken the lead in looking for a way out, while the other two stand idly by. How they can remain so calm, in the midst of this pitch black atmosphere, is beyond me.

A blanket of flame cloaks my blade. I maintain the blaze in case of an ambush.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Can't say," says Lupin. "Wherever this place is, though, one thing's for sure. It's not part of the real world."

I redirect the question to my sister by averting my eyes to her. Her silence and the shrug of her one shoulder tell me that she doesn't know either. My question remains unanswered, but I ignore it and wander around on my own.

I don't know what to be mad about. The fact that none of us has a clue as to our whereabouts, or that they are not fazed at the slightest. They must be so accustomed to the darkness that being so abundantly surrounded by it is not a problem to them.

Or maybe it's because of their deviance from the path of good. I consider this possibility further, its likelihood. At one point or another, we've all gone wayward. Dad with his ingesting of the Night Master's essence, Yin with her corruption as a result of Coop's influence, and me and Lupin with our unhinged desires. My desire to be stronger, and his to spread word of Woo Foo, to glorify its name. Evil resides in us, be it in dormancy or blatancy. It can manifest whichever form it pleases.

But why? Why am I so unnerved by the dark? There must be more to it than just this.

Another potential factor reaches my mind. This one takes longer to decipher. I go all the way back to when Yin and I were six years old. The whole town was fast asleep, and we were on our way to retiring as well. It was raining. Lightning struck at varying volumes, at disjointed intervals. The normal pitter-patter was replaced with torrential crashes along my window. I had mistaken the situation for a car wash.

That night was also the first time the two of us tried to sleep without a light on. Yin had it easier than me, sleeping soundly, blissfully. For me, it was hard. The pouring rain and the hammering thunder did nothing to ease things. That one night was noteworthy because it defined my disdain for the dark. Because it was the first time I ever knew fear.

After a loud crash of lightning, the loudest on that night, I screamed and sought shelter within my blanket. The downpour was neverending, as were the thunder and lightning. Fear struck me then, hard. Deep.

Beneath my blanket, I sensed my sister's touch rolling along my back. There was only the two of us in the room, so it had to be her. I unveiled my head and saw her there, smiling at me, rubbing my back. The fright I had felt was quelled.

To this day, I have despised the dark. The comfort that Yin would find in it is a comfort that I would find foreign. It's why I hate being here, where everything is obstructed. Where up and down are confused for the other, where reason is exchanged for madness and time stands still. And it must also be why the Crystal of Darkness has been working against me as of recent.

Disgustedly, I grab the object out of my pocket. The sooner I part with this, the better. I walk to where my sister is and tap on her shoulder.

"Take it," I say in the bluntest fashion I can manage. In her eyes, it's arrogance. In mine, it's a mechanism to conceal my detestation for the darkness.

"What?"

She accepts the crystal apprehensively. I note its blackened glow, the harmonious chime it sounds. It's taking my departure from it well.

"I don't need it anymore. That thing is dead weight to me."

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"You're the genius. You can figure it out on your own."

"And what does that leave you with?"

I raise Phoenix Wing up high, its body glimmering even with this lack of light.

"I've got this now. If you ask me, it's a fair trade."

Flames rise around my blade. This source of light is empowering, encouraging. My faith grows a hundred fold when I look into this fire. Something about it draws me. It speaks of my strength, my ambition. Who I am and who I am not.

I brandish the weapon to get into form. To prepare myself for when we have to fight. I chuckle.

"Show-off," says Yin with a smirk. "Alright, you've had your fun. Now turn it off. It's too bright." Her voice is demanding. It wouldn't be my sister if it were otherwise, but there's a distinction to her tone now that sets it apart from her previous bouts of temperament.

The flame minimizes into an ember, enough to serve as a guide for us. Lupin and Dad head back to us with nothing to report, leaving us with one option, which is to wait and see what happens next. I sit on the ground, combating my anxiety, gripping my sword so firmly the tension hurts my palm; I'm not looking forward to another untimely departure with a weapon I have grown attached to.

I can't quite say how many seconds have elapsed, but something finally unfolds. Makai's voice spreads throughout this realm, ensuring that every form of life that dwells in it can hear him. As soon as his voice registers, the temperature takes a nosedive. It's not because I'm afraid, since I can see the others feeling the cold too, rubbing their arms to preserve warmth.

For a while, I think that I'm back in my dreams, because I am staring right into a pair of glowing green eyes, the same ones that I saw in my sleep. But no, this is real. I'm sure.

"Glad to see you're all rested up. Splendid. You're going to need it." The eyes narrow. A chuckle rings.

I assume that he means we're in for a fight. If this is anything like my dream, then it's most likely true. The moment we've prepared for is upon us. Now is the time for me to cast aside my doubts. My apprehension. My lack of faith.

Our weapons drawn, the four of us take our positions. It's now or never.

"Where are you?" shouts Yin, draped in a veil of ice.

"Right where I can see you," Makai answers. He laughs again. "Oh, don't get the wrong idea, you guys. You won't be taking me on. No, no, no, we'll be saving that up for later. Best for last and all that. You'll be fighting someone else. Someone more...familiar."

_Someone familiar? _The phrase has me puzzled. If we won't be fighting him, then what danger will we encounter?

The answer emerges before our eyes. Four presences appear from the nothingness, in succession. The first being that greets us is crouched on one knee and has its backed turned at us. It rises and faces us slowly, drawing a gasp out of our mouths. Every aspect of it is recognizable. Its bleach white fur, the pair of long ears laced by a black ribbon, the dark face paint and the gothic clothing. The sight undoes us, but mostly my sister, whose stunned stare is stapled without a way to remove it.

"No way," says Yin, her hand over her mouth. She's exchanging a look with her evil self, and it robs her of the will to act. "H-how is this happening?" But the spitting image of her stays idle, smirking. A sheen flashes in her bared teeth, craving for blood.

After the Evil Yin's appearance, another shadow emerges. It faces us. I repress a gasp as his gaze falls into mine. This is my shadow, my other self. Dressed in a violet hooded jacket, concealing a gi. On his arm, the Grimoire, fizzing with tiny jolts. Creases rise on his nose as he scowls with killing intent. He draws his weapon – the Governor's sword – and twirls it in his hand before driving its tip to the ground.

I lift Phoenix Wing in a stance, unsteadily holding my ground. "You are not me." Not anymore. My disavowal only amuses him, evident by his casually lifting and resting of his sword on his back and the smirk he flashes.

Makai reveals the next former self. It's Dad's, but his former self is not what I had in mind. It's him, except less rotund and much younger. The Master Yo that Makai has conjured up has his hands clasped together in nervousness, never separating. His head wanders here and there in fright. And his whimpering is the most pathetic sound I've ever heard. In fact, 'pathetic' summarizes him to a tee.

Dad braces himself, only to ease up once he sees the pitifulness of his old 'him'. The 'him' that was conquered by his fears, by the despair of losing his beloved.

The final former self is Lupin's, and it throws us for a loop. The Lupin we see is a child, a pup; I'd wager that he's just around my age, or maybe younger, wearing a white gi with a black belt and fingerless gloves. His ears go erect, registering the four of us standing, stationary. His smile is the widest of them all, stretching from one ear to the other. Fangs shimmering, he hunches forward, awaiting the signal to initiate a fight.

A point of interest about this image that distinguishes it from the other three is the ball and chain collared around his ankle. It serves a purpose, or else it wouldn't be there, but I have no clue as to what that purpose may be. My guess is that it's to exemplify what sort of fighter Lupin was back then. And that there was no restraint to him.

Our Lupin and this one have their sights set on each other. Our past selves have us respectively in their crosshairs. I note the black mist that circulates around them, the workings of the Infernal Beast.

"You," says Lupin, wasting little time and unsheathing his sword. "I'll take my time and enjoy wiping you from the face of existence." His voice is cold.

When I last saw Lupin like this, it was while his body was under Makai's ownership. He must be penitent for what he's done, but I didn't think it would be to a point where he would despise himself this much for what he did.

Our feet shuffle into position, and our past selves follow suit. Their wickedness, face to face with our righteousness.

"_You fool yourselves into believing that your so-called 'purity' safeguards you from evil. I beg to differ. Every creature to ever live and breathe is predisposed to sin. No matter how pure you are, how faultless you like to trick yourselves into thinking you are, there is always that impulse for transgression in you. You hold an inclination towards sin from the very beginning. It's in your nature to sin. There's no escaping this fact."_

The four visages advance after Makai's dissertation. I gaze into the other Yang's eyes, my eyes, and the mistakes I've made flash at me all at once. From the past to the present.

"_All that it took was a trigger: your emotions. I simply pulled that trigger and BAM! Hook, line and sinker. If there was ever anyone to blame, it's you. You are ruled by your feelings, the very things that make you that little bit more wicked, and you only have yourselves to blame for that."_

Our past selves rush towards us, and we deflect them. We all spread out, focusing on our respective shadows. Our respective inner demons.

It's been said that you are your own worst enemy. The actions you have ever committed, the words you have ever said, the thoughts that have ever sprouted in your mind, will mound and mound, and in due time, they will undo you. The statement holds true. My shadow's technique is similar to mine: aggressive. The force it applies in its attacks is immense, often excessive. When they hit their mark, I feel the power behind them in full. I feel the anger that spurs them on. The anger I've exhibited out of frustration towards being compared to my sister so many times. A frustration towards the accusations from my friends and family, dictating that I would never amount to anything. My hits land on him, and his land on mine. With each blow I endure, I hear that rage beckoning me into surrendering. I press on, fighting with everything I have without succumbing to the charade.

As our battles run their course, Makai's words continue to pour out into this dimension.

"_But you know what? I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Prove me wrong. Let me see if you are above everything I've described. Let's see if you can win this. Just don't die on me. It's always more entertaining when you're alive."_

That's the last I hear of him, his departure indicated by his laughter.

Our blades meet. We're pushing against the steel, struggling to overpower the other. His snarl fades in exchange for a smile, and we break our swords free. Crackles surround the glove around his hand, and his mist magnifies. In answer, I set Phoenix Wing on fire after five revs of the hilt. We collide again, but his strength surpasses mine. He gains the upper hand and gashes my arm. I press against my wound, but in doing so leave myself open. He knocks me down with his rendition of the Woo Foo Aura, hitting me repeatedly until I'm covered in bruises. Throughout the barrage, my hold on my arm remains firm.

His Aura fades. "Any last words?" says the other Yang with a sneer, placing his foot on my throat to stop the circulation, to prevent any response. With the Governor's blade in hand, he preps me up for the kill, his eyes widening as the weapon is lifted into the air. "No? Then time to die."

I snatch Phoenix Wing from the ground just in time and guard myself from his fatal thrust before it connects. I repel him from my body and stand up, nearly losing my balance. Many parts of me are sore. The metallic taste of my own blood tickles my tongue as it seeps through the inflicted cuts along my face. My arm is battered enough that just holding up my sword is difficult. But I can still fight.

My own Grimoire starts flowing with Fog. I cast a glance at it. It crackles. Maybe it's trying to say something.

"You know you want to. It's the only way you're getting out of here alive, so you might as well just turn it on," my shadow taunts.

My eyes are on the glove, black and almost blending with the darkness, and then to my sword, bright, warm and inviting. The power that is on a loan and the power that is truly mine. Back and forth, my gaze shuffles. The temptation of using this borrowed power is strong. It deals every possible card, constructs every possible excuse to goad me into triggering the Grimoire, falling victim to myself in the process.

Phoenix Wing's blaze changes from a yellow tinge to a red one. The comfort I derive from the fire is stronger, as is the fire itself. My muscles are still sore, but the pain has mellowed out and lifting my sword is easy again.

This is a fight I must win on my own. Through my strength alone and no one else's.

"How about you shut up and go back to where you came from?" I shout and sprint at him to return the favor. Repaying his onslaught a hundred fold through slash after slash after slash.

With each swing deflected, another takes its place. I ensure that every bit of my offense counts. Properly angled and aimed for the most important spots. First, I disarm him by smashing the hilt of my sword against his wrist, forcing his hand open and his weapon out of his hold. After that, I take advantage of the openings I see. My weaknesses are his. The areas where I am most vulnerable, he is vulnerable there too. But I doubt he's aware of this. The one thing Makai did not replicate when he created this carbon copy of me is my insight. This is my key to victory. My shadow's predictability, his unchanging style, should be the deciding factor.

And it would appear so, as he goes down after a straight palm to the stomach. He tilts his head up, caked with blood gushing from his nose and a cut along the bottom of his right eye. The Governor's blade is too far out of his reach. Defeat is the remaining option.

Shutting my eyes to focus, I twirl in place, hands outstretched. The sword in my hand leaves a streak of red that is as hot as its source. When a circle is complete, I stop and bring my sword to my chest, aligning my face with the avian pattern. The jeweled eye lights up.

This is the 'me' that I used to be, and which I no longer wish to be. A slave to himself. "Get the hell out of my face," I spit as my sights fall on my downed former self. Swinging Phoenix Wing in a large arc, I fling the burning circle, guiding it to my adversary's position. It erupts into a pillar of fire, and I am speechless as to how I can describe this wonder. The wonder of what I can do through my own strength. Mine alone.

The pillar subsides. Nothing is left in its wake. No remnant of my old self to note. Crouching down to one knee, I breathe several breaths to recover from the battle, allowing the muscles in my frame to rest. Letting the joints and tendons mend by themselves, without any aid from magic; I have neither the care nor the energy to cast a healing spell right now.

In my respite, I contemplate on what has just passed. Would everyone be proud of me at last? Did they manage to catch the spectacle that was my mastery of the Woo Foo art? They must. It would be hard to miss.

Looking over my shoulder, I jump to my feet, a sudden feeling of refreshment washing over me. I run to where the others are. To their separate battles to lend them help. But I am impeded. An unseeable wall bars me from them.

* * *

><p>Her blast of magic grazes the tip of my ear. It causes a small cut along that part. A precursor of what she has in store. She advances, attacking me over and over with her conjured sword of energy. I block her every move, but I'm barely keeping up with her pace. She's relentless, her insatiable thirst for battle flashing in her eye.<p>

I find an opening and leap out of harm's way to regroup. Chortling, she folds her arms as a taunt. She raises her head in arrogance.

"Getting sleepy, little girl?" asks the other Yin. Makai has many aspects of me spot on. I am sassy, smug and irritating, and he has copied it precisely. Seeing this image of me behave like this is embarrassing, and it leaves me ashamed.

I can't satisfy her by showing signs of pain, so I force out a smile amidst my labored breathing. At first it is just a pretense, but when I laugh, it becomes more genuine. "A little bit."

"What?" the dark Yin asks, her anger building. The tables are turning.

Using Snow Flower as a cane, I expel the last of my heavy breaths. An ounce of strength returns. If she is a perfect reimagining of my past self, if this is my evil self recreated in full, then she shares my flaws. Amused by this knowledge, I chortle back at her.

"Yeah. You're starting to bore me. I can barely stay awake," I say, positioning myself. Her fists start to shake. Being called dull, boring and likewise is a big turn-off for me, and it's a turn off for her too. "Geez, for a 'Woo Foo Knight', you kinda suck. You're sorta boring, too."

Woo Foo energy rises around her hands. Scowling, she flings a storm of orbs at me, and thanks to her tested temper, none of them hit me.

"Is that boring? Is _that_ boring?" she yells, levitating. Her eyes shimmer with magic; I've really made her mad now. Her wrath calls forth her Aura, in her likeness – _my _likeness – except it's of a blacker coloration. "How about _now_‼"

Snow Flower slips out of its sheath, a blanket of moisture escaping in its wake. I make the first move, but the black Aura catches me by my blade. The other Yin flings me to the opposite side, but I shift the momentum and somersault into a graceful landing. The smirk my mouth flashes brings her to her boiling point, and she approaches me quickly, her eyes wide and burning. A haymaker crashes down and would have flattened me had I not avoided it.

It's her raw strength against my swordplay and my affinity over ice. Her battle plan consists of nothing but punches and kicks with the occasional Foo orb or incinerating ray. No doubt caused by her frustration, which builds as her attacks miss. Her focus may be thrown off, but she's still dangerous. More dangerous, in fact, now that she's enraged, as one successful hit on me means lights out. Not only that, but she brushes off my spells with ease. Icing her to the ground is pointless, my glacial spikes are but pebbles against her impervious matter, and the decreased temperature seems to affect me more than it does her.

We are equally matched, me and my old self. The sheer force of her Aura is intimidating, but the lack of precision means she won't lay a finger on me at all, whereas I am more calculated, more elaborate when I fight, but until now, there is no sign of wear or tear on her. The Night Master energy she is imbued with grants her greater stamina than normal, so I'll be worn out soon and she'll finish me off.

Brushing off the tension, I grab the Crystal of Light from my pocket. Now would be a good time to use it.

"There's only one thing I can do to get rid of you," I declare, holding the crystal out for her to see. She does not flinch at the sight of it. That's about to change. Bringing the crystal close to my chest, I concentrate. "Come on, do your thing."

I hear a chime. It plays in a loop and comes from my hands. From the crystal held inside them. The radiance slips past the gaps between my fingers in slender but potent rays. I raise it over my head to allow it to work its miracle. The light is warm. It is tender. Welcoming. Overriding the traces of darkness in its vicinity. A power built on compassion. Kindness. Love. Devotion. This is the power that will trump evil.

Evil Yin is unfazed. She rests the side of her head on her fist. The dull expression on her face is given some life when she grins, chuckling once. I don't understand. She is born of darkness. The epitome of the darkness in me. She should loathe the light that shines in the palms of my hands. But she doesn't.

Raising an eyebrow out of curiosit – or perhaps fear – I ask her, "What's with you? Why aren't you scared?"

Inspecting her fingernails, she passes that look again. That look of boredom. Condescension. "Me? Scared? If there's anyone who should be scared, it's you, honey. Have a look-see." She points a finger at my clasped hands.

I tilt my head up to look at them. When I do, the warmth disappears. Taking its place, a searing pain. A burning that I can't classify as any known kind of burn. This is not due to friction. It's not due to prolonged exposure to the sun. Not caused by a fever, either. I can't describe what this is. There are no symptoms except for my inability to separate my hands; they're glued together, still with the crystal within.

No, those aren't the only signs. My fur is turning an absolute white, as is the skin underneath. Wherever the plainness disseminates, so does the erosion.

My knees give in. I fall down, kneeling and then lying. The other Yin watches my suffering, laughing. I've never felt this way. So unable, so scared. So desperate. Something was killing me, and I can't comprehend anything about my undoing. How it's happening, where it's happening, why. I wish someone were here. Not just to ease the pain, but to explain it to me. _Someone. Anyone. Dad. Mom. Lupin. Yang…_

My vision is hazed the further time moves. The erosion has spread from my hands to my arms. It has passed the top portion of my body. Next to fail is my hearing; Evil Yin sounds less like she's laughing now and more like she's gargling. Though my sight is dwindling, it seems my ability to cry has not.

There's someone. In the distance. A blurry figure beating its limbs against something. Whatever it is, I can't see it. And it's not because of my deadening senses. It ceases its pounding and forms a triangle with those limbs; they're arms. It must be cupping its hands to make itself louder.

"Yin…"

The name is repeated several more times until I make out the distant figure. My brother, pounding his hands against an invisible wall that bars me from him. I can't crawl to him. The burning has taken hold of most of my body, hindering me. My senses improve slightly, and everything around me is clear.

What good will it be though? I'm just about finished. Why delay the inevitable? _Sorry, everyone. _Both my eyes close gently. Tranquilly, unlike my miserable-looking outer self.

"Stay with me, sis! Just hang in there a little longer!" shouts my brother. That part of me acknowledges the statement and, like the good sister I am, heed it, even with how drained I am.

_What do I do?_ I utter in my head. The question does not leave my mouth, as any control I have on it has left.

Yang leans on the wall, banging his head to dig out the solution to my predicament. He slumps to his knees, as if defeated. If he's given up, then I probably should too.

"Say goodbye," says Evil Yin, standing over my body.

"Yin!" says Yang. He hasn't given up yet. Much like the Yang I know. "You can fight this."

Miraculously, I regain control of my mouth. "How?" My voice is loud, articulate. I am annoyed, unconvinced, by his advice.

"It must be the Crystal. It's not meant for you. I can't really explain why, but I'm sure of it. Try letting go of it."

Again, my hands refuse to budge. It's not that they're glued together. The Crystal of Light must be doing this. Ever since acquiring it, I've felt this burning. It's only now come to a head, and it's destroying me inside. I don't understand. Why would it deny me as its user?

"Well, what do I do?" I ask, my voice pounding with annoyance.

"Think back, sis. Remember that night when we slept without a light for the first time? It was raining. Pouring buckets. I was scared, but you weren't, and you calmed me down when I cried." Yang pauses there, and I see him wince in shame at his admittance towards crying.

What does any of this have to do with my disintegration? I'm still puzzled, perhaps more than ever. "You're losing me here, dude," I shout, and the effort required is beginning to bog me down.

This is all I have, so I go along with it. I remember what he's talking about. The night where we had to sleep without any light whatsoever turned on. The downpour that night could be best described as unfortunate timing. We were encouraged by our caretakers to 'grow up' and get used to sleeping this way. But neither of us foresaw the weather.

At first I was intimidated by the notion of having no source of light in our room, but I came to get accustomed to it. Enjoy it even. Whereas Yang did not. My acquaintance with the dark has been part of me ever since. Wherever we did any venturing into some poorly-lit space, I would take the lead. On the contrary, I always took longer to adjust to anything that was bright, while Yang loved it. When we'd wake up and the rays of the sun kissed our faces, I'd greet them with a flinch. He wouldn't. He'd bask in it, his source of energy. Life.

My intimacy with the dark, his with the light. I can't wrap my finger as to why he loves the light, but I know how I feel about the dark. No one sees the dark beyond face value. To many, it equates to suffering, pain, misery and death. But I'm not among them. The dark is my abode. There's more to it than that. My shelter from the blight of the world. It protects me, and if it can protect me, it can do the same to others.

With this epiphany, the erosion is undone. I part my hands and toss the Crystal away. My fur regains its color, the feeling returning in my body wherever the reversal takes effect. The cause of it comes from my pocket. A dark glow with a purple-ish hue, emanating from the Crystal of Darkness. I pull it out, and the restoration is complete. This is the power I was meant to use from the beginning.

Acknowledging my true self, I take position. Evil Yin is astonished, retreating out of fear. Her shock says it all. The darkness does not snare me as she had hoped. Instead of it controlling me, I control it, accepting it for what it is. What it _really _is.

A grin rising on my face, I ball my hands into fists, the Crystal clamped in my right hand. "Looks like you don't know the darkness as well as I do," I say, commencing my attack. She summons her Aura as a reflex, but I cut through it like butter.

The Crystal bestows to me its wonder, which manifests into different weapons. Swords, gloves, shields and a lance, which I throw at the other Yin. It hits her in the chest, putting her out of commission and out of existence.

I descend to the ground, the Crystal slumbering until I beckon it once again. Breaths exit my mouth in succession; using such a tremendous force has left me exhausted. Maybe it's a first time thing. The more I use it, the more I will grow accustomed.

It was liberating, to cut loose like that. Now I see the sensation that my brother derives when he uses them.

Partially recovered, I huff out one last time and find that the wall has crumbled. At least I think it is, because I see Yang making his way towards me, the Crystal of Light in his hand. It doesn't undo him like it tried to do to me. He plays with it by tossing it in the air and catching it, finally putting it away when he's close.

"Pretty impressive," says Yang, smiling. "I told you you'd figure it out." He pats me on the head before rubbing me, ruffling my ears. 'Pretty impressive'?

"I didn't know I had it in me," I say, still winded. It wasn't without help that I could do what I just did. That leaves one thing… How did he know about the erosion? How did he know the solution? Yang rubs his chin, appearing puzzled, so it's pointless to broach any of this now.

Sounds of metal banging break us from our pondering. Yang and I hurry over to where Dad and Lupin are. The questions will have to wait.

* * *

><p>After one more spell courtesy of Earth Hand misses, I am fed up. This younger me cannot, <em>will not<em>, be coerced into fighting. I can't hit him because he's quicker than I am, what with his more slender build and abundance of energy. Energy which will become a waste if he won't channel it into fighting back. He may be unarmed, but his youth is as much an asset to him as my Talisman are to me.

Infuriated, I stop in my tracks and speak to him.

"Pathetic," I utter bitterly, enraged by my cowardice. By this panda I used to be. A caricature of my being so afraid. "Is that all you're good at? Running away? Come on. Raise your fists and fight me!" The last phrase is said with a shout.

This only causes him to quiver more than he already has. To say his timidity is making me mad is being too kind. It aggravates my repulsion. My self-hate. Even with all this in mind, I still have only myself to blame.

"But I don't want to," says the younger me, cowering into a ball. "What if something happens to me? What if I get a concussion or a cut? What if I get crippled for life? I can't risk any of that." He buries his head into his knees.

Part of me encourages that I be more understanding for the young me, my _teenage _me. But I know better. This is Makai's mirage, and if I show him the slightest bit of leniency, he'll have me where he wants me. Being as truthful, as sincere, as blunt and as harsh as I can is the ideal approach. If I want to goad him into battle, I'll have to start the battle myself.

The young Yo's reply to my demand results in a palm in my face. An elbow across my face would be an act of mercy in comparison to this.

Calming myself, I exercise a bit of patience.

"There's a risk to be had in being a warrior. You of all people should know that. You have faced many trials and conquered them. You have been battered, bruised and broken time and again. You are one of the Woo Foo Pioneers, for crying out loud. Don't you ever give me that stupid, STUPID excuse. Do you hear me?"

Again I leap at him, both fists punching him endlessly. He sways out of their way before they connect, still insistent on avoiding conflict. Avoiding to do what's necessary. One missed roundhouse kick, and he rolls out of harm's way.

He wraps his arms around him protectively, despite still being unscathed. I pause once more and Earth Hand vibrates in preparation for a spell.

"It's not an excuse," says the other Yo, crouching down, clutching his head with both hands. Muffled sobs pour from his clenched teeth. "I'm just…scared. I'm scared not just for me, but for everyone around me. What if someone else gets hurt because of what I do? I can't have that happen again."

Again… As in this mirror of me is right after Maria's death. Only I was much older when it happened. Watching him dwell on this is unsettling. Point by point, the Beast has copied my utter defeat. The unbearable sadness I felt from having my love slip out of my fingertips. His only oversight in this recreation is my age. Other than that, it is spot on.

I suppress a groan, but it fails. I hurl my next spell, an array of pointed pebbles that have formed from thin air, poised to pierce him at my command. Another perfect dodge. Several more times I repeat the spell.

"Listen to me," I tell him, raising my voice past the crashing sounds. "I understand that you're afraid. It's natural. Fear is a natural emotion. We've all been afraid once in our life. But there's more to life than being afraid." Short on breath, I almost fall to my knees from having used my Woo Foo so much. After the respite, I beckon another set of rocks and shoot them. "Bravery is not the absence of fear. It's knowing that there are more important things in the world than fear. It's casting your fear aside so that you can do what you want to do, what you _have _to do."

The words seem to reach him, since I can see signs of him steeling his nerves. It's at the small cost of one of my stones scratching his arm. He clutches the cut and looks at the stain of blood in his hand. Although he and I are technically one and the same, I cannot decipher his every move. I can't determine if that wide-eyed expression is his fears stubbornly taking hold or him truly overcoming himself. Being enlightened by my advice.

Cautiously I near him. His eyes stay glued to his palm, presumably in consideration of what I had just said.

"So what are you going to do?" I ask, bringing up my fist and readying a punch. No answer. "Will you wallow in your fear? Will you stay a prisoner to your despair? Or are you going to stand? Are you going to fight?" His body is a statue. It doesn't budge. "Make up your mind. If you don't make a stand, what will become of Miriam? What will become of Selene? Who will fight for them? Will you lose them, too?"

Mentioning Miriam and Selene breaks him out of his trance, and he guards himself from my incoming fist, catching it with his own hands. Heavy breaths flow from his mouth, like he has awaken from a nightmare. Straining, he lifts himself back on his feet.

I push back, relenting a little to test if his will is hardened. Tilting his head up, he locks eyes with me, and I behold at his expression with a grin.

"No," the other Yo hisses. "Miriam. Selene…" Seething, he scowls at me, baring his teeth as a means of intimidation.

The smile on my face widens. "That's the spirit." Exerting his might, he pushes me far, his force accentuated by a gust. He demonstrates a few of his moves before entering his stance, and I am driven. Out of excitement, the most I've felt in so long, I too take position. "Now…show me what you've got."

My teenage self and I trade blow after blow. There's no holding back between either of us. All that it took was to engrave that possibility into his mind. Had I known this, I would have done it sooner. But it doesn't matter now. His strength and mine are equal. We know our Woo Foo, inside and out. The difference between us becomes clearer as the fight wears on, when I break into a sweat quicker than he does. I can only brush off the fatigue for so long. And it catches to me, as he gets in more and more successful hits.

He sweep kicks me, opening me for a follow-up hit. Fortunately, my senses have yet to fail, and I catch his foot and retaliate with a sweep of my own. I take advantage of the opening, but he teleports away, and we are back to square one. Aglow with energy, he unleashes a barrage of orbs, hoping that one of them will catch me in my tired state. I punch the ground to lift up a boulder to act as a shield, and we advance for each other. The shots keep racing at me, and my barrier crumbles the more hits it takes. When we are at an arm's length apart, the boulder is crushed and he and I throw our fists out. Mine is aimed for his face, while his, infused with a concentrated globe of energy, is aimed for my stomach.

At close proximity, I am without a breath. The young Yo's fist lodges into its target, coaxing my eyes to go wider than they can normally go. Similarly, one of my gauntlets meets directly with his left cheek, resulting in the other side bulging with air and perhaps a tooth or two smacked out of their gums.

I am flat on my back after taking the punch. I lift my head to see him also downed from being hit in the face with the metal of my gauntlet. Beaten and breathless, my body does not heed the commands I issue it. Some internal organ in me must be ruptured from that last hit. Possibly an intestine, I'm not sure.

Disoriented, I stop myself from trying to rise and just lay on the ground to catch my breath. I contemplate on where I am now and what I once was. Maybe if I had understood what bravery really meant sooner, maybe if I had stopped blaming myself for Maria's death, none of this would have happened. How would things have turned out if that were the case? Everything would have been better. I guess…

Or not. Not really. Banging their hands against some sort of wall, Yin and Yang call out my name, encouraging me to stand up. They hack away at the barricade with their swords, but it proves useless. It doesn't stop them. Only when they wear themselves out and fall forward against the wall do they stop.

This much I can say about all of this. My greatest loss has brought me a new joy. Something equal or greater in value for me to cherish. Something I can be proud of.

The pain subsides, and I pick myself back up, my feet still unsteady. The other me stands as well, also feeling the brunt of his beating. He gently touches the spot where my fist landed, wincing when his fingers touch a cut that traces along his left eye. My stomach is still heavy, and I touch it to ease the hurting, wondering if anything inside has been severely damaged.

He and I lock eyes once again, and my delight in his rekindled flame is expressed with a smirk. Whatever kind of trial Makai had intended this to be, I am certain I have cleared it. No one knows me better than me.

My gauntlets click and clatter when I curl my fingers. I dust off any specks of dirt that linger in my fur and approach my young self to put an end to this ordeal.

"You make a good me," I say, looking down on him as he stays on one knee. He looks at me deeply, ambiguity written in his eyes. How he takes my compliment, I can't say. "But I'm putting an end to this now."

Squinting at him, I position my fist and send it towards him in a straight line. The move is swift, and there is no scream. His whole being fades in a cluster of glitters before he can get a word out. I breathe in and out, hardening my nerves. Accepting that the past is in the past, and that I have triumphed over it.

"Dad? You alright?"

I turn to where the voice is. Yin and Yang are right in front of me, which means the wall has faded. The question only registers now. My answer is delayed.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so."

Just as I tell them this, my stomach starts to sting. It's minor, but I want them to know that I'm fine.

"That Makai. Just when you thought he wouldn't take it too far."

Their faces are articulated by hardened scowls. Their trials must have had some profound impact on them as mine had on me. Phoenix Wing in Yang's possession and the Crystal of Darkness in Yin's attest to this. Each one of us has faced that other side of us. Our demons. Those manifestations we never thought we'd encounter, never wished to encounter. I too have something to gain, but it isn't in my hands for them to see.

"He's cunning, I'll give him that," I remark. "Who is he kidding? He doesn't know us as well as he thinks."

"So…" starts Yang, his voice trailing off before he puts it back on course. "You used to be that scared?"

Instead of answering, I lower my head, exhaling loudly. My silence registers as a yes, and their faces become somber.

"I'm not proud of it. But I'm not ashamed, either," I say, like I'm presenting a scar to them. It's a facet of me that I hate, but I won't hide.

A mark of valor is for one to show his or her wounds irrespective of the burden tied with them, not the wounds themselves. Hiding these remnants is as bad as refusing to confront one's demons. Clenching my right hand into a fist, I swear to myself to bare these scars for as long as I live.

Snapping out of my pondering, I hear loud voices from afar. We're missing one person.

"We better get going," says Yin.

Without further prompting, we hurry to the direction of the commotion.

* * *

><p>My feet skid to a halt as I avoid an incoming spherical blast of Woo Foo. The blanket of dust clears out, revealing a ghost from days gone by. A mirror of me, eleven years old. The age when I became a Grandmaster. Reminding myself of the title leaves a bitter aftertaste. What used to be the highest distinction in Woo Foo has become a bane. A trigger. I'm starting to hate it. I'm starting to hate being called by that title.<p>

"I'm not even trying," says my copy, taunting me.

I shuffle my eyes to the ball and chain around his foot. This is supposed to be only a fraction of his capabilities. What I put an ounce of effort into, he does it with only half. Perhaps less than that. There's no telling what will happen if he takes that thing off. When it does come to that, the tide will tilt to his favor. And any semblance of chance I may have of winning will disappear. I need to dispose of him soon.

He bares his claws, whose tips are unseeable, and his fangs, one of which sheens to ingrain their sharpness into my consciousness. I brandish my sword in response, fortifying my body. This may only be an illusion, a phantasm, but his touch on me is as real as if it were from an actual person.

I lift Soul Saver and deflect the swipe of his claws. He stares me down and pushes against me, preserving his grin. But I swat him off and retaliate, switching between might and magic to suit the circumstances.

This ghost of me is back when I was in my prime, so touching him alone is going to be difficult. We are both in tune with our Woo Foo, but that is where the similarities end. I am much older than him, reserved and collected, whereas he is utterly unhinged. A deranged beast, through and through. Combined with his youth, and he is a bonafide threat. More than a worthwhile adversary.

My mirror is not tired in the slightest. He's fast on his feet, and he does not hesitate. I cannot keep up. Everything I do to him does not even leave a scratch. I have become my own worst enemy.

Our differences prove to be the decider, as he parries my projectiles and darts in front of me – a miscalculation on my part. He waits until I flinch, and foolishly I give him that pleasure. I feel a rise in temperature on my left shoulder, which coerces my eyes to go wide. His fangs have sunken into my flesh and wrench out swiftly. Bite marks trail across my shoulder area.

My shadow somersaults away from me and I press against the marks and cringe, the blood staining my fur. I fall on both knees and breathe rapidly to prevent my vision from failing, ignoring my weapon falling off my hand.

"Tasty," remarks my child self, his unfading smirk accenting his mocking tone. "I wonder how good the rest of you is." What is Makai thinking? Is he really so sadistic that he has hardwired cannibalism into the young me's brain?

_Come on, move_, my mind issues towards my feet. The command is ignored, and I stay in this prone position. The pain in my shoulder area intensifies, and I find myself breathing harder than normal. Half of that part is coated in crimson. As is my hand, which has been stained from the prolonged pressure.

The words I utter breach the confines of my mind and slide off my tongue. "Move! Move, damn you!" Anger rises in me, but it is not a remedy to my paralysis.

Films of sweat continue to emerge as I command my body to operate. Parts of me start to still, and I recognize the futility of my efforts when the stasis stretches to my legs. Frozen, I brace myself for the hurt that the child version of me is going to inflict.

This doppelganger would not be complete if he does not exhibit any smart aleck tendencies. It isn't the case, since he gets a few sentences in when he is at arm's length.

"Aww, you look a little pale. What's wrong, little puppy? Feeling under the weather?"

I put up a scowl as my sole act of perseverance.

"No, wait. Wait. That's my little secret. Or should I say _our _little secret? Concentrated Woo Foo energy. Sink a fist, foot, tooth, what have you into your victim, and administer that flow of energy, and he becomes immobile from the overdose. And you can't do jack about it."

A technique that I have founded at this very age. His age. Among the many other skills I would create. When word of it spread amongst the lesser Woo Foo devotees, there was much commotion abound. Ultimately, it joined the ranks of the art's taboos. Reasoning behind this skill being bandied as forbidden was that it interfered with the laws of nature. Unwritten laws. To this day, I have yet to unravel them. What I believed and still do now is that the other known techniques are no different, and that these 'laws' are no more than guidelines.

For my own invention to be used against me, it's insulting. My impending death, if it were to happen, has been made more disgraceful because of this. He has augmented my desire to kill him, if the chance that I can free myself from my inactivity ever comes to pass.

My child self grabs me by the chin, squeezing my cheeks, his claws grinding into my skin. The tone in his voice shifts. "But that's not the least of your worries."

At his remark, I feel the brunt of numerous fists and feet hitting me at every direction. One hit. Two, three, four… Nineteen… Thirty. One of them causes me a shiner. Just what I needed: another reminder of who I used to be. Who I no longer want to be. He elbows me one time, and it cuts where my left eyebrow is. Three marks. Three reminders.

One final roundhouse kick, and I am flat on my face, on the blackened surface. I am pathetic. A pathetic sight. The condition I'm in now, stunned, beaten up and down, I'm like a lamb brought up for sacrifice. Except there is no purpose for me to be slaughtered. Just to further a sociopathic monster's ultimate goal.

My head lies next to my young self's feet, tilted up to meet eyes with him. Having endured a lot, I still muster the will to flash a fanged scowl at him.

"Oh, no need to get to get that tail of yours in a knot," says the child me, who then crouches, rubbing my head, sneering. His mockery worsens the aching and bleeding. "Once I'm through with you, that stiff body of yours won't be a problem anymore. Now hold still. I'll make this as painless as I can."

Not hesitating for a second, he removes the ball and chain latched on to him. _Damn. This isn't good._ His sneer widens until it becomes a smile. Protruding from the back of his mouth, a pair of fangs. The nails on his paws lengthen, completing the very portrait of madness. An epitome of irrationality, caused by the removal of his Regulator. Unrestrained.

Bringing his arms across his chest, he hunches forward, eyes alit. A flame-like outline rises and encases him – his aura at its purest. It appears that he's in pain, with his stifled groaning, clenched teeth and tightening grip on his chest, but it belies the strength that swells by the minute. Every last strand of fur stands erect, blown that way by the wind that howls from the power that mounts in his body. For someone of such small stature, it's amazing that he does not collapse. Amazing and terrifying. A side of me that has never occurred to me. I was warned by Yo when I was young not to elevate myself to this level of being, but I didn't once think of the consequences. Is this the reason why? Is this why he became so fiercely protective of me?

My child self throws his body back into an arch. His arms are outstretched and his mouth agape to grant passage to a scream that is best described as monstrous.

"Woo Foo Aura!"

The Aura shines brightly, a translucent, shimmering appearance that sends illumination across the realm. Floating in the middle of it is the young me with folded arms, standing sideways and grinning. I recognize that grin because I used to wear it. One word comes to mind when I look at it: pride. Pride that swells so much that it suppresses everything else.

Reaching a claw out, the Aura lifts me by the tail with minimal effort. My body stays frozen. Fighting this stasis is as futile as it was, but I disregard it and struggle anyway. This untapped side of me has me half-enlightened and half-weary. It may still be within me, albeit subdued. But it may just be as formidable, it may just awaken if I can give it the right motivation. If I can unlock this beastly side, then I can fight back. I may even win.

"All that potential, wasted. It's too bad you could never fulfill it. So much for being the Grandmaster, huh? Oh well," remarks the child Lupin, stroking his chin while he lets his Aura do the work. "Who knows? You still could've reached this. But it's too little too late."

Most of me may not be operational, but my mind is not. _Be careful what you wish for_.

Lowering my head and closing my eyes, I utter everything I need to say quietly, internally. I remind myself of what I am. A wolf. An animal by nature. There is more to me than what I already know. More to me than anyone can ever know. That undiscovered part that thrives on strength. On intimidation. On perseverance. I am strong. I am powerful. I am to be feared, if I so will it. Let all my enemies behold me and quake before me.

Something glows within me, enshrouding all that I see in light. Before I know it, I am bathed in this light, dwelling in its warmth, its purity. I can move my hands and feet again. My fangs protrude far, almost touching the lips that they are opposite of. The nails on my paws also lengthen, and the glow morphs from cleansing to burning, almost abrasive. Initially it is rough and takes a while to adapt to.

When the light that cloaks me mildens, I see myself on all fours, breathing sharply and snarling. There are creases on my snout, much like other wolves. A carnivorous instinct pervades my body. Strings lace around me as I become one with this new, feral side. The very side that the young Lupin has delved into upon releasing himself from the ball and chain. I feel alive. I am free. Free as the wind.

"Well, look at you. Took you long enough to get that leash off," says the young Lupin, amused.

I pay his humor no mind. My heart races as I revel in my newfound, unbridled self, repeating the Aura-summoning process step by step, just as he had done. The Aura is more defined, with small strands standing up here and there, the eyes beady like a bird's. Electricity crackles all over me, attesting the existence of the power swelling inside.

Not only have my senses heightened and my attributes expanded, but the urge to do away with the past have been stimulated. Bordering on murderous. There's no use in questioning this sudden development let alone resisting it, so I sprint at my other, Soul Saver and Soul Liberator clamped in my mouth.

I leap into the air and bring my blade out, and a larger imitation of it made out of pure energy materializes, falling into my Aura's grasp. My motions are mimicked. Each step of a foot, each slash of the sword. I don't let up, and it coaxes the child me into action. Monster against monster. As the saying goes: 'if I can't beat them, join them'. And joining them is my ticket out of here. We mirror toothy expressions to the other. Expressions of hatred, contempt, excitement and amusement. The unadulterated strength is at the expense of my coordination. _Our _coordination. As the fight wears on, there is less thought channeled to our strikes. They consist of clawing, biting, ramming, tail-wagging and pouncing. We are simply behaving in accordance to what we are.

Calling out to me is a voice. My own voice. That of the other me. The me prior to my transformation. It asks me to revert back to it. Slowly but surely the voice gets softer. Ten more seconds in – a minute or two or three into our conflict – and it is non-existent. Whether it is a good thing or not, I am too consumed to decided. Whether it is for the better or for the worse, I will deduce once this is over. If I can make it that far.

The odds are evened up, and neither of us appear to be likely victors. Young Lupin and I are inches apart as we catch our breath. The voice returns. Only it is from a different entity. Not from my rational self.

_You're too evenly matched. You need to figure something out. Come on, you may be a beast, but beasts have brains, too. Use yours._

The utterance is insolent. I guess that's what I get for my numerous bouts of being such a smartass.

Another glow. Now it's from an outside source. From my necklace. Another voice, a reprise. I recognize it as the female sound I have been hearing as of late.

_So here you are. How does it feel to cut loose like you did? _I want to say it's amazing, but I am indecisive, especially after the other voice's reminder that I've only evened the playing field. _Liberating, I know. Scary, too, since this is your first time. But guess what? You're better off now than if you'd found out long ago. You have now what you might not have gotten as a child. The best of both worlds. You may be an animal, but you're more than that. There is bravery, compassion, dedication and loyalty in you. Bring that side and your savage side together, and nothing will dare to oppose you_. Everything she has said thus far has been with much certainty. Now is no exception. I don't know who she is, what she is, but she has earned my complete trust.

She departs. My rational self takes her place, his calling louder now. The moment I accept him, I stand upright and take my sword into my hands. The savage features stay. Fangs still bared, claws still outstretched and tendrils of fur still erect. I am more in control of the surges of power. They are at my beck and call.

Young Lupin is at a loss for words. The sneer on his mouth dissolves. His eyes are agog with disbelief, and his feet shuffle back. Stiffening his nerves, he barely contains his shock.

"How did you do that?"

I spread my arms wide to indicate my newly-achieved state of resonance. Resonance between my savage and refined selves. "You mean this?" I know what he's referring to. "That's _my _little secret."

He's afraid. Very afraid. Trembling where he stands, he stills himself. But I can already smell his fear. One meager inch forward, and he reacts. For each slow step I take, he retreats faster than I move. I lunge at him, and he does not get a chance to escape.

With my young self in my reach, I do not relent. I hit him with all that I have. Biting him, clawing him, punching him, kicking him, slashing him, scathing him with magic. He fights back, but I anticipate his next move before he can even do it. The conflict ends with his Aura faded and mine still standing proudly, lifting his unconscious body up with his fangs.

Blood flows out of his body in copious quantities and finds its way into my aura and to my person, staining me more than usual. Repulsed, I dismiss my Aura, the child Lupin falling lifelessly. My claws and fangs retract, and my fur is no longer disheveled. The currents of electricity have subsided, and my thoughts are my own once more.

The deed is not yet done.

Picking my sword from the ground, I stand atop my child self, draw my weapon and prepare to deal the final blow. The sword descends. It plunges into him. _Splish splash_, the flesh and blood go. The body flashes in a pure white and disintegrates into glitters, which fade into thin air.

I crouch down, lean towards the hilt of my sword and remember to breathe. This is a victory I'm supposed to celebrate, but I am not in a festive mood. The animalistic me that emerged during the battle is fresh in my mind. It is all that is there. All that I dwell on.

Frightening. No, that's not the word I'm looking for. Amazing. That isn't it, either. Strange. Neither is that. None of them are right, because it's each of these words put together that summarizes this. An elevated state that is unlike when I was possessed by Makai. This is more than when I became his pawn. Attaining this new state has opened a new door. One that will lead me to an entirely new place. A place I have not yet ventured, one that is littered with answers to questions that have never arisen in my head.

Before the desire to know carries me away, I catch myself. I realize that this is exactly why I fell so far, remembering what it has lead to. Not everything can be handed to me all at once, on a silver platter. This is one of those things that I should know at a gradual pace. I would do well to keep that in mind.

Three voices call my name. I look over to my right to find Yin, Yang and Yo making their way towards me. A crack in the darkened realm begins to show and parts, revealing another wave of light that engulfs us four.

I shut my eyes and open them to the wasteland where we were before being transported. Yang ignores this and attends to me, taking my hand into his.

"You could use a bath," quips my former student. Crimson spots part from me to him, and I notice the blood all over me. Like the canine I am, I shake in place to rid myself of the blood, ensuring that I am a fair distance away from them before doing so.

"And voila," I say, shrugging. Just like that, most of the blood has washed off. "Not a problem." Yin, Yang and Yo share a laugh and I partake in it seconds after, grateful for them lightening the mood. We remember why we're here, so we cut our merriment short and wander our heads to find anything of interest.

Bodies, left and right, strewn everywhere in this lonely place. Unconscious, not dead. Their chests heave and their mouths expand and contract as confirmation. Within their ranks are Eradicus's subordinates – Rubber Chucky, Indestructi-Bob and Ella-Mental.

Standing amidst them is the other fraction of our party. Their chests also heave, the air entering and exiting their mouths. A battle of their own has taken place on the surface, and they've held their own.

First to notice us is Weiss, who waves her hand at us. She has endured her share of wounds, some minor, some major. But her spirit shows no damage.

"Guys! Over here!"

The rest join, calling out to us over one another. To their left are the Night Master and Eradicus, who are groping their persons out of pain, stepping back to regroup.

We proceed to our crew and check on how we are. Besides the physical pains, we are all in one piece.

"Thank God you're alright," says Kitsune, taking an arm of mine and embracing it.

"How about you?" I ask, neverminding the redundancy of it. She nods and says nothing, forcing out a smile. I tell no one of my discovery. Again, this is not the time for that.

A portal of black rips through space, and Makai steps out, folding his arms and looking displeased. He does not make eye contact and just stands there, irritated. I don't know the last time I've seen him angry. Truly angry, not just hiding behind his typical façade. More creases surface on his face, on top of the already visible ones.

Ending our chatter, we face the three of them. I focus specifically on Makai. The other two are of no concern to me, but I still regard the threat they pose together as a unit. We hold on to our weapons but do not take them out yet.

Makai moves forward, the portal sealing behind him. Eyes closed shut, he stops between the Night Master and Eradicus. He lifts a hand as a signal, and my hands tighten around my sword.

"Take five, boys."

At the command, the two move back one step. Seeing that it wasn't an order to commence and attack, I relax my grip and stand upright.

"I didn't expect that at all," says Makai, holding his anger back. It shows plainly in the way it speaks, and it gives his words truth. Surprising, given the guile he has exhibited in the past. "Guess I underestimated you."

Yang advances one step, not taking any chances with the demon. I bar him with my arm, his heart thumping against the palm of my hand.

Makai scoffs, peeking with one eye. He opens it, some of his deceit returning.

"Did you guys have fun playing with yourselves?"

He shines his grin in hopes that we interpret the question…differently. Not in the mood for his humor, I rub out the implications from my head.

"That's not funny," says Yin sternly, taking her turn to step forth. This time it's Yo who stops her, and there is no amusement in him either. Her words affect Makai, as he loses the grin and puts the frown back on.

Makai himself is aware that whatever he intended for us has failed. It's a blow to his pride, him taking a dose of his own medicine. It furthers my suspicion that there is a way to abolish him from this world for good. That may still be far from our comprehension, but for now I'm satisfied with this epiphany.

"Well, I never," says Makai, offended. Once again, he is genuinely hurt. Enraged. Shaking his head twice, he forces a grin to save face. It is more secure. "I mean…my, how you've all grown. I'm happy for all of you for having come such a long way."

"Damn straight, you twisted jackass," says Noah, animating his words by pointing one of his wings at him.

"There's more to us than you think," says Yuck, conjuring a pair of hands, clenching one of them into a fist.

"We're not who we used to be, Makai," adds Yang, his face brimming with willpower. "And you'd do well to remember that."

"We're stronger than we were before," I include. "And you will _never_ bend anyone's will ever again."

Looking disinterested, Makai rolls his eyes. He approaches, circling us, sizing us up. His gaze finds me, stays there and then shifts to the others.

"I see. Stronger, huh?" asks Makai, piqued. "Yes, I've noticed that. And I guess you're right. You are stronger. Smarter. Wiser." He warps back to his initial spot. "Especially you, Lupin. I mean, Mister Grandmaster." He warps again, appearing in front of me. He caresses my magatama necklace, which emits its glow and wards him off. Flinching, he recoils and grins again. "Well you know what they say: 'like mother, like son'."

I don't know how, but those four words ice me to the ground.

* * *

><p><em>As an aside, I'm quite saddened by the recent loss of Robin Williams, a man who has brought laughter across the globe. I hope that he can serve as an example for us. Never take life for granted, as it is too short to simply toss away.<br>_

_Currently in the process of finding an artist I can commission to draw cover art for my stories._

_EDIT: September 2, 2014 - minor fixes/replacements. Thank you, Daedalus370, for pointing them out.  
><em>


	21. Awaken

_We're at the home stretch here, people. The journey has been...interesting. And I'm looking forward to that said journey to start anew.  
><em>

_I'll be honest, I was excited to put these ideas out in the open. They're something I've been wanting to try for a while. I think this is probably the most cruel treatment of a fictional character I can do. But that is as much as I'm going to say._

* * *

><p>I must be hearing things. He really didn't say what I think he said. Did he? No. This is another trick. Another game on his part. Yet his way with words is so convincing, with hints of truth behind it. It is his edge. Not his tremendous power, but how the things he says leave you spellbound.<p>

"What did you say?" I utter, just barely. Taken aback. Over my shoulder, Yo stands there with his mouth ajar, the color flushed out of his face.

Makai chuckles and makes his way towards me, leaning his face forward. "You have no idea, do you? _He _didn't tell you anything?" A finger of his is outstretched, pointing at my master, looking defeated. Earth Hand vanishes in glitters, leaving him without defenses. "Oh ho ho ho, what an interesting revelation. You should be ashamed of yourself, Yo, keeping little old Lupin in the dark all these years." The laughter continues, and I force them out of my ears; just because he's believable doesn't make him any less annoying.

Calling off my own weapon, I turn my eyes on Yo, but he merely looks at the distance blindly. For a panda, he is more white, more pale than anything. The toxicity of the Infernal Beast's words begin to surface. I don't see him defiantly fighting the claims off as we always do, so what Makai must be says has to be true. I have a family. My blood is, or was, someone else's blood. The blood of the mother I never knew, let alone met. And this information has been withheld from me since the beginning.

If that's the case, then why? I never hid anything from him. I always turned to him. I always had him to lean on to, as a guide. Someone who could open my eyes to what was right and wrong.

"Tell me what?" I ask, taking a single step forward. "What is he talking about?"

At his sides, Yin and Yang hold him by the shoulders, Snow Flower and Phoenix Wing respectively at the ready. They mirror his inanimate gaze – a combination of sadness and difficulty – and my infuriation grows. They know about this, too. The others, on the other hand, look puzzled; they're not in on this. Lady Mediator and Lord Governor, however, I cannot discern how they feel. But whatever their faces may be beneath those helmets, if they even have faces, it sure isn't one that would tell they have a secret to keep.

The rabbit twins and their panda father are quiet. Out of disbelief, my hand trembles, but I keep it under control and still it into a fist.

"You too? You know about this too?"

Wind whooshes from behind, and I look over my shoulder. A rip in the spatial fabric has just closed, and another one opens right beside me. Stepping out of it is Makai, milking as much amusement from this as he can. His fingers find themselves on my chin, rubbing me in a delicate manner, condescending. I glance at him, at his smile. His faux compassion.

"Aww. Lupin, Lupin, Lupin," says Makai, pulling his hand away. "This isn't fair for you. You deserve to be in the know." I can't help but agree, sarcasm or not. "Allow me to enlighten you, then. Brace yourself, puppy." I want them to do the explaining, not him. "You've heard of the Pioneers of Woo Foo, correct?"

The four warriors of old who defeated Makai, and in doing so reminded the world of the greatness that is the art of Woo Foo. Their prowess, exceptional. Their unity, impregnable. What does that have anything to do with this? With me knowing where I came from?

"They were the best of chums, and the bravest, most talented fighters I've had the pleasure of facing. Rivals worthy of my respect. I have the scars to prove it," says Makai, rolling the sleeves of his jacket to show marking along his arms. I am dumbfounded. Not by the scars, but by the fact that he respects his enemies, that he has the capacity for respect. "I take it you know of the battle at St. Brooke Peak?"

My answer to that is a simple "Yes".

Yo told this tale to me before. The second battle against the Infernal Beast. A battle fought by him and his fellow Pioneers. It took place at the highest mountain peak that overlooked everything within its reach – St. Brooke Peak. Where the Fog was at its densest at the time. It was a shorter battle than the first one; whereas the Black Brigade spanned years, this one lasted a mere day. A grueling struggle from start to finish, it ended with the Pioneers victorious and Makai on the verge of death.

I have heard this story in different forms, different accounts. On numerous occasions. My master told me this story before I went to bed, whenever I sat upon his lap and during my training. These retellings seemed like an ego boost for him. But with the way he is now, it doesn't look likely. Perhaps it never was the case, and he was just reminiscing the good old days. Still, it doesn't excuse what he did.

Makai circles me again, observing me, rubbing his chin. "That's good. That's exactly how I got these scars, y'know. Now let me tell you something that you probably didn't know about the Pioneers."

The announcement coaxes Yo into action, and he charges Makai, the Earth Hand gauntlets appearing around his arms again. He prepares a fist and lunges at us, eyes set on Makai.

"Don't you dare!"

A blackened canine paw rises from the earth and is animated by Makai with a backhand smack. Yo skids on the ground back to his original position.

"Dad!" Yin and Yang cry out as they tend to him, the latter about to advance himself, but wising up and stopping in his tracks.

Irritated, Makai rolls his eyes and groans. His eyes fall back on me, narrowing in fascination.

"Where was I, before I was so _rudely _interrupted?" he asks. Five seconds elapse before he traces where he left off. "Oh, yes. That little nugget of information about the Pioneers that you most likely have not heard of."

As it appears, it takes more than a backhanded slap to shut Yo up, to knock him down, because he picks himself back up and attempts to try another rush at Makai, only to be held back by his twin rabbit children. Screaming his lungs off is his only other choice, and he does so, boiling with anger. More than he ever has.

"Let me go! Let me at him! I'm gonna hurt him‼"

I can't believe him. Is he really this hellbent on hiding the truth away from me?

"Your dear teacher over here is not who you think he is," says Makai, sneering. "Y'know what? I think it'd be better to show you."

Snapping his fingers, Makai sends forth his magic, in the form of wispy tendrils. Clouding my vision, they seep into my head, and I feel light as a feather, drooping to my knees. The tension that encompasses my body is replaced by a euphoria. My senses of urgency and danger are buried deeper and deeper in me until I am completely relaxed. Before my very eyes, Yo still fights his way out of Yin and Yang's hold, shouting louder than ever. Except, he is inaudible. My voice and Makai's are the only sounds I can register.

Barring my line of sight is Makai, who levels himself with me and stretches his arms outwards. When he pulls them back, I see one of his hands holding on to my necklace. This time, I cannot retrieve it, try as I may.

Everything around me vanishes. I am inside a room. There is one bed inside, and its linen is disheveled. Books, scrolls and sheets of paper lay scattered on the floor, the text written in them indiscernible save for the word 'Fog'. Rubbing against the soles of my feet is the smoothness of tatami mats. This is the dojo I once called home.

I wander my head about to take in each nook and cranny. My eyes then land on Yo, who is as young as a teenager, seated on the floor. Lying on his lap is Maria, another one of the Pioneers, the brash and arrogant of the bunch. Her pride, warranted by her skill; she was the best of their group, in a group of Woo Foo students who already stood out amongst their peers on their own. She knew her Woo Foo, inside and out. Might _and _Magic. No one dared to issue her a challenge, and the ones foolish enough to do so were met with defeat and the humiliation that came with it.

This Maria, however, is not the Maria I have heard of. Here, she is removed of the bravado boasted by the stories Yo used to tell me. She has her face buried in his lap. She is in tears.

I go over to them to touch them, but I only pass through them. They start talking, but I don't hear them.

What I instead hear is Makai giving me an explanation on this reenactment. Before the Pioneers felled him that day, he imparted to them a warning. Though he may be gone, another shall take his place. There will be another wolf to assume the moniker of Infernal Beast and carry out his destructive will. And Maria was among one of many would-be successors. She could not shake his warning off, and it drove her into studying about the Beast. Her harnessing the Fog was an act of defiance on her part. She held a firm belief that the substance in its rawest can be used by anyone, lupine or otherwise, without consequence. In her eyes, she could have taken the power as her own without undergoing that dreadful transformation. She was accepting and subverting her fate.

This was months after the Second Brigade. Months after his second defeat. She tested her theory then, and it was proven wrong. Dead wrong. Makai tells me that I'm looking at the end result of her experiment. It was doomed to fail no matter the precautions she took. No matter how deeply she looked into it, how hard she worked.

He stops his talking there, and I hear Yo speaking in a comforting manner.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Mary. I swear it on my grave."

The vision ends with Yo drawing Maria close to him and embracing her, tilting his head forward.

"Let's move on," heralds Makai, who remains unseen.

At his announcement, the scene distorts and shifts into a new one. This one also takes place in the dojo, but in a different room. Compared to the one before it, it's organized. Instead of books and documents populating it, antique weaponry and picture frames hang on the walls. They show how close-knit their friendship is. All of them are happy, including Maria and especially Yo.

I dwell on these pictures briefly before returning to the matter at hand. Makai's voice takes precedence one more time.

"Strange, isn't it? Yo, falling in love? Who would have thought?"

I don't find the idea to be that strange.

The bed in the middle of the room nudges a little, and emerging from underneath the blanket is Maria, leaning over to kiss a slumbering Yo on the cheek. Her breath that follows immediately is one of utter satisfaction. Did they just…

The scenery changes again, and the shift is timed precisely that I don't get the time to consider the moment of intimacy that took place on that bed.

Another room. Except, I am no longer in the dojo. This place is drab. Everything about it is uninteresting, each article being here solely for the sake of being here. In the center is a curtain stretched in an arch, similar to those in a hospital. Considering the absence of color, this probably _is _a hospital.

I reach for the curtain to pull it open, but have forgotten my see-through state. Past the curtain, Maria lies on a foldable bed, hands clasped together and looking pained. Assembled around the bed are the other Pioneers: Miriam, Selene and Yo. They must be waiting for something. Otherwise, he wouldn't be so jittery and the two other girls wouldn't try to calm him down.

Yo places a hand on Maria's shoulder, sharing in her anticipation. They turn their heads to the door, which makes way for a doctor, bringing with him some kind of bundle. I shadow him, look past his shoulder and find that he is carrying an infant. A canine pup. Familiarity thrusts into me from out of nowhere as soon as we meet eyes, and it causes my head to ache. I feel like I recognize this, yet I don't. Whose memory is this? Is it their memory? Is it mine? Is it ours?

The doctor gives the baby over to Maria, and she and Yo start fawning over the thing. My head throbs, harder and harder.

On the other side of the bed, Makai looks over to me, paying no mind to my hurting head.

"They loved each other so much, their bond unbreakable. And that same love brought to them their child. A child named Lupin."

At the utterance of my name, I gasp and go wide-eyed, covering my mouth with my hand.

Pushing the tears away proves useless, so I allow them to descend from my eyes. I take a second to close my eyes and ensure that this isn't a dream. Opening them will determine if this is fantasy or reality. They open, and I am still in the hospital room, overlooking the Pioneers. My family… Another gasp out of my mouth. The reality sinks in, like a cinder block being dropped from up high.

"This is me?" I ask. The answer is obvious. I just need to be reaffirmed.

"That's right, dear boy. The blood that flows in you is that of Woo Foo Pioneer Yo and Woo Foo Pioneer Maria. The art was inscribed in you long before you were born."

I keep my eyes fixed on the scenery, letting Makai's words enter my ears. I see Maria—no, my mother—rocking me back and forth in her arms, silencing my wailing. Beaming at me, like I was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. Yo has that same smile on his face.

"Maria…and Yo," I say beneath my breath, kneeling down out of shock. My hands move from my mouth to my chest. "My…mother and father…"

Witnessing this very occurrence, I am both elated and confused. On one hand, I am ecstatic that I came from somewhere. _Someone_. And that my being in this world was not a mere accident. Yet, I didn't know about it. Everything seemed to come together logically, but I never once considered the plausibility of this.

On top of my confusion, watching my entry into the world, my being held in my mother's and father's arms, paves way for a whole new slew of questions. Like the ones before them, they beg for an answer. I am in need of answers, moreso than I ever have. But I won't have them ruin this for me. Right now, I want to dwell on the sweetness of this. _I have a family. I have a family._

This volatile scene undergoes another transition. While the shift happens, Makai talks.

"You had such a happy life, being surrounded by those who loved you."

This time, instead of one scene, I witness many all at once. A bombardment of recollections from the past. They all depict the same thing: me and my family. One moment I am in a house, inside a room littered with baby toys and a crib that houses my infant self. The next moment, I see the three of us underneath a cherry blossom tree on a meadow, looking at a lake. Seeing my mother hold me in her arms sends another wave of tears streaming down. I thought I have cried myself dry already. But no.

Such beauty. Such purity.

My mother starts humming a melody and rocks the young me back and forth into sleep. The tune has that same effect on me, on the present me, drawing a smile along my lips. She touches the baby's delicate face, and I can just feel it. Like it's the real thing. Like she's here with me now, doing exactly that, except I'm more aware now.

Enthralled by the nectar that is my mother's voice, I near her and attempt to lay a hand on her shoulder. It passes her…

"From a renowned Woo Foo warrior to a mother," says Makai. His voice feels so close. I turn around and find him directly behind me. "Yes, nothing compares to the love and affection only a mother a give." He gives his typical sneer and turns his back on me, looking over his shoulder afterwards. He tilts his head downwards, and it removes me of my bliss. "But like all good things in this world, it was bound to come to an end. One way or another."

Another change. Shades of red assault my eyes from every angle. A sizzling sound, succeeded by a snapping and a crashing. Planks of wood engulfed in flames fall from the ceiling to the floor as the house I had been in not long ago is crumbling down. The change from something as peaceful as a meadow to this precarious scenario is so jarring my thoughts become jumbled up. I don't know how to respond.

Miriam emerges past the fallen debris and into the kitchen, where I am now, cradling me in her arms. Selene follows closely. The two of them roam their heads to and fro, caught in a frenzy. My mother and father are nowhere to be seen. My hand balls up by itself, out of tension.

There's a burst of light on my left. It repeats at an odd interval.

Selene runs to the source of the light. "Mary, come on!" she shouts, hands cupped around her mouth.

What was my mother doing?

"We have to go, girl. This place is coming down fast," shouts Miriam with urgency, freeing one hand and grabbing her comrade by one of her rabbit ears.

"Not without Mary. No way, no how," says Selene, yanking her ear away.

Holding out a hand, she channels her energy and condenses it all into a globe. She's about to fire, but almost gets caught by a plank falling overhead. She is saved barely by Miriam, who leaps at her to get her out of the way.

"Forget it, Selene," says Miriam, solemnity creeping in.

As the two of them get up, she sways her head to the side and almost breaks into tears. The clenching of her fist shows her restraint, her will to stay strong as they were losing their best friend. Selene does not exhibit that strength, however, evident in how her ears flop in defeat. There was no other choice, and they had to do what had to be done, despite the difficulty of it.

"We need to go," says Miriam in a broken, choking voice. "We have to get out of here and get Lupin somewhere safe."

And they take off through a cavity that Selene creates with an energy blast.

I notice that as this is going on, I am fast asleep.

Out of curiosity and fear, or perhaps a blind need to save my mother, I head for the doorway leading to the flashes of light. But Makai stops me, enforcing to me that this is just a memory. He twirls a claw in the air, which rewinds the scene to an earlier point.

Miriam, Selene and Maria are together in the living room. The house had just been set ablaze, the planks of wood only starting to fall. Still no sign of Yo anywhere.

Grief-stricken, my mother bundles me in a cloth. I hear myself crying and my mother attempting to quiet me into sleep. She waves a glowing hand over my face, and it puts me to rest. Hesitating, she gives me to Miriam, but not without first beaming me a tear-ridden smile.

"You two better go. Make sure you keep Lupin safe," orders Maria, each word a trial.

"What about Yo?" asks Selene, paws coming together. Her ears flop behind her head.

"I already told you what needs to be done. Trust me, it's as hard on me as it is on you," says Maria.

"But what about you?" asks Miriam, her voice dreadful. On the verge of tears, she embraces me until I am touching her chest. "You can still get out of this."

Maria exhales heavily, lowering her head. The words that leave her are the hardest yet.

"No. I've made my decision. I'll only prolong the inevitable if I keep on running. I'll make an opening for you, and the moment you see it, you run. Do you understand?"

Like the house, the scene itself goes up in flames. It burns into nothingness and is replaced by a new one. I am outside the house, which is now a stockpile of ash and smoke. Standing yards away from it are Miriam and Selene, eyes glazed over with shock. They snap from their trance and continue away from the house, every step taken saddled with despair. My mother and my father are nowhere to be seen. The last I saw of my mother was in that very house that is now destroyed. She gave her life to save mine, to save the lives of her two friends. And Yo was nowhere to be seen the whole time.

All the joy and happiness I had felt up to now has up and disappeared. Once again, I am on my knees, slouched forward, eyes wide open. The tears begin again. Just like the last wave, they flow out without resistance. An urge to scream swirls in my stomach. The urge ascends to my lungs, and I succumb to it, throwing my head as far back as I can.

"MOTHER‼"

The scream is the loudest I can muster and shoots to the skies. It costs me an ounce of strength, though, and I lean forward, on the palms of my hands and the tips of my knees, watching the tears fall to the ground. We return to reality, and I tilt my head up to see Yo, restrained by Yin and Yang. I can never look at them the same again. I can never look at him the same ever again.

I need someone to blame for what I had just seen. I _want _to blame someone. There are many in front of me whom I can point the finger to. And the one I blame is the most obvious, the most logical choice.

"You weren't there. You couldn't save her. You could have, but you didn't."

I utter these words in as cold an inflection as I can. I want him to know how much I hate him for what he did. For abandoning those he loved in their time of need. But I want my words to be a knife to his flesh. One that buries itself deeply and slowly and stays there so that the pain is drawn out, stretched out.

Makai may be cunning and underhanded, but if there's one thing I can be sure of, it's that the very words he says can and will have truth behind them. The truth in its purest, in its most difficult-to-accept.

"Come now, Lupin. No one is at fault. You can't blame Yo for something that was out of his control," says Makai, his tone soothing. "This was your mother's choice, and it wouldn't change either way."

She did say that she would only delay the inevitable. Her fate was at hand, and she accepted it with no regrets. I am alive because of her. Yo and I are alive because of her.

Hearing this leaves Yo broken, no longer fighting against his children's restraint, looking down to the earth.

"If there's someone to blame, though, you can blame the entire world around you," says Makai, who is sitting in front of me, lifting my head by the chin with two of his fingers. "You can blame society for taking your mother away from you."

Lifting my palms off the ground, I move back into a kneeling posture. I still don't want Makai touching me.

Makai stands up and sneers at me. I am frozen still, forced into hearing what he has to say next.

"Wolves were destined to be successors to the Infernal Beast. Your mother was no different. When word of it got out across town, the people didn't want to take any chances. They branded her a monster, and they wanted her put down. Have you ever wondered why the people have been treating you this way lately? Now you know why."

The horrifying visions resurface, just when I thought I have rid myself of them. Walls of fire tower and roar, engulfing everything in their path. People of different species run to and fro in panic, some bathed in flame and screaming in agony. Everything is tinged by a shade of red. Who these eyes belong to, the eyes that overlook this portrait, I now come to understand. These are my eyes. The eyes of a monster. The eyes of the Infernal Beast.

Or these eyes can belong to any other wolf besides myself. They can belong to a wolf living outside of civilization, or they can belong to my mother.

Again, I see truth in everything. I see all of this now as reality, and everything else is a smokescreen tailor-made for me, to prevent me from seeing things as they truly are. I have been denying this all my life. I have denied my heritage, my _true _heritage. And when I came face to face with it, I was defiant.

Now I know what I must do. I have to do what it is that my mother tried to avert. This will be for her. This will be how I will avenge her.

"I am…a monster," I say emptily, eyes shrunken and robbed of life.

Makai wraps one arm behind my neck, like a parent imparting his teachings to his child. I ignore how cold and clammy his touch is and derive solace from it.

"Not a monster. Perfection. The world is just so afraid of witnessing perfection before their eyes. You, your mother and all the wolves born in this world were meant for so much more. Now, it's time for you to strip off these superficial layers and accept your true self."

My…true self. Yes. I know what this 'true self' is.

Fuming with hatred, I clench my hands into fists and steel my face into a scowl. For the final time, I recount every moment of my life leading up to now. Yo discovering me as a pup on his doorstep and the years that would follow. Kitsune, Noah and I meeting for the very first time. The love I have shown to Kitsune. Taking Yang under my wing. Each one of them, and all others in between, I gather them before me, like a scrapbook being emptied of its contents.

All these memories, all the lies, are forced out of my mind.

This world must be purged. It is the only way.

* * *

><p>Just a moment ago, I was restraining my father, keeping him from charging at Makai and doing something he would have regretted.<p>

Now I am holding myself back. Thoughts of impaling Makai course in my head as I watch him do his bidding, having his way. Lupin is too deep in his trance for me to reach him, so that option is out the window. One of my hands slips out of my father's person and balls up into a fist, trembling in anger. Keeping myself in check proves to be too much in and of itself.

"Ella, would you be a dear and please fetch my things for me?" asks Makai. Through a snap of his fingers, a portal unravels.

Ella heeds the command and enters it, returning with a cylinder-shaped container of some sort. The darkened pane obscures its contents. It floats just above ground with her powers, and she sets it down easily beside Lupin.

Kitsune and Noah move in, the former firing an arrow at the Beast.

"Son of a bitch!" shouts Noah, gathering a cluster of his sharpened plumage and throwing them.

Makai catches them before they land. Annoyed, he glares at their direction and tosses the feathers and arrow at them.

Releasing my father from my hold, I thrust my arm out and open my paw. "Phoenix Wing!" The sword enters my grasp, and with it I deflect the projectiles just in time.

"How rude," Makai comments. Instead of retaliating, he carries on with whatever he has in store.

The lid atop the capsule spins open. Out of the capsule floats a suit of armor. It is made entirely of a black, metallic material that glistens with the shine of the sun. Its design bears features akin to a wolf, with paw-shaped gauntlets and sabatons and a helmet resembling a wolf's head.

A black veil enshrouds the suit as it levitates beside Makai. Even when separated, the pieces are covered by the mist.

"And now, the moment of truth," says Makai.

By his will, the armor flashes. Piece by piece, it fits into Lupin's entire frame, replacing his trench coat and pants. Securing itself so that it cannot be removed.

"It took me a while, but I finally did it," says Makai, feeling slightly dazed. "I've recreated Maria's greatest work, and with it, you Lupin shall fulfill the role that was meant for you."

Maria's greatest work?

The Grimoire in my possession hisses as a cloud of Fog wafts in the air, visible to our eyes. It swirls above Lupin's head and enter his system. Lupin does not show any pain, whereas when I was first adorned with the Grimoire, it was a matter of life and death. I am a rabbit, and my survival up to now was simply out of willpower. Since he is a wolf, Lupin is innately accommodated to the Fog.

Seeing Lupin take the Fog in ounce after ounce, I gasp out of horror as to what this suit of armor really is.

"Impossible. That thing is," I say, so wrought with shock that I leave the sentence unfinished.

"Precisely. And there's nothing you can do to stop it," adds Makai, speaking between breaths. A fragment of his arm disintegrates briefly until a swirl of Fog swarms in to fix it. His breathing is heavy; having a successor is a strain on him.

Snapping from his stupor, Dad runs for Lupin to save him. Separating them both is a barrier the shape of a globe. Dad does everything in his power to break the barrier, but all it does is fizzle whenever it is struck.

"Come on, Lupin. I know you can hear me," shouts Dad as he pounds with Earth Hand.

Slowly, Makai walks around Lupin and chuckles. "Give it up, you old fart. I told you, it's useless. Your son belongs to me now."

His sights set on Makai, Dad throws him a punch. Makai catches the fist and flings my father away from Lupin. But Dad turns the momentum to his favor and rolls safely, unharmed.

A new patch opens up on Makai's body. This time, his left ear is missing. It is repaired, but not completely; the tip of the ear is chipped.

The flow of Fog abates. Lupin, kneeling on one knee, gingerly opens his eyes, which glow a nerve-wracking scarlet, matched by a scowl of anger. A mask of resentment. Pointed fangs glisten in his mouth, lengthened.

Lupin rises on his feet, a soul who has fallen from grace. A vagabond whose faith in the world has been tested and rocked. In those very eyes, I see that faith breaking into shards. The wolf I once called my mentor had been set free. If what Makai had said not long ago is true - if this is Lupin's true self; who he really is, and that true self has been awakened – then I must not have really known him all this time.

Delighted, Makai laughs, although it is forced through coughing and labored breathing. The effects of Lupin's transformation has affected him to some degree. And these effects seem to be adverse.

"Looking good, Lupin. It seems you're all set," says Makai, ending with coughs and wheezes. "Now go and fulfill your purpose. Go and destroy the society that has so unjustly wronged you. Impose your judgment on this sinful world!"

Eyes set on the horizon, Lupin starts walking and proceeds towards a spatial rip to get to his destination. His departure must be out of his volition since he does not acknowledge Makai's command. No eye contact, not even a nod.

Frustration catching up on him, Dad watches on and eventually falls on both hands, punching the ground once.

"Damn!"

Yin consoles him, placing her hands on his back while staying vigilant for any more of Makai's underhanded methods.

Feeling useless, I wedge Phoenix Wing into the earth and slump against it, resting my head on the hilt, my own indignation beginning to swell. Like my father's, it is because I had witnessed the erasure of someone I hold dear and the dawn of a new Infernal Beast. Lupin may as well be past the point of no return. His transformation may be permanent, and I am to either fight him or watch him destroy everything. Neither of these choices will bode well. They boil down to delaying the inevitable or just letting it run its course.

If only there was some way to stop him. If only I had the strength and the knowledge to bring Lupin back to his senses.

"Isn't it glorious?" heaves Makai, groping his chest with his paw, the nails digging into his skin. "The follies of this world will come to an end. Everything will be brought back into nothingness."

I recount every act of evil Makai has ever committed. Of all of his atrocities, this is the the worst of them all. Turning me against those I cared about was one thing, but what he did now reminds me of my sworn duty as a Woo Foo warrior.

_When Might and Magic work as one, a villain's plan can be undone._

I glare at Makai and concentrate. I discard the impurities that linger in every corner of my body. Every impure thought to have ever cropped up. I have to defeat the evil. I _want _to defeat the evil. But I also want to save Lupin. I cannot allow Makai to see my hatred for him and how tied I am to it. I can't let him use it against me. I must mold that hatred into something else. Something that is outside his comprehension.

I am split in two, divided between my desire to fight for what is right and my desire to hack away at him.

"What the hell's gotten into you?" asks Makai.

The right pocket of my pants starts shining. This radiance is invigorating. Overflowing. It resonates with my newfound clarity. I pull the cause of the glow out – the Crystal of Light. Crossing my arms, I stare coldly at Makai.

"Woo Foo AURA!" I shout. My aura appears, and I am amazed at the fact that I can call it at will, even without my sister's help. This is _my _strength. My power, fully realized. The power of Light. The aura is identical in color to my fur, a deep blue. Except there is a light in the middle that blinks.

"Yang?" asks my sister, approaching me.

I cast a glance at her, grin a little bit and look back at Makai. Spheres of light appear above my aura's palms, which are shot his way in a barrage. I advance him as slow as possible, throwing more and more orbs at him.

Makai deflects them with his sickles, standing his ground. "You're gonna have to do better than that, bunny," he says, smirking. He loses the smirk quickly when he feels one of the orbs scathing him. "Shit!" I never imagined that the Infernal Beast could feel pain. This is perfect. Without any Fog nearby, he is helpless. He is but a mere dog that has been defanged.

I draw Phoenix Wing out, and a larger imitation of it forms out of thin air for my aura to hold. One rev, and it is on fire. Two, and the flame intensifies. After five revs of the hilt, the flame burns its brightest and widest.

Thrusting my whole self forward, I hack away at the Beast, disarming him with the first slash and hurting him with the subsequent ones. His helplessness is satisfying to the eye, and his yelps of pain are a melody that rings in my ears. My hatred for him dictates the strength of my attacks, while my control over this overwhelming feeling dictates grace.

Finally, I impale him in his stomach, wedging the blade deeper and churning the hilt so fast that my vicinity is getting hotter. The flame changes in color, from orange to pure white. The same glow that the Crystal in my pocket is radiating. A connection, maybe?

"_Haretsu‼_" I shout, pulling on the lever.

An explosion sets off, propelling Makai far. Feet planted firmly, I skid along the ground and hear Makai screaming in the distance. I am winded from performing the art.

Breathing heavily, I take the time now to gather my thoughts. It all makes sense now. Light was meant for me. It was the power that sleeps within, the power that I have sought for. It never occurred to me until recently. Even then, I was unsure. I'm a boy, more prone to violence than my sister is. More combative, borderline unrestrained. But I am not the type to surrender. I fight to protect what I care about. Maybe that's why. A fighting spirit and an impregnable conviction justifies Light being my real strength.

I feel a hand touch the small of my back. Yin pats me on the shoulder, trying to make eye contact.

"Easy there, bro. I've got you," says Yin, grinning. "So you knew all along? That this is what we're meant for?"

"Not exactly," I say, huffing and standing upright. "You could call it a hypothesis." Phoenix Wing vanishes. I pull my Crystal from my pocket and stare at it. A hypothesis that turned out to be a fact.

"Really?" says Yin, who is about to trail the Crystal with her paw. It sizzles on contact, and she retracts her arm in pain. "Yeowch!" She puts her singed finger in her mouth and starts sucking away at it.

Chortling, I put the Crystal away. "Careful. It's a little…hot."

My sister frowns at me for not warning her in advance. She chortles as well. We could use a laugh to distract us, if only so briefly, from what just transpired and what's in store in the near future.

Dad and Yuck make their way towards us. The others remain where they are. Kitsune is on her knees, eyes and mouth ajar. Noah, being such an undyingly faithful friend to her and Lupin, is doing his best to comfort her. Weiss is also astonished, but doesn't seem so broken unlike her great grandmother. The Mediator and Governor stand there completely still, as unreadable as they always are. Makai's army, however, is nowhere to be seen.

My father looks as though he's about to fall apart. Actually, he already has and he's keeping up the pretense that he's not. But I see past him.

"Thank goodness you're alright," he says as he presses my cheeks together. "I wish I could say the same for Lupin." _I _wish he didn't mention him so soon. The laughter my sister and I had just now is officially for nothing.

"That's why you were so overprotective of him. You were afraid that this would happen," says Yin, wistful.

That same wistfulness finds its place in my father. "Pretty much. I was only protecting him." He folds his arms and lowers his head, an uneasy breath exiting his mouth. "I might have forgotten about my love for Maria, and I might have forgotten about my fellow Pioneers back then, but I don't forget what a wolf can be."

"Then you must also know how we can fix this. Please tell me you do," I say to him.

My father is silent for a while. Us three rabbits are waiting for an answer, leaning in close to his face in anticipation.

"Well, do you or don't you? _Is _there a way to stop Lupin from turning into the next Infernal Beast?" demands Yuck, grabbing my father by his chest with a pair of hands.

A voice from behind answers for us. "You guys are shit out of luck…" Makai is crawling on the ground. One arm secures his stomach, and the other drags him forward, leaving his legs with nothing to do or immobile.

Yin beckons Snow Flower and I quell her. I approach Makai. I pull the Crystal of Light from my pocket, and it begins to flare.

"If anyone's 'shit out of luck', it's you," I say through gritted teeth, holding the Crystal up high. I don't know what else it is capable of, but it keeps him in check. "Are you trying to tell me that we really can't get Lupin back?"

With disregard for the last few seconds he has left, Makai laughs. "What else…do you think I'm…trying to say, you…idiot?" His words slip between breaths. "It's irreversible. Once a wolf is far into his 'enlightenment'…" I squeeze his throat, but immediately let go to let him speak. He truly is disgusting if transforming a person into a monster is his definition of enlightenment. "You can't stop him. Best to sit back and enjoy the show, kid."

I release him and kick up a cloud of dust. There has to be something we can do to stop Lupin. I'm not ready to buy into Makai's claims.

My feet come across Lupin's necklace, lying down flat, its string split into two. I pick it up and gaze at it. This is my best bet. If there is anything that can revert him back to normal, it's the spirit of his mother. It has served him well before, so I put my trust in it. In this necklace.

Before I walk any further, I am stopped by Makai.

"Aren't you…gonna finish me off?"

I look over my shoulder and catch sight of him grimacing and wincing.

"No," I say in a low voice.

"What's the matter? Too chicken to claim a life?"

My left hand balls up and trembles.

"I'm just going to leave you there. It suits you. Feel free to die of your own accord."

Crawling towards me, Makai coughs and wheezes a few more times.

"I knew it. You _are _chicken."

One more cough and he blacks out. Gritting my teeth, I keep myself in check and move on.

"Shut up. Just shut up and lie there, you disgusting pile of garbage," I whisper. I pass by Yin, Dad and Yuck without looking at them once, expecting them to follow. "Let's get going. Time is not on our side."

As I reach the other half of our crew, Noah stares at me, specifically at the necklace in my hand.

"If you're really going after him, I'm coming with you," he says, caressing the necklace with one of his wings.

Kitsune is unmoving, staring vapidly at the emptiness. This is not the Kitsune that was dead set on saving her friend. I need everyone to cooperate, including her.

Before I get to her, Noah stops me and asks, "You seriously think this is going to save him?"

I nod. To be honest, I'm not concretely sure of the idea. It's the only one we have.

Then it occurs to me. Miriam. Unlike my father, her memory has not been tampered with. If anyone can give us a solution, it's her. I have to consult her.

I am about to tell them of my intent, but I stop myself dead on my tracks. Miriam asked me a favor, and I recall what it is upon setting my sights on my father.

_Don't let him know. Once this is over, that's when I'll see him again_.

I didn't question why she wanted to prolong their reunion. All I did was honor her request.

The sound of clattering metal rings.

"The Infernal Beast…" My ears catch the voice of the Governor, muffled underneath his helmet. Rolling down my spine is a chill that I cannot do away with.

The Mediator looks at him. Beneath her helm, she is confused. "Brother?"

His sword drawn, the Governor about-faces and walks away. I set my eyes on him and, through the snap of a finger, call forth Phoenix Wing. Spinning it by its hilt, I point it at him, take aim and shoot a fireball. The projectile narrowly misses him and instead explodes on a patch of pebbles to his left.

"Where do you think you're going?" I demand as I approach, my sword still aimed at him. I'm going to save Lupin, even if it means having to come to this…

Lord Governor's reply is delayed. "To fulfill my solemn duty: destroy the Infernal Beast. Your power may be equal to that of a Master or even a Grandmaster, but you are still a child. Do not stand in my way."

"And what if I do?" I ask, adjusting my posture.

Flexing his fingers, the Governor faces me, one foot forward and the other back. "Then you will have forced my hand."

Charging at him, I leap high as I can and bring my sword on him, clashing with his. He and I exchange blows. His strength is as terrifying as I remember. I had a taste of it once. A kick from his sabaton trips me, and he thrusts his sword down to my chest. But I deflect it and kick him on his breastplate, distancing myself afterwards with a somersault.

Four fireballs shoot from the tip of Phoenix Wing, but they are flies to his indomitable armor, swatted away or bouncing off. When that doesn't work, I advance again and attack, angling each slash so that one can catch him by surprise.

I can't let him win. I cannot.

Our fight having worn on, I pause to catch my breath.

"All who impede me impede justice. Thus they are my enemy," shouts the Governor. "There will be no mercy for the wicked!"

Rallying his strength, the Governor raises his arm and opens his palm. The earth beneath us rumbles, but I remain still. His sword lifted up, he advances. I bring my sword forward to guard against him, bracing myself and shutting my eyes. He connects, the earth quaking violently, but not with me.

I take a peek and loosen my body. I am inside a Foo Field. It is colored after the clear blue sky; it is not an ordinary Foo Field. The caster stands there with an arm outstretched, unflinching at the sight of the weapon intercepted by the barrier.

"That's enough, both of you!" declares Lady Mediator, eyes on her brother and then to me.

Subdued by his sister's words, the Governor withdraws and descends from the barrier. One of his fists clenches.

"Why?" he asks.

"This is madness, brother. Did you forget what we discussed?" shouts the Mediator.

"No, I have not." His words are cold, like they were uttered by a machine rather than a sentient creature. "But I do not remember agreeing to it. The Beast is on the loose, and like any other beast, it must be put down."

Drawing Artemis and an arrow from her quiver, Kitsune takes a step and prepares her weapon.

"That 'beast' happens to be my best friend," she says, enraged. I'm curious as to why she referred to Lupin as just a friend. "We can stop him without killing him. And if you ever lay a finger on him, you answer to me."

"The Governor answers to no one," says the Governor, insulted. "And there is no other way."

Fed up, the Mediator grabs him by his wrist. "What if there is? What if he _can _be saved? It's time you think less as a warrior and more as a person."

Struggling for a bit, the Governor eventually relents. Sighing in defeat, he wrenches his wrist free. But there is no face for me to read, so this can mean anything.

"If I may," Dad interjects, approaching on calmer terms. He stands squarely, paces apart from the red knight. "Lord Governor." Despite having his oath betrayed, he is still beseeching him. "I know Lupin has made many mistakes. He is not perfect. But I take responsibility for what he has become. As one of the Four Pioneers, as a master and as a father, I beg you."

Dad's face is pained and straining. On the verge of breaking down, he falls to his knees and hunches before the Governor's feet.

"Please give us time. Let us find an alternative. Let us think of something we can do to save him." Pausing, Dad drives the tears off as best as he can. "I have lost so much in the past because of my own weakness. I am not going to let it happen again. I don't want my son to die. So please… Give us a chance. Just one chance."

This is my father at his most earnest, his most desperate. I have never seen him this vulnerable. For once, he isn't taking his blessings for granted. Even so, I need him to stay strong. To not crumble. I want to reassure him, but all I have to rely on are speculations. Guesses that will turn out perfectly right or horribly wrong. As well as a favor to fulfill.

Metal pieces rattle again as the Governor folds his arms and sways his head to the right.

"Rise, Pioneer Yo," he says finally. "Very well. I will honor your wish. You may go and run your foolish errand. But remember that I will not shirk my responsibility. If you fail…" A short pause. "I will take matters into my own hands and slay Grandmaster Lupin."

Dread creeps in when I hear him refer to Lupin by his name and title and not by the monstrosity he will metamorphose into. He understands who he will be killing and makes no bones about it. This is the very credo he lives by. Destroy evil in every form it takes. Without bias and without hesitation.

Standing up, Dad nods in acknowledgement. His nod is solemn, also showing some dread. But his face is as inanimate as steel.

"Let's go," says Noah in an attempt to take the lead. Kitsune is right behind him, with Weiss next to her.

Opposed to the idea, I pull them by their wing and arm and shake my head. "No. I have a different idea."

"What?" asks Kitsune urgently.

I gesture to Yin, Dad and Yuck to come over to discuss.

"You guys are going to evacuate the townspeople." I point to Kitsune, Noah, Weiss and Yuck. Protecting innocent lives comes first. I then direct my attention to the Original Knights. "Same goes for the two of you. Get the townspeople somewhere that's as safe and away from the area as possible."

No one objects to the proposal. Except for Kitsune.

"What about Lupin?"

The necklace containing Maria's existence stays clutched in my hand. "Leave him to me."

"Me too," says my sister, and I do not object. She and I need each other now more than ever. Not just to aid me in battle, but to keep me in line.

"And me," my father adds. This, I do not agree with.

"I'm afraid not, Dad. I'm gonna need you to help with the evacuation." That isn't the only reason I'm not taking him with me. I'm careful that my wording does not give away Miriam's whereabouts. "Not only that, but someone needs to keep _him _in check." I point to the Governor, and this gets Dad to comply.

He nods and tells me, "Alright."

I lead my family away from the group. I'm trusting them the most. They can stay level-headed for the entirety of this situation. "And once you're done, you can catch up with us. Just you."

Again, Dad nods. The next second, though, he is at a loss. "To where? Where do you think Lupin is going to go?"

"Somewhere with a lot of Fog, maybe?" my sister guesses.

Where… Somewhere where the Fog is at its densest. A wellspring of the stuff. That place could be anywhere in the world. The closest source has to be…

A realization settling in my mind, I go wide-eyed. "You've been there before," I say to my father.

The location boils down to three words, which fall from my father's tongue.

"St. Brooke Peak."

Yin and I nod in agreement, more in sync with each other than ever before. More like-minded, more kindred, than in our past battles. With that, I am certain that I am forgiven for what I've done. For the sins I've committed against them.

Bringing a fist to my chest, I shut my eyes and exhale. I turn my hand into an open palm, put it close to where my heart is and grin lightly. Yin's eyes shift from my hand to my eyes and reflects my expression, as does Dad.

We put our hands out in the middle, one by one, mounting them atop the other. Yin on the left, Dad on the right and me in the middle.

"Yin!"

"Yang!"

"Yo!"

The three of us toss our hands to the air. "Let's GO‼"

The race against time begins. Our crew disperses to their designated tasks. Yin and I, as close-knit a brother and sister can be, stay close to each other at all times.

I fill her in on the way when the need to know arises in her. We have to find Miriam. We need to learn of a solution that will save Lupin. That will save my master. Our partial brother…

* * *

><p><em>Before anyone asks...yes, I wanted to write YYY's signature battle cry. ;) I thought it'd be fascinating and a good demonstration of their synergy.<br>_


End file.
